Siempre tú y yo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Cap. 23 arriba,¿se decidira Misao? llega una persona de Shimabara para ayudar, algo malo le sucede a Yahiko y algo paso con Ken y Kaoru que aun no se resuelve...
1. Default Chapter

NOTA: Espero que les guste este fic, es el primero de Rurouni Kenshin que hago en Universo Alterno, es un cambio de estilo para mí, no estoy muy segura... aunque igual espero que les guste. Ah! La serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 1: Nuevos vecinos

El sol brillaba imponente en toda la ciudad de Tokio, y precisamente en esta calle iluminada con las sonrisas de la gente, ruidos y más ruidos, que se convierten en los sonidos que le dan vida. A mitad de esta preciosa avenida atravesada una y otra vez por toda clase de personas, se encuentra una hermosa casita, de paredes blancas recientemente pintadas y dos pisos con un balcón matizado por las flores que lo decoraban. Al lado de la residencia, un imponente dojo con un cartel de letras negras: DOJO KAMIYA. 

La puerta de la casa se abrió y una muchacha salió corriendo disparada, se trata de Misao Kamiya, de cabello negro enlazado en una larga trenza y ojos verdes, una de las hijas del matrimonio fundador del dojo. Habían sido los padres de esta quienes siendo jóvenes tuvieran el sueño de enseñar el arte del kendo, pero un accidente dejaría solas a sus hijas con esa gran responsabilidad, eso nadie lo había esperado. 

- ¡¡Misao!! ¡¡Misao!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Olvidas tu almuerzo!! - esta voz como melodía era Kaoru Kamiya, la segunda hija del matrimonio, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos de un matiz tan profundo como el agua del mar. Su hermana menor ya no la escuchaba y su voz se perdía en el aire. 

Esta jovencita era la kendoka oficial de la familia, la que llevaba adelante el dojo, la que enseñaba allí. Por su parte sus hermanas no le prestaban mucha atención. Ella seguía los pasos que su padre le había indicado y se esmeraba por sacar adelante la casa. De fuerte espíritu y gran determinación, Kaoru había terminado la carrera de derecho con un último examen positivo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo como para ejercer; pero eso podía cambiar.

La muchacha entró dentro de la casa, al tiempo que sus hermanitas menores la rodeaban con dulzura.

- Kaoru-neechan!!! 

El cariño que le brindaban las pequeñas no podía compararse con nada, y como si algo le impidiera alejarlas de ella, caminó así hasta la cocina. 

- Ohayo, Megumi-neesan. 

- Ohayo, Kaoru. Niñas, prepárense que las llevo al colegio. 

Esta mujer es Megumi Kamiya, la hija mayor, atractiva y seductora, de ojos almendrados y cabello negro. De veintidós años, trabajaba en una clínica cercana a la escuela de sus hermanas menores, por lo que todas las mañanas las llevaba al escuela, dejando a Kaoru un tiempo para ella misma antes de empezar las clases en el dojo. 

- ¡¡¡Suerte!!! ¡¡Mata ne!!

Kaoru se despidió con una mano antes de entrar a su casa, un poco preocupado. Claro que confiaba en Megumi para llevar su automóvil pero aveces solía ser un poco descuidada con los semáforos y ciertas leyes de tránsito. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando... pronto no se preocuparía más. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, pero antes pasó por las tres restantes, al ser pequeñas Suzume y Ayame compartían la habitación, Misao tenía la suya propia y obviamente Megumi también. Pero al ser la única que se quedaba en casa, era su responsabilidad mantener todo en orden. Luego de recoger algunos juguetes, y volver a tender la cama de Misao, se dirigió a su recámara. 

Se vistió velozmente con su hakama y su gi para comenzar la clase, miró su reloj, y aún tenía tiempo. Las clases no empezaban hasta las 8:30, pero a ella le gustaba calentar un poco antes de que los demás llegaran. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el salón del dojo y entró. 

Kaoru tomó su bokken que estaba colgada en la pared más cercana a la puerta y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos. Se sentía tan bien haciéndolos, estaba en su sangre y eso la llevaba a encargarse del dojo de su padre. Luego de un rato, miró su reloj, faltaban minutos para las ocho y media, así que abrió las puertas del lugar. 

Un auto se aparcó en la casa del frente, que según sus recuerdos se encontraba vacía y en venta. Luego, lo siguió una camioneta y otro auto más.

- Nuevos vecinos... - susurró Kaoru.

Del primer auto bajó un muchacho y Kaoru abrió los ojos bien grandes, era muy atractivo, de cabellos como el fuego largos, atado en una cola baja y ojos de un extraño matiz, parecían ser violetas; aunque la kendoka no estaba segura por estar en la otra calle. Luego, las personas que parecían ser de la mudanza comenzaron a bajar las cosas de la camioneta. Y dos personas más se bajaron del auto; una niña pequeña y una mujer alta de cabello negro largo y ojos del mismo color.

- Oye, busu, ¿Estás bien?

Kaoru volteó y se encontró con Yahiko Miyouhin, se trataba de su vecino pero era más lo que pasaba en su casa que en la de él, así que ella lo trataba como un hermano menor, además estudiaba en su dojo y era, por propio descubrimiento de la kendoka, su mejor alumno. 

- ¿uh? Buenos días, Yahiko-chan. 

- Oye, que no me digas - chan, busu. 

- Y tú no me digas busu. Ya entra... 

El muchacho, cargado su Shinai en la espalda entró al dojo, con pereza pero una singular alegría. Y dejó a Kaoru contemplando nuevamente a los vecinos. Ya había más personas en la vereda junto al pelirrojo e inquieta de que la vieran la kendoka entró. Al poco tiempo, todos sus alumnos estaban dentro del establecimiento, practicando duramente.

Kaoru pasaba a su lado y podía sentir los pequeños suspiros que daban los muchachos, cierto que era bonita y no había muchacho que no la mirara al pasar, pero ella no encontraba a la persona ideal, por lo que siempre terminaba rechazando las invitaciones que les daban. Según ella, sólo se trataba de aprovechados, que en la primera cita pretendían algo más de ella.

- Eso es todo por hoy... - dijo Kaoru con firmeza. - han estado muy bien, la clase que viene anunciaré quiénes participarán en el torneo. 

Así es, faltaban tres semanas para que en Tokio se realizara un torneo de artes marciales y todos estaban ansiosos por competir. Cuando digo todos... me refiero a todos. 

Misao volvía prácticamente saltando por la vereda, el sol aún debatía con la luna, y un hermoso atardecer se matizaba en el cielo. Estaba sinceramente ansiosa, por el Torneo... por su vida. Ella había sido todos sus dieciocho años una chica muy alegre, y ahora no podía pedir más. Tan distraída venía que no notó que alguien venía enfrente de ella cargando unas bolsas que le impedían ver, no lo notó... hasta que cayó al suelo y todos los víveres la rodearon. 

- Ugh... ¿Qué fue eso? - susurró mientras intentaba levantarse.

- ¿te encuentras bien? 

Ella levantó su vista, enfrente suyo estaba el ser más hermoso que ella hubiera visto jamás, de grandes ojos azules claros y cabello negro corto.

- Eh... yo... ugh... - trató de levantarse e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, debido al golpe se habría doblado su tobillo y ahora le dolía. - oh... no, no... esto no me va a pasar, yo voy a participar en el torneo, sea como sea.

Se repetía las palabras casi para si misma, pero ni siquiera podía levantarse.

- No estás bien, espera.

Y sin que ella pudiese hacer algo, el muchacho ya la había levantado en brazos y la llevaba cargando.

- ¿Dónde vives? - preguntó, por primera vez, Misao pudo sentir lo fría y seria que era su voz.

- En la siguiente esquina, en el dojo. ¿y usted?

- Enfrente.

- ¿De verdad? Uh... Mi nombre es Misao Kamiya. ¿cómo se llama?

- Aoshi Himura. [Gracioso, ne? ^^]

- Uh... ¿vive sólo?

- No, con mis hermanos.

Sus respuestas eran tan serias que Misao prefería no preguntar. Tan rápido fue el recorrido, pero Misao se sentía segura en los brazos de Aoshi, tenían una calidez que sus palabras no emitían. Él tocó la puerta.

- ¡¡Ya voy!! - gritó Kaoru. - ¿si? ¡¡¡Misao!!! 

- Hola, Kaoru-neesan, es que... me caí... y bueno... yo...

- ¡¡Megumi!!

Al cabo de un rato, había una mujer frente suyo, seguramente preocupada por su hermana menor, la cargó e intentó irse, pero Misao parecía tan apenada que le susurró muy cerca de su oído un Arigatou y se dejó llevar.

Aoshi había quedado un poco aturdido con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, pero se recuperó para hablar con la muchacha que tenía enfrente suyo. 

- Muchas gracias, señor. Misao es muy descuidada, siento que lo haya chocado. Pero... Su nombre es... - Kaoru le sonreía.

- Aoshi Shinomori. No se preocupe, pero ya tengo que irme. Adiós. 

Misao se las veía venir, aunque estaba feliz por haber sido a ese muchacho al que chocara, pero ahora tal vez no podría participar en el torneo, y para colmo escuchar los reclamos de Kaoru. 

- Misao Kamiya, pobre hombre... pero bueno, ¿Porqué has venido tan distraída?

- Es que... se han terminado las clases... venía muy contenta... 

- Megumi-neesan, ¿Crees que se recupere?

- Si, sólo se ha doblado el pie, mañana estará bien.

- De acuerdo... ahora duerme, Misao-chan.

- Lo intentaré... "P_ero cómo dormir si tengo en mis pensamientos a un ser tan hermoso como Aoshi-sama..."_

Fin del capítulo

NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi fic, bueno no es la gran cosa, pero les prometo algo más para el próximo. Lo que sí deseo YA es sus lindos y encantadores reviews, de verdad, me encanta recibirlos y los ¡¡¡necesito!!!

Yoshi, no me altero. Pero porfis... ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

Sayounara!! ^_~ 


	2. Capítulo 2

NOTA: Aquí va el segundo cap., espero que les guste. Ah! Tengo que aclarar algo, en el cap. anterior tuve un error (es que estoy demasiado acostumbrada), primero puse Aoshi Himura y luego Shinomori, pero ustedes tomen el primero, gracias jocky-misao, no sé que sería sin tu perspicaz mente, je,je. Luego contesto los reviews. Ahora... el fic. 

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 2: Presentaciones y arreglos

A la mañana siguiente el sol ya iluminaba toda la ciudad y Kaoru se encontraba desayunando con Misao mientras que Megumi llevaba las niñas a la escuela.

- Así que has amanecido mucho mejor de tu pie... - le preguntó la kendoka mientras se engullía una tostada.

- Sí, estoy bien. Oye, Kaoru-neesan, hoy saldré a entrenar, quiero prepararme para el torneo.

- ¿Entonces participarás?

- Ajá. Buenos, nos vemos...

Y allá iba Misao Kamiya con su habitual sonrisa entusiasta, mientras que su hermana mayor la miraba preocupada, esperando que esta vez no atropellara a nadie.

Entró al dojo y abrió las puertas de este. Una vez más se quedaba mirando la casa de enfrente, le intrigaba saber de los nuevos vecinos, pero se consideraba una mujer recatada y ya esperaría que Yahiko le contara algo. En eso... él llegaba.

- ¿Hoy también faltarás a clases, Yahiko? Ayer no te dije nada... pero...

- Oye, no. Hoy sí voy, es que ayer no tenía nada importante. Bueno, ¡¡¡Nos vemos busu!!!

Kaoru se tranquilizó para no empezar a gritarle en media vereda, y lo vió alejarse, tantas energías tenía el pequeño. Lanzó un suspiro y entró. Tomó su bokken y comenzó a practicar combate con un adversario invisible, sin saber que alguien en la puerta la miraba. 

Mientras tanto, Misao caminaba contentísima por las calles de Tokio, llevaba corriendo desde que saliera de su casa y se había cansado. De repente vió a una pareja abrazados y algo se movió en ella.

- _"¡Cómo me gustaría que esos fuéramos Aoshi-sama y yo...!"_

Que había quedado flechada por el frío salvador era poco, pero ella era así y no había vuelta que darle a su forma de ser. Viendo que había sido productiva su salida se regresó, estaba cansada y su pie comenzaba a dolerle, mejor no esforzarse. Mientras seguía pensando en Él volvió a su hogar.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Kaoru con voz queda, sin aire. 

Frente a ella había un muchacho de cabello rojizo y ojos violáceos, atractivo pensó ella. La había estado viendo hasta que volteó y casi le dio con el bokken. 

- Disculpe, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, un placer. - dijo al tiempo en que le extendía una mano.

Ella le miró un segundo y luego la estrechó, ¡qué cálida se sentía!

- Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya. 

- Mucho gusto, Kaoru-dono. Sessha te ha estado observando, eres muy buena con el kendo. - le sonrió.

Kaoru se sorprendió mucho esta vez, la forma de expresarse del muchacho no sólo era extraña pero melodiosa y curiosa.

- Gracias, ¿Sabes Kendo?

- Hai, Sessha sabe, me gustaría venir a entrenar contigo, ¿Podría ser?

- Por supuesto, Kenshin. - dejó su bokken con las demás, aún esperando a sus alumnos- Dime, ¿Eres tu quién se ha mudado al frente?

- Hai, yo, mi hermano, mis hermanas y un amigo. 

- ah...

En ese momento una vocesilla cantarina entró al dojo, se trataba de Misao que volvía y al ver al muchacho se sorprendió bastante. No era que Kaoru no hablara con chicos, pero... hay cosas que siempre nos toman por sorpresa.

- Kon-nichi-wa minna!! - canturreó.

- Ya volviste, Misao-chan. Kenshin, ella es Misao, mi hermana menor.

- Un placer, Kenshin Himura.

- Igualmen... ¿Eh? ¿Himura dijiste? 

- Sí, Himura. - el pelirrojo sonrió, la chica ya le caía bien. 

- ¿Por casualidad eres pariente de Aoshi-sama?

- _"¿Aoshi-sama?" _Sí, es hermano mío.

Kaoru trató de asimilar las cosas, las ocurrencias y amores de su hermana menor siempre terminaban enredándola.

- Himura, ¿Quisieran venir a cenar? - soltó de golpe.

- ¿eh? Misao-chan... - trató de intervenir Kaoru, pero luego reaccionó que tan mal idea no era.

- Misao-dono, yo... ¿estará bien Kaoru-dono?

- ummm... sí, Kenshin.

- "¿Kaoru-dono?" O_o 

- Entonces... está bien, ¿Cuándo te parece bien, Kaoru-dono?

- ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche?

- De acuerdo, hasta pronto!! 

El pelirrojo salió de allí bastante animado, el hecho de haber conocido a esa diosa hermosa lo entusiasmaba, porque... no podía evitarlo, era bonita. 

- _"Es muy linda... ese cabello... ese rostro... Kaoru-dono es hermosa..."_

[¿Quién pensaron que era? ¿¿Misao?? *a lo lejos se siente* ¡¡¡Ya vas a ver Sumire-chan!!! ^.^, no se preocupen, sobreviviré... creo]

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eso fue lo único que se sintió por toda la casa, ¿De quién se trataba? De Misao Kamiya que andaba muy contenta por tal cena. 

Kaoru seguía en el dojo entrenando con algunos estudiantes cuando sintió una típica pelea de la tarde, dos chiquillos que venían muy eufóricos. 

- ya verás que yo le gustaré más. - gritó Yahiko.

- Eso ni lo sueñes... - le refutó Yutaro mientras desataba su shinai de su espalda.

- ¿de qué hablan? 

- De una nueva niña, sensei.

- Ajá...

- Oye, busu, no molestes.

- ¿Y a los dos les gusta? 

Los niños asintieron mientras se vestían apropiadamente.

- Bueno, no dejen que eso arruine su amistad.

De nuevo sonrieron y contestaron prácticamente en unísono, eran bastante unidos y se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que Kaoru podía aconsejarles adecuadamente. 

La tarde pasó velozmente sin dejar de notar algunos saludos por parte de Kenshin a Kaoru y una dulce despedida en la puerta del dojo.

- ¿Has terminado por hoy? - le dijo con dulzura el pelirrojo. 

- Sí, ya estaba cansada. 

- Mañana es Sábado... ¿Qué harás?

- No sé aún si daré clases si a eso te refieres...

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo mañana?

- emmm... err... Sí, Kenshin, me encantaría.

- ¡Que bien! A las 12, ¿te parece?

- Sí, está bien. Demo... eto... ¿vendrán a comer?

- Sí, ya hablé con mi familia, les ha agradado la idea.

- Está bien, hasta mañana Kenshin.

- Konban wa, Kaoru-dono. _" Adiós Koishii.."_

Kaoru entró con un suspiro en su casa, ¿le gustaba el chico? Bastante. Pero eso no podía ser por ahora, no podía él fijarse en ella, no con esa apariencia. 

[Kaoru se siente mal por su apariencia... pero bueno, es que un poco el cerebro le falla... * otra vez...* ¡¡¡Sumire-chan!!! ¡¡En el fic!! ¡¡En el fic!! ]

- ¿Por eso está tan feliz? ¿Por "su Aoshi-sama"? - preguntó en la cena Megumi al ver a su hermana menor.

- Sí, es que mañana vendrán a cenar. 

- Ya veo... pero bueno, tampoco es para que se ponga así.

A lo lejos se veía una cosita saltando con larga trenza, subiendo y bajando las escaleras. ¡¡Aoshi-sama!! Se le oía decir.

- Ah! Megumi, mañana no almorzaré aquí... - dijo mirando su plato.

- ¿eh?

- eto... sí, Kenshin me invitó a almorzar... yo...

- Jo, jo, jo!! 

- Megumi... no hagas lo mismo que Misao-chan.

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo. - se levantó y dejó su plato en la cocina- te deseo buena suerte, Oyasumi. 

- Tanto así no O_o 

Megumi rió gustosa.

- Está bien Kaoru-chan, te deseo mucha suerte y te felicito mucho, oneechan. 

Se despidió y se fue, dejando a Kaoru muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _"Así que... Kenshin Himura, bueno, yo... no puedo negar que es atractivo y eso... no creo que se fije en mí, mañana me la pasaré muy bien... ¡que suerte tengo! Sólo espero... que todo esto no me haga mal... ya sufrí mucho.. con... con él." _

A su vez, el pelirrojo también pensaba en una persona especial mientras que sus hermanos charlaban en la mesa, otra vez se alejaba de ellos, le gustaba el estar solo.

- _"Kaoru... kawaii... pero sessha no se la merece... bah! No creo que ella se fije en mí, es imposible... porque... sessha es torpe... sólo espero poder conocerla más... y... no sé... que algo suceda... " _ - volteó al sentir que lo llamaban- hai, Oneesan, mañana. _"mañana..."_

****

Volviendo a la casa Kamiya, Kaoru estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Sí, Miyouhin-san, Yahiko-chan puede quedarse. 

[¡¡¡Que no me digan Yahiko-CHAN!!! n_n]

- De acuerdo... ajá... ¡Adiós!

Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Recostada en su cama, volvió a pensar.

- _"mañana..."_

Fin de capítulo

NOTA FINAL: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿bonito? Bueno, prometo bastante para el próximo cap. espero que haya reviews... sino... me pongo triste y no puedo escribir ;_;. Yoshi, espero que después de todo les haya gustado y les siga gustando el fic. 

Ahora...

Kaoru-ken: espero que ahora sepas más o menos quién es la niña y la mujer, ya lo sabrás después de todo en el próximo cap. Ahora que ya hemos charlado espero recibir más reviews y noticias tuyas. ¡arigato!  


Jocky_misao: gracias por las correcciones, como verás lo aclaré. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. y sigas leyendo mi fic.

Hibari-chan: espero que te haya gustado este cap. también, prometo mucho más de Aoshi HIMURA para el próximo y cuando te digo mucho más es porque es MUCHO más. Je, je. Ya verás y todo dedicado a ti. ^^ 

Está bien, no son muchos los reviews, por eso quiero dedicarles a esas tres personas este cap. porque me han dado muchos ánimos de saber que leen el fic y eso... es muy kawaii para mí. ^^ A los demás, porfiss dejen reviews por lo menos para que me digan si lo leyeron o no, nada más. ¡¡¡porfiss!!

Ok, ¡¡¡OWARI!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

NOTA: Disculpen la tardanza para publicar este cap. es que ando corta de tiempo, I'm sorry. Bueno, después de todo... aquí está. Gracias a los reviews y a los que lo leen sin dejarlos, pero porfiss... dejen. Ahora los dejo con el fic y a ver si les gusta. 

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 3: Eventos... y más eventos

Kaoru despertó tan rápido como el despertador sonó y apresurada como era su costumbre se vistió, eligió de su armario, un pantalón de jean floreado ajustado y un top azulado, su cabello se lo peinó en una cola de caballo alta y se perfumó.

Su desayuno fue patético por la prisa que tenía y por los nervios que la atacaban. Lavaba todo en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre y Misao, que recién se levantaba, fue a atender.

- ah! Hola Yahiko! ¿Vas a quedarte? Kaoru no da clases hoy... - le dijo contenta, esperando también la llegada de su querido Aoshi. 

El muchachito la miró bien, se veía muy bonita, con una minifalda azulada sobre un pantalón del mismo color y una remera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo. 

- Hola, Misao. Eh... sí mi okaasan llamó anoche, no?

- mmm... ¡¡Kaoru-neesan!! ¡¡Yahiko está aquí!!!

- Bueno, entra Yahiko... - dijo saliendo de la cocina. 

No era costumbre tanta cortesía de parte de Kaoru, pero la invitación que tenía para el día la ponía de mejor humor. 

La hora del almuerzo llegó mientras que la joven Kamiya de ojos azulados profundos hacía unas cuentas de las deudas de la casa y demás archivos contables que guardaba. El timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue ella quien fue a atender. Megumi estaba cocinando y Yahiko entrenaba con Misao mientras que las niñas los veían. 

- Buenos días, Kenshin. - le saludó cortés.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono. ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, vamos. ¡¡Adiós a todos!!

Sin decir más la muchacha estaba sujeta de la espalda de Kenshin subida a su motocicleta. Un vehículo de mucho carácter según los ojitos azulados, de color rojo brillante y velocidad que dejaba a todo el mundo impactado.

- Sujétate bien, Kaoru-dono. - le advirtió Kenshin, él la miro deleitado, su belleza... su aroma a jazmines que lo embriagaba. Esa chica lo volvía loco se repetía una y otra vez.

Rápidamente llegaron a un bello restaurante, y él pidió su mesa según la reservación que había hecho. Encantada estaba Kaoru en verdad, con las atenciones y halagos del jovencito. 

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y un rato más tarde llegó el almuerzo, especialmente servido, incluso decorado.

- ¿Te gusta Kaoru-dono? - le dijo mientras probaba también su comida.

- Sí, está delicioso, Kenshin.

- Dime, Kaoru-dono, ¿Hace mucho que practicas kendo?

- eh... sí, desde muy pequeña... es que mi padre me enseñó y cuando él murió... yo adquirí la responsabilidad de enseñar también.

- Te entiendo, aunque practico también, creo que no sería bueno enseñando

- Kenshin... dime, ¿cuántos años tienes? - preguntó. Realmente estaba preocupada, aunque se veía joven temía que se tratara de mucho mayor, y para decir la verdad, ambos tenían la misma preocupación, opuesta... pero la misma al fin.

- Veintidós... ¿Y tú?

- Tengo veinte años.

Un 'genial' estaba a punto de escapar de los labios de ambos, pero se quedaron quietos y en silencio. 

- Kaoru-dono, ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta al parque?

- De acuerdo...

El sol proyectaba sus fuertes rayos sobre los jóvenes que en silencio caminaban por el pavimento rodeado de verde del parque del barrio. Era un silencio agradable que les forraba el alma de tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto, Misao había abandonado su entrenamiento con Yahiko y corría a la tienda en busca de helado para la cena de la noche. Estaba muy emocionada por la visita de Aoshi a su casa y cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón se aceleraba más y más. 

Entró a la tienda muy alegre y compró lo que necesitaba, no estaba segura cuál era el gusto preferido de Aoshi por lo que compró dos potes con varios gustos. Iba saliendo más que feliz cuando algo la chocó y ella cayó al suelo junto con el helado.

Los potes rodaron por el piso sin abrirse por suerte pero Misao estaba inconsciente, el golpe había sido de lleno. Costumbre la suya de que la gente la chocara diría Megumi en esa situación.

Y ahí venía caminando Aoshi Himura con su habitual tranquilidad por no mencionar frialdad, y se encontró con Misao tirada en el pavimento, rodeada de gente que la miraban curiosos. Se le acercó sin mencionar palabra alguna, recogió las cosas que estaban tiradas y la alzó en sus brazos. 

La jovencita comenzó a despertarse sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de su protector.

- uh.... ¡¡Aoshi-sama!! ¿Q-Qué sucedió?

- ¿estás bien, Misao?

Ella parpadeó varias veces. "Él recordaba su nombre" Eso era perfecto.

- ¿Q-Qué P-Pasó?

- Un loco te llevó por delante según lo que decía la gente, te encontré tirada en la calle.

- oh... Kami... que vergüenza...

- ¿tú estás bien? - por alguna razón se sentía preocupado, tanta tranquilidad le brindaba esa muchachita que no podía evitar sentirla cerca y que nada se moviera dentro suyo. Lo hacía sentirse distinto.

- Sí, no te preocupes...

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que llegaron al dojo Kamiya.

- Gracias, Aoshi-sama, espero verte esta noche.

- Sí, Misao, vendré.

- Uh... ¡qué bueno! Gracias por todo de nuevo, adiós. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras suyo un suspiro aliviado se dejó escapar de sus labios, se sentía feliz en verdad, y no podía evitar el que su corazón saltara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi estaba atendiendo a un paciente cuando una enfermera entró en el consultorio. 

- Kamiya-san, Kamiya-san, ay un hombre golpeado... ¿Podrías verlo? Está sangrando allá afuera...

- Sí, hazlo pasar. Bueno, señor Hishabari, ya he terminado con usted, tome esas pastillas, por favor.

- Gracias, Kamiya-senpai. - dijo el hombre al salir.

- No es nada, Buena suerte.

En eso, volvió a su asiento detrás del escritorio, tocaron la puerta y con un 'adelante' esta se abrió. Lo siguiente que Megumi vió fue una figura pasar casi arrastrándose por el umbral de la puerta para luego caer al piso, un golpe sordo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru degustó su helado con una sonrisa mientras que Kenshin la observaba sosteniendo el suyo. De verdad la encontraba muy bella y sólo podía mirarla.

- _" Si yo pudiera decirle que me gusta sin sonar atrevido... tal vez pronto... pero..."_

La muchachita lo miró y se sonrojó por esas órbitas violetas que observaban penetrantes. Le recordaban a las de otra persona, que también miraba de esa forma, aunque no con el mismo matiz. Un sujeto que había sido parte de su vida pero que ahora no estaba más, que se había marchado por cosas del destino y que ya no volvería a ver. Al menos, no en esta vida.

- ¿Tienes novio, Kaoru-dono? - preguntó con un peso sobre sus hombros.

- eh... no... ¿y tú?

- Tampoco.

El peso de ambos se había esfumado y lo representaron con sinceras sonrisas formadas en sus labios.

Kaoru miró el cielo celeste convertirse en tonos rojizos y anaranjados de lo que era un atardecer en Tokio, las horas habían pasado tan rápido y ni siquiera lo habían notado. La compañía que el otro les proporcionaba volteaba su mundo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi pudo ver con claridad las huellas de golpes en todo el cuerpo del sujeto que continuaba dormido sobre la camilla de su consultorio. Su cabello castaño estaba sobre sus ojos que cerrados permitían a la doctora hacer su trabajo, comenzó por limpiarle las cortadas que mancillaban su cuerpo también, tenía demasiadas. Y vendó cada uno de las lastimaduras. 

- Pobre... - susurró.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué le habría sucedido. Con delicadeza quitó el cabello que cubría su rostro, era guapo, atractivo realmente. 

Los ojos se abrieron y lo café conoció el canela de los ojos de Megumi. Ella se sorprendió y él... inesperadamente sonrió mientras se incorporaba. Con una mano tambaleante sujetó su cabeza adolorido.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó dejando conocer su voz, ligeramente gruesa. 

- No lo sé, llegaste hasta aquí y yo... te curé.

- Gracias... - era inesperado que él dijera esas palabras que sentía olvidadas, se sorprendió a sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sanosuke Sagara.

Ella le miró bien, parecía recordar todo pese al golpe que guardaba en su cabeza.

- Bueno, Sanosuke, ¿Dónde vives?

- eh...

Lo había olvidado. Se miró las manos, se rascó la cabeza hasta que negó preocupado.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es normal... te has golpeado la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué sucedió?

- yo... estaba peleando en la calle.

Parecía extraño. Pero Megumi no se inmutó, lo había supuesto.

- Está bien, ¿Con quién vives?

- Recuerdo... vivo con mis primos... frente... a un dojo.

- ¿dojo? ¿recuerdas su nombre?

- oi... no... acabo de mudarme.

La doctora reaccionó.

- ajá... ¿Te has mudado hace dos días, más o menos?

- Sí, creo...

- Si me esperas puedo llevarte a casa, vivo en frente.

Sanosuke sólo asintió. Se sentía extraño con esa mujer, pues no era de esos sujetos que se dejaban dominar o mandar fácilmente, sólo que ella lo controlaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru miró al cielo una vez más, ya era de noche y debía volver a su casa para que junto con Misao prepararan la cena. Y no es que su comida fuera horrible, porque había estado practicando desde pequeña, sólo que aún le faltaba el manejo de los condimentos y Misao debía ayudarla con frecuencia.

- Kenshin... debemos volver, tengo que preparar la cena.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

La kendoka se levantó del columpio en donde había estado sentada con el pelirrojo y él la siguió tomando en el acto su mano, acompañándola.

- Me caes muy bien, Kaoru.

- Tú a mí también Kenshin.

Ambos sonrieron mientras encaminaban hacia el dojo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke caminó con lentitud al lado de la doctora, mirándola cada tanto de reojo, un poco sonrojado, extraño en él. Rápido llegaron a la casa de este y se detuvieron en la puerta para despedirte.

- Emmm... Gracias, Megumi.

- No es nada Sano... yo... mph

Y él la besó con fruición en los labios, conociéndose entre ellos cada vez más, un impulso del corazón, que Megumi tampoco negó y dejándose llevar por el momento acarició el cuello del joven con sus manos. 

Tambaleante, la kitsune cruzó la calle hasta su casa, no sin antes volver a hablar.

- nos vemos en la cena. - susurró.

Sanosuke sonrió mientras cerraba la boca para contener la sensación que le había producido el beso, había sido muy agradable. Entró a su casa y se encontró con su primo tirado en sillón con una cara de embobado.

- ¿Qué te sucedió, Sanosuke? - le preguntó Kenshin.

- ¿Eh? Nada, una pelea...

- Si mi tía viera esto...

- Shhh... no empieces. 

El luchador acompañó al pelirrojo en el sofá en el instante que Aoshi bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡¡Oniisan ya llegué!! - se sintió de la puerta, y luego el azote de la misma.

- Okaerinasai, Tsubame-nee - le dijo Kenshin con dulzura.

Luego, la vieron subir las escaleras con extrema velocidad, entrar en su cuarto y lanzar un grito de alegría. ¿Qué sucedía ahora? Se preguntaban los demás.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi entró en la cocina donde Misao y Kaoru preparaban la cena con mucho cuidado, saludó cortés como siempre y se retiró a su habitación, aún pensando en lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué le sucederá a Megumi-neesan? - Preguntó Misao.

- No lo sé, tal vez esté cansada. Y tú, ¿asustada por la venida de Himura-san?

- Iie, estoy bien.

- No lo parece. Decíme, Misao. ¿Qué le pasa a Yahiko-chan que ha estado allí en el sillón desde que llegué?

- No lo sé, Oneesan.

Un suspiro romántico se sintió en el ambiente donde Yahiko soñaba despierto, el día ese había sido perfecto para él, todavía podía sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, su aroma, su calidez, esa sensación....

Todos parecían estar metidos en sus propios pensamientos, y la cena se acercaba. Algo estaba por suceder.

Fin de capítulo

Sumire: je, je, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me ha quedado larguísimo, ¿vieron?

Misao: hay una sola cosa que no entiendo... u_ú

Sumire: ¿qué?

Misao: ù_ú ¿Porqué siempre a mí me anda chocando la gente?

Sumire: ^____^U Es que es la única forma de que Aoshi-san te levante, no te preocupes.

Kaoru: Sumire-chan, hola! ¿Qué pasará en el próximo cap.?

Sumire: Hola, Kaoru-chan. Bueno, prometo que se vendrá la tan esperada cena, ¿qué te parece?

Kaoru: Oh! Muy bien. ¿Y qué sucede con Yahiko-chan? 

*A lo lejos* ¡¡¡Que no me digan Yahiko-chan!!!

Sumire: n_n este... bueno, lo verán el próximo pero es algo muy importante, je, je. Ahora contestemos los reviews.

Kaoru: empecemos por... **Anama** queremos decirte que muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y a mí también me alegra que Sumire-chan exponga mi relación con Kenshin bien prontito, pero sabrás que esto no va a ser fácil y que... bueno, ella nos hará sufrir antes de poder estar juntos de verdad. Esperamos igual que te siga gustando el fic.

Misao: A **Kaoru-ken **gracias por tus comentarios, y ya sabes que soy una genia en cuestión de idear cosas.

Sumire: ¬_¬ Sí claro.

Misao: ¡Tú cállate! Kaoru-ken ya viste que apareció Sanosuke como querías, así que te dedicamos el cap. a ti, ¿qué te parece lo que pasó con Megumi? Esperamos que te haya gustado porque a Sumire-chan le costó sus buenos golpes. Jeje.

Sumire: ;_; no me recuerdes...

Misao: también que sigas leyendo el fic porque nos encantan tus reviews. 

Sumire: El próximo review es de **Kaoru86** espero que te siga gustando el fic y el cap. este.

Kaoru: el que le sigue es de **kenkao **que acá va' la actualización que no es muy rápida porque Sumire tiene muchas pruebas y la están dejando más loca de lo que ya está. Pobrecita...

Sumire: O_o 

Misao: **Mer-san**, tú sabes que Sumire-chan siempre gusta de tus reviews y es un placer que los sigas escribiendo. Así que sigue si te gusta, y déjanos tus comentarios.

Sumire: A **Meg** gracias por tus consejitos y ya vas a saber de quién hablar Kaoru, en este cap. he revelado un poco más, ¿no crees? Y la última es **Jocky-misao** que siempre dedicados a ti mi fic porque eres una gran chica y me escribes siempre unos lindos reviews, por eso, gracias. Y ya sabes... te quiero mucho. Espero que te guste el cap. ya se acerca la cena.

Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Gracias a todos!!! 

¡¡OWARI!!

Estaré esperando sus reviews. 


	4. Capítulo 4

NOTA: Bueno, aquí está el cuarto cap. espero sinceramente que les agrade. Disculpen el lenguaje por ahí... es que... bueno, ustedes seguro entienden. ^^. Saben, estoy con mucha inspiración así que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. 

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 4: La cena

Kaoru miró detenidamente por donde su hermana se había retirado, preocupada, pues ella no era de tener ese ánimo bajo, casi indiferente. Así que decidió.

- Misao-chan, ya regreso, voy a hablar con Megumi.

- Yoshi, oneesan. - dijo la jovencita y siguió con sus arreglos.

La kendoka pasó por el salón donde su alumno descansaba sobre un sillón, tan sumido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos que nada ni nadie podría sacarlo de allí. Tal vez alguien. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke miró con cierto enfado la escalera por donde sus hermanos debían bajar, hacia rato que él estaba listo, realmente algo extraño. Pero esa cena le era importante.

- _"Realmente es muy bella y me siento bien estando así, no sería malo estar juntos, se lo diré en esta cena... a pesar de que hace poco que la conozco... bueno, me gusta"_ - pensaba el luchador justo cuando su pelirrojo amigo bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Vaya Sano! - dijo el muchacho.

- ¿qué?

- Me sorprende que ya estés listo, ¿Tienes algo importante en esta cena?

- ¿Qué? ¿¿¿¿De qué hablas???? - dijo alarmado mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.

En ese momento, Aoshi y las chicas bajaron a la sala salvando al cabeza de pollo de un interrogatorio por parte de su amigo.

- Pronto será la hora... - dijo una mujer alta, de cabellos negros atados en una cola de caballo alta, delgada, muy hermosa.

- Si, es cierto, Tomoe-nee... - susurró Tsubame mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón al lado de Sanosuke y lanzaba un suspiro ahogado. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ya te dije, Tanuki-chan, no tengo nada. - protestó la doctora desde su espejo mientras se maquillaba. Llevaba puesto una falda larga azulada y una camisa blanca con un saco, también unas botas marrones. En realidad, todo lo que ella se pusiera le sentaba bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, sólo que... - sonrió pasivamente- hay alguien importante en esta cena. - terminó mientras se pintaba los ojos. 

- ¿?

- Bueno... ¿No deberías estar arreglándote para Himura-san?

- Eh.... ¡¡¡Si!!!

Megumi vió a su hermana pasar a su cuarto como un rayo y sonrió. Terminó de arreglarse y antes de apagar la luz de su habitación pensó en aquel hombre que la había besado, se había sentido tan bien. Echó una ojeada a donde sus hermanas menores dormían tranquilamente y bajó para relevar de su turno a Misao, quien debía vestirse también.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru elegía que ponerse con su armario abierto de par en par. Sacó una blusa blanca de algodón que pasaba de hombro a hombro recta y dejaba ver sus espaldas. Se puso un jean de color lavanda y flores bordadas y unas zapatillas. Meditó un segundo... se veía bien. Ella no acostumbraba a cambiar demasiado para una cena. 

Peinó su cabello cuidadosamente y lo dejó suelto para que cayera fluidamente por sus hombros, una vez más bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Otra persona que estaba arreglándose era Misao, quien ya se había vestido, llevaba un jean pata de elefante verde y medio desteñido, una blusa con cuello de tortuga roja y zapatillas. Se miró al espejo detenidamente.

- Aoshi-sama... - susurró. 

Ella se quería ver bien para él. Ahora la decisión era qué hacer con su cabello y optó por atarlo como de costumbre en la larga trenza que tanto le gustaba. No sin retener una idea en mente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru estaba mirando como Megumi terminaba de acomodar la mesa cuando el timbre sonó.

- "_Debe ser..."_

Abrió la puerta velozmente, pero no, no era.

- eh... Enishi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la casa de los Himura, Kenshin veía como el reloj pasaba lentamente, esperando con impaciencia que fueran las 8 de la noche como Kaoru le había dicho por teléfono. Él la había llamado sólo unos segundos después de despedirse.

- Ya cálmate Kenshin. - le gritó Sanosuke a su amigo que estaba dispuesto a hacer una fosa en media sala.

- es que...

- Oniisan, voy a mi habitación, Avísame sí? 

- De acuerdo, Tsubame-chan. - le dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿qué haces aquí? - repitió Kaoru e instintivamente miró el reloj. - _"7:45..."_

- Es que... Kaoru... yo necesito hablar contigo. Lamento todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, quiero que estés conmigo como antes. - le dijo con algo de dulzura en la voz.

- iie... no quiero, vete. - estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el puso el pie y la abrió más.

- Kaoru, es que... lo de la apuesta, sé que estuvo mal, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti, anda... escúchame.

Kaoru miró al suelo con rabia al tiempo que sintió los golpecitos de la escalera que dio Misao al bajar.

- vete, Enishi. - repitió cansada.

- Oye... - y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta para que nadie viera.

La sostuvo con firmeza contra la pared de la casita y se le acercó. 

- ¿Porqué no quieres estar conmigo? ¡maldita sea! 

- ¡¡Vete!! ¡Déjame!! ¡¡Suéltame!!

Enishi levantó una mano sobre el rostro de la joven y ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, asustada. Pero no llegó, abrió los ojos y estos se dilataron.

- Suéltala, inmediatamente. - dijo la voz fría de un pelirrojo. Kaoru jamás la había escuchado y helaba la piel.

- Pero que... - Enishi la soltó y volteó a ver a quien lo había detenido. - ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

- Himura Kenshin.

- Así que... - volteó a ver a Kaoru- Así que por él no quieres estar conmigo, eh? ¡responde perra!

El pelirrojo sintió su rabia subir a niveles inalcanzables. 

- ¡Ya basta Enishi! ¡Me perdiste! ¿¿Acaso no lo puedes entender??

Misao extrañada que su hermana estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pues la había visto salir, la siguió para ver qué sucedía. Rogando no encontrársela besando a Himura.

- _"¿Porqué piensas eso, Misao Kamiya?"_ - se reprochó a sí misma. 

Los ojitos de la gimnasta se agrandaron a ver a Enishi ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró recordando lo sucedido con el muchacho. Él también la había dañado a ella.

- Misao-chan! - dijo él y trató de abrazarla.

Por primera vez, Kaoru notó el estado del muchacho, estaba ebrio, tenía los ojos rojos y olía mal. Misao retrocedió notando lo mismo que su hermana mayor.

- Vete... - gimió la niña.

Pero Enishi no deseaba hacerlo y se le acercó aún más. Aoshi notó el susto de Misao y se interpuso entre ambos. Aquel no tuvo más opción que alejarse y desde la calle les comenzó a gritar.

- Lo siento. ¡¡Ambas son unas perras!! ¡¡ya vendrán a pedirme auxilio!! ¡¡Ya vendrán conmigo!! ¡¡Putas!!

Sin respuesta, se marchó.

Kaoru estaba apenada, bajó el rostro y contuvo las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos azulados. Kenshin se le acercó con dulzura.

- ¿está bien, Kaoru-dono?

- eh... sí, Kenshin. Yo... gomen nasai, Por todo esto. Si me dejas contarte...

- Siempre te escucharé. - dijo él agradeciendo que decidieran llegar un poco antes. 

Misao sintió que su hermana debía hablar con Himura a solas.

- Vengan, entren, yo les contaré lo sucedido. Aoshi-sama, señoritas.

Todos la siguieron. Aoshi estaba demasiado embelesado con su figura, era hermosa y con sólo verla se sentía en los cielos; por eso la había defendido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Lo que sucedió con Enishi... es que, él vivía cerca de aquí, y nos conocíamos bien. Bah! Eso creíamos nosotras. - comenzó Misao a sus amigos mientras entraban- Pero él apostó con unos amigos que podría enamorar a Kaoru y a mí y que se pondría de novio con las dos. Claro, yo no sabía que Kaoru estaba con ella y ella tampoco que yo estaba con Enishi. Porque él nos había dicho que no dijéramos nada. Pero Kaoru es mi mejor amiga y debimos decirnos lo que sucedía. Entonces... nos enteramos. Pero Enishi negó todo y ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas... por lo que terminamos sufriendo. 

- Que malo que era... - susurró Tsubame.

- Kaoru le quería mucho, él no fue bueno con ninguna. Para terminar con él sufrimos tanto... él no quería, siempre pasaba algo como esto, sólo que antes... no había nadie quien nos ayudara- terminó sonriendo.

Ya habían llegado a la sala. Al ver a los recién llegados Yahiko se levantó inmediatamente. Saludó a todos y se quedó contemplando la figura pequeña que tenía enfrente suyo, tan bella, inofensiva. Sonrió mientras recordaba.

Recuerdo...

Yahiko estaba caminando a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, cuando sintió los gritos de niños y un pedido de auxilio femenino. Para su suerte, llevaba su shinai en su espalda, así que podría defender a quien quiera que necesitara ayuda.

Y la vió, era ella, la hermosa niña que estaba siempre en sus pensamientos estaba siendo atacada por unos muchachos que seguramente eran mayores que él.

- ¡Déjenla! ¡¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!! - gritó enojado.

Los chicos se apartaron de ella que quedó en el suelo asustada mirando a Yahiko con ojos suplicantes.

- Oye, niño, no te metas, no es asunto tuyo.

- Sí, si lo es.

- ¿A sí? - le dijo un chico que tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su labio. - ¿Oíste, Tetsuo?

- Sí, ja, ja.

El orgullo de Yahiko comenzó a ser herido con esas palabras y no aguantó más que se mofaran de él con esa tonterías. Tomó su shinai de su espalda, adoptando la posición de combate. Y atacó a los chicos que pronto estaban en guardia. Uno de ellos le lanzó un puñetazo pero él lo bloqueó usando la espada y contraatacó a la cabeza, haciendo que aquel cayera al piso. 

Yahiko aprovechó la mayoría de altura para atacar de cerca y pronto estuvieron todos en el suelo, adoloridos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Tsubame-dono? 

- uh...

Ella lanzó un sollozo y se tiró a los brazos de su protector.

- Arigato gozaimasu, Yahiko-chan.

- eh... _"¿¿¿¿Chan????"_

- uh... lo lamento, sé que no te gusta que te llamen así, perdóname.

- ¿Cómo sabe?

Tsubame se sonrojó. 

- Escuché cuando se lo decías a unas niñas. Esas... que siempre andan detrás de ti.

- Ah! Ya recuerdo... - dijo con una mano rascándose la cabeza apenado.- ¿está bien, Tsubame-dono?

- Sí, gracias a ti, Yahiko-kun. Por favor, dime Tsubame, no me hables tan formal.

- De acuerdo. 

Un silencio incómodo se produjo en medio, ella lo miró sonriente. Y anuló la brecha que los separaba para acercársele y besarlo, con dulzura y ternura, los niños se sentían bien juntos. Pero a los ojos de todos eran niños, por sus edades y sentimientos no lo eran, ambos tenían catorce años y los unía un amor profundo. 

- Me gustas mucho, Yahiko.

- A mí también me gustas... te quiero. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Yo... eh... sí.

... Fin del recuerdo

- Hola, Tsubame. - dijo él al fin algo incómodo por la presencia de todos.

- Hola, Yahiko. 

Él se le acercó para robarle un suave beso de los labios que dejó a todos un poco más que sorprendidos. La tomó de la mano y sin prestar atención a la cara de los demás la llevó al comedor.

- Vaya, creo que me he perdido de algo. - suspiró Kaoru que acababa de entras junto a Kenshin.

- Sí, no me lo esperaba de Tsubame-chan

Los dos sonrieron.

- ¡¡Megumi-neesan!! ¿Falta mucho? - gritó Misao asomándose por la puerta del comedor.

- No, ya sirvo, siéntense.

Todos se sentaron junto a los dos muchachitos que ya estaban pegados el uno al otro.

- Así que... Yahiko, con que... ¿tienes novia?

- emmm... ¿algún problema, busu? 

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, Yahiko-chan!

- ¡¡Basta!! 

Los demás rieron y Kenshin no pudo evitar el sentirse complacido con el novio de su hermana menor. En ese momento, entró Megumi. Quien le dedicó una mirada de afecto al luchador de pelos paradas, para suerte de ellos, nadie lo notó.

- ¡Delicioso! - exclamó Tsubame.

Luego de las típicas presentaciones y demás charlas vanas, pasaron a la sala de estar para tomar té y comer algo más.

- Yahiko-kun, ¿Me acompañas a casa?

- Claro, Tsubame. 

Los dos se levantaron y Tomoe los acompañó.

- ¿Acaso se creen que voy a dejarlos solos? - les preguntó la hermana mayor sobreprotectora.

Misao sonrió mientras se levantaba de su puesto en el sillón junto a Megumi.

- Voy a dar un paseo, ya regreso. _"Por favor, Aoshi-sama, acompáñame, onegai, onegai"_

- espera, Misao, yo te acompaño. - dijo el muchacho de ojos azulados, haciendo que Misao casi diera un brinco de alegría.

Los dos salieron en camino hacia algún lugar, dejado a los demás un poco incómodos por el silencio.

- Con permiso... - dijo Megumi llevándose las tasas de la mesita, deseaba dejar a su hermana con el pelirrojo y ella quería un tiempo para estar con Sanosuke.

- Te ayudo.. - dijo este, llevando un plato con galletas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao estaba callada, algo poco normal en ella, sentada sobre la hamaca de la plaza de su barrio, se mecía lentamente con la vista fija en las estrellas. 

- ¿Sucede algo Misao?

- Nada, Aoshi-sama.

- No hacen falta esas formalidades, dime Aoshi.

- De acuerdo.

La llegada de Enishi, que Aoshi la defendiera, todo había dejado una gran conmoción en la jovencita que ahora quería aclarar las cosas.

Fin de capítulo

Sumire: Vaya que salió largo. Espero que les haya gustado, me he esforzado un montón, je, je. Es que estaba inspirada. Como verán Sano y Megumi no son los únicos que ya se comprometen. Lamento decirles que aunque yo quisiera, para los demás falta tiempo, es que de eso se tiene que basar la historia, aunque eso no implica que hagan intentos, eh? Los harán y habrá comienzos pero todavía no se concretará nada para A y M o para K y K. Gomen nasai, minna-san!

Bueno, contesto los reviews rapidito.

Misao: Hola Sumire-chan!  
Sumire: ¡Misao! Genial! Viniste justo para ayudarme con los reviews, no son muchos en realidad. ¡¡Pero son muy kawai!!

Misao. O___o genial..

Sumire: ^____^ además tendrías que estar contenta porque dejé el cap. en tu parte con Aoshi-san.

Misao: ¬¬ ¿Contenta? Sí, claro.

Sumire: ^^. **Meg, **tienes mucha razón con respecto a Sano y Megumi, pero ya verás lo que sucede con ellos en el cap. siguiente, te adelanto (y a todos) que ellos desean una relación, no tienen miedo como otros... ¬¬

Misao: ^^' ¿¿De quién hablas??  
Sumire: ^.^ de nadie.

Misao: **Kenkao**, queremos decirte todo el elenco y de parte también de Sumire-chan, que cuesta mucho la actualización, porque realmente no tiene tiempo pero nos alegra que después de todo sigas el fic. Prometemos convencerla para que no deje los fics en lo mejor, a nosotras también nos deja en lo mejor -_-

Sumire: el próximo review es de mi querida amiga **Jocky-misao**, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. este también te lo dedico porque siempre me dejas tus lindos reviews. Ya verás como Sano y Megumi siguen siendo iguales, a él lo cambié un poco como verás, ahora está más dulce, je, je. Y Aoshi siempre está atento a Misao, ya viste en este cap.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, seguiré esperando los reviews de todos!!

¡¡OWARI!! 

****


	5. Capitulo 5

Antes que nada, gomen nasai por la demora, pero después de todo aquí está y ojalá que les guste a todos. 

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 5: Llantos por un beso 

Misao miró de reojo la expresión de Aoshi, sus ojos azulados no mostraban sentimiento alguno, sólo miraban las estrellas en el firmamento sin decir palabra alguna. Por un momento la muchachita pensó que ella no podría cambiar nada en él y que se estaba equivocando al pensar que él era su príncipe azul. Ese que de más niña asaltaba sus sueños, rescatándola de todos los peligros.

- ¿Sucede algo Misao? - le preguntó de nuevo sin quitar la vista del cielo. 

- Arigato, Aoshi. - le dijo con dulzura recordando lo ocurrido con Enishi.

- ¿Porqué? 

- Por haberme ayudado con Enishi. Sabes... significó mucho para mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Misao sonrió, se acercó con suavidad y besó los labios del muchacho. Pese a la frialdad de sus actos, sus labios eran totalmente distintos, cálidos y dulces. Luego de tan sublime caricia le miró detenidamente y no sólo vió sorpresa en los estanques azulados sino algo de temor y angustia. _"Quizás teme decirme que soy una atrevida... he sido una tonta..."_ pensó mientras se levantaba y susurraba un leve 'gomen'. Sin que Aoshi pudiera detenerla, salió corriendo de allí. 

El frío hombre se quedó un poco más, tocando con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, había sido un roce mágico y maravilloso, algo que le llenó el cuerpo de calor y una sensación que jamás había sentido. 

- _"¿Porqué siento esto ahora? Yo... ella me ha hecho sentir algo nuevo... Pero no tendría que ser así, yo no puedo fijarme en una niña... aunque ella... ya no es una"_

Sus pensamientos rápidamente lo llevaron a su casa, sin siquiera notarlo, aún reteniendo el sabor de aquel beso. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke mantenía a Megumi abrazada a él, con fuerza y decidido a no dejarla escapar. Sus labios se rozaban ligeramente, deseando aún más los besos del otro. La Kitsune le sonrió mientras se separaba de él y terminaba de lavar los platos. 

- Koi, tengo una idea. ¿Porqué no vamos todos de viaje? - preguntó Megumi teniendo en mente un lugar donde todos la pasarían bien, especialmente su hermana menor comadreja. 

- ¿mmm? 

- Sí, un viaje, todos juntos. Mira, hay un lugar donde papá solía llevarnos. ¿Qué tal si vamos?

- ¿Solos? - preguntó con cierta lujuria. 

- iie, Tori-atama, más te vale que te portes bien, eh? 

- Como tú digas, Kitsune-chan. 

Ella sonrió, mientras él le decía que era una fantástica idea especialmente porque se le había ocurrido a ella, pero que más le hubiese gustado el estar solitos para poder tenerla en sus brazos y luego comenzó a decirle todas esas demás cosas que sólo a ella podrían gustarles.

- Así que con que esas tenemos. - dijo Kaoru alarmando a la parejita.

- Ya me parecía que ustedes dos se traían algo más entre manos. Un viaje... Sí, parece buena idea.

- ¿Cuándo salimos? - dijo Yahiko que acababa de llegar.

En eso, se sintió un fuerte portazo que retumbó por toda la vivienda y después los pasos torpes que subían las escaleras, terminando por otra puerta cerrándose.

- Misao-chan... - susurró Kaoru.

- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? - dijo Megumi secándose las manos. - ¿estará bien?

- Tal vez Aoshi le hizo algo. - dijo Kenshin casi sin pensar.

Ninguno dijo nada más al respecto, sino que comenzaron a hablar del viaje. Pero Megumi no aclaró a dónde irían, sólo que usarían la camioneta que Sagara había adquirido recientemente y que saldrían pasado mañana. Kaoru y Kenshin no objetaron, les gustaría pasar tiempo juntos pero aún les preocupaba el estado de Misao.

Kaoru subió, luego de que Kenshin y Sano se marcharan, las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero antes pasó por la de Misao y se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar. Podía sentir un leve sollozo pero no se animó a entrar.

- Misao-chan, pasado mañana saldremos de viaje. Hemos acordado con todos salir, ¿vendrás cierto? Yo sé que la pasaremos muy bien, además te hacen falta unas vacaciones. Ayame y Suzume se quedarán con Tae, incluso Tsubame y Yahiko irán. Dime... Misao-chan, ¿estás bien? - dijo preocupada. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Misao llorar ni mucho menos encerrarse en su habitación, no desde lo sucedido con Enishi, no desde la muerte de sus padres, aunque ella aún era una niña entonces.

- emmm... sí, Kaoru-neesan, estoy bien, iré al viaje, por supuesto. Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi, neechan.

Misao se sentó sobre las suaves colchas que cubrían su cama, su largo y brillante cabello caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada azabache, hermosa. Se quitó algunos mechones de su rostro y limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que restaban en las órbitas verdes.

- _"Tal vez ahora arruiné todo con Aoshi-sama... pero es que seguí un impulso... debía hacerlo o el corazón me iba a estallar. Pero igual.. no estuvo bien."_

Se volvió a recostar sintiendo todavía el sabor de los labios del muchacho, que había quedado impregnado en los suyos, un calor había recorrido todo su ser y dulce había sido la sensación que había tenido. Como si la frialdad y dureza hubiesen desaparecido de aquel hombre. Volvió a llorar su suerte amargamente hasta que se quedó dormida, agotada por tantas lágrimas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru miraba los hermosos paisajes de la carretera, ya podía sentir el olor al mar que tanto le atraía, Megumi había dicho que el lugar donde irían estaban cerca de él. Ya llevaban horas de viaje, prácticamente dos largas e interminables, bastante aburridas. Pero bastante acogedoras, Sano conducía mientras escuchaba con atención lo que su novia en el asiento del copiloto le decía. 

El calor en la camioneta de color rojizo era aterrador pero la kendoka aguantaba todo eso, sólo porque estaba al lado de Kenshin, quien sólo le sonreía, discretamente, pero con ese toque de dulzura que tanto le atraía a Kaoru.

Se habían detenido varias veces a comer y la única que permanecía en la camioneta aguardando la llegada era Misao, lo que preocupaba a sus hermanas porque su estado de ánimo había decaído notablemente, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados y su palidez era mortal. Era extraño en ella no hablar durante viajes largos. Incluso Yahiko, que estaba bastante embobado con Tsubame, lo había notado, pero había desistido en hacer bromas al respecto.

- Misao-chan, ¿Estás bien? - le dijo Tsubame a su compañera de asiento. Yahiko y Aoshi viajaban en el asiento de adelante y ellas dos junto a Kenshin y Kaoru en el último. Las dos primeras eran pequeñas así que estaban bastante cómodas.

- ¿mmm? Sí, Tsubame-chan, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella volvió la vista a la ventana, como había permanecido desde que partieran de la casa de Aoshi. Este no había podido evitar sonrojarse al verla cruzar la calle, llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y por el caluroso día, usaba una remera de tela fina blanca, unos pantalones azulados y zapatillas. Sus ojos azulados no pudieron dejar de contemplarla hasta que subieran a la camioneta de Sano. Incluso su hermano había tenido que despertarlo de sus sueños, mirándola con esos ojos violetas extrañados.

Luego de la última conversación, todos habían quedado convencidos que algo raro sucedía con la muchachita y se quedaron preocupados. A excepción de Megumi que tenía asegurada una sonrisa por parte de la comadreja cuando llegasen al destino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol estaba a medio ocultar, un atardecer hermoso se consumía en el cielo y Misao comenzó a inquietarse, podía sentir el olor del agua del mar, el agitar de sus olas, ese sonido que producían los pájaros que habitaban la zona a donde se dirigían. Podía escuchar a los niños gritando, riendo, voces que incluso conocía.

- Megumi... - dijo como entendiendo.

- ¿Qué te parece, Onee-chan? ¿Sorprendida? - le dijo la mujer zorro mientras sonreía felizmente.

La camioneta se detuvo de repente y Misao bajó precipitadamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lo verde se empañó de felicidad y calló sobre la suave arena llorando desconsoladamente. Megumi y Kaoru le siguieron y la consolaron.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Aoshi sorpresivamente.

- Este es el lugar donde ellas vivían con sus padres antes de mudarse de nuevo a Tokio, Misao nació en este lugar y vivió aquí durante 9 años - dijo Yahiko mientras rememoraba como ella solía contarle.

Flashback...

- Anda, Misao-chan, ya no soy un niño. - dijo un Yahiko de 8 años mientras se tiraba sobre la mesa del comedor donde una Misao de 12 años estaba sentada estudiando.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber? - dijo dejando sus libros.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron mis tíos? ¿Cómo nació la busu? Seguro que sabes...

- Bueno... - de pronto sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar- Mamá y Papá se conocieron aquí en Tokio, Kaoru-neesan y Megumi nacieron aquí. Pensando que ya no tendrían más hijos se mudaron a una zona a las afueras de Tokio, donde las olas chocan entre sí bellamente, su sabor es salado y el sol quema más fuerte. Los pájaros cantan sin cesar y los niños se la pasan corriendo de un lado a otro gritando y llamándose por sus nombres. Allí nací yo y viví allí hasta que volvimos acá y bueno tú sabes, hace tres años que nos conocemos Yahiko-chan. 

- ¬¬ No me digas - chan. 

- ok, ok. Ja, Ja, como te enfadas... 

... Fin del Flashback.

- ya veo... entonces... Misao-dono nació aquí. - dijo Kenshin mientras miraba a su alrededor. En frente suyo una bella cabaña se alzaba imponente. 

- Creo que la pasaremos muy bien aquí, Kenshin. - dijo Sanosuke y sonrió, podía ver como el sol terminaba de ocultarse y los matices cambiaban dando paso a la noche. Un ambiente acogedor los invadió, una calidez que a todos les sentó muy bien, especialmente a un muchacho de ojos fríos, decidido a hablar con la comadreja.

Fin de capítulo

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Acepto sugerencias y todo lo que quieran decirme para seguir con el fic en un review o quizás dos o más ^^, je, je, los que sean necesarios, eso ustedes ya lo saben. Esperaré muy ansiosa sus comentarios, porque la verdad no sé como va yendo esto.

Kaoru: ¬¬ si vos no lo sabes que queda para los lectores.

Sumire: ^^ es que se escapa de mis manos. Bueno, pasando a contestar los reviews:

****

Miyarai: prometo ponerte más de Sano y Megumi para el próximo cap. verás que están muy cambiados ambos. Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que lo sigas aún.

****

Milla-chan: gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá que te haya gustado lo que pasa con Misao y Aoshi, a mí también me gusta mucho esta parejita, ya verás como continúa su relación, a ver si te gusta. No importa si el review es corto, más importante es que me mandas reviews. Arigato. ^^.

****

Jocky-misao: Kon-nichi-wa!!! Cómo estás on-na-tomodachi. Espero que muy bien, gracias por tus lindos reviews que siempre me alegran el saber que te gusta. Ya en este cap. te mostré lo que pasó con Aoshi y Misao-chan, pero no te preocupes que seguro que hago algo para que se arreglen. Siempre acepto sugerencias, eh? Opino lo mismo que tú, este Sano me gusta más, peeero quién sabe que no vuelva a hacer de las suyas. 

****

Anama: On-na-tomodachi! Lo que menos me enoja es que mandes reviews, me encantan!! Porque alguien lee mi fic y eso me pone muy feliz. Gracias por tus palabras, ^///^, realmente me gustan mucho. Espero que Misao no te defraude, es que yo la he querido hacer un poco más madura, poco a poco y seguro en el próximo cap. va a tomar más protagonismo, ver si te sigue gustando. AH! ¡¡Arigato por tus ánimos!! ¡¡Buena suerte para ti también!!

Bueno, eso es todo!! Esperaré sus reviews, onegai ^_~

¡¡JA NE!! 


	6. Capitulo 6

Al fin apareció el cap. yo sé tardé mucho, pero aquí está después de todo!!

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 6: Chocando con la verdad, el olor a mar está en tu piel

Misao se dejó caer sobre la arena mojada, la noche estaba hermosamente estrellada y pese a la suave brisa que corría el ambiente era tan cálido que la sensación que recorría el cuerpo de la mujer era inexplicable, tan dulce que sólo se comparaba cuando ella le besó, aún podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y su corazón acelerarse.

Aoshi la miró desde la ventana de la cabaña donde estaban hospedados, se veía tan frágil y pequeña que no podía evitar el querer abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero era esa misma razón por la cual no quería acercarse a la jovencita, no se creía en derecho a poder robar de esos labios dulces y tiernos un solo beso, ni tocar su piel que se veía suave y tersa como la seda.

__

- "¿Qué me está sucediendo?" - se reclamó así mismo con la vista fija aún por la ventana.

Kaoru se preguntaba qué le estaría pasando a su pequeña hermanita, pero ella no podía meterse ahora, no si ella no se lo pedía, después de todo no era su vida. Mas sabía que Misao no dejaría que ella interfiriera en nada, nunca le había dejado menos ahora.

Entró en la cocina donde Kenshin preparaba la cena, iba a ayudarle y de paso dejar de lado esos pensamientos de inquietud que le habían azotado su mente desde que salieran de su casa.

La joven de dieciocho años sintió pasos a sus espadas y volteó rápidamente, siempre había tenido buenos reflejos que incrementaban a la vez que crecía. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, su respiración se detuvo por momentos y otros se volvió apresurada. Se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que tenía enfrente abrazándola dulcemente dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas en el hombro de ella.

- ¡¡Sou-chan!! - exclamó con inmensa alegría. [ja, ja, ¿Creyeron que era Aoshi? Misao: ;_; yo sí... Sumire: O_o]

El muchacho de cabello castaño ligeramente claro la separó de él para mirarla tiernamente, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente al verla llorar pero a la vez sonrió.

- Has crecido mucho Misao-chan. - susurró volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos.

- Tú también, Sou-chan, ha pasado mucho el tiempo, jamás esperé volverte a ver, estoy muy feliz - dijo Misao con dulzura viendo en los grandes estanques del joven.

- yo también estoy feliz, Misao-chan, pero ya es tarde y Kaoru-san se preocupará por ti, mejor que vuelvas adentro.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ellas estaban aquí?

La muchacha le indagó perspicazmente y él miró hacia atrás tratando de escapar de los ojos esmeraldas de la jovencita, que siempre le lograban sacar la verdad.

- Ya me dí cuenta, vaya, que sabían lo que puede hacerme bien - se sonrió y le besó fugazmente la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia la cabaña- ¡¡Nos vemos mañana Sou-chan!!

Él se quedó allí posando una mano en la mejilla que ella había besado, su boca se torció en una sonrisa y caminó lejos de allí.

La puerta del lugar se azotó fuertemente y la jovencita de trenza larga entró exaltada de felicidad.

- ¡¡KAORU KAMIYA!! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que habías estado hablando con Sou-chan? - soltó entrando en la cocina velozmente y buscando a su hermana.

- era una sorpresa, así que ya te encontraste con él. ¿Cómo está?

- Ha cambiado... pero creo... que sigue siendo el mismo - terminó saliendo de allí y subiendo las escaleras para ir a descansar un poco.

Aoshi la miró un poco receloso, preguntándose mil veces quién sería ese sujeto del que hablaba, definitivamente estaba celoso pero... ¿qué podía hacer él con eso? Si su corazón era más fuerte que su razón, que lo metódico que podía llegar a ser.

Su corazón se aceleró con sólo pensar en ella, sus manos le sudaron y su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas precipitadamente, pensó que se desmayaría, pero logró mantenerse de pie hasta llegar al comedor donde los demás le esperaban para cenar.

- _"Tengo que solucionar esto..."_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol desplegaba sus largos brazos por toda la playa, chocando con las olas proporcionándoles un poco de brillo, traspasando las ventanas de la cabaña donde el Kenshin-gumi habitaba. Misao se despertó apenas la luz pegó en su rostro, bajó las escaleras, sacó una fruta de una canasta y salió cantando de la casita, como cuando apenas era una niña muy pequeña.

- ¡¡Sou-chan!! - gritó encontrándoselo en la playa como antes - ¡que bueno que te acuerdas de mí aún!

- ¿Cómo no me acordaría? ¿Qué hacemos hoy? - preguntó volteando a verle, llevaba un short de traje de baño y estaba un poco mojado.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a surfear? Hace tanto que no lo hago... tal vez ni me acuerde.

- de acuerdo, vamos.

Ella se quitó la remera azulada que llevaba, las zapatillas y el pescador camuflado y lo dejó en la playa, bajo la ropa llevaba una malla roja de dos piezas bastante bonita. Ambos se metieron en el agua sin saber que una sombra los espiaba desde el alero de la casita. 

- _"¿Porqué me siento así cuando le veo desde lejos? Especialmente con ese sujeto que no sé quién es. ¿Sou-chan dijo? Maldita sea... pero vaya que disfruta, jamás desde que la conozco he visto esa sonrisa, es muy distinta a la que tenía en Tokio. ¿Podría yo sacarle una sonrisa así? ¿Será él el que lo hace? Definitivamente, estoy celoso, entonces... Misao me gusta, de verdad..." _

El muchacho de ojos azulados sabía que su mente se encontraba confundida con mucha facilidad en este tiempo pero el amar a Misao era un error, él no debía fijarse en una chica como ella, tan dulce, desinteresada, popular, amada por el mundo cuando él apenas podía mantener una conversación de no más de dos palabras.

Se sintió miserable, más aún cuando la vió volver, se había despedido del muchacho de cabello castaño rebelde y había regresado a la cabaña con una sonrisa iluminada, incandescente.

- Aoshi-sama... - susurró mirándolo a los ojos, ella sonrió- Ohayo gozaimasu, ¿Cómo ha amanecido?

- Bien, Misao. - él esperaba que ella no le tratara con ese formal - sama pero también sabía que aquel beso había impuesto una barrera entre ambos- ¿Cómo está el agua?

- Deliciosa, ¿Puedo acompañarle? ¿Qué hacía? - indagó ella mirando en dirección al mar, olvidando por completo aquel beso, intentando sonar normal y volviendo al primer lugar en que se encontraban.

- Nada, sólo miraba. El cielo se ve muy hermoso desde acá - por primera vez el joven intentaba entablar una conversación con alguien.

Misao quedó inspirada con aquellas palabras y convencida de que él podía hablar mucho si se lo proponía, que podía ayudarlo a expresarse, sólo bastante tratar. Los temas que siguieron fueron temas vanos pero en realidad a ellos dos sólo les importaba estar juntos y sentir su calor al lado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru probó un poco de lo que Kenshin había preparado para el almuerzo.

- delicioso... - susurró.

- ¿te parece? - dijo él que llegaba con una fuente. Estaban solos en la cabaña, Misao y Aoshi habían salido a dar un paseo a la ciudad, Sano y Megumi debían estar por ahí en la playa y los pequeños habían aprovechado el día caluroso para nadar un poco. Él la miró directo a sus grandes ojos azulados. 

- Sí, Kenshin... 

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿me quieres? - soltó de manera brusca, inevitablemente sonrojada.

- Sí, Kaoru, eres... una muy buena persona - él se sentía tan capaz de arruinar momentos, se mordió la lengua, porque había acabado con la magia de tal pregunta - yo te quiero mucho.

- Igual yo. - dijo ella algo pensativa, él no quería apresurar las cosas, que ya estaban yendo demasiado veloces.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao estaba, prácticamente, pegada a la vidriera del centro de la ciudad, mirando las bellas ropas allí expuestas, trajes sencillos, kimonos, joyas de los más diversos tamaños e incluso colores. Aoshi a su lado veía como sus ojos destellaban de emoción. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si deseaba alguna, ya que él tenía dinero guardado y deseaba ver, con todo su corazón, que sus órbitas esmeraldas brillaran para él, cuando una voz masculina salió de la tienda a interrumpir el momento. 

- Misao-chan... ¿Te gustan? - preguntó Soujiro mirando él también.

- ¿Sou-chan? ¿Qué haces por acá? 

- Trabajo aquí. Mucho gusto, Soujiro Seta. - dijo levantando una mano a Aoshi.

- Igualmente, Aoshi Himura - dijo él fingiendo una voz. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar sacar chispas imitando a los de Seta, ambos estaban en la lucha por la mujer que amaban, aunque a Himura le costara aceptar.

La jovencita no notaba esto, ya que seguía mirando cosas. Se despidieron del joyero y siguieron su camino por el lugar. Para Aoshi el estar junto a ella le era suficiente para ser feliz, el verla sonreír, el sentir el aroma a mar que emanaba su piel, la miraba hermosa, única.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Tori-atama! ¡¡¿A dónde me llevas?!! - gritaba Megumi con los ojos vendados siguiendo al luchador a un lugar desconocido.

Las olas perdían la vida en ese sitio, chocaban contra las rocas de manera inigualable llenando el momento de los más diversos colores, millones de arco iris. Los ojos de la doctora se dilataron cuando fueron liberados de la banda negra que cubría su rostro, era maravilloso de Sanosuke y de ella, de ambos.

- Aishiteru... - le susurró el hombre que había encontrado el lugar en uno de sus paseos nocturnos, cuando nadie le veía, y sólo en ella había pensado para compartirlo.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó para luego unir sus labios en un beso hermoso, lleno de amor y desenfrenada pasión, que sólo las dudas lograba encerrar.

Fin de capítulo

Ya se me estaba volviendo un A+M lo que a muchos agradaría, pero ya era hora de que aparecieran otras parejitas. Les prometo que para el próximo cap. habrá muchas sorpresas, más celos, y algo inesperado. Bueno, también les comento que he comenzado con otros fics, uno exclusivo de A/M y otro UA como este, pero más jóvenes, van a la escuela, pronto los subiré, así que espero sus reviews, eh!!! 

Bueno, quiero agradecerle a Miyarai por sus siempre lindos reviews, espero que le siga gustando el fic, que va dedicado exclusivamente para ella y mi amiga Jocky-misao. 

Ahora me voy yendo...

¡¡¡JA NE!!!!

¡¡Dejen sus reviews

por acá abajo!!!

Jo,jo,jo. 

Sumire-chan J 


	7. Capitulo 7

Bien, acá está, como lo prometí y realmente este sí no sé como ha aparecido, pero bueno, lo importantes es que está, ne?

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 7: ¿Otro rival?

Megumi se separó lentamente de Sanosuke, odiaba despegarse sus labios de los suyos, tan dulces pero a la vez amargos por las dudas que encerraba su dudosa mente.

- Sano... - le llamó mirando el oleaje.

- ¿Sí? - dijo él encantado por la muchacha y hundió su rostro en su cabello, embriagándose con su aroma.

- ¿Qué pretendes conmigo?

Era normal para la kitsune aclarar las cosas, ella deseaba una relación con él, una seria no como las anteriores que había tenido, por las cuales había sufrido. Deseaba de una vez por todas encontrar ese hombre ideal que llenara su corazón de alegrías, le permitiera acompasar latidos enamorados, pero le costaba admitir sus sentimientos también.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Sano alterado por ese cuestionamiento - ¿Crees que no estoy siendo serio?

- ¡No!, nada de eso... yo sólo quiero saber... ¿Qué sientes por mí? De verdad... 

- Ya te lo he dicho, Meg, te amo... siempre. - le besó con suavidad - ¿Tienes dudas?

Ella le miró seriamente al principio pero no pudo dejar de sonreír, ese sujeto le llenaba el cuerpo de estremecimientos, su piel ardía con el sentir de su cuerpo, sus besos le llevaban al cielo. ¿no era eso suficiente? Dejo de dudar por un momento, y sonrió. 

- No, Sano, no tengo dudas, Aishiteru también.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru estaba sentada en el alero de la cabaña, Kenshin le había rogado que le dejara terminar de lavar los platos y arreglar la casa por lo que ella no tenía nada que hacer dentro, sólo mirarle. Y ya con eso se sentiría satisfecha, pero tenía otras preocupaciones que invadían su mente en esos momentos. Las cosas entre Kenshin y ella parecían ir viento en popa, pero él se comportaba como si no deseara nada con ella, como si la amistad le conformara.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? - se preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué deseo con qué? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó para encontrarse con Himura, y se quedó rato encantada por sus ojos, adoraba reflejarse en ellos, un mar violáceo profundo que la envolvían en distintas sensaciones, era magia. Salió de su trance y volvió la vista a la playa divisando por fin a los dos infantes que estaban sentados a orillas del mar. Tsubame bajo una bella sombrilla con flores y Yahiko a su lado, siempre sobreprotector con ella, esperando que los chicos que pasasen no se atrevieran a mirarle siquiera. 

La playa estaba atestada de gente que iba y venía, eso era normal en esa época del año y con el calor que estaba haciendo. Pero también los centros comerciales gozaban de buenas ganancias, eso no podían negarlo, eran buenos negocios.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó Kenshin notando su semblante preocupado. 

Hacía días que ella estaba así, Himura comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de Enishi, era lo último que esperaba a pesar de que desde aquella noche que no le veían.

- No, nada Kenshin. Estoy bien, sabes... ¿No me acompañas a ver a unas amigas mías luego?

- Claro, Kaoru, ¿Quieres ir ahora?

- Bueno - aceptó - espera que voy a arreglarme.

Kenshin la miró alejarse. _"¿Cómo podría ponerse aún más bella?" _Se preguntó algo atontado. La joven de ojos azulados llevaba unos shorts de jean desgastados y una remera roja ajustada un poco corta que dejaba transparentar el bikini bajo la ropa. Se veía realmente atractiva, y él no podía dejar de apreciarlo.

- _"Vamos... Kenshin... debes hacer algo para confesar tus sentimientos hacia Kaoru. Demo... ¿Si no los acepta? Kami... no sé que pasaría, tal vez ella no me ama. No me importa, yo le amo y tengo que decirle antes de que mi corazón explote. Está dicho, esta noche la invitaré a pasear y le diré todo..."_

- ¿Listo? - preguntó Kaoru. Él volteó, no se había quitado la ropa, sólo llevaba un suéter largo muy liviano de hilo desabrochado. Su cabello había sido trenzado y le caía suavemente por su hombro. Mucho más tiempo para apreciar su belleza, sin duda pensó Himura.

- Vamos - le dijo tomando su mano, sonrojándose al igual que ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi miraba las calles de la ciudad con algo de aburrimiento, Misao había entrado en una tienda a comprar unos dulces y él la esperaba fuera para que siguieran visitando las casas. La veía tan contenta que no deseaba impedirle su diversión, además, él con ella era muy feliz, no deseaba más. 

La gente iba y venía, cargando bolsas y más bolsas de compras, como las que él sostenía en sus manos. Los centros comerciales atestados de gente eran una tentación para las compradoras compulsivas pero también para aquellas que se deslumbraban con tantos lujos... que quizás no pudieran comprar jamás. En esas estaba Misao, admirando vestidos costosos pero rechazando cuando los compradores le venían a ofrecer, sabía que las finanzas de su casa no iban bien del todo.

Divisó de donde estaba otra bella joyería y cruzó sin vacilar. Las joyas eran realmente apreciables pero sus ojos se dilataron con una sola. Una esmeralda que apenas si se podía comparar con los ojos de su compañera de compras, brillaba bellamente como sus grandes estanques verdes y su precio era accesible. 

Misao salía de la tienda con una bolsita con golosinas en la mano y otra bolsa mayor en otra que llevaba encargada para los demás miembros de su familia. 

- ¿Aoshi-sama? - preguntó buscando con la mirada por todos lados. - ¿Dónde se metió?

Ya estaba a punto de inflar sus bellas mejillas como solía hacerlo cuando tenía que esperar más de lo deseado cuando vió al muchacho salir de una tienda enfrente y dirigirse corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

- Perdón Misao, ya regresé.

- ¿Seguimos? - preguntó sin cuestionar, pensaba que no le correspondía hacer preguntas - ¿Ah?

- B-Bueno... - se sorprendió por la actitud que ella había tomado, esperaba gritos y millones de preguntas.

Siguieron su camino hacia el centro comercial, más especialmente hacia la cafetería y un merecido descanso. El lugar era bastante cómodo y acogedor, con mesas colocadas paralelamente unas con otras separadas por los largos bancos de piedra decorados.

- Sabes... - comentó Misao - mañana por la noche comenzará un festival en la ciudad, un festival de disfraces. 

- ¿De disfraces?

- Sí, la gente se disfraza y viene a pasar un buen rato, hay puestos con dulces y juegos, obras de teatro, comidas gratis, muchos restaurantes y demás cosas, es una linda fecha.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más hacen?

- Un montón de cosas más, todo está muy lindo decorado, con flores y guirnaldas, mañana bien temprano vendré a ayudar, en la playa también haremos adornos, solíamos poner postes floreados con significados de las diosas griegas que mi madre nos había enseñado. Por ejemplo un poste para la amistad, para la familia, la fortuna... el amor. - terminó con cierta incomodidad.

- ¿Qué te parece si venimos todos mañana por la noche? - intentó él de cambiar el tema.

- Bueno, me parece bien. Sería muy divertido, Aoshi-sama.

La mención del - sama le hizo saltar un poco, Aoshi pensaba que tal vez ya no haría falta esa forma de hablarle, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- mmm... ya veo porqué tanta movilización. - pensó en voz alta Kaoru mirando hacia todos lados de las calles.

- ¿Porqué? - le preguntó Himura.

- es por el festival, mañana da comienzo. 

- ¿Un festival?

Ella le explicó brevemente de qué se trataba y él quedó muy ansioso con ganas de asistir a tales eventos, siempre le habían gustado mucho los festivales. 

- Entonces vendremos... - dijo Kaoru - además... muy pronto será el día de Tanabata. 

Ese comentario le heló un poco el corazón, tenía malos recuerdos de ese día, algo horrible le había sucedido y no deseaba recordarlo. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y rápidamente cambió de tema.

- ¿A dónde queda la casa de tus amigas?

- Nos faltan dos cuadras.

- Bien. Está todo muy lindo, ¿no crees? - preguntó mirando hacia unas vidrieras.

- Sí, siempre ha sido muy hermoso este lugar.

Kenshin se quedó meditando lo del festival, tal vez él podría...

- ¡¡¡KAORU-CHAN!!! - gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- ¿uh? - voltearon ambos.

Un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro largo agarrado en una "cola de caballo" baja venía corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

- ¡¡Shogo-kun!!!

- Hola, Kaoru-chan. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shogo Amakusa - se presentó ante Kenshin.

Himura no había podido dejar pasar la mirada que el sujeto le había echado a Kaoru y la forma en que le habló le hizo en el acto pensar que estaba tras ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado Shogo-kun?

- Muy bien, dime... ¿Vendrás mañana al festival? 

- Por supuesto, todos vendremos.

La mención del "todos" hizo que Shogo pensara un poco y notó que la mano de Kaoru era sostenida por aquel muchacho, cosa que no le agradó para nada. 

- Entonces nos vemos. - saludó marchándose - ¡AH! Dile a Megumi-chan que Sayo quiere verle. 

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, que se había quedado mirando a Shogo, había algo raro en sus ojos. Quizás se trataban de... ¿Celos? No, le parecía imposible. _"Baka..."_ se dijo así misma por pensar que él podía sentir algo por ella más que amistad, aunque igual le aclaró.

- Es un amigo de la infancia... - contó - volvamos Kenshin, ya oscurece.

Fin del capítulo

Muahahahahaha!!! Otro plan malvado. ¿Shogo tras Kaoru? Sí, muy malvado. Pero bueno, a ver qué sucede... y encima... se viene el festival, muchas sorpresas, especialmente a la hora de quitarse las máscaras. Acepto sugerencias, claro, saben que pueden dejarme un review y contarme qué creen que pasará y qué puedo hacer, ne?

Como verán he dejado un poco a Misao y Aoshi, pero ya regresarán y lamentablemente Sou-chan

Hoshi: ¿Porqué lamentablemente? ¿No te gustaba? - aparece el espíritu como siempre... hablando.

Sumire: -_- Sí, pero en el fic es muy malo. Bueno, no se preocupen, aparecerán mucho, especialmente en el próximo cap. que les tengo muchas sorpresas a esta pareja, ja, ja. ¿y los disfraces? ¡¡Mucho mejor!!  
Hoshi: ¬¬*

Sumire: Ahora a los reviews...

****

Miyuki Kobayakawa: como verás ya he puesto varias cosas de Kao-chan y Ken-chan, y aún faltan más. ¿Qué te parece lo de Shogo? Si quieres déjame algunas sugerencias sobre cómo quieres que actúe y te prometo tomarlas en cuenta, sabes que aprecio mucho tus opiniones. Sí, ya sé, he tardado mucho, intentaré actualizar más rápido.

****

Shezai_neko: gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando y también mi forma de escribir, la verdad me pone muy feliz lo que me dices. Ya verás como Sou-chan sigue haciéndole a todos la vida imposible y Enishi volverá a aparecer seguramente, le tengo algunos planes, ja, ja, incluso se me están ocurriendo ahora que te escribo, ja, ja,ja. Te explico las cosas... Aoshi, Kenshin, Tsubame y Tomoe son hermanos: los Himura, ja,ja. Tomoe se quedó en casa y los demás, obviamente se vinieron para acá. Yahiko no es hermano de las chicas ni nada, pero es como si fueran primos porque los padres de Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, Ayame y Suzume fueron muy buenos con él y lo trataban como un sobrino. ¿Entiendes? Las chicas son hermana: las Kamiya, ja, ja. Y han venido a la ciudad donde nació Misao antes de que ellos partieran a Tokio. Creo que ya... ¿Te quedó claro? Sino me dices y te vuelvo a explicar, no tengo problema, lo mejor es que se entienda todito. Esperaré tus reviews!!!

****

Miyarai: gracias, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y como siempre te lo dedico por tus reviews, chi? A ver si te gusta como van yendo las cosas. En especial lo de Sano y Megumi.

****

Misao-19: HOLA!!! Dômo arigato gozaimasu, je, je. Ya ves... sigue habiendo mucho de Misao y Aoshi y esto es sólo el comienzo, acepto, sin duda, tus sugerencias, sé que tienes una mente ingeniosa y haces unos fics muy lindos, he leído los de Milla-chan y Ao-chan, y me han gustado mucho. Perdona si no te dejé review, te prometo hacerlo. AH!! Y también gracias por el review en "Plasmado en tus ojos..." me alegró que te gustara.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, ja, ja, les deseo una buena mañana, tarde y noche dependiendo el horario que sea, yo ya tengo sueñito y son las 2:00 a.m así que se imaginarán, yo tengo el sueño temprano ja, ja. Pero aún no termino de escribir.

No se olviden de sus reviews que me llenan de inspiración.

¡¡¡JA NE!!!! 

Sumire-chan J 

Miko no Ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashinimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

Aquí abajo, sí, acá.

Ya ven.... Si no les cuesta nadita. Sólo... ¡¡¡¡GO!!!! J 

Y me harán muy feliz.


	8. Capitulo 8

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 8: Lágrimas y recuerdos

Misao y Aoshi se sentaron en una bella mesita al lado del ventanal que los separaba del pasillo del centro comercial, y de donde tenían una amplia vista de la gente que iba y venía. Habían dejado el tema del festival de lado y disfrutaban de unos helados.

- Delicioso... - susurró Misao probando por primera vez su nieve de vainilla - ¿Cómo está Aoshi-sama?

- Bien, Misao. - contestó como siempre frío.

Esa contestación heló el cuerpo de la jovencita, deseaba tanto que el sacara una conversación, pero con esas actitudes comenzaba a pensar que era imposible. Pasó su atención a una señora que pasaba tomada de la mano de una niña pequeña, esta iba riendo. _"Okaasan..."_ recordó inmediatamente. Cuando sólo era una niña su madre solía llevarle a ver las tiendas y luego le compraba un helado del mismo sabor que tomaba ahora, eran esos pocos momentos de tranquilidad que podían pasar, sin remar contra las deudas, sin el trabajo y la rutina. Ella era feliz.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de que sus padres no volverían, toda una infancia allí...

- Okaa... - susurró a punto de llorar, una lágrima se escapó fugitivamente para morir en la comisura de sus labios.

Esa voz suave sacó a Aoshi de su letargo, se había ido del lugar pensando en otras cosas, cuando sus ojos azulados se fijaron en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Misao... - dijo con voz asustada - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Mi okaasan no volverá verdad, Aoshi-sama? ¡¡No lo hará!! - dijo como hablando consigo misma y salió corriendo de allí dejando a su acompañante muy confundido. 

Himura alcanzó a pagar la cuenta y salió tras la muchacha de cabello negro azabache, sosteniendo con mucho trabajo las bolsas y en una de sus manos una cajita de terciopelo azulado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenshin estaba parado en la acera de una casita de tejas de color bordó y paredes blancas algo resquebrajadas por el paso del tiempo. Kaoru estaba dentro hablando con sus amigas y él había preferido quedarse afuera esperándola, pero pensando en ella.

Miró los colores del cielo consumirse en un hermoso atardecer, en vez de volver a su casa, él la había convencido de seguir hasta la de sus amigas, sabía que debía extrañarlas mucho. Su mirada violácea se entristeció recordando lo sucedido en el día, la mención de Tanabata, la aparición de Shogo. Todo se juntaba haciéndolo infeliz.

- _"Jamás podré olvidarlo..."_

Recordaba el pelirrojo con la vista vacía, se había sentido como un idiota esperando bajo un sauce a una muchacha que jamás llegó, que le abandonó allí, con un ramo de flores y un anillo de compromiso. Jamás podría olvidar el sentimiento que aquella tarde le envolvió todo el cuerpo, estuvo a punto de desfallecer allí, esperándola. Por eso, ahora... algo le impedía confesar sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru, temía el volver a sentir el rechazo en la piel.

- ¿Cansado de esperarme? - dijo Kaoru saliendo de la casita con una muchacha tras suyo.

- No, Kaoru, para nada... - dijo él.

- Espero que vuelvan pronto y usted... Himura-san, que pase a tomar té y charlar con nosotras... - comentó graciosamente la muchacha de ojos verdes.

- Será un placer, Magdaria-san... 

La muchacha sonrió y se despidió alegremente para volver a entrar en la residencia. Himura se quedó mirando a la mujer que le acompañaba, tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro y estaba seguro que era esa muchachita quien se la trasmitía.

- Esa muchacha... - comentó Kaoru mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña - es la hermana menor de Shogo-kun.

- Ah... - dijo él sin mucho interés.

El corazón de la jovencita dio un salto. ¿podía ser que estuviera celoso? Tal vez no eran sólo cosas suyas. Siguieron caminando hasta la playa, donde quedaban sólo unas cuantas personas, los demás habían abandonado el lugar auyentados por la brisa fría que corría, entre ellos Yahiko y Tsubame.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? - dijo Kaoru comprobando que en la casa tampoco estaban.

- Maa, Maa... Kaoru, no te preocupes, deben andar por ahí, ya volverán - intentó calmarla.

Ella consideró eso y se fue a cambiar, la cabaña estaba helando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi y Sano venían caminando solitariamente por la playa, el viento rugía y las olas se balanceaban sobre la arena mojada de forma cristalina, se volvían de un color noche intenso y maravilloso, reflejando en las aguas la figura de la luna. 

- ¿estás cansada, Meg? - le preguntó Sano cuando ella bostezó suavemente.

- Un poco...

- ¿Volvemos?

- Está bien, o sino... Kaoru-chan comenzará a preocuparse, la conozco se pondrá histérica - comentó un poco enfadada, a lo que Sanosuke empezó a reir.

En efecto, la furiosa tanuki estaba dando saltos sobre los sillones cuando los enamorados volvieron mientras que Kenshin preparaba la comida, sin borrar su bella sonrisa de los labios.

- Maa, Maa, Kaoru... - decía el muchacho pelirrojo. 

- ¡¡¿A estas horas se les ocurre volver?!! ¡¡YA están grandes para hacer estas cosas!! - gritó ella exasperada.

Yahiko, que estaba sentado en un sillón y ya había recibido los retos de la muchacha, ladeó la cabeza a un lado arqueando los labios en una mueca, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Tsubame sonrió, conocía perfectamente esa expresión en el chico.

- ¿tienes hambre Yahiko-kun? - preguntó con dulzura.

- ¡¡¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!!! - chilló.

- ¡¡Pues te esperas!!

El reto siguió un rato más, hasta que los humos de la kendoka se bajaron y se pudieron sentar a comer, sin esperar a Misao y Aoshi, que más tarde se tendrían que enfrentar con ella.

- ya verán... - susurró entre un bocado.

- Esperá, Tanuki-chan, piensa que quizás él y ella están hablando de algo importante - insinuó Megumi.

- ¿tú crees? - preguntó dejando de lado el enojo.

- Seguramente.... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, acurrucada y abrazándose así misma, sollozando. Había permanecido allí desde que saliera corriendo de la cafetería y no se atrevía a volver después del papelón que había pasado con Aoshi. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas cuando sintió unos pasos cercanos y levantó la vista, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azulados.

- Misao... - susurró él.

- Gomen nasai - se disculpó - he sido una baka, perdóneme Aoshi-sama.

- Shhh - dijo con suavidad acercándose a ella, hasta comprobar los dulces de sus ojos - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Esta ciudad... esta ciudad me trae muchos recuerdos, de mi okaasan y también de mi otousan... 

Él se cayó las palabras que iba a pronunciar, ella parecía estar sufriendo mucho, no se sentía el apropiado para hablar de ese tema, sus padres también habían muerto hacía tiempo y él se había encargado de la familia Himura, de sacar adelante a sus hermanos y llevar la casa.

- tú.... ¿tienes recuerdos de tus padres? - preguntó Misao con timidez.

- Sí, los tengo... pero... no son recuerdos... sino remordmientos.

Sabía que venía después...

- ¿Doushite?

- Mis padres, Kenshin, Tomoe y yo viajábamos en autobus hacia Kyoto, a buscar a Tsubame que se había quedado con unos parientes nuestros.

- ¿Tienes parientes en Kyoto? Yo también... - dijo ella interesada en lo que Aoshi hablaba.

- Nosotros nos cambiamos de asientos, jugando hacia los más delanteros mientras que mis padres se quedaron detrás. Yo tuve la idea... - recordó con pesar - el colectivo sufrió un accidente, fue de varios vehículos y quedó bolcado mucho más allá de la carreteria, sin duda perdía conbustible. Al estar primeros salimos aterrados, olvidándonos de nuestros padres... sin decirles a nadie... que... dormían al fondo del autobus.

- Demo... tú no tienes la culpa...

- Sí, porque fuimos los únicos concientes... y yo... el mayor... debía avisar, debía decirles que había gente aún dentro antes de que... de que el autobus explotara. Muchos murieron, debí hablar.

- No se culpe Aoshi-sama... culparse no los devolverá... a ninguno de ellos.

Ella bajó la vista, sus ojos estaban colmados en lágrimas y sólo volvió a mirarle cuando su cuerpo se acercó al suyo, uniéndolos en una abrazo tierno y cálido.

- Aoshi-sama... - susurró acercándose aún más a él, deseaba decirle tantas cosas - sus padres... deben estar muy contentos de que ustedes se salvaran, de que usted llevara a sus hermanos a la vida...

Las palabras de Misao eran reconfortantes, llenaban su alma de alegría, de ilusión, de una paz que hacía tiempo no había tenido. Sabía que ante los ojos de muchos ella era una niña, pero ante los suyos estaba una mujer de buenos sentimientos y un corazón noble y puro.

- Misao... - susurró separándose de ella y mirándola directo a los ojos. - _"Yo puedo..."_

- Debemos volver a casa Aoshi-sama... Kao-chan se enfadará... 

Él apretó en su bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo, tendría que esperar.

- ¿volvemos? - preguntó ella.

- Hai, vamos.

Llegaron basatante tarde a la casa, todos ya dormían pero les habían dejado la comida preparada y lista para que pudieran cenar. Misao recogió una nota.

__

Misao-chan:

Por primera vez no te voy a regañar... cena tranquila con tu Aoshi-sama... supongo que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar, aprovecha para conocerlo, Oneechan. Espero que todo salga bien con él, mañana será un gran día, de eso estoy segura.

Oyasumi nasai...

Kaoru.

Misao se sonrojo de sobre manera cuando terminó de leer, ¿se trataba de una cena romántica? Ella no deseaba eso, se sentó en su lugar mientras que Aoshi le continuaba mirando sentado en el suyo.

- ¿Cenamos, Aoshi-sama? - preguntó ella timidamente.

- De acuerdo, Misao. - dijo sonriéndole por primera vez -_ "Mañana será un gran día..."_

****

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Qué dulce! Snif... - dijo Kaoru escondida en las escaleras. - ¿no crees Kenshin?

****

- Sí, Kaoru... - sonrió él siempre dándole la razón.

- ¡¡OIGAN!! ¡¡Dejen escuchar!! - retó Yahiko a Sano y Megumi que estaban... ejem... muy emocionados con el momento. - ¡párense de estarse besuqueando!

- snif... - estaba muy emocionada Tsubame- Ya cállate Yahiko-chan... que Misao y Aoshi nos van a escuchar.

- ¬¬* ¿Yahiko-chan?

- ^-^

- Sshhh - dijeron Kenshin y Kaoru en unísono.

- ¿¿YAHIKO-CHAN??

- ^-^*

- ¡¡¡¿YAHIKO-CHAN?!!!

- :::::::^-^::::::::

- ¬¬* ¡¡¡Cállate ya Yahiko!!! - volvieron a repetir 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿YAHIKO-CHAN?!!!!!!!

- -____________-*** - todos. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VAN A VER MINNA-SAN!!!!!!! - se sintió la voz de una MUY Sonrojada Misao que se disponía a saltar encima de ellos y un diminuto Aoshi que intentaba controlarla.

Fin del capítulo 

Bueno, Yahiko le intenta de dar un poco de humor al fic, je, je, bueno, como verán ya va a comenzar a haber un poco más de humor y locura, a cargo de: ¡¡¡¡YAHIKO-CHAN!!!!

Hoshi: ¬¬*

Sumire: bueno, espero que les siga gustando mi adorado fanfiction y me dejen sus lindos reviews que adoro tanto, eh!!!! 

Hoshi: ^________^ Pueden votar para ver qué pareja se arma primero en el festival!!!

Sumire: ^___________^ Y también los disfraces que les gustaría que llevasen!! No se olviden de los personajes que les gustaría que reencarnacen!!! Muy importante!!

Hoshi: ^_^ XP y también sus reviews...

Sumire: ^-^* bueh!!!

JA NE!!!

Sumire-chan

miko no ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	9. Capitulo 9

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 9: "Momento del festival"

Misao miró por su ventana de reojo mientras se medía nuevamente su traje para el festival, estaba muy ansiosa, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la dobló cuidadosamente, algo la impulsaba a vestir esas vestimentas.

- _"Creo que jamás lo sabré, pero espero también que Aoshi se fije en mí..."_

Su mirada se entristeció un poco, el muchacho tenía una "especial" forma de volverla completamente loca, le hacía pensar que debía de estar siempre para él y eso no tenía que ser así; él la tenía que amar por ser ella y no por ser alguien para él. Ahora que había descansado y descubierto otro lado de su Aoshi comenzaba a pensarlo, no tenía que siempre agradarle, después de todo... era su vida y ella elegía como vivirla.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras a la cocina, donde Kenshin preparaba el almuerzo, se sorprendió que Kaoru no estuviera allí acompañándolo como de costumbre, simplemente ellos gustaban de hablar de la nada y del todo, sus presencias les provocaban tranquilidad.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu - saludó espiando lo que él cocinaba.

- Ohayo, Misao-dono...

- Misao, Himura, Misao... sabes que odio esa palabra. Y mi oneesan también, es la palabra que más odia en todo el planeta, así debe de ser... - le explicó mientras sacaba una tasa de uno de los armarios. - Y bien, dime, ¿Dónde está ella?

- Salió con una de sus amigas... eh... Magadaria-san - le comentó el pelirrojo moviendose de un lado a otro - ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

- Sólo un poco de yogurt, Himura, voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad, quiero ver cómo va el festival, je, je. 

- ¿y Aoshi? - le pregutó mirándola de reojo.

- ¿¿Qué me preguntas a mi?? - le reclamó recordando lo de la noche anterior. - ¿Acaso soy la guardaespaldas de tu oniisan?

- no, Misao, pensé que quizás saldrías con él hacia el pueblo. 

- no... - suspiró - simplemente saldré con Sou-chan, me pidió que le ayudara a elegir la vestimenta que llevará en el festival, y tú... dime, ¿ya la tienes?

- Kaoru me dijo que me acompañaría a elegirla, pero he decidido darle una sorpresa, yo iré más tarde. - le comentó acercándose a donde ella comía el yogurt- ¿Sabes qué se pondrá ella?

- mmm... no, no tengo ni idea, je, je. ¿Quiéres que averigüemos?

- ¿cómo?

- Sígueme, Himura, sólo sígüeme... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- entonces Kao-chan, ¿eso piensas vestir? - le preguntó Magdaria cargando unas bolsas rojas y rosadas- me parece... simple.

- sí, ya sé a qué te refieres, pero a mí me gusta, esas cosas ya no se usan en esta época - le comentó mirando a las vidireras- ¿tú hermano?

- Ah! Te manda saludos, te vió ayer, ¿no? me comentó al respecto, ya sabes que siempre ha estado loco por ti, espero que no te traiga problemas con Himura-san - casi se disculpó. Se detuvieron en una joyería.

- Oh! ¡Qué hermosura!

Frente a los ojos azulados de Kaoru una hermosa jema color violáceo como los ojos de Kenshin estaba incrustada en una delicioso anillo de oro.

- ¿Qué te parece Kao-chan? - le preguntó Soujiro saliendo con una sonrisa- es muy bonita, es una sortija de compromiso.

- ya veo... - comentó con cierta tristeza.

- Es muy bella Sou-kun, ¿Vale mucho? - preguntó Magdaria.

- Bastante, Sayo-chan, bastante, pero lo vale, es una preciosura, muy bella.

Kaoru y Magdaria siguieron caminando por el centro, cuando la primera recordó que había dejado a Kenshin sólo en casa, que segurament debía estarse aburriendo mucho sin ella. _"Pobre Kenshin"_ pensó casi absorta.

- Bueno, Sayo-chan, ya me voy yendo, Kenshin me espera en casa, nos vemos esta noche en el festival.

La kendoka se despidió y salió como disparada al encuentro con su hermoso pelirrojo. La casa de playa de la familia Kamiya se encontraba vacía, tan desierta como el mismo Sahara, apenas iluminada por la luz de la sala de estar Kaoru recorrió la residencia en busca de alguien.

En la mesa del comedor encontró una nota escrita a mano en papel rosado, seguramente de Misao.

__

Querida Oneesan:

Cansados de esperarte y a sabiendas de que tardarás mucho yendo de compras con Sayo-chan, Kenshin y yo nos vamos de paseo al centro, te dejamos comida en la cocina por si tienes apetito. Yahiko y Tsubame salieron temprano, prometieron regresar pronto, nosotros lo intentaremos también pero no te aseguramos nada.

Te queremos y "amamos" respectivamente.

Misao y Kenshin.

- Esa Misao... - susurró apenada- bueno, voy a comer algo, ¡¡tengo un hambre!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- grrr... como me gustaría haber visto el disfraz de mi oneesan - se quejó Misao - pensé que lo guardaría donde papá y mamá guardaban los regalos de navidad. 

- ¿festejaban navidad? - preguntó curioso.

- Sí, aunque nuestra religión no nos permite creer en ello, se ha hecho más que una costumbre el intercambio de regalos, y esas cosas... todos los años papá y mamá nos compraban regalos. ¿ustedes no festejaban?

- Sólo hasta que vivieron mis padres - le comentó - luego Aoshi no nos permitía, tampoco había regalos para nosotros.

- Es una pena - su rostro se iluminó- ¿qué te parece festejar navidad?

- ¿Eh? Si no me equivoco... ¿Qué navidad no era el 24 de Diciembre?

- Sí, por eso... me imagino que podríamos pasar esas épocas juntos, ¿no crees? - le preguntó mientras se detenía de repente en una tienda.- y... ¿Qué piensas hacer con el 7 de Julio?

Kenshin volteó la vista, en realidad no tenía planeado hacer nada especial, amaba a Kaoru, lo sabía perfectamente pero no tenía todavía la confianza suficiente como para decirle sus sentimientos. Volvió a mirar a su compañera.

- nada, sé bien a qué te refieres, pero aún no tengo el valor necesario. 

- ¿Temes que Kaoru te rechace?

- Sí - confesó - no podría soportarlo. 

- ¡¡¡Misao-chan!!! - se escuchó de pronto.

La jovencita se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Soujiro que venía corriendo.

- ¡Hola! - saludó feliz como de costumbre. 

- Hola, Sou-chan, ¿que haces?

- Nada, sabes... hace un rato pasó Kao-chan por la tienda. - le comentó.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No sabes si fue para casa? - le preguntó Misao mirando de reojo a Kenshin.

- Eh... no, no estoy seguro. 

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos - se despidió la joven.

Misao Kamiya quedó algo silenciosa, raro en ella, cuando se alejaron de la tienda del muchacho, estaba confundida porque cada vez que ella le veía su mundo se movía y su amistad era sinceramente muy importante, todo él era necesario para su bienestar.

-_ "Soy una baka... mil veces Sou-chan me pidió ser su novia, entablar una relación seria con él... yo siempre se lo negué... más ahora... que Aoshi-sama..."_ - lo meditó un segundo- _"Pero si entre Aoshi-sama y yo no existe nada"_

Al caer en cuenta de eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y un nudo en su gargante le impedía respirar, pero no se dejó vencer e iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa siguió caminando al lado de Himura. Este también parecía pensativo, sin duda en su hermana.

- Espera - dijo como en un susurro el pelirrojo - vé tu a casa, yo voy luego. 

Y salió corriendo sin dejar que Kamiya mencionara nada. Esta, en lugar de volver a la playa, decidió dar un paseo por el parque donde ella y Aoshi habían estado la noche anterior. Desde niña que visitaba ese lugr, buscando paz, sumergiéndose en el aroma a cerezos y demás flores. Se sentó bajo un cerezo y cerró los ojos lentamente.

- _"Aquella noche... Aoshi-sama me quería decir algo, baka... no quise escucharle. Me estoy comportando como una niña" _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru se tiró sobre la arena mojada, las olas rozaban sus pies suavemente y la sombrilla a su lado le daba una sombra perfecta. En eso, unos ojos marrones se aparecieron sobre los suyos y asustada saltó hacia atrás.

- ¿¿YAHIKO?? ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

- Hola, ya regresamos - dijo con una sonrisa sin soltar la mano de Tsubame.

- Bueno, Kenshin y Misao dejaron comida, pueden calentarla si desean. ¿saben algo de Megumi y Sano?

- Sí, Meg fue para la casa de Sayo-san... y Sano.... ni idea - exclamó Yahiko - ¿por?

- Por nada, vayan a comer.

Los niños se alejaron dejando a Kaoru muy pensativa, desde que habían llegado aquellos dos no se habían separado un minuto, por lo que comenzó a pensar que quizás estarían peleados, ya no faltaba mucho para volver a Tokio y a la tediosa rutina. 

- _"pero en realidad... no creo que ellos estén peleados... aunque no nos han dicho que haya algo formal entre ellos supongo que se aman... y están juntos"_ - pensó mientras miraba el color que adquiría el agua cuando el sol se reflejaba en ella. 

- ¡¡Nihao Kaoru-chan!!- sintió de pronto. 

- ¿uh? - volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de almendras de su hermana mayor - ¿dónde has estado?

- Fui a casa de Sayo, Shogo-kun preguntó por ti - guiñó un ojo - no sé que diría Ken-san de esto.

- ¡Cállate kitsune! - dijo casi burlándose de ella - demo... no creo que a él le importe.

Megumi no quiso discutir ese punto, sabía que saldría mal si lo hacía, por lo que sólo cambió un poco de tema.

- ¿Dónde está él?

- no lo sé, salieron con Misao y me dejaron una nota.

- ya veo... bueno... voy a ver qué hacen Yahiko y Tsubame.

- ¿y tú cómo sabes que están dentro?

- Acabo de encontrarlos en la calle y obviamente los traje para aquí ^_________^ jo, jo, jo.

- ¬¬* 

La zorrita se metió a la casa dejando a su hermana sola sentada aún en la playa, que, a pesar de ser uno de esos días muy calurosos, no estaba muy llena de gente, seguramente se debía al festival. De repente, lo recordó, tenía que ir a preparse desde temprano.

- ¡¡Me iré a bañar!! - gritó subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿qué le sucedió? - preguntó Tsubame asomándose de la puerta de la cocina.

- Tres palabras: Fiebre de festival - le contestó Yahiko con una sonrisa pícara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao corría desesperadamente por las calles hacia la playa, traía mucha prisa porque aún le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer. No tardó tanto en llegar y subir los escalones de madera hacia la puerta. 

- ¡Tadaima! - gritó encendiendo la luz del recibidor, ya habían pasado horas desde que ella y Himura se habían separado, se había quedado dormida en el parque y la noche le había atacado por la espalda- ¿hay alguien aquí?

- ¡Konban wa Misao-chan! - dijo Tsubame saliendo de la cocina. - pero qué... ¿Aún no te has cambiado?

- ¡¡Tsubame-chan!! ¡¡Te ves muy kawaii!!

La muchachita llevaba un vestido blanco largo con una faja de color celeste claro y de su espalda se desplejaban hermosas y grandes alas brillantes transparentes. Sus ojos brillaban por la purpurina color celeste y le habían dibujado una lágrima al lado del ojo. Sus labios estaban pintados levemente de rosado y tenían brillo también. 

- ¡¡Eres un ángel muy kawaii!!

- Y mira... - comentó sacando una máscara rosada y azulada con brillos y un palo fino que la sostenía. - nadie podrá reconocerme.

- ja, ja - de repente recordó su apuro - ¿y los demás?

- Las chicas están en sus habitaciones, no te preocupes, y Sano se llevó a los demás... no me preguntes. Sayo-san está con Meg - le comentó.

- Bien, voy a darme un baño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- _"Esta será una gran noche..."_ - susurró Sanosuke mirando en el cielo la luna brillar y las estrellas hacerle compañía, señal de que no llovería, señal de que Orihime y Hikoboshi se juntarían sobre el puente de pájaros, señal de que la noche ta Tanabata sería la ideal para que las almas se unieran. 

Fin de capítulo

Snif... me quedó muy dulce el final, les cuento, que es parte de la leyenda de Tanabata (o la dama tejedora), si desean escucharla pueden dejarme un review, con gusto os la relataré en el próximo capítulo, es muy breve no se preocupen. Ya sabrán que la noche del festival es el 7 de Julio. Antes de irme... los reviews:

****

Misao-19: Gracias por tu bello review, tomaré tu sugerencias sobre los trajes y ya verás que Ao-kun no se quedara en veremos, sino que... bueno, sólo te digo que utilizará sus encantos *o* je, je, tu sabes a qué me refiero, ojalá te haya gustado el cap.

****

Miyarai: Gracias por votar, sip, has sido una más que ha dicho que Sano y Meg sean los primeros, ya que estoy gomen nasai Misao-19 es que has sido la única que ha pedido por Ao-kun y Milla-chan. Por lo que... Miyarai prepárate se viene el S+M.

****

Miyuki Kobayakawa: gomen, gomen, gomen. Realmente siento tanto retraso en la actualización, ¡¡Los exámenes me tienen loca!! Espero que te siga gustando el fic y no te defraude, je, je ando media floja de inspiración.

****

Gaby: gracias por votar, amiga, así será el orden, primero Sano y Meg como ya aclaré pero los otros ya verán, aunque no creo que pase nada entando aquí, tendrán que volver a Tokio je, je, los haré sufrir a todos vosotros.

Ahora me voy yendo...

JA NE!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Miko no ai

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	10. Capitulo 10

__

"Cada año, el siete de Julio se celebra el festival de la Dama Tejedora, también conocido como el Festival de los Amantes. Surge de la leyenda de Tanabata y es uno de los festivales más esperados. 

El Dios del Firmamento tenía una hermosa hija llamada Orihime, que solía tejer hermosas prendas para que él las usara. Un día, mientras Orihime estaba creando otro ropaje para él, vió a un guapo joven guiando un buey e inmediatamente se enamoró de él. Su padre, siendo el dios perceptivo que era, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos y poco tiempo después los dos se casaron.

Desafortunadamente, como el amor de Orihime y Hikoboshi era tan ardiente y agotante, los dos ambandonaron sus deberes. Orihime dejó de hacer su tejido y Hikoboshi dejó vagar a su buey por los campos del antiplano del cielo. El Dios del firmamento se enojó tanto por tanta irresponsabilidad que ordenó que el Rio Celestial debiera separa a los amantes.

Sólo una vez al año, la séptima noche del séptimo mes, si es que había buen clima, una parvada formaría un puente a través del río para que, de esta manera, los amantes pudieran reunirse. Pero sin embargo, si empezaba a caer lluvia, el río crecería tanto que el puente de pájaros no podría formarse, haciendo que los amantes esperaran un año más para tener la oportunidad de verse nuevamente.

Año con año, las personas desean con todo su ser que los amantes de destinos cruzados puendan unirse esa noche. Que puedan encontrar la felicidad en los brazos el uno en el otro para que puedan soportar otro año solitario sin la persona que más les importa. "

La leyenda de la dama Tejedora, el festival de Tanabata

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 10: **"En la noche de Tanabata... Primera parte"**

- ¡¡Ya estoy!! - dijo alegremente Misao bajando las escaleras hacia donde sus hermanas, la pequeña Tsubame y Sayo la esperaban. 

- ¡¡Misao!! - comentó Kaoru asombrada- ¡Te ves bellísima! ¡Muy sexy! Ja, ja.

- Gracias... - respondió la última ante el pícaro comentario de su hermana.

[muahahaha se creen que les voy a contar ya el vestido de Misao... muahahahahahah!!! Perdón... sigan con el fic]

- tú también Kaoru-chan - le dijo Misao sosteniendo parte de la vestimenta de su hermana.- y ustedes se ven muy bellas...

Kaoru pestañeó los ojos, en la mirada de Misao había un dejo de tristeza y melancolía, sin duda por Himura, por ese hombre frío que estaba comvirtiendo su corazón en una masa helada, sin sentimientos.

- Nos tenemos que juntar con los chicos, vamos ya - dijo Megumi sacando de sus pensamientos a la tanuki.

- Espera... - las detuvo Misao - ¿Qué tal si les llamamos y nos encontramos en el festival?

- Sí, espera que hablo con el Tori-atama - dijo Megumi sosteniendo ya el teléfono en sus manos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Nunca me gustó disfrazarme... me hace sentir que estoy escondiendo algo, es mejor ser directo con las cosas - dijo Yahiko maduramente mientras esperaban todavía a sus mujeres. Estaban parados en un puente donde el agua que corría bajo ellos reflejaba la imagen de la luna. Llevaba puesto un traje chino de color verde bastante extraño con el símbolo del yin y el yan en el pecho hasta parte de la cintura que estaba fajada por una cinta de color naranja. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por las mangas largas y los puños de color amarillo anchos donde dejaban ver una camisa blanca debajo. Tenía el cuello chino con grabados en japonés. Y bajo el kimono tenía un pantalón blanco sobre el que se apoyaba la tela de la vestimenta, eran cuatro aspas de color vende y bordes naranja, una al costado derecha, otra al izquierdo, otra por detrás y la última al frente llevaba otro símpolo de Yin y el Yan. De las aspas caían cascabeles que no sonaban por la forma de caminar que solia usar el joven, debido, quizás, a su entrenamiento. Llevaba unas zapatillas chinas y un sombrerito del mismo color del traje, con detalles muy delicados y un último símbolo. - simplemente... no me gusta. - repitió quitándose algunos mechones del rostro, de la máscara oscura que llevaba apenas dejaba ver sus marrones ojos.

- No te quejes Yahiko-chan - dijo Sanosuke llegando de pronto de hablar por su celular- llamaron las chicas, dicen que las esperemos en el festival.

- Bien, vamos - ordenó Kenshin.

En eso, dos sombras familiares que Sano había llamado se hicieron presentes en el puente antes de que ellos marcharan. Se trataba de Shougo y de Soujiro.

- Konban wa! - saludaron ambos en unísono. 

- Konban wa - respondieron los otros de igual manera.

- Nos vamos al festival a encontrarnos con las chicas - comentó el cabeza de pollo.

- Entonces vamos. - dijo Soujiro entusiasmado, mostrando una bella sonrisa tan característica de él.

Aoshi lo miró de reojo, ese era su enemigo por el amor de Misao, se veía mejor que él sin duda empezando por el hecho de que él sí podía sonreír. Soujiro llevaba el traje de un mercenario, la parte de su abdomen bien marcado estaba cubierta por vendas dejando ver su formado pecho, sobre sí llevaba una campera con signos marcados en los brazos abierta. Y también unos pantalones blancos anchos con un cinto de cuero negro, y botas negras. En su espalda también se leían palabras en japonés: 'Tekken Soujiro" decía. Una cinta negra cubría su frente dejando escapar mechones de cabello sobre ella y otra en forma de máscara se ataba a su cabeza dejando al descubierto su mirada castaña. 

Himura tampoco dejó de mirar al "amigo" de Kaoru, el que de pronto había despertado los celos en él. Shougo de veía muy bien, llevaba puestas unas vestimentas de sacerdote budista. [raro no?] Una túnica larga de color azulado oscuro sobre la cual llevaba una tela atada en uno de sus hombros de un violáceo también muy oscuro. Las mangas largas cubrían sus manos, en una de ellas llevaba un protector de espadachín y atado a él un rosario blanco. En su rostro tenía puesta una mascara alrededor de sus ojos atada de alguna forma que se mantenía firme en su lugar. 

Pronto llegaron a la entrada al centro donde el festival habría sus puertas. Todo estaba hermosamente adornado, de los postes de luz colgaban las más diversas guirnaldas que tocaban el suelo con gracia. La gente disfrayaba iba y venía, payazos, damas antiguas, guerreros y hadas. Los niños corrían también cantando a la noche "Tenki ni Nari" y sus alegres voces retumban en sus oídos.

- Tanabata - susurró Kenshin.

- ¿mmm? - le preguntó Yahiko que estaba a su lado.

- nada - contestó él - _"La noche de Tanabata... ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

*.*.*.*.*. Flashback.*.*.*.*.*

Un Kenshin un tanto más joven esperaba bajo un inmenso árbol de cerezo, las estrellas le hacían compañía en una noche que parecía clara y con buen clima. Un 7 de Julio donde las voces de los pequeños infantes se sentían en las calles de Tokio, alegrando el festival de Tanabata. 

De pronto... el destello de las estrellas que sólo esa noche se volvía uno se dejó ver en el cielo, iluminando todo con su radianmte luz, llena de vida. 

- ¿no vendrás verdad? - se preguntó así mismo dejándose caer de rodillas a la hierba mojada bajo las luces de colores del firmamento - no vendrás... - se repitió dejando caer tambien una cajita rojiza y un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas... las de ella...

Su voz se quebró, al igual que su mirada, al igual que su corazón...

*.*.*.*.*. Fin del Flashback.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Kenshin? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Sanosuke mirándolo a los ojos, lo único que la máscara que llevaba en su rostro le permitía ver.

- Sí, Sano, bien.

Entraron en el centro, sus ojos posándose en cada mujer que veían pasar a su lado, esperando encontrar las figuras de las mujeres que conocían, tomando como ello una prueba de amor, una prueba de que reconocían a las que serían en un futuro "sus mujeres". 

- Tsubame... - susurró Yahiko mirando a una niña que estaba lejos de él, sosteniendo entre sus blancas manos una mascara que dejaba entreveer sus labios coloreados de rosa y sus ojos marrones. La conocía... sin duda la conocía.

Se acercó al angel que veía frente suyo, y ella volteó a mirarle, sonrió.

- Tsubame... - volvió a decir en otro susurro.

- ... Yahiko - ella le conestó.

Sin quitarse las máscaras de besaron con suavidad, ambos jóvenes de 14 años sintiendo la locura llamada amor. El joven vestido de chino la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el festival.

- Eso es amor juvenil - comentó Sanosuke mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí, así es. - le contestó Kenshin- _"buena suerte Yahiko..."_

- Creo que es mejor que nos separemos - sugirió Shougo.

- Sí, es verdad - le respondió Sano marchándose ya - buena suerte a todos, eh!

Para Kenshin eso significaba tener que encontrar a Kaoru antes que Shougo, sin duda debía lograrlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru tenía sus grandes ojos azulados mirando hacia todos lados, se había separado de las demás y cada uno había tomado un camino muy diferente. Ella se encontraba perdida entre tanta gente desconocida, o bien conocida pero oculta bajo una máscara. Sabía que pronto, esas mismas se caerían, cuando en el cielo se produjera el milagro de la noche de Tanabata. 

Ella fijó su mirada en una persona, un muchacho... de cabellos del color del feugo, como sólo ella conocía, unos ojos inconfundibles, de un colo violáceo muy profundo. Llevaba puesta una capucha negra que cubría su cabeza excepto los mechones que caían sobre una máscara blanca con líneas rojizas como la sangre. La capucha se extendía en una capa del mismo color por sobre todo su cuerpo y sostenía en una de sus manos una guadaña que brillaba filosamente. 

- ¿Kenshin? - preguntó.

Himura sintió la voz melodiosa penetrar en sus oídos y giró hacia donde su dueña estaba parada. 

- Kaoru - pronunció acercándose a la dueña de sus sueños. Ella llevaba su largo cabello nocturno amarrado en dos rodetes en su cabeza pero luego caía cubriendo por completo sus hombros hasta tocar la altura de su pechos. Donde comenzaba el vestido, negro hasta la cintura donde con dos picos formaba un asta de color roja larga hasta el suelo, y con grabados. Desde allí salía la otra parte del vestido de color blanco algo transparente que cubría hasta sus pies, mas tenía dos tajos en los costados hasta el muslo que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Allí salían dos cintas rojas de la misma altura del traje. Llevaba una rosa roja en su cabello y un chal del mismo color más oscuro cubriendo sus hombros. Unas guantes en sus manos que sostenían la máscara hacia sus ojos color azulado marino. 

- ¡Kenshin! - ella gritó acercándose a él. Quien pudo notar la sombra carmesí en las órbitas de su "amiga" y en sus labios que brillaban misteriosamente - ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Conozco tu voz... y también tu aroma, Kaoru - él dijo sonrojado, ella le siguió inmediatamente después - ¿y tú?

- tu cabello te delata, Kenshin, ja, ja, y también tus ojos, no hay mucha gente que tenga los ojos violetas - comentó.

- tienes razón... eh... Kaoru...

- ¿si? - dijo sacando la vista del resto de las personas.

- te ves hermosa...

Ella sonrió y le abrazó undiendo su rostro en su hombro, recostando su cabeza en la capa sin quitarse aún la máscara.

- tu también estás muy guapo Kenshin - le susurró al oído.

- _"Sin duda... no puedo evitar amarte más..."_ - pronunció como para sí mismo dejándose llevar por el aroma a jazmines que de ella emanaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sayo iba apresurada, caminando de forma casi mecánica, la idea de separarse no le gustaba mucho cuando de pronto volteó a ver hacia atrás y chocó contra alguien que caminaba, un hombre vestido de blanco, que la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. 

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó él mirando a la jovencita.

- Sí, muchas gracias, lo lamento mucho... es que venía distraída - dijo sosteniendo la máscara en sus ojos.

- ¿Sayo? - preguntó él.

- ¿uh? ¿Te conozco?

- ¡¡Soy yo!! ¡Soujiro! - dijo él mirando a la joven - _"Estúpido..."_

Como no haberla reconocido. Ella llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotiza, un gi de mujer blanco con largas mangas y tiras rojas bordadas en los puños y una hakama roja bastante larga atada en la cintura con una cinta. Su cabello negro caía en mechones sobre sus hombros y el resto había sido recogido en una cola de caballo baja con una cinta del mismo color del pantalón y volaba con la brisa que les acariciaba. Sus ojos, nariz y labios eran lo único, como el resto de las máscaras, que se podían ver por ella, las esmeraldas apenas retocadas con rosado al igual que sus labios por un dejo rojizo. 

- oh! Sou-kun... no te había reconocido, gomen nasai - se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco. ¿Porqué estás sola? - le preguntó.

- Es que las chicas dijeron de separarnos, ¿y tú?

- lo mismo - respondió sonriente - ¿tienes hambre? ¿has comido algo?

- este... no... 

- entonces, ven - dijo tomándole la mano, sintiéndola temblar en el contacto - te invito a comer.

- Demo...

- nada de demo, A ver... ¿A dónde podemos ir? - me meditó - ¡¡Ya sé!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shougo miró desde la vereda la calle atestada de gente, la misma que también pasaba por su lado, algunos hasta empujándolo. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a donde la vereda se abría en un callejón, un sollozo le hizo querer ver y se encontró con unos ojos rojizos mirarlo asustados, las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas por debajo de la máscara que llevaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? - se acercó a la mujer que abrazaba sus piernas apoyada a la pared. Estaba vestida muy bella, con un vestido violáceo muy claro que cubría sus brazos y la parte baja del cuello, abierto en una v minúscula. Sobre él tenía puesta una especie de delantal de tela que cubría sus pechos y hasta por arriba de las rodillas en forma de armadura y se agarraba por sus hombros. Atado también en la cintura por una cinta larga blanca que se abría en dos. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras y a su lado dos kodachis que parecían brillar ante la luz de la luna. En sus muñecas tenía dos brazaletes dorados y su largo cabello era de color negro hasta por debajo de la cintura lo tenía agarrado con dos hebillas en forma de tréboles. Por último también tenía un rubí como incrustado en su frente.

Shougo se quedó viendo las armas.

- son reales... - susurró ella - pero no he aprendido a usarlas aún. - como si adivinara.

- ¿qué sucede? - repitió él.

- La noche de Tanabata tendría que ser una noche para que los enamorados se encuentren y en un beso sellen todo el amor que llevan guardado en su corazón, mas para mí esta noche sólo es un río de lágrimas y un amor no correspondido que quiebra mi alma - dijo ella en otro susurro.

- gomen nasai - atinó simplemente a decir.

- no lo sienta, porque no es manera - dijo ella - no se preocupe, soy una tonta.

- entonces yo también lo soy.

- ¿doushite?

- porque yo tampoco soy correspondido en mis sentimientos. - tragó saliva- y ya me he rendido ante ello.

Ella sonrió por un momento y él vió el brillo rosado en sus labios.

- Pero... no será una noche triste para nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Sólo tiene que disfrutarla... y claro... superar lo que ha sucedido, porque luego todo estará bien.

- Quizás tenga razón... - reflexionó- Miyarai... - dijo susurrando.

- ¿uh?

- no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Miyarai.

- Shougo - contestó él tocando la mano que ella le había extendido. Pensó un momento - _"¿Porqué no?"_ - ¿Le gustaría comer conmigo?

- Claro, Shougo-san.

- Miyarai...

- ¿Si?

- Sólo Shougo, onegai.

- Claro... Shougo ^-^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke estaba perdiendo los nervios, llevaba rato buscando a Megumi, y aún no la encontraba. Cuando de pronto alguien tiró de la ropa que llevaba puesta, una muchachita más pequeña que él le miraba con dulzura. 

- eh... ¿si? - preguntó él.

- estoy perdida - comentó la niña, llevaba un vestido rosado muy bello con mangas abullonadas cortas y el borde del cuello de un carmesí muy fuerte. Tenía el cabello suelto corto y una cinta de aquel color carmesí atada en un moño con largas cintas. El vestido era tan largo que ella le sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra se cubría sus ojos verdes con una máscara brillante de diferentes colores. El traje dejaba ver las zapatillas del mismo matiz anterior atadas con cintas entrecruzadas hasta por debajo de las rodillas. En cada muslo tenía una liga rosada con una estrella amarilla de la que salían otro par de cintas que caían libremente. Ella le miraba encantadoramente, tenía en sus espaldas grandes alas transparentes y brillantes. 

- Eh.. ¿y tus padres? - le preguntó recordando que tenía que seguir buscando a la kistune.

- no lo sé...

- este... - pensó- _"¿¿Qué demonios hago ahora??"_

- otousan está... está cenando con okaasan y con el bebé - recordó de pronto.

- ¿Dónde?

- En un bar muy bonito que tiene muchas estrellas en el gran cartel - ella le describió- es muy hermoso aquel lugar.

- ¿No sabes donde queda verdad? - ella negó con la cabeza. De pronto, recordó haber pasado en uno de sus paseos con Megumi por ahí. Si no recordaba mal se llama Orihime... como aquella enamorada de la leyenda de Tanabata. - ven, te llevaré allá.

- Arigato, Sanosuke. - susurró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- lo intuí.

- ¿uh? - susurró confundido - _"Niña rara..."_

Las luces del cartel que decía _"Orihime"_ llamaron su atención y se dirigió allí mientras la niña lo seguía a sus espaldas. Bajo aquellos destellos reconoció una figura, vestida bellamente, tenía una especie de camisa con un cuello con grabados que cubría sus hombros y sus pechos terminando en una cinta que había rodeado su espalda a esa altura y formaba un moño violáceo, de allí salían dos cintas del mismo tono violeta transparente hasta el suelo. De sus hombros la camisa celeste se volvía transparente cubriendo como mangas hasta las muñecas. De su cuello colgaba un talismán que él ya había visto antes, que le había regalado a su amada. La parte de su estómago era piel... hasta la cintura donde tenía un vestido blanco hasta los pies, con dos tajos a ambos lados que habían comenzado a cinco centímetros de donde comenzaba el vestido. De la cintura tenía entrecruzadas una tiras que formaban un moño en el centro y dejaban dos lazos unidos por un aro y que se abrían nuevamente, esto mantenía la tela en su cuerpo firmemente. Tenía una máscara sostenida por una de sus manos frente a sus ojos color miel levemente sombreados con celeste, también sus labios estaban coloreados por un rojizo intenso.

Él se acercó a ella, como embrujado por su figura.

- Megumi... - susurró, sabía que era ella, quien volteó inmediatamente al sentirlo hablar.

- ¡Tori-atama! - gritó lanzándose a sus brazos sin soltar la máscara- ¿Cómo me has encontrado aquí?

- La niña... - susurró soltándola.

No había nada. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de las canciones de los niños y de la gente que rogaba para que los espíritus enamorados se encontraran en esa noche.

- ¿qué?

- nada... - susurró algo asustado, quizás después le diría - Aishiteru - volvió a susurrar.

- yo también - le contestó sonriendo y le besó con suavidad los labios, un beso del reencuentro.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - le preguntó amablemente.

Ella le miró, no se había fijado en cómo él estaba vestido. Llevaba una cinta cubriendo la parte de sus ojos pero no ellos, y un traje chino azulado con cuello del mismo origen, con bordes rojos que se unían en la cintura, donde tenía una faja de color azul platinado con cintas. Bajo el especie de gi sobresalía el cuello de una camisa blanca con bordes negros. Y aquel tenía mangas largas y las muñecas cambiaban a un rojo sangre. Tenía puesto una hakama de color azul como el gi, y de la cintura se abría una tela rojiza hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello parado como siempre y de su cuello colgaba un talismán idéntico al de Megumi.

- Te ves muy bien, tori-atama - ella le dijo con dulzura.

- tú también mi kitsune... - sonrió- Ven conmigo... - le tomó la mano y la llevó mientras medita - Arigatô - le susuró al aire.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao estaba sentada sobre un árbol como un fantasma de la noche, como una mujer que se ahora se encontraba meditando por su futuro y sentimientos. Su mirada esmeralda miró hacia la gente que transitaba por la calle y luego hacia el cielo. 

- Muy pronto sucederá... - susurró.

Una figura se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola intensamente y ella volteó a verle también, sintiendo su presencia clara en el ambiente.

- Aoshi-sama... - susurró. 

[Woaw! Sosténganse chicas que aquí viene la descripción de Ao-kun]

Ella le miró detenidamente y sintió su corazón desesperarse hasta querer saltar de su pecho. Su Aoshi-sama estaba allí... era él. Tenía puesto un traje rojo con un cuello dorado y parte de los hombros también dorada, como si fuera una armadura. El resto de la vestimenta de ese color a sangre caía por detrás en dos picos, y una banda dorada brillante se cruzaba sobre su pecho bien formado abotonado hasta la cintura donde tenía una faja dorada y se abría hasta por arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y unas botas del mismos color con inscripciones en dorados. Todo un príncipe. Tenía una máscara también sostenida en sus ojos azulados y las muñecas de la vestimenta imitaban el color del patalón.

Misao dio un salto y bajó del árbol para encontrarse con él.

- Hola Aoshi-sama - le saludó como si nada, él parecía no salir de su asombro.

- _"¿Realmente es ella?"_ - pensó - _"Parece un sueño..."_

La muchacha tenía puesto un kimono blanco de seda con mangas cortas amarradas por cintas rosadas hasta por arriba de los antebrazos y desde el cuello asomaba otro kimono muy liviano de color rojo sangre. La vestimenta le quedaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas pero por detrás llegaba más abajo, sostenida a su cuerpo por una faja de color violáceo oscuro en su cintura atada por atrás en un moño del que corrían largas cintas hasta el suelo. Por debajo de sus pechos llevaba otra cinta del mismo matiz mucho más claro que caía en cintas hacia delante. Llevaba entrecruzada en su pie izquierdo una cinta roja no muy arriba del pie que caía en dos cintas largas. Su cabello negro azabache permanecía en una trenza entrelazada con una cinta del mismo matiz que la anterior muy brillante. Su mirada esmeralda relucía tras una máscara negra noche que se mantenía agarrada por entre sus cabellos y su oreja, que apenas dejaba entreveer las bellas órbitas y sus labios color sangre.

- soy una vampira... - comentó enseñando un colmillo pequeño mientras hablaba. Aoshi se estremeció.

- Misao... 

- ¿Si? 

- Te ves hermosa...

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, la leyenda está dedicada especialmente a Lady Emyco y a gaby quienes la pidieron. Espero que les haya gustado y también el fic que esta vez salió más largo como verán, je, je... Además, claro, de que pasaron muchas cosas misteriosas como la niña y Sano, y Aoshi diciendo un halago XD. Ahora paso a los reviews:

****

Lady Emyco:_ gracias por tus comentarios, espero que la leyenda te haya gustado._

****

Chi2: _Como verás... mucho de Ao-kun y Milla-chan, ¿Qué te pareció el traje de Aoshi? Muy kawaii vestido de príncipe, te prometo para el próximo cap. muchísimo más de ellos dos, ¿no crees que se deben una charla? Eso mismo._

****

Gaby:_ Espero que te haya ilustrado la leyenda y me alegro también que te guste el fic. _

****

Itzel:_ ¿Qué te ha parecido Ken-kun en este cap.? Algo sin duda pasará entre ellos, pero no exigas mucho, porque también tengo otros fics, ji, ji, y no puedo con todo, además del cole, mas intentaré actualizar rapidísimo, chi?_

****

Misao-19: por ti es que este cap. salió mucho más largo, ya que pensaba hacerlo un tantísimo más corto, je, je, pero así quedó... ¿emocionante no? hasta yo quisiera saber qué va a pasar en el próximo cap. ja, ja, ja, será mucho de Ao-kun y Milla-chan, de eso estoy segura. Espero que te siga gustando, amiga, y que no te defraude mi tardanza, es que tengo muchos exámenes. 

****

Miyarai:_ en realidad este no es review del anterior cap. pero sé que lees el fic aunque no dejes review, qué te pareció tu aparición con Shougo, no sé si te has dado cuenta, ja, ja, ojalá te guste, esperaré tus comentarios pronto._

****

Miyuki Kobayakawa: _tu que me regañas por mi tardanza más te vale que me mandes review, eh!! Bueno amiga, también sé que lees el fic, esperaré noticias tuyas pronto y también de tu fic._

Ya me voy yendo...

JA NE MINNA!!!

Sumire-chan

Miko no ai

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

__


	11. Capitulo 11

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 11: **"En la noche de Tanabata... Segunda Parte"**

- Arigatô... - susurró Misao sonrojándose de sobre manera mientras miraba al suel con pena- usted también está muy... guapo...

Aoshi sonrió en su mente porque para el exterior aún no era capaz de hacerlo, aún no podía borrar el recuerdo de la explosión del colectivo y la muerte de sus padres de la que aún se sentía culpable. Miró nuevamente a la niña-mujer que tenía frente a él, vestía tan sensualmente que de sólo contemplarla un tiempo la sangre le subía al rostro.

- Está todo muy bello, ¿no? - le preguntó la joven mirando las decoraciones de la calle.

- Sí, es la primera vez que veo un festival de este tipo - él le respondió intentando entablar una conversación más dinámica.

- muy pronto sucederá - miró el cielo estrellado.

Una figura infantil se acercó a ellos, vestida de una manera muy hermosa, de color carmesí y una máscara cubriendo su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos esmeraldas.

- disculpen- dijo ella con voz suave y melodiosa mientras se inclinaba levemente. ¿me podrían ayudar a encontrar a okaasan y a otousan?

- claro nena, ¿dónde los viste por última vez? - le preguntó Misao sonriendo.

- estuvimos juntos en el parque... - ella le señaló la lejana oscuridad

- Vamos Aoshi-sama, le ayudemos,

La joven tomó entre sus manos la pequeña y delicada mano de la niña y aunque notó la frialdad que emanaba siguió camino hacia las sombras que proyectaban las pocas luces del camino.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Himura mirando, como Misao, entre los árboles.

La niña se quitó la máscara sin dejar de sonreír y mirándoles directo a los ojos, su rostro era mortalmente pálido y sus labios apenas brillaban en un rosado muy claro.

- La noche de Tanabta es mágica y hermosa, plena para que las almas de los enamorados se fundan en un tierno beso.

Su voz hizo eco cuando salió corriendo por entre la arboleda verde, mientras reía suave pero fríamente, de una manera que helaba el cuerpo al escucharla.

Ninguno dijo nada, intentando tomarse unos segundos para asimilar lo ocurrido y esperar que el cuerpo les dejara de temblar. 

- Esto ha sido macabro - comentó Misao por fin, rompiendo el silencio.

- Da miedo... - susurró él.

- ¿De verdad? - ella le miró directo a los ojos - ¿sentiste el miedo?

- Sí.

- Gracias.

- Doushite?

- Porque yo también tuve miedo - le comentó. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos suspirando- este parque...

Aoshi sabía a la perfección a lo que ela se refería, aquella tarde-noche en el que el nudo en su garganta se había aflojado y había sollozado prácticamente en sus brazos.

- Misao... - susurró- necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿si?

Él se senró bajo un árbol cercano y Misao le acompañó intrigada, sabiendo que Himura algo escondía.

- gracias... - susurró el muchacho de cabellos negros esta vez.

- ¿y porqué? - hasta hace segundos ella le agradecía, ahora él tomaba su lugar.

- Por no alejarte... se muy biuen que no soy la mejor compañía, soy serio y aburrido, con un pasado que aún me atormenta y no me deja vivir - dijo con voz queda bajando el rostro.

- no hace falta que de las gracias, Aoshi-sama, su compañía me agrada - dijo ella con sinceridad.

La miró de reojo, tenía sus grandes esmeraldas fijadas en sus pies desnudos mientras jugaba con el lazo rojo entrelazado a uno de ellos, mientras un leve rubor cubrí sus mejillas de una manera que a él le parecía encantadora. 

- toma... - dijo Himura directamente estirando su mano derecha para alcanzarla una cajita de terciopelo azulado.

Ella la abrió cuidadosamente y su mirada se iluminó al ver en el interior del paquetito un collar con una piedra verde brillante y delicada.

- etô... - tartamudeó - ¿Doushite?

- por... por estar aquí... conmigo - intentó explicarle.

Por una vez Aoshi expresaba sus sentimientos de manera simple y calmada, con los ojos azulados fijos en ella. Misao llegó a pensar que se trataba de un sueño, mágica Tanabata.

- Gracias - le contestó tragando saliva- es muy hermosa.

- sí... - dijo inseguro - _"pero no se compara con tus ojos, ni con tu rostro o tu forma de ser mIsao. ¡¡Maldita sea!! Si puedo pensarlo... ¿Porqué no puedo decirlo?"_

- Creo que es hora de encontrarnos con los demás... - comentó ella.

- ¡Espera!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Gracias Shougo, significa mucho para mí - dijo Miyarai mirándole tiernamente, tenía sus ojos enrojecidos, cosa que él apenas había notado.

- no te preocupes, ha sido un placer cenar contigo, eres muy agradable.

- ¡¡Y tú has sido tan amable con esta baja!! - exclamó curvando los labios en una sonrisa débil.

- ¿baka? Los dos... por amar tan apasionadamente.

- Sí, así es - le dio la razón mirando de pronto por el ventanal del bar "Orihime" a la gente pasar- todos parecen muy entusiasmados con el hecho de llevar máscaras esta noche. 

- Es cierto, ocultos bajo una personalidad pueden estar cerca de la persona amada.

- Tú llevas máscara... al igual que yo. Dime... ¿siempre es así? ¿llevas máscara?

- no - soltó al instante- odio el llevar una máscara.

- Está bien se rlo que uno es.

- Sí.

Shougo sentía que había encontrado un alma gemela en la muchacha, una persona que pensaba y sentía similar a él, poca gente debía existir así.

- ¡¡OH mira!! - exclamó ella levantándose d ela silla y señalando el cielo. Sus kodachis cayeron al suelo ya que estaban apoyadas sobre el asiento e hicieron un ruido sordo al golpear contra él pero ninguno de los dos les prestó la mínima atención. - ¡¡Mira Shougo!!

Por el cielo cruzaron los fuegos artificiales que la gente organizadora del festival estaba lanzando uno tras otro bellamente iluminaban el firmamento estrellado.

- tratan de compararse con el espectáculo de la naturaleza - habló como una niña - mas no lo lograrán.

- Es difícil compararlos - mirós su relog bajo la manga de su traje de houshi - muy pronto va a suceder.

- ¡¡No veo el momento!! - le dijo ella mientras endulzaba la expresión con una sonrisa. 

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el festival?

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó ella tomándole la mano, sin duda había mucho de niña en su espíritu pero otro tanto muy grande de mujer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanosuke miró el agua correr bajo sus pies con la luna reflejándose en lo cristalino de su matiz y volvió la vista a la mujer que tenía frente a él. 

- Sabes que te amo, ¿no? - le preguntó mientras le tomaba las manos, y con una de las suyas acariciaba su mejilla tan suave como la seda.

- Si lo sé tori-atama - sonrió ella.

- Q-Quiero... quiero... - tartamudéo nerviosamente.

- Dime, Sano, ¡Dime! - le exclamó como una pequeña, con voz dulce.

- Por eso... porque te amo, yo quiero que te cases conmigo, Megumi - soltó velozmente mientras extendía frente a ella una cajita de terciopelo blanco con bordes dorados y un corazón grabado en la tapa de color rojo brillante donde se leían sus iniciales S y M entrellazadas de matiz negro. Ella lo abrió con manos temblorosas y dentro había dos anillos con rubíes incrustados.

- ¡¡oh Kami!! - dijo ella sobresaltada - Eso... ¡¡Es hermoso!! ¡¡Claro Sano!! ¡¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!!

E inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos rodeando con los suyos el cuello del muchacho y besándole los labios con suavidad y una pasión que sólo ellos tenían.

- mi kitsune - le susurró al oído. - Aishiteru.

- Aishiteru mo, Sano - habló ella con voz queda.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con cariño y Sano pensó que de pronto había subido al cielo y tenía un ángel mirándole al rostro. Su voz era una melodía cálida y pese a las peleas que solían existir entre ellos él sabía que ella era la mujr de su vida.

Se separó de ella y le tomó la mano colocándole el anillo que brilló, ella hizo lo propio con él, ya estaban comprometidos.

- Bueno meg... ¡estás atada a mi! - comentó con voz sarcástica mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Mira quién lo dice...jo, jo, jo - por un momento, él pensó que no escucharía su risa característica.- ¡Mira tori-atama!! ¡¡Qué bello!!

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los fuegos artificales cruzar el cielo y se abrazó a Sanosuke acurrucándose en su pecho, él sonrió mientras la veía reír por el espectáculo. Ambos estaban atados, mutuamente, por el extenso amor que se tenían.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Pero si esmuy hermoso!! - dijeron Kaoru y Tsubame en unísono. Se habían encontrado mientras caminaban por las calles y la kendoka prácticamente había obligado a los niños a permanecer con ellos.

- Oye Kenshin - le llamó Yahiko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿oro? 

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó sonriendo- estás como en otro mundo.

- ¿uh? Nada... - le respondió casi con tristeza, no podía sacar de su mente aquella noche de Tanabata cuando la mujer con la que se esperaba casar le había dejado esperando, sólo tenía 18 años pero esperaba hacerla feliz, ella le rechazó dolorosamente al no aparecer.

- ¡están muy entusiasmadas! - comentó viendo a las chicas suspirar.

- Sí, es la emoción que emana el festival.

- Seguramente. - él pensó un poco - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- ¡¡OH Yahiko-kun mira es tan hermoso!! - exclamó Tsubame abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Sí, Tsubame - asintió él - dejemos a Kaoru con Kenshin, ¿Quieres? Vamos a tomar unos helados. 

- Bueno, pero yo quiero ver el fenómeno de estrellas... - ella le habló con dulzura.

- entonces vamos ahora - volteó a ver a la pareja que no quitaba la vista del cielo - vamos a tomar unos helados, ya volvemos... quizás nos encontremos en casa, JA ne!! - saludó.

Kenshin y Kaoru se despidieron con una seña de mano dejando de ver el espectáculo de luces en el firmamento.

- Kaoru... - le llamó.

- ¿mmm? - volteó a verle a los ojos violáceos.

- ¿eres feliz? - preguntó de pronto dejando de ver a la gente pasar por su lado, tantas máscaras comenzaban a marearle.

- Claro que sí, ¿Porqué lo preguntas? - ella se extrañó, pero algo dentro suyo pareció moverse con aquella pregunta y se estremeció su cuerpo. 

- Entonces... No deseas nada más.

- Sí, hay otras que deseo para ser completamente feliz.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- iie, Ken, no voy a decírtelo tan fácilmente - dijo sonriendo para él y Kenshin pensó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho.

- Te quiero Kaoru - susurró al oído de la mujer mientras la abrazaba cálidamente - ¿vamos a dar un paseo por la platya?

- ¡¡Vamos!!

Abandonaron el festival y se instalaron sobre la arena mojada, observando el cristalino brillo que producía el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el agua del mar. Kenshin rodeó con sus brazos a la kendoka y la acercó a su cuerpo, embriagándose con su aroma a jazmines.

- Kenshin, ¿no te irás de mi lado verdad? - le preguntó esa inquietud que había surgido en su corazón.

- ¡no Kaoru! ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no!

- Sólo tuve miedo... por un momento.

- no, no temas, no me iré de tu lado.

Ellos se miraron detenidamente, les era suficiente sentirse así de cerca, escuchar a sus corazón latir en unísono como una melodía y estremecerse con el roce de la piel del otro. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao abrió grandes los ojos y se dejó abrazar por Himura, sentía su respiración en su cuello y sus brazos rodear su espalda con suavidad.

- tenemos que ir, Aoshi-sama...

- Sí, vamos - él era complicado de entender, mas Misao parecía hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, lo que le ataba a su alma juvenil. La tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el festival.

Una sombra pequeña brilló en la lejanía de los árbole del parque, de colores carmesí se dejaron ver unas cintas.

- la noche de Tanabata... - susurró acompañando su dulce voz con una risa aguda.

Aoshi sacó de entre sus ropas un teléfono celular que había comenzado a sonar en plena calle. Él se laejó un poco del escándalo público para escuchar a quién le había llamado, se trataba de Tomoe.

- Moshi, Moshi - atendió - ¿¿Qué?? - exclamó Aoshi- ¿De verdad? Bueno... sí, oneechan... sí, en cuanto podamos vamos para allá... Sí, te lo prometo, nos vemos... Llámame cualquier cosa que ocurra. Adiós.

- _"¿Qué?"_

- Era Tomoe - le contó Himura al cortar- tenemos que volver, hay un pariente nuestro de Kyoto que necesita de nuestra ayuda, aún no sé muy bien de qué se trara, pero nos han pedido que vayamos urgentemente. 

- Ya veo... ¿crees que podríamos acompañarlos?

- Sí, claro Misao, no creo que haya problema - le sonrió y ella quedó enamorada de ese acto- debo encontrar a Kenshin. 

- Creo saber dónde.

Ella fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en el cartel del bar más popular de la ciudad sin notar que alguien desde la calle le llamaba.

- ¡¡Misao-chan!! - escuchó al fin y volteó para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de Shougo.

- ¡Shougo-kun! ¿Has visto a mi hermana y a Himura? - miró de pronto a la acompañante del sujeto - mucho gusto, Misao Kamiya.

- Miyarai Sakaguchi, igualmente. 

Ambas sonrieron.

- No lo hemos visto, Misao-chan - le contestó Shougo.

- Mou!!

- Demo.. Podríamos ayudarles a buscarlos, ¿no crees Shougo? - preguntó Miyarai que había sentido mucha simpatía por la recién conocida.

- Sí, vamos a buscarles.

Himura vió entonces cruzar por la calle la figura de su hermana menor que aunque estuviese disfrazada reconocía a la perfección, su cabello, su mirada, su manera de sonreír.

- ¡¡Tsubame!! - le llamó y ella volteó a verle. Corrió hacia él llevando a Yahiko consigo.

- Yahiko, ¿has visto a mi oneesan? - le interrogó Misao al vestido de chino.

- Sí, hace rato estuvimos con ella y con Kenshin - dijo él señalando hacia el frente de un puesto - pero ya no están allí.

- Mou!!! - suspiró Tsubame - ¡Yo no quiero irme! - dijo cuando Aoshi les contó lo sucedido. - a mí nunca me necesitan, siempre es a ustedes.

- tranquila Tsubame... - le susurró Yahiko.

- Además, quizás Yahiko y los demás podamos ir - le habló también Misao.

- nos lo han pedido.

- ¡¡Aoshi-nii!!! - ella le reprochó - está bien. 

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? - pensó en voz alta la joven de 18 años.

- Quizás se hayan ido a la playa- sugirió Tsubame- escuché a Kaoru mencionar que sería muy bonito ver el espectáculo de estrellas desde allá.

- Entonces vamos!!

De pronto, las estrellas del cielo se fusionaron y este se cubrió de luces maravillosas haciendo que todos se detuvieran y el silencio atrapara al festival por completo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenshin miró los ojos de la mujer que tenía a su lado, las órbitas azuladas brillaban de un matiz tan parecido a las profundas agua del mar que se sentía emocionado al verla así.

- ¡¡Es maravilloso!! - escapó de sus labios con voz melódica.

El recuerdo de aquel 7 de Julio que permanecía en la mente del pelirrojo se desvaneció al escuchar su voz, al respirar su aroma, al reflejarse en sus ojos cristalinos. Y anuló la brecha que los mantenía separados, uniéndolos en un dulce beso en el que ambos entregaban el corazón.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- te amo Tori-atam... - susurró Megumi al oído del hombre que la abrazaba protectoramente.

Los dos se manutiveron así viendo el firmamento mientras veían reflejarse en él un futuro juntos y bajo el puente sus figuras unidas como Orihime y Hikoboshi, como ellos debían estar. Sus almas por fin reunidas. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los demás se detuvieron en seco, su objetivo podía esperar, embriagados por el espectáculo y anonadados por el milagro de la noche de Tanabata que algunos contemplaban por primera vez. 

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? - preguntó Shougo anulando el silencio y comprobando la ausencia de la joven.

- no la he visto desde que nos separamos - dijo Misao.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La joven vestida como sacerdotiza y el muchacha actuando ser un mercenario se separaron luego de unir sus labios en un tibio beso. Ella tenía el rostro apenado y él simplemente sonreía como de costumbre.

- te quiero, Sayo-chan, siempre te quise.

- Yo también Sou-kun - dijo sonriendo por fin.

- Debemos volver con los demás... - le explicó él- tu hermano puede estar preocupado. 

- Sí, vamos a casa de Kaoru-chan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una risa se escuchó por todo el festival, tocando cada corazón enamorado y una figura infantil vestida de rosado carmesí, con cabello castaño corto enlazado con un listón y ojos tan esmeraldas como piedras preciosas que brillaban en un pálido róstro se desvaneció en el aire, como pompa de jabón, albergándose en los corazones que sienten amor, el espíritu de la noche de Tanabata. 

Fin de capítulo

Bueno, en realidad el cap. era muuucho más largo, pero pensé que sería más romántico si lo dejaba aquí, je, je, espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del festival, porque acá se cierra una etapa en mi fic, desde ahora en más aparecerán nuevos problemas y creo que comenzará a parecerse a la serie. YA verán a qué me refiero, las cosas van a cambiar. ¿Quién necesitará la ayuda de la familia Himura y Sagara? ¿Qué ayuda es esa? Bueno, quizás se resuelve en el próximo chapter, pero no les aseguro nada, ja, ja. ¿Qué les han parecido los cambios? Aoshi-sama ha empezado a hablar, ¡¡¡Es cosa de milagro!!! Bastante espeluznante lo de la niña... ¿no? más adelante se resolverá también ese misterio, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero para ello falta, así que... ¡¡¡A esperar señores!!! ¡¡Y señoritas!!! ¡¡También señoras!! ^____^

Les daré paso también un poco al humor, no se preocupen, demo... antes de irme... los reviews:

****

Kirara26:_ gracias por las felicitaciones por el fic, me alegro que te guste y también lo de Tanabata, tengo pensado buscar más sobre esa bella historia, pues es una de mis leyendas y reseñas favoritas. ¿así que estudiante de nihongo? Bueno, te cuento que a mí también me gusta el japonés y cuando quieras charlamos sobre el tema, ja, ja, mi MSN es _Sumire_chan88@hotmail.com_ así que si quieres me agregas eh!! _

****

Anny-chan:_ Bueno, me alegro que prometas dejarme review y más especialmente dar la vida por ello, ja, ja, no, en serio, soy feliz cuando me dejan reviews con sus opiniones, especialmente uno tan largo como el tuyo, amiga. Otra fan de Ao-kun y Milla-chan... más peticiones sin duda. ¡¡¡¡¡YATA!!!! La verdad has acertado, sip, el trajecito de Milla-chan es el de Miyu en Vampire Princess Miyu, tengo varias imágenes de esa serie y me encantó como quedó Misao con ese disfraz, así que le dejé así, ja, ja, ja. En realidad, la ropa de varios está inspiradas en personajes de series de anime, si se animan a probar haber si aciertan les digo cual personaje en cual, ja, ja. No te preocupes, amiga, te perdono claro, además me has dejado un graaaan review que me encantó y me levantó el animo porque andaba medio caida. ¿Qué te ha parecido Aoshi? Pues ya ves... ha hablado bastante para ser él ^-^. Espero tus reviews... ¿Sip? Y nuevamente dômo arigatô por tus comentarios._

****

Gaby:_ Ojalá te siga gustando el review y bueh! Lo que recordaba Ken, que ya va a volver a pasar, ahora se aclara un poco en este cap. Es una parte de su vida cuando le rechazaron, él se iba a declarar a la persona amada en una noche de Tanabata pero ella no apareció, ya verás como más adelante se aclara esto. Pero... ¿Has entendido? Sino... me dices y con gusto te adelanto algo pero un e-mail porque no quiero que todos se enteren. ^_~ muahaha!!_

****

Miyuki Kobayakawa:_ ¿Qué te pareció lo de Ken y Kao en este cap.? ¿bien no? y bueh! Tu me dices a mí... ¿para cuándo el cap. 9 de Kaoru, la cazapampiros eh???!!!! Je, je, el cap. 8 me encantó, y como verás mi review ya estuvo allí, ja, ja. Ojalá te siga gustando y espero seguir tardando tan poco, es que doy tiempo para que aparezcan los reviews._

****

Miyarai:_ Dômo arigatô, la verdad... la descripción de los disfraces salió así gracias a que tenía muchas imágenes de diversas series, ja, ja. ¿Qué te ha parecido Miyarai en este cap.? Bueno, ya verás como en el próximo habrá muchas cosas interesantes de estos dos, ji, ji. Me alegro muchísimo que te siga gustando y también que me hayas dejado review, porque me doy cuenta de que cuento con tu apoyo en el fic._

Bueno, también quiero agradecer a Misao-19 (Y que sigas con el fic "Amazonas"), Mourisan, Lady Emyco, Chi2 e Itzel que han dejado reviews en los caps. anteriores, pero en el pasado no, igual sé que han leído el fic aunque no aparezcan en el 10. Espero pronto recibir noticias suyas.

Ahora sí, ¡¡¡BYE BYE!!!

JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Miko no ai

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	12. Capitulo 12

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 12: "Es nuestra misión"

- ¡¡Ey!! ¡¡Oneechan!! - gritó Megumi al ver pasar a su hermana menor con el resto de sus amigos.

- ¡Megumi! ¡Tori-atama! ¡¡Vengan acá!! - les respondió la comadreja.

- Vamos Sano, no sé qué sucede. - ella le jaló de la ropa.

Ellos dejaron el puente donde habían pasado todo el tiempo y se reunieron con el grupo que se dirigía hacia la playa.

- ¿Y Sayo? - preguntó la Kitsune al no encontrarla.

- No sé, iré a buscarla - le dijo Shougo saliendo en dirección nuevamente hacia el festival.- nos vemos en casa de Kaoru-chan.

- Iré con él - Y Miyarai salió corriendo tratando de alcanzarle.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Sano notando a la desconocida.

- Es amiga de Shougo, su nombre es Miyarai - copmentó Misao siguiendo su camino.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!! - gritó Sanosuke a los dos enamorados que estaban sentados sobre la arena perdiendo así toda la magia del momento. 

- ::::::::::::::-__________-***::::::::::::::::::::::: - le miraron todos.

- ù_ú ay Sagara.... - suspiró Megumi.

- ^_________^ - él sólo podía sonreír.

El pelirrojo y la kendoka se le acercaron algo confundidos por su repentina aparición, él no soltaba la mano de la joven a quien amaba, demostrándole así que la quería siempre a su lado, y ella se sentía emocionada por el roce mágico de la piel. 

- Debemos viajar, Kenshin - le explicó Aoshi a su hermano.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron inmediatamente Sanosuke y Himura.

- ¿yo también? - preguntó el primero.

- Sí, llamaron para que tú también fueras... - les explicó el joven.

- _"no..."_ - pensó Kaoru tristemente.

- ¿Porqué?

- Omasu-san está en problemas, nos ha pedido que vayamos a verla, ella y Okon-san nos necesitan. No sé la gravedad de los conflictos que hay en Kyoto, pero debemos ir.

- _"¿¿Omasu?? ¿¿Okon??" _ - pensaron Megumi, Kaoru y Misao en unísono.

- Debemos ir a Kyoto - continuó el joven de ojos fríos.

- ¿Omasu? - repitió sus pensamientos en voz alta Misao que se encontraba más cerca de él. Aoshi y los demás voltearon a verle.

De pronto, un teléfono comenzó a sonar y todos se revisaron para ver del teléfono de quién se trataba. Megumi sonrió "Es el mío" dijo casi en un susurro antes de encenderlo.

- Moshi Moshi - saludó con una voz suave- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡¡Pero no lo puedo creer!! Esto... Esta es demasiada coincidencia. Está bien... iremos... sí, quedese tranquilo Okina-san... Nos vemos, adiós. - y cortó preocupada, mirando al resto turbadamente. 

- ¿Qué sucedió oneesan? - le preguntó Misao - ¿Algo malo?

- era Okina-san - miró de reojo a los Himura- piden nuestra ayuda en Kyoto, especialmente la tuya Kaoru y la tuya también Misao-chan. Es Omasu, está en problemas, graves problemas.

- ¿¿¿Omasu??? - preguntaron ellos conjuntamente.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru muy sorprendido. ¿Acaso les conocían?

- ¿Cómo conocen a la hermana de mi madre? - preguntó Sanosuke.

- ¿Tú tía? ¿Es tu tía? - le preguntó rápidamente Megumi.

- no, en realidad... no somos parientes, pero mi madre les quería como si fueran hermanas en serio - él les explicó mientras el sudor corría por su frente. De pronto su cuerpo se estremeció de frío. 

- sí, nuestra tía era muy amiga de Omasu - comentó Kenshin viendo en dirección hacia la cabaña donde pasaban las vacaciones- ¿y ustedes cómo les conocen?

- Omasu y Okon eran hermanas de nuestra madre, son nuestras tías... - dijo Kaoru - pero nunca escuchamos hablar ni de Himura... mucho menos Sagara. 

Misao se mantenía alejada de la conversación viendo el roce del agua con la arena, Aoshi apenas lo había notado la miró interesado, sus esmeraldas parecían fijas en ese punto, de manera melancólica y triste, su cuerpecito tan pequeño en aquella noche se veía indefenso y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

- No quiero luchar - susurró dulcemente. Todos voltearon a verla.

- ¡¡Misao!! - le regañó Megumi acercándose a ella.

- Son épocas de paz, tiempos en los que las luchas no son necesarias... ¿¿Porqué tenemos que luchar?? - preguntó ella visiblemente desesperada.

- Pueden decirnos... ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kenshin - ¿Porqué reaccionas así Misao?

- vamos a casa - dijo Megumi de manera fría 

Se dirigieron directamente hacia la cabaña al frente de la playa donde podrían hablar mejor.

- Llamaré a Shougo-kun y le explicaré la situación - Comentó Megumi entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono. - seguramente volverá a su casa esta noche. 

La menor de las Kamiya se había quedado de pie mirando el movimiento marino, las luces que proyectaba la luna y las estrellas en el agua parecían atraerle de repente, sus ojos de color verde apasionado miraban de manera apagada, incomparada con lo que realmente solía ser ella, mortalmente callada.

- Misao... - le llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Sin voltear, sabía de quién se trataba.

- ¿Desea algo Aoshi-sama?

- nada. Sólo... ¿Qué te sucede?

- No quiero luchar - ella tragó saliva pesadamente- me cuesta pensar que con toda la tranquilidad que me rodea de pronto tengamos que ayudar a los Onni para pelear.

- ¿Onni?

- Sí, venga, Kaoru-nee explicará todo - dijo ella con tristeza.

Himura Aoshi jamás la había visto así, desde que la conocía su mirada nunca había sido tan seca y fría, no como la de él... antes era vivaz y sonriente, esa noticia había golpeado en su corazón con fuerza.

Entraron en la casa y se sentaron en uno de lo sillones de la salita principal mientras que Kaoru terminaba de servir el té que Kenshin había preparado, el silencio era abrumador mas se podían escuchar los murmullos de los cantos de la gente en el festival.

- Omasu nos dijo... hacía mucho tiempo - comenzó la kendoka- que llegaría el momento en que los clanes de ninjas y guerreros tendrían que pelear, aún así que el Japón estuviera en paz. Nosotros... que somos amigos del clan Onniwabanshu, al igual que ustedes supongo debemos ir a presentarnos... a la pelea.

- Demo... ¿Doushite ka? - preguntó Sanosuke intentando comprender.

- Porque así está escrito en un tratado muy antiguo, que nosotros también aceptamos - le respondió Megumi mirándolo intensamente, odiaba tener que alejarse de él ahora, mas si el luchador tenía que enfrentarse en una batalla ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo y para curarle sus heridas también - como doctora debo presentarme.

- y yo soy la sensei del dojo Kamiya, debo ayudar.

- ¿y tú comadreja? 

- yo... - titubeó. Silencio.

Las Kamiyas miraron hacia un costado.

- yo soy la okashira de los Onniwabanshu - les explicó con pena- mi deber es proteger a mi gente, aunque en este último tiempo he estado alejada de ellos. Sé, que ustedes son parte de nuestro clan y que Omasu les ha convocado para que luchen. Seguramente alguna arma o habilidad necesaria deben poseer. Gomen nasai.

- Misao... - susurró Aoshi sin que nadie le escuchara.

- Pero tengo que decirles... que aunque parezca extraño... especialmente por las épocas modernas y tranquilas que vivimos, que esta batalla es fundamental y muy peligrosa, nadie está seguro de lo que va a suceder.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, y todos bajaron el rostro, algunos asustados y otros simplemente tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. Los niños, que también escuchaban todo, se miraron largo rato, Tsubame intentó contener un sollozo mas le fue imposible y Yahiko le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola hacia él.

- No te preocupes, Tsu-chan - le dijo con mucha dulzura- yo te acompañaré, por algo estoy a cargo de la Busu y de las chicas.

Kaoru le miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, por primera vez... no le gritó, sólo sonrió de forma afable mientras pensaba en lo que les esperaba. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Soujiro y Sayo iban caminando hacia la casa de Kaoru cuando una sombra que conocían perfectamente les detuvo el paso, se trataba de Shougo y de Miyarai. 

- ¡¡Oniisan!! - saludó Sayo con una gran sonrisa. - mucho gusto señorita, Sayo Amakusa.

- es un placer, Miyarai Sakaguchi. - le sonrió.

- Sayo-chan, ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Shougo comenzó su característico regaño, mas con voz dulce.

- Sou-kun y yo fuimos a comer, dime.. ¿no vas para la casa de Kao-chan?

- no, tienen problemas, esta noche... necesitan estar solos.

Sayo bajó el rostro, estaba triste pero a la vez feliz, deseaba contarle a Megumi su compromiso reciente con Soujiro, quien no soltaba su mano, y ahora no podía hacerlo. En fin... tendría que hablar con su hermano mayor.

- Vamos a casa, vengan - ella les dijo sonriendo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿saben porqué se da esta lucha? - preguntó Sanosuke bebiendo un poco de café, el té le alteraba más de lo que ya estaba. 

- es una lucha de Clanes que buscan ser los únicos que permanezcan unidos - explicó Misao- es algo absurdo, pero nosotros los Onni queremos seguir estando, sin importar que compartamos el lugar con otro clan. Es el grupo ninja Kirokeshi. Ellos no desean compartir la continuidad en el tiempo.

- Ya veo... 

- Es difícil de comprender, pero estoy segura que Omasu y Okon terminarán de contarle todo a la perfección.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol salió de su escondite tras las montañas de la ciudad playera, los pájaros ya trinaban en cada ventana y la gente comenzaba a abrir los negocios.

__

"Saldremos esta tarde rumbo a Tokio, desde allí partiremos hacia el Aoya. Estén preparados, tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo. Nos veremos."

Misao

Kaoru tomó la nota escrita a mano de su hermana menor, sabía que venían tiempos duros para ella y que como líder debería tomar decisiones importantes y comandar hacia una guerra a sus seres queridos, una guerra entre clanes. 

- Ha salido - le dijo a Aoshi que estaba detrás suyo- seguramente debe estar caminando por ahí.

- Está bien - respondió él secamente. 

- oye, oneechan, ¿tienes todo preparado en Tokio? - Preguntó Megumi entrando a la sala donde Kamiya barría cuidadosamente, mientras que Aoshi leía en uno de los sillones un libro bastante viejo. Himura, por su parte, estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina - ¿y Yahiko-kun y Tsubame-chan?

- No lo sé - le respondió su hermana- y sí, tengo todo preparado, desde que nos comentaron aquella vez la situación, sabes que prefiero hacer las cosas con tiempo.

Megumi no dijo nada más y se asomó a la cocina para saludar al pelirrojo de su hermana menor, pensó que quizás Sanosuke estaba allí con él, pero en realidad no.

- ¿Dónde está Sano? - le preguntó al cocinero.

- Salió hace un rato - le dijo él sin voltear- dijo que él también tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y que necesitaba estar solo para poder hacerlo. Que aquí no lo iba a lograr.

- Ya veo.. - susurró y salió nuevamente hacia la sala de estar, miró por la ventana. El cielo se veía raramente triste, apenas si el sol se dejaba ver por entre unas nubes de manera que estas brillaran, el ambiente era frío y una brisa corría helando los cuerpos. Megumi no tenía deseos de salir a la playa, que estaba prácticamente vacía.

Kaoru terminó de barrer, su expresión había cambiado a la de días anteriores, estaba más amargada, y Kenshin había notado que no había dormido bien, que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y ojeras demacrantes adornaban su rostro que hasta días atrás eran los más brillantes y esperanzados que él jamás había visto. Mas ahora... su mujer estaba mal, verdaderamente triste.

El pelirrojo salió de la cocina con unos platos y comenzó a colocar la mesa, ayudado incocientemente por Kaoru. Él le detuvo el constante movimiento de manos, temblorosas y las sostuvo hacia su pecho, dejando que ella sintiera el latido de su corazón, le miró intensamente y besó sus manos, con dulzura.

- todo va a estar muy bien, Kaoru - le susurró y ella sonrió, undiendo su rostro entre los hombros de su amado, perdiéndose en ese mar color fuego. - sshhh... no llores...

La kendoka dejó de sollozar rato después pero sus ojos quedaron brillosos. Aoshi, quien no deseaba mirar la melosidad de su hemano y cuñada decidió salir finalmente a caminar, meditar y buscar en lo que llevaba todo eso, a su pequeña comadreja. Megumi también salió, mas sentó en el sillón bajo el alero de la casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Entonces tienen que viajar... - dijo Shougo lamentándose sosteniendo entre sus manos la de la mujer que estaba a su lado: Miyarai. Esta también tenía un rostro apenado, no quería que ellas se fueran ahora que empezaba a conocerles.

- Sí, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te escribí? ¿y te conté que nuestra obaasan nos había contado el pasado de nuestra familia? - le preguntó Misao tocando suavemente la trenza que caía de su hombro- ¿recuerdas? - él asintió.- pues... se debe a ello, debemos viajar.

- Bueno, comadreja, espero que te vaya muy bien - comentó Soujiro entrando en la sala de estar de la casa de Shougo Amakusa, llevaba unos pantalones de jean y una musculosa negra pegada al cuerpo, venía cargando varias bolsas. - ¿¿Acaso no me vas a saludar??

- ¡¡Sou-chan!! - le dijo con cariño y lanzándose en sus brazos haciendo que él soltara las cosas que llevaba- ¡¡No quiero irme!! - sollozó.

- Milla-chan... es importante... para tu gente - le susurró.

Sayo, que estaba detrás suyo, se apenó mucho y estuvo a punto de empezar a sollozar ella también, más aún cuando Kamiya se lanzó a sus brazos, undiendo su rostro en la cascada negra azabache.

- Ya escuchaste a Soujiro, Milla, todo... - susurró- todo va a estar muy bien, ¿me escribirás no es así?

- Sí, ¡¡Te escribiré siempre Sayo-chan!!

- Y dile a Meg... que no se olvide de mí - le guiñó un ojo- ¿Cuándo se van?

- Esta tarde... 

- Iremos a despedirles, ¿no es así? - todos los presentes asintieron.

Misao Kamiya avandonó la hermosa casita, siempre bien decorada y dispuesta con lágrimas secas en sus ojos, y pensamientos lejanos, de nuevo su mente había viajado hacia la guerra entre los grupos ninjas. Las calles estaban llenas de papeles, serpentinas y demás rastros del festival de la noche anterior, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, y el cielo se tornó gris.

Un diario que venía rodando le golpeó el rostro graciosamente y ella se lo quitó sonrosada y enfadada, por lo menos de pronto, algo le había hecho recuperar su humor.

- ¿uh? - leyó - _"Ai Tsukobu: nacida un 10 de enero de 1994 y fallecida un 7 de Julio del 2001. Ayer, día de la festividad de la dama tejedora se cumplen tres años de su muerte. Siempre alegre, sus ojos esmeraldas permanecen en los recuerdos de quienes le conocieron y de quienes esperan que Hikoboshi y Orihime le tengan bajo su cuidado por haberse alejado de sus padres durante una noche estrellada de Tanabata"_

Misao no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era ella... era ella.. Sin duda, su vestido color carmesí, era la misma niña con la que ella y Aoshi se habían encontrado la noche anterior. Corrió sin quitar la vista del diario hasta que algo más grande que ella le chocó y cayó al piso bruscamente.

- ¿Aoshi-sama? - preguntó mirando unos ojos azulados hielo - este... je, je, yo siempre chocando con usted, discúlpeme.

- no te preocupes... - le dijo extendiendo una mano para que ella se levantara- ¿Porqué corrías así?

- Mire... - le dio el diario.

- Es.. - susurró mirándola, ella asintió.

- ¡¡¡Por un momento pensé que estaba loca!! - comentó en voz alta- volvamos a casa! Quiero contarles a los demás.

Aoshi la miró correr hacia la playa, había recuperado ese color en sus mejillas, ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le había gustado desde siempre, había vuelto su Misao. Emprendió el camino sin evitar que una sonrisa de alegría se curvara en sus labios.

Fin de capítulo 

Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias a los reviewers por sus comentarios, verdaderamente me levatan el ánimo, ahora sí... ellas:

****

Anny-chan: oi, arigatô gozaimasu, he puesto tu review primero aunque ha sido el último en llegarme porque en verdad me ha encantado, ha sido dulcísimo y me alegra montones que te guste mi fic, en verdad... no me lo esperaba ja, ja, ja. Espero que continúe así y que no te defraude mi lentitud. Y gracias de nuevo porque me has levantado el ánimo, es que he colocado arriba dos fics y aún no he tenidos reviews sobre ellos, ;_; sabes lo que significa, ne? Uno en Rk y otro en Slayer, sólo he tenido un review en el de Rk (¡¡¡Gracias Gaby-chan!!!) así que no sé si los continúo. Por eso estoy algo mal mas tus comentarios me han puesto de muy buen humor y con ganas de seguir mis fics, ja, ja, ja ^______^

****

Miyarai: bueno, amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado, ¿Qué te ha parecido Miyarai y Shougo? Ja, ja, ya conocerás más cosas sobre lo que se viene, te adelanto que está más relacionado con la serie, porque me parecía que ya me estaba yendo un poco, ¿no crees? Ja, ja, ojalá te siga gustando.

****

Gaby: falta poquito Gaby-chan, ya te dí las gracias por el review en mi fic ;_; snif... me alegro mucho que te siga gustando el fic y tengas interés en él. ¡¡espero tus reviews!!

****

Kirara26: ^///^ gracias por todo lo que dices, Yuriko, a mí también me gusta tu nombre, je, je, ya te agregué a mi MSN, ojalá podamos charlar, ¿Chipi? No te olvides de dejarme reviews que me encantan, siempre de buen humor ^__^ 

****

Chi2: ¡¡¡Okaerinasai!!! Me alegro que hayas vuelto de tus vacaciones, ya me faltaban tus reviews, ja, ja, como verás intento actualizar lo más rápido posible, lo intento. Lo de los apellidos... Himura espero que se diferencie cuándo hablo de Himura y cuando de Shinomori, ¿o no? Bueno, me dicen... igual.. creo que muy pronto no habrá problemas con ello... ji, ji, jo, jo, jo, muahahahahahaha!!!! Soy una loka desquiciada o^_____^o

Ya me voy!!!!!!

JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	13. Capitulo 13

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 13: "Al fin llegamos a Kyoto"

- ¿Entonces tú también te encontraste con una niña aquella noche? - preguntó Megumi mirando el periódico que su hermana menor le había traido.

- Sí, que... ¿tu también? - preguntó Misao.

- no, Sanosuke... me dijo que en el festival una niña le pidió que le ayudara a buscar a sus padres...

- ¡¡igual que a nosotros!! 

- ella le llevó hasta el bar donde yo estaba y luego ¡puf! desapareció - contó sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Dónde está Sano? 

- Salió esta mañana - comentó Kenshin entrando en la sala de estar con un plato de galletas.

Tsubame y Yahiko entraron en ese momento, ella tenía sus ojos marrones apagados y fue directo a sentarse en un sillón, seguramente el niño le había llevado a caminar, para que despejara todos sus problemas de su mente.

- ¿Sucede algo Tsubame-chan? - le preguntó Himura acercándose a ella con unas galletas.

- no, nada oniisan - susurró con voz dulce.- _"No quiero irme... solo eso"_

- ¡¡¡¡Tadaima!!!! - anunció Sagara entrando en la casa de playa. - ¿Qué hacen? ¿Reunión familiar?

Rió un poco mientras Megumi se le acercaba, robándole un beso suave de los labios, él la acercó hacia sí mismo y le besó en el cuello con dulzura y pasión. Por un momento, los demás se sintieron fuera de lugar.

- ¡¡Sanosuke!! - gritó Misao y ambos se separaron- mira esto...

- ¿Qué demonios...? - susurró él mirando el periódico- ¡¡¿Desde cuándo los precios suben tanto?!!

- o.o** - todos cayeron de espaldas.

- ¬¬ no, Sano, eso no... esto - le señaló la parte donde hablaba de aquella niña - yo también me encontré con ella...

- Demo... si es... ella - susurró- Ai... mmm... Es muy extraño.

- Yo también dije lo mismo, Aoshi-sama y yo la encontramos aquella noche en el festival - le comentó sentándose.

En eso, Kaoru se puso de pie.

- bueno, basta de misterios, será mejor que subamos las cosas a la camioneta - dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Así todos salieron a la playa y pronto estuvieron listos para partir, sólo faltaban Sayo y los demás, deseaban despedirse de ellos. Misao miró con tristeza el mar agitado, ese color le recordaba mucho a los ojos de Kaoru, también a los de Aoshi, ambos eran muy parecidos, pero los de su hermana mayor eran mucho más animados que los de su amado. Sintió una voz llamándola que la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos...

- ¡¿Estás despierta, Milla-chan?! - dijo Sayo Amakusa.

- ¿uh? ¡¡Sayo-chan!! - exclamó avalanzándose a sus brazos y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, se sentía embriagada con el aroma a cerezo que emanaba su amiga- te voy a extrañar mucho - susurró.

- sí, yo también Milla - le dijo- prométeme que me escribirás todos los días.

- Es una promesa - susurró separándose y mirando a Soujiro que esperaba tras ellas.

- ¿A mí también me escribirás? - preguntó con voz inocente. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió no sólo en la forma en que curvó sus labios sino también en su propia mirada azulada.- todo va a estar bien...

- ¡¡Es hora de irnos, Misao-chan!! - exclamó Kaoru desde la camioneta, Sanosuke subió del lado del conductor y la joven de larga trenza se apresuró a subir al asiento del copilato, Megumi bufó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llevaban horas de viaje ya directo hacia Kyoto. La llegada a Tokio había sido apresurada, ya que tenían que preparar todo para volver a salir. Misao estaba dormida en el segundo asiento recostando su cabeza en el vidrio por donde se deslizaban las gruesas gotas de la lluvia. Sanosuke conducía mientras Megumi leía un libro a su lado, sin duda la doctora tenía miedo de que Sagara se quedara dormido al volante, por lo que se mantuvo vigía. Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en el tercer asiento durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Pasa algo Tsu-chan? - le preguntó Yahiko viendo como ella no dormía, sino que deslizaba sus pequeñas manos blancas por el vidrio empañado - ¿no puedes dormir?

- tengo miedo, Yahiko-kun... - susurró- no quiero que mis hermanos tengan que luchar... además... tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿mmm? - él la miró confundido antes de que ella se abrazara a él, undiendo su rostro en su pecho y suplicándole así un amor profundo- vamos a estar bien, yo te protegeré Tsu-chan, aunque mi vida depenga de ella... todo irá muy bien.

La voz de Yahiko fue lo último que escuchó ella antes de quedarse completamente dormida. Aoshi miró a la pareja desde el asiento de adelante, Misao estaba a su lado, había visto como poco a poco ella se había entregado a los sueños. Se acercó un poco a ella y dejó que le abrazara incoscientemente.

- ¿Quieres que te remplace? - le preguntó Megumi bajando el libro que leía.

- no, está bien Kitsune - sonrió Sagara- No falta mucho.

- Es cierto, y mira... - le señaló el cielo- estoy segura que está ya por amanecer... aunque es difícil saberlo, por esta lluvia que no se detiene.

- A nadie parece importarle - comentó- todos duermen.

- Es cierto, jo, jo, es una escena muy dulce, me gustaría sacarles una foto - rió- seguramente me amenazarán luego, pero el recuerdo quedará.

- eres malvada Meg... - suspiró Sanosuke mirándola de reojo.

- por eso me quieres - se le acercó a besarle.

Finalmente, entraron en Kyoto, era una ciudad como todas, ahora bellamente iluminada por el amanecer a pesar de que el sol no se dejaba ver por enetre los nubarrones grisáceos. La lluvia era imparable y había inundado las calles donde algunos mercantes intentaban abrir sus negocios, era extraño a esas horas, pero en ese lugar todo parecía ir a mucha más prisa.

- Aquí estamos - dijo Sanosuke en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan y aparcando frente a un local. _- "EL AOYA"_

- ¡¡¡DESPIERTEEEEEN!!! - gritó Megumi y todos saltaron alertados, ella rió a carcajadas bajando del automóvil.

La lluvia les golpeaba el cuerpo con fuerza y les inundaba cada rincón de una sensación fría y a su vez cálida. Megumi tocó el portón de madera que parecía ser el que comunicaba la calle con el edificio, la puerta corrediza del local donde estaba el cartel de letras coloridas estaba cerrada con seguro. Era una edificación de aspecto viejo pero el restaurante, por el contrario, era bastante nuevo. Tocó varia veces más.

- ¡¡¡HOLA!!! ¡¡¡OMASU!!! - gritó Misao acercándose ella también al portón. De pronto, este se abrió y una mujer de cabellos largos y negros que caían sobre sus hombros y su espalda como una cascada salió hacia el exterior, estaba un poco empapada y sus grandes ojos negros-azulados brillaban de sorpresa. Era bastante joven y usaba ropas extrañas, de Onmitsu- ¡¡¡Omasu-san!!!

- ¿Oh? ¡¡Misao-chan!! - la abrazó con dulzura- No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto demo me alegra mucho.

- ^__^ ¿podemos pasar? - preguntó Sagara por detrás tomando entre sus brazos a su joven novia.

- ¡¡Tori-atama!! - exclamó con una risa ahogada, todos estallaron en carcajadas- pasen, pasen...

Entraron en el acogedor Aoya, el fuego en una pequeña estufa hacía que todas las estancias estuvieran mucho más cálidas. Omasu les llevó a la cocina donde un anciano y una joven mujer tomaban té charlando animadamente.

- ¡¿Misao-chan?! - preguntó el viejo y tomó las manos de Misao llorando a mares- ¡¡¡Eres tu!!!

- Ya Jiya - dijo ella soltándose- ^__^ yo también te extrañé...

- ;____; - lloró el pobre anciano- ¿Así es como me tratas después de tanto tiempo? ¿uh? ¡¡¿Cabeza de pollo?!!

- ¬¬* _"¿Qué tienen todos conmigo el día de hoy?"_ - se preguntó Sanosuke- hola, Okina-san, ¿Cómo está usted?

- bien, Tori-atama, tanto tiempo, veo... - señaló las manos entrelazadas de Sano y Meg- que has sentado cabeza.

Se le escapó una risa.

- ¬¬** tan bromista como siempre - dijo en voz baja.

- ^__^ ¿Te acuerdas de mi Okina? - preguntó Kaoru acercándose al anciano con Kenshin a sus espaldas.

- Claro, Kao-chan, como no acordarme, ¿cómo va todo por el dojo?

- Bien como siempre - soltó- Muy buenos días Okon-san...

- ^_________^ buenos días a todos - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro- voy a ver si los chicos se han levantado. Omasu, supongo que preparaste ya las habitaciones para nuestros invitados y la okashira.

- Claro - soltó la ninja- vengan... les mostraré cuales son.

La Onmitsu les dio un cuarto a cada uno, Misao no recordaba que el Aoya fuera tan grande por lo que repitió su duda en voz alta.

- hemos hecho remodelaciones - le explicó Omasu- con su permiso, tengo que abrir el local.

- Nos vemos luego - dijeron todos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Con esta lluvia no podremos salir - dijo Misao con voz queda mirando por la ventana de su cuerto, apoyándose sobre sus manos contra el marco. Aoshi la miró tiernamente.

- Misao...

- ¿mmm? - balbucéo embelesada por el sonido melodioso que producía la lluvia al golpear contra el suelo o contra las ventanas. El cielo se había tornado mucho más oscuro y la poca luz que penetraba por entre las nubes le iluminaba el rostro.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi? - preguntó dudoso, tal vez no era la mejor pregunta en ese momento.

- ¿yo? - ella soltó sintiendo como la sangre le subía al rostro- yo... estoy muy confundida Aoshi-sama, todo esto es muy difícil para mí... esperemos a que acabe...

Himura bajó el rostro apenado y luego volteó a verle, mientras la tomaba por detrás, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Misao bajó todas sus defensas ante la acción tan calmada y se apoyó contra su pecho.

- por mi está bien - susurró él a su oído- realmente te quiero...

- yo también, no tengo dudas de ello demo..

- Shhh - la hizo voltear rozando un dedo de él contra sus labios - no hablemos de títulos ahora... sólo... dejémonos ser... ¿Quieres?

- Está bien - sonrió y Aoshi se agachó para rozar sus labios con los de ella, en una acción dulce y cálida, descontrolando totalmente sus sentidos, haciéndole en tan simple caricia tocar el cielo con las manos y llevarla a otro tiempo- ¿Y eso?

Aoshi sonrió y no dijo nada, por primera vez ella tampoco lo hizo pero sí se quedaron juntos, abrazados mirando por através de la ventana la tormenta que se avecinaba, mas juntos no había nada que les descontrolara. Sus corazones se unieron en latidos desesperados al tiempo en que Himura les volvía a unir en un nuevo beso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡Mou!!! - exclamó Kaoru mientras se negaba a volver al Aoya. Ella y Kenshin habían salido hacía un rato, y ahora ya estaban empapados por la lluvia- ¡¡No quiero volver!! ¡¡Kenshin!!!

- demo no quiero que te enfermes - le dijo él sosteniéndola por los hombros, recostó suavemente su frente contra la de ella.

- Kenshin... - susurró Kaoru.

- ¿Hai?

- Aishiteru - volvió a decir con voz igualmente queda. 

- Aishiteru mo, mi koishii - le dijo abrazándola, ya no le importaba la lluvia, tampoco el hecho que estaban en plena vereda, ni mucho menos que el Aoya estaba lejos y mucho gente les miraba al pasar, no le importaba nada de ello, sólo... sólo su Kaoru- no me dejes... - susurró.

- ¿uh? Nunca te dejaré Kenshin, pero no... no entiendo - susurró ella.

- ¿eh? Yo no he dicho nada...

- Si, me pediste que no te dejara...

- ow... debo haberlo dicho sin darme cuenta- se encongió de hombros- eso no importa ahora.

Ella se extrañó levemente pero no lo tomó más en cuenta, ya que Kenshin volvía a besarla, rozando sus labios con los de ella con una pasión que les volvía completamente locos. Ambos se sentían bien así y nadie cambiarías las cosas. Ni siquiera la batalla que se acercaba.

Un grito ahogado les sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras que sonidos metálicos se escuchaban, un choque de espadas...

Fin del capítulo

__

Bueno, amigos, este sólo es un capítulo de introducción a la nueva guerra, ¿Qué les pareció lo de A+M? Jo, jo, jo, ya verán que eso no será lo único que se verá de la parejita, habrá mucho más, jojojojojo.

Paso rápido a los reviews:

****

Justary: nueva reviewer, me alegro que te guste el fic... ojalá este cap. también te agrade, gracias por tus comentarios. Y ya viste lo que pasó con K+K, ¿Linda escena ne? ya vendrán muuuuchas más, lo prometo.

****

Gaby (hyatt): bueno, a falta de un review tuyo tengo dos, ja, ja. Bueno, prometo intentar no matar nadie, jo, jo. En cuanto a lo de Kenshin... le dijo su mujer a Kaoru porque para ellos dos ya son eso, el hombre y su mujer, la mujer y su hombre, ya se han dicho abiertamente que se aman y con pequeñas señales se han dado a entender todo. Supongo que también podrán ser hombre y mujer en el otro sentido, pero depende mucho de los reviews, si les parece bien que haga un lemon de Kenshin y Kaoru. Te cuento que se vienen las batallas!!!!

****

Anny-chan: ¿qué te parece lo de Ao y Milla? Jo, jo, estoy re contenta con esa escena, ja, ja, ahora... Aoshi-sama sufrirá un poquito porque Misao es la okashira y debe pelear al frente, ya verás como todo irá de lujo, ja, ja, ja. Espero que te guste el cap. ha sido un poco corto pero es sólo porque es un cap. introductorio a la guerra. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi otra historia de Rk, tengo otra planeada pero no sé si subirla, ya serían muchas. Si quieres, podemos charlar por MSN: **_Sumire_chan88@hotmail.com_****_. _**Me gustaría que leyeras mi nuevo fic que todabía no subí, quizás te guste. ¿ok?¡¡¡No te olvides de dejarme reviews!!

****

Misao-19: ¡¡Ya te esperaba on-na-tomodachi!! Y para decir verdad... esperé un poco para subir este cap. haber si aparecías, ji, ji. Bueno, ¿Y para cuándo tus actualizaciones? Je, je, ya es hora de que le apures con Amazonas. ^___^ me muero por saber qué pasa. Espero que te haya gustado la escena con Aoshi-sama.

Eso es todo!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡JA NE!!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

****


	14. Capitulo 14

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 14: "Mision fallida"

__

A Shimabara de La ciudad de Tokio. Para Sayo Amakusa. Día I

Querida Sayo:

Te escribo como lo prometí, sólo espero que la paloma llegue a su destino, no estoy muy segura de ello, pero según Okina-san era el antiguo método que usaban los Onniwabanshu para comunicarse. Le recuerdas, ¿verdad? Jiya sigue igual que siempre, no puedo negarlo.

Aquí, la guerra se ha desatado, ayer recibimos el primer ataque en áreas cercanas al Aoya, nuestra sede. Por suerte, Aoshi-sama acudió al grito desesperado de una mujer que estaba siendo atacada, a él le siguieron mi hermana y Kenshin, que estaban cerca y la trajeron entre ambos al restaurante. La pobre aún está en una de nuestras habitaciones, recomponiéndose del shock que la emboscaran cuando no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

Realmente acá está todo muy difícil, comenzamos a investigar acerca de la sede del otro clan, suponemos que deben tener espías, sino.. no cabría otra posibilidad para que atacaran cerca del Aoya, deben saber dónde nos escondemos. Hoy será mi primer misión, debo infiltrarme en una edificación cercana a las afueras del bosque se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros del Aoya, suponemos que allí pueden tener sus guaridad el otro clan; demo... es sólo una suposición. Iré sola, lo tengo decidido, quizás no vuelva... cabe la posibilidad de que me capturen y sé... por mi propia instrucción, que si lo hacen no me dejaran con vida. Son macabras las técnicas que los Onmitsu utilizamos para sacar información (aún así... conmigo no funcionarán) y para torturar a los espías. Kaoru quiere acompañarme pero no la dejaré, es mi deber... soy la okashira.

Me despiso, Sayo-chan, realmente esto se está poniendo difícil, espero tus respuestas, las palomas son, ante todo, bastante eficientes. Mándale mis saludos a todos, especialmente a Sou-chan, dile que no se enfade conmigo...

Hasta pronto. Te quiere...

Misao Makimachi

- listo - dijo Misao cerrando la carta y enroscándola hasta que quedó diminuta y logró colocarla en un tubito verde. Silbó levemente y una paloma blanca con manchas negras acudió a su llamado, colocó el tubito en la patita pequeña del ave, agarrándolo con una cinta azulada, una de las que ella solía llevar en su cabello.- ¡¡Ve!!

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Aoshi Himura entrando en el cuarto.

- Mandaba una carta a Sayo, le había prometido una cada día - comentó poniéndose de pie del escritorio, no llevaba las ropas comunes. Sino vestía un traje de Onniwabanshu, uno que sus antepasados habían usado, su larga trenza era la misma, larga hasta mucho por debajo de la cintura con un liston liso envuelto en la punta de ella donde escapaban mechones de su cabello negro azabache. Llevaba protectores en sus muñecas y Himura sabía, que entre sus ropas escondía armas, lo presentía porque la conocía.- ¿Qué pasa?

- me preguntaba... - susurró- ¿irás a la misión? 

- Ya sabes la respuesta, Aoshi-sama... gomen... Aoshi - se corrigió- tengo que enfrentar esta misión, soy la okashira.

- ¡déjame acompañarte!

- iie, es MI misión... yo debo cumplirla, sola... sin nadie - le sonrió ladeando la cabeza levemente- ¿puedes comprenderlo?

- Hai, Misao... puedo - bufó él como nunca ella lo había escuchado. No pudo decir más nada, porque el joven de ojos de hielo había salido del cuarto.

Ella suspiró largamente asomándose por la ventana, el día aún no moría por lo que tendría que esperar unas horas más. Su misión sería por la noche, cuando los vigías estarían más cansados y agotados, quizás más alertas pero ella se sentía mejor a esas horas, nadie podía ver su figura felina moviéndose entre la oscuridad. 

Sintiéndose profundamente cansada de pronto se durmió sobre los papeles en blanco de su escritorio, cobijada entre sus brazos. Cuando volvió a la realidad, el cielo estaba matizado en un negro profundo, levemente azulado.

Bajó las escaleras, Kaoru estaba sentada en el patio mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí oneesan? - le pregunó el escucharla suspirar pesadamente.

- miraba las estrellas - estiró una mano como deseando tocar una- siempre me tranquiliza observarlas

- ¿Estás preocupada?

- ¡¡Claro Misao-chan!! No quiero que te suceda nada malo - bajó el rostro- tu, Megumi-nee y las pequeñas son lo único que me queda, si algo me faltara yo... ¡¡moriría!! 

- Tienes a Himura también - agregó.

- Sí... Kenshin es parte ya de mi misma - sonrió con dulzura.

El silencio les envolvió por segundos mientras la brisa les acariciaba el cuerpo con suavidad. Misao se puso de pie lentamente, miró la lejana oscuridad: ya era hora.

- debo irme - dijo firmemente sintiendo a sus espaldas la presencia de Okina.

- ¿ya te vas mi pequeña angel? - preguntó el anciano.

- ¬¬** Jiya, deja de llamarme así - se quejó Misao- sí, ya me voy.

- ^__^ ten suerte... y cuidado.

- los tendré, no te preocupes, Jiya - dijo ella corriendo fuera de la sede.

Aoshi, desde la ventana del piso superior, vio como la figura ágil de la mujer que aceptaba amar se perdía entre las sombras, confiaba en ella, sabía que podría con esa misión.

- Misao... - susurró casi para sí mismo, llamándola en su indecisión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Estás bien Kaoru? - le preguntó Kenshin saliendo a donde ella permanecía desde que Misao se había marchado. La kendoka se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Si, Ken.

- ¿segura?

- Aa - dijo con dificultad. Claro que no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento- sólo que... tengo una sensación horrible, algo malo va a suceder.

Él la miró preocupado, luego volteó la vista hacia arriba, podía leer los mismo sentimientos en el rostro de su hermano mayor, era una expresión de inseguridad y preocupación, le vió palidecer.

- ¿Quiéres que vayamos por ella? - preguntó temiendo luego arrepentirse de sus palabras. Los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron. Asintió - ¡¡¡Oniisan!!!

Aoshi bajó rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos! - fue lo único que dijo antes de que los tres salieran por la puerta principal del restaurante. Okina les miró por entre las sombras del Aoya, tenía la intuición de que ellos serían lo que estarían en peligro y no Misao, después de todo, la joven okashira era una ninja experta con muchas técnicas ocultas. Kaoru podía ser buena kendoka, pero su espada aveces no le sería del todo. _"Quizás Aoshi pueda hacer algo..."_ pensó, él era un ninja después de todo, su fuerza de voluntad era inmensa, poderosa. Lamentablemente, al único que no había podido convencer era a su hermano, él noble como era, en esa guerra se veía temeroso de matar, por lo que en lugar de una espada común había decidio llevar una sakabatou.

- Vaya guerreros que tienes, Okina-san... - dijo una voz cerca suyo, una figura estaba recostada en la puerta con una sornisa sarcástica esculpida en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Seijuro? - le preguntó saliendo de las sombras- Pensé que estabas en Osaka averiguando información acerca del nuevo grupo.

- Hai, tú lo has dicho... estaba en Osaka, pero mis informantes me dijeron que había llegado un nuevo grupo a Tokio para unirse a los Onni - dijo con una sensual sonrisa- así que me vine.

- Ya veo - soltó Okina- bueno, haber de qué sirves ahora...

- pues como veo tu grupo está funcionando - miró la lejanía de un callejón oscuro - ¿porqué le has mandado allá?

- es muy sencillo, necesito despejar mis dudas sobre ese edificio.

- podrías haberme preguntado - comentó arqueando las cejas.

- igual... quería saber qué tal eran las habilidades de mi grupo - miró hacia el interior del Aoya- aunque sea una parte de él...

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

Seijuro le miró incrédulo mientras se asomaba él también a la cocina donde se veían luces. Había un muchacho con una cinta roja en la frente que estaba vendándose los nudillos, tenía el torso vendado y unos pantalones blancos con kanjis de color negro, uno decía Meg. En frente suyo, había dos ninjas, Seijuro ya las conocía bastante bien, siempre le perseguían cada vez que él iba de visita al Aoya, la de cabello en un rodete y siempre cargando un disco era Okon; y la de cabello largo con una cinta en su frente era Omasu, Okon también llevaba la misma cinta sobre la cual caían sus negros mechones, tan rebeldes como siempre. Al lado de ambas ninjas, había otra mujer.

- ¡Que belleza! - se le escapó de los labios. Era una muchacha de preciosos ojos almendrados, cabello castaño oscuro y un rostro encantador, delicado y especial. Había una sonrisa enmarcando su figura de mujer, ella cocía con dedicación una camisa blanca, podía leer claramente, a pesar de la distancia, el Kanji de "malo" bordado en la espalda.

- ¡¡¿Cómo puedes romperla asi?!! - exclamó de pronto la mujer.

- Oi, Kitsune... gomen nasai, ya te dije... fue un accidente - dijo el muchacho que estaba en frente suyo, había terminado de vendarse los nudillos.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Seijuro refiriéndose a la mujer.

- Él es Sanosuke Sagara y ella... es SU NOVIA, Megumi Kamiya - explicó. 

- Ah - contestó con desgano, sinceramente no le importaba- _"La conquistaré... me importa un pepino que esté comprometida o no.. ^____^"_

- ¬¬U ¿Porqué te ríes así? - preguntó Okina viendo la expresión de baka yaron que había puesto su interlocutor.

- ^______^U por nada - dijo saliendo del Aoya- ja, ja, ja, ja, muahahahahaha!!

- ¬¬**** mmm...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- _"Allí están..."_ - pensó Misao escondiéndose en un árbol, las grandes hojas evitaban que la vieran, además de que toda ella era perfecta para ocultarse. Vió dentro del edificio, varias figuras, vestían ropas de ninjas y estaban vigilando lo que parecía ser el salón principal, donde un sujeto estaba sentado en posición para meditar. De pronto, otros hombre entraron arrastrando a una mujer- _"¿Qué rayos...?"_

La mujer sollozaba entrecortadamente y los sujetos comenzaron a golpearle para que no siguiera gritando con tanta desesperación.

- ¡¡Yo no se nada!! - dijo ella soltándose del agarre mas se quedó sentada ahí, frotándose las muñecas- ¡¡¿Porqué me han traído hasta aquí?!!

- Sabemos que eres hija de uno de los más codiciados empresarios de Kyoto - dijo uno de los sujetos- a él le entregaron todos los planos de la ciudad... 

- ¡¡Yo no se nada de eso!! - exclamó ella.

- ¡Silencio! - la calló con voz gruesa el que estaba sentado como meditando- debes darnos esos planos, tenemos nuestras fuentes. Y nos dijeron que él te los entregó a ti y que tu jamás te despegas de ellos.

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó inocemente.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- le preguntó desenvainando una espada y acercándola amenzadoramente a su cuello- debes darnos los planos, necesitamos saber cada escondite de Kyoto.

- yo... - murmuró - ¡¡Auxilio!!

Gritó asustada corriendo lejos de ellos, por lo menos intentándolo, porque segundos después el mismo sujeto que antes estaba sobre ella. La había recostado de espaldas sobre el suelo mientras acercaba nuevamente su katana.

- ¿Quieres morir? - le susurró al oído.

Misao sintió la furia subir en todo su cuerpo, así que bajó rápidamente del árbol donde se encontraba y con unos cuantos movimientos de kempo dejó a los guardias de la entrada complemamente dormidos. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo el número de sujetos, había una persona que corría peligro y no dudó en entrar al edificio.

El tipo que estaba sobre la mujer levantó la vista para mirarla pero el que le había estado ayudando a interrogarla se le acercó un poco.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y qué haces aquí?! - preguntó rápidamente desenvainando una espada larga.

- Es una Onniwabanshu - susurró el otro sujeto- Kanna, ¡¡Acaba con ella!!

- Sí, señor. - sonrió maliciosamente- tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

La okashira se encongió de hombros sonriendo, mientras adoptaba una posición de kempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Misao está en problemas - dijo Aoshi mirando dentro de la edificación- voy a ayudarla.

Kaoru y Kenshin asintieron y siguieron al muchacho, no podían negar que Misao se enojaría mucho por entrometerse en su misión y claro que les importaba. Pero les importaba más el bienestar de la joven.

- ¿Quiéres jugar más? - le susurró al oído la muchacha al sujeto que estaba sobre el suelo, incosciente. Sus amigos agrandaron sus ojos pero se acercaron hasta ser visto cuando observaron como el número de sujetos se duplicaba.- oh! ¡ustedes también quieren jugar!

- ¡Misao! - le llamó Aoshi, la mujer había aprovechado el descuido del jefe y había escapado hacia la salida, desmayádnose al verlos aparecer. El muchacho de ojos fríos la tenía en sus brazos- debemos irnos.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó enfurecida.

- No podíamos dejarte sola, Misao-chan - le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa- perdóname.

- ¡¡¡No vuelvas a llamarme Misao-chan, maldita sea!!! ¡¡Soy la okashira!! ¡¡Es Mi misión!! - siguió diciendo enfurecida.

- ¿Okashira? Ya veo... estamos en iguales condiciones - dijo el sujeto con voz sarcástica- soy Utao... soy el Okashira de los ninjas Kirokeshi, un placer señorita - le besó la mano que ella retiró rápidamente- lástima que pronto deje de ser un gusto...

Dicho esto, desapareció junto a sus hombres, por las sombras. Misao volteó a verles enfurecida.

- arruinaron todo - susurró y caminó fuera del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, ni dirigirles la palabra...

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, aquí está por fin el cap. 14, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden que siempre espero ansiosa sus reviews, si? Eso sí, antes de actualizar el cap. 15 que ya está hecho y revisado, ji, ji, voy a poner una condición... si tengo por lo menos 10 reviews de este cap. voy a subirlo. La cosa es así... me aconsejaron que lo hiciera y pues... tomaré el consejo. Así que... busquen a sus amigos, perros, tíos, abuelas y...¡¡¡GOOOO!!! ^_____^

****

Justary:_ te aseguro que lo cumpliré, ¿qué tal este cap? Mmm... mucha intriga, no? En cuanto a las escenas te repito que claaaaaro que pondré muchas y ya en este capítulo he puesto un poco, no muy romántico, pero demuestra lo mucho que Ken quiere a Kao-chan. ¿no crees? Espero tus comentarios._

****

Gaby (hyatt):_ ya verás que pongo algo lemon por ahí, me alegro que te gustara el cap. Y las escenas, aunque las cosas se complicaron un poco, no? No te preocupes, yo tambien me hago bola al llamar Himura a Aoshi, por ahí me dan ganas de ponerle Shinomori, ja, ja._

****

Kirara26:_ HOLAAAAA amiga!!!! Bueno, me alegro que te guste, sigue dejándome reviews que yo estaré siempre contenta, ja, ja. _

****

Anny-chan:_ Realmente te agradezco semejante review, ja, ja. Ando con algunos problemas en la Pc, pero por fin he podido actualizar, espero que te guste, ya verás todo lo que pasará con Aoshi-sama, ¡¿Verdad que está muy lindo?! Lo pondré mucho más dulce, jo, jo. Aunque ahora metió la pata con Misao-chan y se las tendrá que arreglar el muy pillo, ji,ji. Bueno, nos estamos viendo o escribiendo, ok? Tu ya sabes mi e-mail.. un besote!!!!!_

Eso es todo... 

JANE!!!!!  
Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	15. Capitulo 15 WOW

**__**

N.T d A.: antes que nada quiero decirles que este cap. esta especialmente dedicado a varias personas, pero MUUUUY principalmente a **Anny-chan** que me deja sus grandes reviews siempre con muchos ánimos y con ella como reviewer dan ganas de seguir, nunca faltan sus mensajitos en cada cap. a **Gaby (hyatt)** con la que pasa lo mismo, ¡¡soy muy feliz de tener SIEMPRE sus reviews. A **Misao-19**, a **Lore-chan** (Mitsuki), a **c-erika**, a **Emi-chan.** A mi amiga **Kirara26. **A **Katrinita y Kiara-chan.** **A los que SIEMPRE **_están ahí. A mi papi que me lleva siempre al cyber y me da la platita y a mi mami que lo convence de que lo haga. Bueno... no los entretengo más..._

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 15: "Recuerdos de otras eras"

Aoshi miró de reojo el caminar lento de Misao, su cabeza estaba gacha y su cabello trenzado era acariciado por la brisa del viento.

- ugh...- gimió la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos. Otra más herida, supuestamente inocente. Su hermano la tomó entre sus brazos dándole tiempo a correr tras la Okashira. 

- Misao – le gritó al verla calles más adelante y corrió para alcanzarla.

- vete – dijo ella con voz seca al sentirlo caminar cerca suyo, sin voltear pese a sus llamados. Él la detuvo tomándola del brazo y hacercándola a su cuerpo. ¡Quién diría que Aoshi tendría tales reacciones!

Era extraño, pero Himura Aoshi realmente estaba aconcojado por su interrupción en una misión que era exclusiva de Misao, en cosas de la okashira él no podía intervenir de esa manera. Mas no podía negarlo, estaba enamorado de esa muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas y el simple hecho de verla partir a algo supuestamente desconocido le revolvía todos los sentidos.

- ¡¡Sueltame!! – gritó mostrándole su rostro, sus ojosenvueltos en un matiz de furia, incluso su voz sonó agria. Intentó soltarse pero él la mantenía firmemente agarrada.

- ¡¿Porqué te pones así?! – exclamó Aoshi, elevando extrañamente el tono de su voz.

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? – dijo frustada – ustedes arruinaron todo, ¡maldita sea! Yo podía arreglarme perfectamente sola, soy la okashira. Y es nuestra guerra... Aunque hayamos pedido su ayuda deben adecuarse a nuestras costumbres.

Dando por terminada la conversación ella volteó nuevamente y encaminó hacia el Aoya, dejando a Himura sin poder decir nada más, solamente envuelto en sus pensamientos.

- _"¿Porqué has cambiado tanto?"_ – se preguntó el muchacho sin moverse. La niña, no... la mujer había dado un paso gigantesco dejando atrás su infantil ternura, su inocencia y su angelical calidez. Ahora frente a él estaba una verdadera okashira, la líder frente a toda su gente. Debía ser duro también para Misao, pero tantos cambios en su vida adolescente no eran buenos.

- ¡¡Aoshi!! – sintió a sus espaldas, eran Kaoru y Kenshin. Su hermano llevaba a la mujer cargando, parecía que añun no despertaba.

- ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Kaoru angustiada por su hermana menor.

- Está enfadada-

- lo temía – susurró- ¡es que soy una gran baka! Misao es la okashira, no debemos interferir en algo que es responsabilidad de ella.

Kaoru bajó la vista apenada, había cometido un error grave.

- _"todo por intentar protegerla..."_ – pensó Kamiya- _"es que... yo temo... a... la verdad"_

- No te preocupes Kaoru – dijo Kenshin poniendo una mano en su hombro, ni él sabía la verdad de la situación, se apenó por ocultarle cosas a su novio, a él quién tanto apoyo le había dado. No pudo mirarle a sus ojos. – será mejor que volvamos al Aoya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Misao-chan!! – exclamó el viejo Okina saliendo de la cocina, llevaba una tasa de té hermosamente decorada en una mano en donde humeaba el delicioso té de Omasu - ¿Qué sucede?

- no pasa nada, Jiya – susurró Misao – Rescaté a una mujer pero los líderes escaparon. No pude sacarles información, gomen nasai.

Calladamente, se metió en tu habitación. Tras su puerta, Okina se quedó preocupado.

- _"ha cambiado mucho"_ – pensó volviendo a la cocina – _"pero sé que sigue siendo la misma de siempre, muy dentro suyo"_

Entonces, los dos hermanos y Kaoru entraron por la puerta principal de la sede de los ninjas, lucían cansados pero no era ese el motivo de su rostro preocupado y levemente temeroso, sino la actitud de Misao. 

- Ah! Con que era eso – dijo casi para si mismo el anciano.

- ¿Misao? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Está en su cuarto – contestó Okina- pero te aconsejo que no le digas nada, deja que esta noche se lleve su furia.

- sí, okina-san... demo... ¡¡Es nuestra culpa!! – sollozó enterrando su rostro en el pecho del anciano, en donde había permanecido también cuando sus padre murieron, y muchísimas veces más durante su infancia. Recordaba ahora la risa del anciano intentando consolarle. 

- ssshh... cálmate Kaoru-chan – susurró sin ocultar su sonrisa – Milla-chan es tu hermana... por sobre todo... es tu hermana...

Ajenos a todo, Kenshin y Aoshi permanecían callados.

- ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedía...

- ¿nani?

- conozco a Milla – le dijo mirándola a los ojos - y te conozco a ti...

Ambos sonrieron.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- _"Son unos bakas" _– pensó Misao Kamiya lanzando un kunai, una pequeña cuchilla que escondía bajo los protectores de sus muñecas, especies de guantes que Okon le había regalado al comenzar su entrenamiento ninja, y también entre sus ropas. 

Las vestimentas de Onmitsu habían sido un obsequio de un ninja, pero ella no le recordaba bien porque era solo una niña cuando el sujeto que portaba una extraña máscara le había dado el hermoso envoltorio donde se encontraba el traje. ¡Como amaba ese traje! El mismo sujeto también le había aconsejado usar su cabello en una trenza, según él era más cómodo a la hora de una batalla, por eso siempre llevaba el mismo peinado. Misao no recordaba bien el rostro de aquel tipo pero recordaba que siempre estaba acompañado por otras personas, tampoco las recordaba con exactitud.

Enseñó sus kunais entre sus manos mientras Omasu corría a su alrededor con una tabla cubriendo su rostro. Misao lanzó una más y el arma se clavó certeramente en la madera hueca.

- _"Está bien... yo... no reaccioné... bien... yo" _- su mente era un lío, de pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente...

*~*~*~*~*~* Flashbak *~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¡Oh no!! – exclamó una niña de figura sinceramente angelical, llevaba un kimono de entrenamiento muy liviano de color castaño claro amarrado a la cintura por una cinta roja de seda - ¡¿Porqué no puedo ir también? 

- Porque es su misión, no la tuya – le explicó un hombre de madura edad - ¿Acaso quieres interferir en una misión que no te corresponde?

- no, no, no – repitió ella mirando de reojo a los cuatro sujetos.

- ¡¡ONEECHAN!! – gritó una niña un poco mayor que ella, vestía un kimono floreado y su cabello negro azabache caía sobre sus hombros - ¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que Milla-chan quiere ir a la misión de Hannya y los demás – explicó el hombre.

- oh.. ella no puede hacer eso – dijo con aires de sabiduría.

- BUAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

- _"Hannya..."_

- Misao-chan, ¿sucede algo? No estás concentrada – dijo Omasu bajando la tabla y dejando de correr.

- nada... – suspiró - ¿recuerdas a... Hannya-san?

- ¡Oh sí! – exclamó la mujer – eras muy unida a él...

- ¿de verdad? – ambas se sentaron en el koi, ella recostó la cabeza en sus manos prestándole toda su atención a la mujer. - ¿Y como era él?

- ¿porqué tanto interés? 

- no sé, de pronto... le recordé – susurró quedamente.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? Hay otra cosa, Misao, me doy cuenta, te conozco.

- lo sé – rió – aún me preocupa el fracaso de mi misión... 

La mujer miró hacia el cielo buscando una respuesta para su líder pero no la encontraba. Sonrió para sus adentros. _"está pasando..."_

- Ya no te preocupes por eso...

- Omasu-san... ¡¡Soy la okashira!! Y fracasé, dejé escapar al enemigo.

- no fue tu culpa.

- aún así... – no terminó de hablar ya que podía sentir esa presencia detrá suyo, incluso el latido incontrolable de su corazón le advertía de quién se trataba – Aoshi...

Él sintió como susurró su nombre sin voltear a verle, y con el simple sonido de la voz de Misao sintió las ondas eléctricas recorriendo su piel, su corazón latiendo desesperadamente intentando escapar de su pecho. ¿amor? ¡¿eso era a lo que llamaban amor?!

- Misao – le llamó suavemente - ¿Podemos hablar?

- voy a ver si Okon necesita algo – dijo Omasu dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Misao secamente. 

Misao tenía sus grandes y dinámicos ojos esmeraldas fijos en un punto invisble, como hipnotizada por un vacío metafórico. Él jamás la había visto tan callada, tan fuera de sí.

- necesito hablar de lo que sucedió.

- estoy escuchando.

- Lo siento Misao, realmente lo siento – susurró él respirando profundamente – arruinamos tu misión.

- no dices nada nuevo – ella habló friamente – ya no importa.

Ella se levantó de golpe, sonreía lejanamente.

- de verdad... ya... no importa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Qué pasa Kaoru? – le preguntó Kenshin a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado por las calles de Kyoto. 

- continúo preocupada por Misao-chan – le contestó ella.

- ya verás que todo estará bien – sonrió dulcemente.

- gracias – se le acercó para robarle un suave beso de los labios – mira... ¿vamos a comer?

Ella señaló un bello restaurante con un gran anuncio "SHIROBEKO", con letras brillantes y grandes ventanales transparentes y limpios. Había unas cuantas mesas en la entrada bajo un alerito verde y rosado, mientras que otras estaban dentro. Era muy parecido en realidad al que tenía su tía en tokio mas Kaoru no le tomó importancia a la repentina sensación de dejavú.

- es un bello lugar – susurró la kendoka agarrando del brazo al muchacho y arrastrándolo hacia el restaurante.

- es lindo – dijo Kenshin – demo prefiero el Aoya.

- ¡¡Mou Kenshin!! – exclamó inflando los cachetes y llevándose las manos a su cintura.

Él rió animado, adoraba esa expresión, le hacía elevarse del suelo con mucha facilidad. Y no podía evitar que al estar junto a ella, dejase de pensar.

- ¿Vamos a comer? – preguntó ella al fin.

- Vamos, Koishi – aceptó él.

Dentro, era bastante acogedor, con cuadros pintados colgados en las paredes. Sin duda a Kaoru le recordaba el Akabeko, las pinturas eran tan bellas como las que Katsuhiro hacía para su tía. Parecía, según él, la mejor forma de cortejearla, de enamorarla con bellos paisajes, rostros hermosos, pero ninguno se comparaba como el que ponía ella al verlos. Por lo menos, eso objetaba el muchacho. 

Kenshin fijó sus ojos violáceos en un cuadro de perfectas pinceladas, rodeado de un marco dorado brillante como el mismo oro. Sin duda el objeto principal era una nihontou a la luz de la luna siendo portada por un sujeto, de ojos dorados cristalinos, fríos y serios. Su rostro era igualmente callado y su cabello negro era corto. Vestía ropas de samurai y rebeldes mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro.

- ¿les gusta? – dijo una mujer mirándoles, era muy hermosa, tenía bellos ojos esmeraldas y largos cabellos negros.

- Sí, está... ¡¡hermoso!! – exclamó Kaoru.

- es mi esposo – sonrió – y lo he pintado yo... sólo que con distintas ropas de las que usa, claro.

- ¡AH! Le felicito... usted tiene mucho habilidad para la pintura.

- gracias – se sonrojó - ¿Desean una mesa?

Kaoru volteó a ver a Kenshin, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la pintura.

- sí, por favor... – le sonrió a la mujer – _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

- _"¿Doushite ka?"_

*~*~*~*~*~* _¡tu eres el que ha estado desprestigiando a mi escuela! – gritó una muchacha. Lo era por su voz cálida y segura, sus largos cabellos caían desde un atado alto y vestía una hakama azul y un gi blanco algo gastados. Apuntaba con un bokken firmemente sostenido. Era él... a la persona que aquella mujer apunta, sólo que sus cabellos rojizos eran más largos entones y vestía ropas de samurai pero su mirada... era igualmente violácea. Miró el rostro de la mujer... la sombras le impedían descubrirlo...*~*~*~*~*~*_

- ¡Kenshin! ¿Hola? – le llamó Kaoru - ¿Qué pasa?

- eh... nada, Kaoru – respondió mientras le servían lo que la muchacha había pedido – _"¿Qué fue todo eso?"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Aoshi no baka – susurró Misao recostada sobre su cama. De pronto vió a una paloma blanca posarce en la ventana, la tomó suavemente entre sus manos y le sacó de la patita una carta enrollada, le sorprendía que Sayo supiera cómo doblar adecuadamente las gruesas hojas. 

__

De Shimabara a Kyoto. Para Misao Kakimachi de Sayo Amakusa

Mi adorada Misao:

Espero, con todo el corazón, que tu misión haya resultado como esperabas. Son pocas las líneas que podrés escribirte, mi hermano y Miyarai nos invitaron a mí y a Soujiro a comer. ¿Sabes? Ellos estan juntos, hacen una pareja sinceramente muy adorable. Tengo que contarte algo o sino... te juro que no me aguantaré hasta la semana próxima. Miyarai-san ha recibido un mensaje de su hermana que vive en Kyoto, y le ha pedido que viaje a ayudarle con el negocio de su familia, un restaurante según me comentó. Ella nos invitó muy amablemente a nosotros tres. ¡¡Estoy ansiosa por ir a verte!! ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, tenemos que esperar que ella termine con el arreglo de todo sus asuntos y partiremos hacia allá. Prometo escribirte antes de partir.

Milla, no es la única razón por la que te escribo. Soujiro y yo finalmente estamos juntos. ¿A qué no lo pensabas? Espero que seamos tan unidos como tú y Himura-san. ¿no crees? Ansiosa estoy por saber de ti y de él, Milla.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo pero te pido que también cuentes con tu propia esencia y tu sabiduría.

Te quiere mucho, siempre contigo.

Sayo Amakusa 

- _"mi propia esencia y mi sabiduría"_ – pensó la onmitsu saliendo del cuarto hacia el contiguo, donde se hospedaba la mujer que ella había rescatado.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y entró. La mujer estaba sentada sobre la cama, tenía apreciables manchas negras bajo los ojos y su rostro era mortalmente pálido.

- disculpe, necesito hablar con usted – explicó Misao.

- lo sé... – susurró la mujer – mi nombre es Koe Sukuyama, lo que decían... esos sujetos era cierto... mi padre me entregó unos antiguos planos de la ciudad de Kyoto donde se detallan unos túneles que usaban los enemigos del shogun para ocultarse e intentar atacar el castillo.

Misao escuchó con mucho atención lo que esa mujer decía.

- ¿y usted los tiene consigo?

- Sí... – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas un bello talismán con forma de sol que se abrió en dos y salió un papel amarillento - ¿Usted desea conservarlos?

- ¿me los daría?

- sólo si acepta que su vida esté en peligro.

- soy la okashira de estos ninjas, mi vida ya está en peligro – aseguró Milla – usted deseará marcharse ahora, ne?

- mi familia está en peligro también, si yo no estoy con ellos – comentó – además deben estar preocupados por mi seguridad. Si me lo permite, señorita, me marcharé...

- Misao Kamiya – le extendió una de sus manos – si alguna vez está en peligro, recuerde este lugar.

Koe salió del cuarto dejando a Misao sumamente pensativa. Meses atrás era una adolescente común y corriente cuya mayor preocupación era encontrarse al amor de su vida con frecuencia y ahora debía enfrentarse a todo un clan ninja como okashira que era. Necesita meditar sobre ello.

Abandonó ella también la habitación y se dirigió fuera del Aoya.

- Misao – la llamaron al verla en la puerta, era Megumi.

- ¿si oneesan? – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Por supuesto – y se fue.

Megumi suspiró y se metió nuevamente a la cocina. La okashira caminó por las calles cercanas al Aoya, a lo lejos contempló gustosa el templo Zen, su Jiya la solía llevar a meditar a allí y Omasu les acompañaba, para preparar la ceremonía del té con delicada precisión, hacía siglos que eso no se llevaba a cabo, pero en el Aoya era una costumbre verlo. Eso le traía sensaciones extrañas.

Subió las largas escaleras del lugar sagrado y entró en un cuartito sin lujos, apenas pintado en un tenue color azulado. Se sentó en posición de meditación cuando...

*~*~*~*~*~* _"llueve..." El agua como un manto caía torrencialmente en las calles de lo que en otra era fue Kyoto, una muchacha acababa de despedirse de sus amigos en la vieja estación del tren y ahora corría bajo un paraguas del suave papel de arroz. Llegó frente a un templo y subió las escaleras para encontrarse a un sujeto sentado bajo el pequeño techo. Generalmente nadie meditaba en ese lugar, pero al muchacho le agradaba esa vista. _

Ella se acercó a él, su largo cabello trenzado caía sobre uno de sus hombros y mechones rozaban su frente cayendo sobre su rostro. - ¡¡Aoshi-sama!! – le gritó acercándose aún más, pero su voz no sonó fuerte simplemente animada y cálida, contrastando con la fria presencia de aquel sujeto. Se encontraba como de costumbre con sus ojos cerrados, meditando... su rostro... *~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó abriendo grandes los ojos.

- Misao... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, salía del cuarto de meditación contiguo, era Aoshi.

- estaba meditando, ¿tu? – le contestó con dulzura.

- también, mira lo que encontré en el cuarto donde me encontraba – dijo entregándole una especie de daga, más era solamente su funda – estaba bajo las baldosas...

__

Para Aoshi Shinomori...

Se leía con letras plateadas muy brillantes.

- Guau!! Llevaba tu nombre... – susurró Misao algo inquieta, Aoshi no era un nombre muy común, al igual que Misao y los nombre que sus padres le habían puesto a sus hermanas. Era como si quisiera que sobresalieran siempre. No había muchas Misao's en japón ni mucho menos en Tokio ni Kyoto, ni tampoco muchas Kaoru's. Ella contempló el objeto detenidamente, leyó al costado... _"En Meiji y para siempre"_

- Misao... ¿Qué conoces sobre la era Meiji? – preguntó él.

- Pues... sé que los Onniwabanshu protegían Kyoto... que había muchos enemigos y estos atentaban la paz, porque esta era muuy frágil.

- ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

- Okina-san... – le contó – me lo contó hace mucho... me contó en realidad, toda la historia de aquella época, más sobre el Ishin Shishi y sobre el Bakufu... me explicó varias cosas de la época. ¿te interesa?

- hai, creo que luego le preguntaré – aceptó – aunque me gustaría saber... quién fue el que escribió esto – dijo tomando entre sus manos, la daga de color castaño y las relucientes letras platinadas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Okina salió al koi de la sede Onniwabanshu, podía ver desde allí las grandes aglomeraciones de ciudades que épocas atrás no existían.

- muy pronto sucederá – susurró al viento volviéndose, su propia voz, un eco bizarro – ha pasado el tiempo.. y los Onni hemos superado todo para que llegue el momento...

Miró hacia el interior del Aoya mientras los grillos producían una acogedora música mezclada con las voces de los comensales. Sonrió.

- Muy pronto sucederá...

Fin del capítulo

OYA!!!!!! Que tal? Mucho misterio ¿no creen? Ja, ja, espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre este cap. Y si a muchos les gustaría saber sobre la antigua historia del japón... pues... ¡¡¡No se pierdan el próximo cap.!!!!

Ahora... los reviews... ¡¡Gracias por sus esfuerzos amigas!!

**__**

Gaby (hyatt): te digo que Hiko es un loco, gracias amiga por dejarme review SIEEEMPRE, oye. ¿tienes MSN? Bueno, espero que te guste el cap.

****

Kirara26: y que te pareció la actitud de Misao ahora eh? Esta linda no? Bueno, ¡¡pues claro que AMIGA!!! Te agredezco millones tus reviews y cuenta conmigo en TODO:

****

Anny-chan: ¬¬ desde cuando piensas amiga??? ^o^ mentira!!!! Ja, ja, ja, igual la bromita me salía del alma, tu sabes que hago todo lo que siento. Jejeje, bueno, finalmente subí el cap., espero que te guste, a pesar de que no llegaron a 10 reviews sentí la necesidad de subirlo. Amiga, te agradezco todos tus lindos y adorables y... ¡¡¡¡HERMOSOS!!! Reviews, realmente me encantan bien largos y espero poder charlar muuuuy pronto contigo haber si nos conocemos mucho mas. ¿Si? Nos vemos. Besos.

****

Blue ningyo: gracias, al final actualicé, los reviews eran adorables, jaja. Como no quiero contar mucho del fic... te explicaré brevemente. Este clan de ninjas pretende algo con los planos que abarcan Kyoto y allí tienen marcados subterráneos desde donde pueden atacar toda la ciudad, lo que desencadenaría una guerra. Además... si ven que sus fuerzas son vencidas es muy fácil que vuelvan a huir por los escondites. ¿entiendes? Bueno, la guerra es entre clanes pero para el clan Kirokeshi es una perfecta oportunidad para destruir la ciudad. ¿Esta claro? Eso espero, sino... me dices y lo explico de otra manera. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

****

Bizcochita: me alegro por tu review y la verdad... es un tiempo record, jajaja. Ya verás todo lo que pasará entre AxM, va a ser inesperado y bastante lindo. A ver si te gusta. Ojalá que sí y bueno... suspenso... suspenso, jejeje.

****

Justary: bueno, primero que nada te quiero decir que me alegro que te guste el cap. Y te deseo a ti también un muy feliz año nuevo y una próspera navidad, lamento muuucho la espera con el cap. Y me alegro contar con tu apoyo. Segundo, y voy a ponerme más seria al decir esto, en realidad pensaba hacerlo por e-mail porque no me parece correcto utilizar este medio, pero en realidad... no sabía cuál era tu correo y me animé a hacerlo por acá. Antes que nada, me gustaría charlar bien contigo. Quiero recordarte con palabras textuales un review tuyo: **Esta es la primera vez que hago una mala nota pero...¡QUE ASCO! TU FIC ES MALISIMO, PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE, ESTO ES #¡¬&*+?`...EJEM...EJEM...bueno lo mejor que puedes hacer es esforzarte un poco mas. (no se te olvide) **_Estas fueron las palabras de un review tuyo en mi fic llamado "Mi vida contigo" de Rurouni Kenshin. Es la primera vez que recibo una crítica de este tipo y realmente duele, jajaja. Me río para intentar tomarlo con más calma pero quiero que sepas que realmente me conformó aquel fic, porque **Mourisan, Bunny Saito **(GRAN escritora), **Kaoru86 Kamiya, gaby (hyatt), naoko lizi Kinomoto, ali_chan ^o^, Chibirin, Koraima, Kirara26 y Maki-san**_ _parecieron estar bastante conformes y les gustó el fic. Espero que dentro de todo... no te enfades y me digas en qué me equivoqué.. porque aunque soy super otaku y otaku más de RK, tengo errores aunque en lugar de decirme que el fic era un asco... me gustaría haber sabido lo que estuvo mal._

Eso es todo... realmente quiero agradecer a Kalita-chan que me levantó el ánimo demasiado, porque me sentía muy bajoneada, como decimos acá en Argentina, y estaba por dejar de subir caps. a mis fics, por lo menos por un tiempo, no soporto las críticas de ese tipo. Pero me levantaron el ánimo y espero no defraudarlos con mis fics, las cosas que yo escribo vienen directo de mi corazón y reflejo el alma en cada palabra como se reflejan los sentimientos en la gota de la más pura lágrima.

Sé que algunos lo entenderán...

JA NE!!!

Sumire-chan

****

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

Está bien llorar, cualquier tipo de tristeza se volverá alas para tu corazón 

Namida wa Ashitteru

2do ending de la serie de televisión

(**Capítulo 13 a 27)**


	16. Capitulo 16

****

__

DISCLAIMER: _Antes de proseguir voy a volver a aclarar que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni Kaoru-chan, ni Megumi ni mucho menos Sano, Aoshi ni Kenshin (ya quisiera yo..) son todos personajes de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, un grande que aún me sorprende que en su infancia haya sido igual a Yahiko. ^___^_

****

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Quiero dedicar el fic a todos los que me conocen XP. No, a **Anny-chan**, a **Kirara26**, a **Misao-19** que hace mucho que no aparece a dejarme sus reviews. ¿¿Dónde estará?? A **rurouni-andrea** que ya regresó. También a **Kala** y a **Kiara.** También a **Hibari Mikage, Emi Tachibana,** a **Chiisana Miyako**, a **Kikyo-chan, **y a **Kaory Kamiya.** Por último a todos los que me dejan mensajes y los que lo hacen por e-mail cuando no pueden como** _Kikis Tao_**. No me olvido de **c-erika, Saori Makimashi, ** y **Ayumi**. Luego me matan si no digo a todos, jeje. Sigan con el fic, se acabaron los agradecimientos...

** **

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 16: _"Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori"_

"- ciertamente estoy intrigada – exclamó una muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches que se pegaban a su cuerpo al igual que su empapada ropa. Frotaba sobre su cabeza alborotada una toalla que una mujer le había ofrecido amablemente – me gustaría saber qué va a pasar con ellos dos después de que Enishi intentara secuestrarla..."

La muchacha hizo un gesto de alegría y soltó la suave tela saliendo una vez más al patio de la bella pensión, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente y sentía como el agua cariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad. 

- ¡¡A mi me gustaría verlos juntos!!! Tanto... Tanto... – susurraba, su mirada se volvió extrañamente perturbada – tanto como me gustaría que Aoshi-sama estemos...

- Misao-chan... – murmuró la muchacha de rodete sin poder evitar una sonrisa triste.

Misao se quedó quieta por segundos bajo la incontrolable lluvia, comenzó a dar vueltas girando sobre si misma y sin querer chocó contra un cuerpo fuerte, fornido, también empapado que le miraba desde arriba al verla caer.

- Misao... – le llamó él con su voz fría - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿uh? Ja, ja, ja, Aoshi-sama, sumimasen – sonrió delicadamente con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas blancas – es que la lluvia me emociona increíblemente.

- lo sé.

- ¿está listo para su té? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- cuando lo prefieras, estaré en mi cuarto – contestó secamente – pero me gustaría tomar un baño antes...

- ¡¡¡¡Enseguida se lo preparo!!!! – exclamó la muchacha corriendo desesperadamente.

- Misao..." 

La luz penetró en el cuarto descubriendo los ojos esmeraldas de Misao Kamiya recién abiertos, había estado soñando hermosamente, donde ella era... otra persona y su Aoshi, al que tanto regañaba por interferir en sus asuntos, era frio... mucho más que al principio. Había sentido una extraña impresión al soñarlo... como si en lugar de una ilusión se tratase de un recuerdo vivido.

__

- "Alusinas Misao" – se dijo a sí misma quitándose el camisón celeste de suave seda que llevaba y poniéndose sus típicas ropas. Las había visto también en su ensoñación, todas empapadas. Además... habia mencionado un nombre conocido "Enishi" y aunque le trajera tanto dolor no podía entender cómo le evocaba en un sueño que le había parecido incluso placentero. – _"Definitivamente... alusinas"_

Bajó las pulidas escaleras del Aoya para encontrarse con el entrenamiento matutino de Yahiko y Kaoru, ella sabía que los dos se levantaban antes que todos para repasar sus katas y demás conocimientos que el niño no conocía.

Los saludó amablemente y entró en la cocina dejándolos nuevamente en su mutua compañía, con el simple trinar de los pájaros y los colores que se desplegaban en el cielo en un armoniozo rojizo-anaranjado.

- Kaoru... – susurró el niño deteniéndose, ella le imitó.

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Crees que sea estúpido usar una espada de madera o de bambú en lugar de una espada con filo?

- Yahiko, el Kamiya Kashiin no es un estilo para matar o herir a las personas, por lo tanto no necesita de una espada de verdad, es, en cambio, para cuidar de los seres queridos y con un simple bokken o una shinai basta. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- sí – aceptó él con la mirada en otro punto.

- ¿porqué lo preguntas?

- sabes... – contestó sentándose en el koi, sus ojos castaños se veían más apagados que de costumbre – no... no es nada. ¿Seguimos?

La kendoka se encogió de hombros y siguieron el entrenamiento hasta que los demás se despertaron del dulce sueño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Misao-chan!! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Okina subiendo pesadamente los escalones del templo 'Zen'.

- Oh.. jiya... nada, sólo intentaba meditar un poco, pero parece que no logro concentrarme – le comentó ella astiada. – no sé que me sucede.

- Misao-chan, dime una cosa... ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- Pues... la repentina aparición de estos planos y... – hizo una pausa - ¿Conoces a un tal Aoshi Shinomori?

Okina saltó ante la mención del hombre y eso no pasó desaparcibido para la jovencita, su interés realmente había incrementado durante el sueño y quizás ese anciano que siempre sonreía sabía algo al respecto.

- pues sí – contestó finalmente el viejo sentándose junto a ella – fue un okashira muy importante del clan de los Onniwabanshu. 

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasó con él?

- Durante la era Bakufu él encabezó los grupos que protegían edo, aunque era sólo un niño. Era muy valiente y se encargó por muucho tiempo de la sede que es el Aoya, allí vivia junto con los demás integrantes del clan. Pero un día... él y cuatro miembros más del Onniwabanshu fueron engañados por un traficante de Opio y cayó en sus garras, pereciendo en un intenso combate sus cuatros amigos.

- _"Kami..."_ ¿Y él?

- En todo ese embrollo, había otras gentes involucradas que... luego de que el vagara ciertamente al punto de convertirse en un rurouni que sólo buscaba el titulo del más fuerte, le condujeron por el buen camino. Ciertamente fue un rurouni el que le hizo caer en la realidad. Cuando un interesado en derrocar al gobierno de la era meiji apareció, él ayudó a derrotarlo y el rurouni también participó en eso.

- ¿¿ellos dos solos?? El otro era un hitokiri, no? – preguntó Misao recordando viejos relatos de su abuelo - ¿Acaso te refieres a Makoto Shishio?

- veo que lo recuerdas... sí, al mismo. Luego, él volvió al Aoya. 

- ¿¿¿Y lueeeego??? 

Okina sonrió levemente y se acomodó mejor contra un pared cercana.

- Él encontró la paz que buscaba y un amor intenso en una mujer... una muchacha que había recibido durante su ausencia el título de okashira.

- ¿Quieres decir que no soy la primer mujer que es la líder?

- iie, ella era una buena líder también, así como tú... luchó mucho, ¿Sabes? No sólo durante incansables batallas.. sino también a la hora de encontrar a su Aoshi... – se cortó – _"Por un momento iba a decirlo... mejor no..."_

- ¿Y jiya? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

- lamentablemente – comenzó el anciano con voz muy queda – mucho después de que se juntaran y viajaran a Tokio para encontrarse con unos amigos que ellos tenían allá... el rurouni precisamente y su mujer. La catástrofe sobrevino. Una lucha como la que estamos viviendo ahora mismo... un destrozo... muertes... sangre... ¡¡Mejor no quiero recordar!!

- ¿recordar Jiya?

- sí, recordar una historia tan trágica – se corrigió.

Ella asintió, ahora sabía mucho más de Aoshi Shinomori.

- ¿y como se llamaba su mujer?

- eh... etô... oi... no lo recuerdo, Misao-chan. Pero no te preocupes... ya me acordaré.

- ¡¡Mou tienes muy poca memoria!!

Ambos rieron.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi Himura estaba recostado de espaldas en la suave cama al estilo occidental que le pertenecía en el Aoya, mirando inconscientemente el objeto que tomó en sus manos. Las letras platinadas de aquella daga brillaban intensamente con la luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas de tela gruesa.

__

"Para Aoshi Shinomori..." "En Meiji y para siempre"

La daga aún tenía un olor perfumado muy delicioso, olía a... naranjo. Sí, a eso olía a flor de naranjo, como el que crecía hermosa y coloridamente en el patio del Aoya. ¿Quién lo había plantado allí? Quizás eran sólo alucinaciones suyas, pero con ese ensueño maravilloso termino completamente dormido...

__

" - ¡¡¡¡¡¡MISAO!!!!!! – gritó un joven alto y de ojos tan azulados como el hielo, de los cuales brotaban las lágrimas que desbordaban por sus mejillas. Se acercó el cuerpo inerte de la joven, había estado defendiendo a dos mujeres más - ¿doushite?

Su voz se quebraba inexplicablemente, los largos cabellos azabaches calleron en una cascada brusca sobre sus brazos extendidos. Su mirada verde fogoza se encontró con su azulado y vió una luz de vida.

- estoy bien... – susurró ella sonriendo. Él había estado luchando en la zona norte de Kyoto, y tenía magulladuras y cortes leves por todo el cuerpo, su rostro estaba deprimido pero jamás lo había visto más hermoso, siendo cruzado por él grandes surcos cristalinos. Ella posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y se puso, poco a poco, de pie. Había estado simulando una muerte durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora lucharía... lucharía junto a su amado.

- Misao... debes descansar – insistió él en vano.

- no, yo soy la okashira – ella le dijo con firmeza - ¡¡¡Lucharé junto a ti Aoshi Shinomori!!!

- Misao... – susurró él con delicadeza besando sus labios intensamente antes de empuñar sus kodachis con fiereza, como si se tratase de la última vez, quizás... – Mi Misao Makimachi.

Ella enseñó ardiente sus kunais y se aferró en otra mano una kodachi con filo reluciente y empuñadura dorada que también brillaba. **Tenaces...** ambos fueron tenaces al luchar con todas sus fuerzas y acabar con quienes más pudieron. **Protectores...** Misao y Aoshi se cuidaron mutuamente hasta que las fuerzas se escaparon en un ultimo suspiro, protegiendo en el Aoya a los pocos sobrevivientes de su familia. **Testaduros...** jamás desearon involucrar al Onniwabanshu y pelearon solos. **Apasionados...** se aferraron a las últimas energías hasta que al brotar de ellos una última respiración matizada al cortado latido del corazón, se rendieron inertes al sueño eterno. **Unidos... **"

Aoshi despertó sobresaltado. ¿¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?? Le dolía el cuerpo extremadamente, su corazón latía con desesperación, deseando saltar de su pecho y le costaba respirar, gruesas gotas de sudor caían de su frente.

Se levantó apresurado sin entender porqué y cayó repentinamente al suelo, de rodillas. De pronto, una madera bajo sus grandes manos se corrió y él la rodeó levemente con sus manos, hasta que finalmente la sacó del todo. Metió una mano y sacó un cofrecito. Era de color dorado y platinado. _"Misao Makimachi"_ se leía en aquel color, bellamente.

- ¿Misao? – se preguntó - ¿Podrá ser...?

Estaba a punto de abrir la cajita cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. 

- pase – dijo algo enfadado, justo cuando acababa de haer un descubrimiento importante, colocó rápidamente la madera en su lugar, al tiempo en que Omasu entraba. Le miró incrédula.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Aoshi-san? – le preguntó la mujer.

- Sí... ¿Qué desea Omasu-san? 

- Ah sí!! La cena está lista, ¿baja o prefiere que se la traiga aquí?

¿Qué clase de acciones eran esas? Omasu se mordió la lengua. _"baka... ya les dije yo que no me iba a poder aguantar la costumbre..."_

- me gustaría, si es posible, que me la sirvieran aquí. ¿Puede ser?

- claro – le contestó ella con una sonrisa saliendo del cuarto.

Aoshi se asomó a la ventana en cuanto ella abandonó la habitación, el cielo estaba obscuro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? A pesar de que el sueño había durado segundos... o por lo menos eso pensaba él, habían sucedido largas horas desde que se había acostado, luego de un delicioso almuerzo. Ese día, no había visto a Misao, la última vez había sido la noche anterior, cuando ambos llegaron al Aoya bastante tarde, el día se consumía ya.

Sacó la cajita de entre las sábanas de su cama y la abrió lentamente. Había un libro empolvado con dos iniciales en el matiz metalizado: M.M. Había varias cartas enrolladas, el papel amarillento casi castaño parecía granizarse en sus manos y encontró dos medallones. No les prestó atención y desenvolvió una de las cartas.

__

Escribo esto para avisarte que la misión ha salido bien, hemos triunfado, Misao. Sé que son pocas las líneas pero no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, nos buscan... han descubierto el lugar donde nos encontramos. Y los pocos mensajeros que se atreven a regresar al campamento tardan demasiado tiempo. Quizás pase mucho antes de que recivas noticias de mí. Pese a todo...

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos azulados al ver a Misao parada en el umbral de su puerta.

- ¡¡onegai baje!! Aoshi-sama – soltó ella entrecortadamente. 

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, Sanosuke estaba en posición de pelea mirando amenazante a una figura esbelta que sonreía sarcásticamente, muy sensual, su largo cabello negro le caía a un costado y sus ojos del mismo matiz también eran muy carismáticos, había mucha energía en ellos.

- ¡¡Yamete los dos!! – gritó Megumi enfadada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosado pero su ceño se fruncía levemente, en la expresión que Sagara más adoraba de ella. Ella se interpuso entre ambos. - ¡¡Yamete!!

- Megumi... – susurró Sano.

- Oi, Kitsune – le llamó Hiko de manera dulce viendo graciosamente como a Sano se le inflaba una venita en la sien. ¡¡Nadie más que él podía llamarle de esa manera!! – no te enfades, además, no le haré daño a tu amiguito.

- este amiguito – le dasafió Sano – es su novio. ¡¡Así que deja de molestarla!! O realmente tendrás que intentar hacerme daño, porque yo si te lo haré, te desgollaré si te atreves a intentar algo con MI novia.

- es que yo no quiero intentar nada – mintió – pero no puedes negar que la kitsune es extremadamente atractiva, sólo se lo dije. 

El rubor en las mejillas en Megumi incrementó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustación.

- ¡Ya me cansé de los dos! – gimoteó – me voy a cenar tranquilamente, como lo estaba haciendo hasta que comenzaron con su ridícula pelea.

- demo kitsune – dijeron ambos en unísono.

Sano le dirigió una mirada letal llena de odio.

- ok, mejor me voy. – hizo una seña con su mano pero se detuvo en seco mirando a la pareja mirarle desde las escaleras - ¡Shinomori! ¡Y la comadreja...!

- ¿nani? – preguntó Aoshi.

- ¡Comadreja su abuela! ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarme así?

- así que lo lograron – continuó Hiko ignorando las "disimuladas" señas de Okina – no me extraña que la tanuki y mi ex baka deshi anden por aquí también. Igualmente.... me marcho. 

El peculiar sujeto se marchó y Aoshi y Misao se dirigieron miradas desconcertadas cuando Okina y los demás se hicieron bien chiquitos y calladitos se fugaron a la cocina.

- ¿y tu? ¿no cenas? – le preguntó Misao a Himura Aoshi.

- no, ¿tu?

- no... – suspiró - ¡¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!!

Corriendo se metió en su cuarto. ¿Qué tramaría la comadreja? Le inquietaba saber, la muchacha era para él como una caja de sorpresas, mucho más con las idas y venidas de su relación. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenshin y Kaoru se observaban mutuamente bajo el cielo estrellado, sentados en el restaurante Shirobeko y esperando pacientemente que les sirvieran su orden. El paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Kyoto era para Kenshin como un recuerdo vivido, las calles silenciosas y la poca gente que circulaba por ellas. 

El pelirrojo se fijó en las bellas órbitas de la mujer que tenía enfrente, adoraba reflejarse en ellas y descubrir cuan profundo era su amor por él. Se besaron suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios cuando la mujer que les había atendido el día anterior salió con sus platos.

- espero que disfruten de su cena, si necesitan algo sólo llámenme – les sugirió poniendo el plato de Ken enfrente suyo – mi nombre es Tokio de Saito.

- Saito... – susurró Kenshin.

- Sí, ¿acaso usted conoce a mi esposo? – preguntó ella asombrada.

El hombre del cuadro regreso como un reflejo en la mente de Himura mientras que otro momento le pegaba en el corazón...

****

Fin del capítulo

Que tal? Bueno, espero que sigan mi fic que muy pronto se va a terminar, lo siento ;_; snif... pero antes de irme sigo con los reviews:

**__**

Gaby (hyatt): como verás Okina sabe mucho y ya te enterarás lo que sabe, porque muy pronto él mismo tendrá que decirlo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis fics y me gustaría charlar contigo por MSN, ¿me lo pasas después?

****

Kirara26: en realidad sí te había dicho que era de Argentina, jaja, pero no te hagas problema que yo también tengo mala memoria soy de Córdoba, Villa Carlos Paz. Ojalá charlemos por MSN pronto, eh? Gracias por toooooodo tu apoyo, tu consideración y tus ánimos. Te quiero, un beso.

****

Justary: bueno, ante todo, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic y no importa, porque yo tampoco quiero que quedemos como enemigas, no me gusta ese tipo de relaciones. Por eso, espero que te guste el cap. y que cuando llegue el momento de dar una crítica la des con fundamento, diciendo en qué lugar está el error y eso. Es más sencillo y se llama critica constructiva, porque nos ayuda a mejorar. Espero que no te enojes, por mi parte está todo bien y me encanta recibir tus reviews llenos de ánimos.

****

Anny-chan: gran amiga, te dejo al final por el review enooorme que me mandaste, lo adoro, lo voy a poner en portaretrato... XP. No te preocupes, yo soy igual de sentimental y me pondría igual si me dedicaran un fic, aunque es un "Especialmente" significa mucho, je, je. Por eso no te hagas problema, soy igual y me pongo a lloriquear. Ya te agregué yo también al MSN, así que espero que charlemos pronto, me muero por hablar con vos, bueh... quizas resista a subir el proximo cap, jejeje. En cuanto al fic, si, se vienen las reencarnaciones, es un poco místico y engorroso porque no sabía de qué manera hacer que ellos supieran lo de su reencarnacion, pero finalmente salio, te cuento que solo subo los caps. porque tengo hecho hasta el cap. 18. Te prometo mucho. Besos. Cuidate. Y te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes.

¡Eso es todo amigos! ^____^

JA NE

Sumire-chan J 

****

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

  



	17. Capitulo 17

****

Error: Quiero aclararles un error que tuve, no es trascendente a la historia pero me apetece comentarlo, según mis fuentes, Okon es la muchacha de cabellos largos, con cinta en la cabeza y Omasu es la joven de cabellos cortos que casi siempre los lleva en un rodete. 

****

Disclaimer: rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, los personajes han sido utilizados sin fines de lucro, si desean demandar, allá ustedes, pero no podrán sacarme mucho.

****

Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecer y dedicar el fic, a mi mejor amiga Julia, a mis mejores amigas de internet Kala, Maru Kazegami, Saori Makimashi, Kikyo-chan, Kaory Kamiya, Chiisana Minako, Anny-chan, Kirara26 y Kiara B. Shinoda. A mi cuñada Emi Tachibana, a mis amigas y reviewers Ayumi, Justary, c-erika, bizcochia y gaby (hyatt). Bien eso es todo... uf... que manera de agradecer ^_^ jojojo.

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 17: _"Cuando ha llegado el momento..."_

*~*~*~*~*~* Recuerdo 1_*~*~*~*~*~*_

-_"¿Porqué te haces llamar con ese nombre, Saito?- le preguntó un pelirrojo a un hombre de pupilas doradas como el oro, rebeldes cabellos negros y una expresión sarcástica, era alto, llevaba una espada en su cintura al igual que su interlocutor y fumaba con mucha tranquilidad._

- ¿Cómo? ¿Goro? – se hizo el tonto el lobo de mibu. – por nada en especial.

Rió. 

*~*~*~*~*~* Recuerdo 2 *~*~*~*~*~*

__

Fue el punto cúlmine de la batalla, los cabellos rojizos del muchacho eran liberados por una súbita estocada y sus ojos dorados furiosos miraban a su oponente. Un hombre adulto de ojos del mismo color, ojos de lobo. Era alto y sus mechones de cabello negro rozaban su frente. Ambos cruzaron sus espadas en un ataque y se alejaron levemente. El pelirrojo saltó contra la pared de papel con ligereza y se abalanzó contra el sujeto nuevamente, sus ojos aún más enfurecidos y la sangre se escurría por sus labios cerrados.

El sujeto percibió su ataque fácilmente y bloqueó cada uno de ellos. Entre ellos no se daban tiempo para alejarse y el dolor furioso les quemaba en el alma, sobresaliendo por sus miradas, por sus gritos y por la fuerza en que se atacaban.

Ajena a esto una mujer miraba todo esto y también había un niño entre ellos, él vestido de hakama y gi y ella solamente con un kimono de tela muy suave.

*~*~*~*~*~* Fin de los recuerdos *~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~* **Pequeño corte de escena ***~*~*~*~*~*

Sumire: o.o sí, lo sé... es complicado el recuerdo... ¡¡¡no me maten por ello!!!!

Saito: ¬¬ ¿y porqué yo no aparezco en el fic? Y si en los recuerdos y estos estupidos cortes.

Sumire: ¬¬**** porque mis amigas esperan que aparezcas...

Saito: ^____^ ¿De verdad?

Sumire: -_____- lamentablemente...

Saito: oye, no hagas esa cara... ¿porqué a Himura y Shinomori no les haces reproches?

Sumire: T___T ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

Saito: ¬¬*****

*~*~*~*~*~* **Fin del pequeño corte de escena ***~*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin ignoró por completo ese recuerdo.

- no, no.. jeje – se rió algo avergonzado.

- ah bueno, esta bien. 

- eh... sí, Tokio-san, ¿usted es onmitsu? – la pregunta había nacido en su mente cuando vió esa cicatriz indudablemente de kunai y las marcas en sus dedos de haber empuñado alguna que otra arma. Luego, lo había dicho como si no tuviera control de si mismo.

La mujer se puso algo pálida mas le respondió con voz muy dulce.

- sí, señor, en un tiempo fui una onmitsu, pero ya no... porque renuncié a mi cargo de ninja cuando acepté casarme con alguien que no era de mi clan.

- siento hacerle recordar eso – se disculpó Himura. [¬¬** tarde... como siempre]

- oh no se preocupe... es un lindo recuerdo para mí, porque es por mi marido por el que dejé todo aquello, por el hombre que amo... y por nuestros hijos.

Un niño de cabellos castaños de apariencia algo mayor llegó corriendo a toda velocidad, sudaba y parecía asustado.

- ¿¿Qué pasa?? – le preguntó la madre preocupada.

- ;___; ¡¡¡Papá me quiere mataaaaaaaar!!!!

PLOP. Todos se cayeron hacia atrás, la expresión del niñato era muy cómica en realidad, río de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se aferraba a la falda de su madre mimadamente.

- ¡¡No dejes que me mateeeeeee!!

- ¿pero qué hiciste Enji?

- pues... – murmuró – le-to-que-su-co-le-ccion-fa-vo-ri-ta-de-es-pa-das-y-me-pu-se-a-prac-ti-car-un-po-co, jejejejeje.

Dijo todo tan seguido ocasionando millones de gotitas en las cabezas de los que miraban la situación. 

- demo.. ¡¡¡Enji!!! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

- jejejejejeje. [^__~ esa risa no es falsa... en la vida real pasan cosas así. **Se siente del fondo:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡S-U-M-I-R-E!!!!! ^_^'''' glup!! Jejejejejejeje]

Entonces, fue cuando una sombra apareció de calles más allá, su ceño fruncido le daba un aspecto terrorífico acompañado por una sonrisa que llegaba a lo sádica.

- ¿Dónde está el niño? – preguntó el que parecía el padre. Lo que no sabía era que Enji se había ocultado bajo la mesa de Kaoru y Kenshin.

- ¡mi vida! – exclamó la mujer besando a su esposo en la mejilla - ¿te apetece comer algo, amor?

- ¿Está aquí verdad? ¬¬** lo conozco – dijo entrando lentamente al restaurante – y te conozco a ti...

- oi, sabes mi vida – intentó en vano hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido – Miyarai-chan llegará en unos días... con unos amigos. ¡¿No te parece genial?!

Saito volvió a salir, los demás no habían escuchado la conversación puesto que Tokio seguía a su esposo desde adentro hacia fuera. Él se acercó a cada mesa mirando bajo ellas. 

- _"glup"_ – pensó el niño rogando a dios, Alá, Buda... ¡¡Quien pudiera salvarle!!

Estaba cerca de sus mesas.

- ¿Me escuchaste Hajime? – le repitió su mujer - ¿no te parece hermoso?

- te encontraré malvado Enji... y aprenderás que con las cosas de papá (especialmente su colección de espadas favorita) no se juega – canturreó Saito.

Se acercó a la mesa de Kenshin y Kaoru pero antes de que levantara el mantel, sus ojos se enfocaron en lo violáceo de la mirada del pelirrojo. Había algo conocido allí y por supuesto sabía de qué se trataba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿ya Misao? – preguntó Aoshi viéndola volver con una caja dentro de una bolsita con adornos.

- ¿Vamos a tu cuarto? – él asintió.

Sobre la cama desordenada, aún estaba la carta que había estado leyendo antes, inconscientemente volvió a releer con Misao observando la cuidada caligrafía.

__

Escribo esto para avisarte que la misión ha salido bien, hemos triunfado, Misao. Sé que son pocas las líneas pero no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, nos buscan... han descubierto el lugar donde nos encontramos. Y los pocos mensajeros que se atreven a regresar al campamento tardan demasiado tiempo. Quizás pase mucho antes de que recibas noticias de mí. Pese a todo quiero decirte que te amo y lucharé hasta volver a tu lado.

Por siempre tuyo Aoshi Shinomori 

"En Meiji y para siempre"

- ¡Que adorable! – exclamó Misao quitándose las lágrimas del rostro.- aunque no entiendo... te juro que la vida de estas dos personas me intrigan mucho.

- a mí también – dijo sacando el cofre a la vista de la muchacha.

- oh! ¿tu también? – le preguntó mostrándole lo que había dentro de la bolsa, se trataba de un cofre de grabados en esmeraldas y azulados, era muy hermoso y se podía leer "_Aoshi Shinomori_" esculpido en platinado. – lo encontré entre las cosas viejas de jiya. Sabes... él también me contó sobre estos personajes...

Aoshi escuchó con suma atención lo que la muchacha le comentaba, había tantas cosas ocultas de esas personas, y no era sólo eso... sino también que de pronto ellos se llamaban como ella y la mujer tenía el mismo cargo que Misao. Otra cosa que le intrigaba era ese sujeto de palabras extrañas que había estado molestando a Megumi. ¡¿Porqué su vida era tan complicada?!

- ¿lo abriste ya? – le preguntó señalándole el cofre.

- no, en realidad no he tenido tiempo, acababa de encontrarlo cuando sentí los ruidos de pelea y corrí a llamarte – le explicó ella.

- es todo muy extraño, Misao.

- lo es... 

Kamiya tomó en sus manos el cofrecito, levantó la tapa con cuidado con el seguimiento de Himura que hacía lo mismo respectivamente. Aoshi fue el primero en sacar algo de allí, era un pergamino más, enrollado y con un listón rojo. Lo abrió lentamente, se trataba de una fotografía.

- kami – dejó escapar Misao como un gemido.

- no puede ser...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Eres un ahou!! – le gritó Megumi cerca del oído mientras le terminaba de cambiar las vendas de las manos – no puedes hacer eso con la gente.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo?! ¡Por supuesto que puedo!

- Meg es una chica lida no vas a evitar que llame la atención de los chicos, ha sido así desde que la conozco – le explicó Yahiko apoyado sobre una mesa con expresión aburrida – y hace mucho más que tú.

- ¡Tú callate Yahiko-chan! Además... ¿quién te dio vela en este entierro?

- primero no me digas –chan y segundo Megumi es como una hermana para mí, tengo derecho a opinar en lo que me plazca.

- ¡¡Ya cállense los dos!! – gritó la kitsune enfada apretando fuertemente la mano de Sagara.

- AGHHHHHH

- gomen nasai, koi, jeje, no fue mi intención – se disculpó mientras le acariciaba el golpe y hacía un mueca risueña.

- jajajajajaja - se rió Yahiko a punto de morir de la risa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- no puede ser... – repitió Aoshi.

Era ella, por supuesto... era ella. Su figura bella jamás podía olvidarla. Se encontraba en un futon con el obi ligeramente aflojado de modo que la vestimenta comenzaba en sus hombros. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban. El pintor sin duda había captado la maravillosa esencia de la muchacha. Y sus labios eran enternecedores.

- ¡¡Soy yo!! – exclamó Misao saliendo de su asombro - ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!

- sí... demo..

- ¡es que no puede ser! – leyó por debajo del retrato la perfecta caligrafía _"Tsunan Tsukioka. Era Meiji"_ – no entiendo nada, Aoshi, te juro que no entiendo.

- lo sé Misao, yo tampoco – volvió a mirar la figura de Kamiya perfectamente pintada en el lienzo.

- es... rarísimo.

Ella apartó el papel de sus ojos, no... se sentía muy extraña viéndose a sí misma en un retrato como ese tipo, además vestida con un kimono. Aoshi sacó las últimas cosas que quedaban en el cofre, se trataban de dos talismanes, los miró tragando saliva pesadamente, uno tenía una "M" y el otro una "A", también el cuaderno. 

- ¿Quieres leerlo? – le preguntó Aoshi temerozo.

- creo que la única forma de saber lo que es, es leyéndolo.

- de acuerdo – volvió a tragar saliva.

__

"He comenzado este escrito porque Kaoru me lo aconsejó, no sé muy bien porqué pero según ella el escribir lo que sucede día a día aunque sea en un cuaderno puede ayudarte a superar tus duds y problemas. Quizás tenga razón.

Hoy regresamos finalmente desde Tokio, sabes... traigo conmigo la pintura que Tsukioka tan amablemente me hizo... él y Tae estan por casarce. Finalmente, ya es hora de que alguien concrete. Cuando dejamos el dojo, Kaoru y Kenshin aún no habían concretado su relación, no me sorprende. Él es tan lento.

Bueno, tengo que seguir con mis obligaciones en el Aoya, jiya y yo tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente. Aoshi-sama está encerrado en el templo "zen" como de costumbre y Omasu dice que quizás a él le cueste mucho recuperarse. ¿Crees que algún día vuelva a ser el Aoshi que yo conocí?"

- ¡Es tan raro! – exclamó Misao cuando él acabó de leer - ¿te das cuenta? Soy yo... la que está escribiendo esto fui yo en otro tiempo... o quizas no... o quizás.... ¡¡¡Diablos no lo sé!!!

- eres tu Misao – le susurró acercándola a su cuerpo, ella temblaba miedosamente, asustada de si misma, de lo que sucedía – debemos hablar con alguien de esto, te juro que una cosa asi no podré callarla.

- te entiendo... esperemos hasta mañana... quiero saber que hay en mi cofre... – ella lo miró asustada. Sacó de allí varios papeles amarillentos escritos a mano con tinta. Después encontró lo último, que más llamó su atención, era la funda de una daga. _"... de Misao Makimachi" "Por siempre tuya"_

- crees que... – susurró Himura, se cortó un poco- ¿Es posible que yo sea ese Aoshi Shinomori?

- pero... ¿Porqué lo dices? ¡Claro que es posible! Ahora no sé lo que sería o no posible, ya todo me parece tan irreal... y a la vez tan real, como si entenderiera perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo.

- me refiero... bueno... ese sujeto me llamo Shinomori y a ti comadreja... he escuchado muchas veces a Sano llamándote asi. 

Ella se cayó, no soportaba más tanto misterio, no podía leer esas cartas escritas de manera casi perfecta y tampoco podía dejar que su Aoshi leyese tal libro. Su corazón se descontroló totalmente y su respiración se volvió tan dificultosa entre los brazos de su amado. Él no la soltaba, sino que la acercaba más a él acariciando sus cabellos con sus manos suavemente sin apartarla ni un segundo.

Así, finalmente ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru miró a Kenshin caminar a su lado, era muy de noche ya y ellos apenas si volvían al Aoya. Él parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ella prefirió no molestarlo, simplemente tomó su mano entre la suya y recordó lo sucedido en el Shirobeko.

*~*~*~*~*~* Inicio del Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¡Battosai!! – gritó el sujeto apuntándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo.

- ¿nani? – dijo Kaoru inmediatamente.

- ¿el es Battosai, koi? 

- sí, ¡¡Estoy seguro!! – exclamó Saito.

- oroooooo

Todos le miraron visiblemente astiados por esa expresión.

- Kenshin, ¿le conoces? Dime la verdad – le reclamó Kaoru

- yo... no lo sé... 

- ¡¡Por supuesto que me conoces!! ¿acaso has perdido la memoria? ¿acaso todos estos años te han impedido recordar? 

- yo...

- eres un inútil, ya Seijuro me lo advirtió hoy – susurró antes de marcharse al interior del negocio,

Tokio les miró algo impresionada tomando el dinero que Kaoru le extendía, Kenshin había salido corriendo en dirección desconocida, quizás hacia al Aoya y ella debía seguirle. Inmediatamente, corrió hasta encontrarlo sentado en una esquina, esperándola con los ojos vacíos.

*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

- Kaoru – le llamó Himura con voz muy queda.

- ¿mmm? 

- ¿crees que soy extraño? ¿O que estoy loco?

- claro que no, Ken – le miró sonriéndole – claro que no.

- pero...

- pero algo muy extraño está sucediendo – fue lo último que dijo Kamiya antes de apoyarse sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y envolviéndose en un abrazo dulce y cálido, capaz de soportar la fría brisa nocturna.

*~*~*~*~*~* **Pequeño corte de escena ***~*~*~*~*~*

****

Sumi:_¿Contento?_

****

Saito:_ Por supuesto que sí..._

****

Sumi: _-___-''_

*~*~*~*~*~* **Fin del pequeño corte de escena ***~*~*~*~*~*

__

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol estiraba sus brazos hasta tocar toda la ciudad de Kyoto, los habitantes hacían cortas horas que habían comenzado sus actividades y caminaban tranquilamente por las ajetreadas calles. 

Misao Kamiya hizo un gesto de enfado y dolor mirando hacia un costado, le costaba decir lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. A su lado, Aoshi Himura intentaba brindarle un poco de apoyo a la que era la mujer de su vida, con la que deseaba compartir las tristezas y las alegrías, también las grandes batallas que estaba seguro que se avecinarían. En su interior, estaba seguro que ya lo había hecho una vez, sus propios sueños le habían cofirmado que había perecido luchando a su lado incansablemente, no sería la única vez.

El anciano Okina los miró dudoso, disfrutaban del almuerzo cuando la okashira y el muchacho habían aparecidos, mezclados en emociones. ¿Habría sucedido...? Quizás... ¡¡era el momento!! Los demás también les miraban atónitos por sus rostros.

- ¡Quiero saberlo Okina! – reclamó Misao mirándole esta vez – quiero que me digas ya... ¡¿Quién rayos soy?! ¡¡¿Quienes somos todos?!! ¡¡Se que lo sabes!!

Omasu y Okon ahogaron una sonrisa, pero no así Kuro y Shiro, que no evitaron curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, que hacía siglos que no se mostraba en sus cansados rostros. Para Okina, su corazón viejo saltó de regocijo.

- _"Ha llegado el momento..."_

Fin del Capítulo

Bien, se viene la confesión de Okina y los problemas, les cuento que falta poco para que se acabe el fic, estoy terminando todos mis fics ^_^ pero les prometo continuar escribiendo, claro... si me soportan, jijiji. A punto de terminar este fic, estoy comenzando con otro de Shaman King y me acaba de venir la inspiración, en base a otro anime, para hacer uno de Rurouni Kenshin. ^-^

Ahora... los reviews:

**__**

Gaby (hyatt): ya verás romance amiga, te lo prometo, antes de acabar van a pasar unas cuantas cosillas y el amor no va a faltar.

****

Kirara26: ¡¡On-na-tomodachi!! Bueno, ya somos oficialmente amigas, jaja. Ey, loki, no sé si te había contado pero a fines de febrero me voy de peques vacaciones para BS. AS, porque quiero ir a ver Camelot y me voy a comprar cosas de anime (orejitas de zorro) jojojo, mami va a gastar plata, jaja. En fin, me alegro contar con tu apoyo y te comento que lamentablemente voy a actualizar menos cuando empieze las clases, porque entro a 5to año. Y se me viene re dura la mano. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡¡El año que viene termino!! Bueno, ya me fui del tema, nos vemos por MSN. Bai Bai, besos.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: me encantaron TODOS tus reviews, amiga, divinos, jaja. Y bueh! Pobre tu novio después de que leas los caps. continuos, porque van a estar bien dulces, como a mi me gusta llenos de okashi, y espero que te gusten. Me alegro también que te haya interesado el fic, jijijiji, uno no espera que cuando está por terminar entre más gente, ¡¡pero es grandioso!! Besos. JA NE

****

Bizcochia U-u: oki, on-na-tomodachi, no te preocupes por los reviews, está divino el que me dejaste y me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, soy feliz, jijiji. Bien, ya verás todo lo que pasará del pasado en el cap que viene. Y las confusiones, los 'cambios de carácter' atenta con esta frase... ¡¡Estoy segura que todos van a sorprenderse!! Je, je, nos vemos en MSN, besos. JA NE

Eso es todo por hoy, amigos, ¡¡¡¡¡besos grandes a todos!!!!!! ^___^

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	18. Capitulo 18

****

Error: ;_; vivo aclarando errores, jojojo. En fin, de los errores uno aprende. El hijo de Saito no se llama Enji si no Eiji, por suerte, me di cuenta sola, jijiji. ¬¬ creo que nadie se fijo en él. **Eiji:**;_____; **Sumi:**¡ya no llores niño!! T_T y te prometo hacerte aparecer nuevamente. **Eiji:**^_^

****

Disclaimer:rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, los personajes han sido utilizados sin fines de lucro, si desean demandar, allá ustedes, pero no podrán sacarme mucho.

****

Agradecimientos:Ahora voy a agradecer... juaz... A mi cuñada Emi Tachibana, a mi oneechan Maru K. N. De Taokura, a Miyuki Kobayakawa (Que escribe muy kawaii), a Chi2, a Justary, a mi amigaza Kirara26, a Bizcochia, a M. S. Arashi Sumeragi, a Anny-chan (te adoro pero te has ido, eh?), a Gaby (hyatt), a mi apoyo moral y psicológico Kala-chan, a mi oneechan Kikyo-chan, a mi otra oneesan Chiisana Minako, a Kaory Kamiya, a Kiara y a todos los que leen el fic pero no se atreven a dejar review, o no tienen deseos, simplemente GRACIAS.

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 18: _"Un relato interrumpido por las llamas del terror"_

Okina miró a los ojos de la okashira, era el momento que había estado esperando para decir la verdad y se hacía tan difícil como controlar el carácter de Misao, cosa que ya no podía hacer. Por el contrario de la verdad, que sí debía saberse, por el bien de todos...

- debes hacerlo – susurró Okon en voz muy baja tratando de que Okina hablara de una buena vez.

- Aoshi, Misao... siéntense ustedes también – dijo por fin el anciano – lo que voy a decirles... no es fácil...

Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a hablar.

- Es una historia larga, Omasu, ve a traer té, por favor. Bueno, comenzaré por las partes que me han contado. En Tokio, en un dojo bastante modesto y de pocos alumnos enseñaba una maestra de kendo llamada Kaoru Kamiya.

Las hermanas se sobresaltaron y Misao se confundió aún más. Okina suspiró antes de continuar, les explicaría detalles que le habían comentado, que habia escuchado de las vocas de los que alguna vez fueron Misao y Aoshi, en la era Meiji. Sería como un cuento, que lamentablemente aun no tenía un final.

- su dojo fue desprestigiado, durante la era meiji, por un sujeto que se decía el "Battosai Hitokiri". Fue entonces, cuando buscándolo conoció a un hombre de baja estatura, casi inofensivo, de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas, Kenshin Himura en esa época.

- Lo que sucede – explicó Okon entrando en el tema del pasado de Kenshin – es que Kenshin, durante el Bakufu, había sido un hitokiri que peleaba por el Ishin shishi, y mataba en busca de la creación de una nueva era. Pero un día mató al hombre equivocado, o mejor dicho... al hombre que haría cambiar su vida. Se llamaba Akira... este le logró hacer una herida en la mejilla izquiera. Sin saberlo luego se encontró con la esposa de este. De la que se enamoró profundamente pero tampoco estaba bajo su conocimiento que ella, en principio, sólo quería vengar la muerte de su prometido. Finalmente, Tomoe Yukishiro se terminó enamorando del pelirrojo. Pero un día, cuando el ataque de unos ninjas se acercó a donde ellos habían huído, ella se interpuso entre Battosai y un ninja...

Todos estaban totalmente concentrados, parecía tan imposible pero aunque las relaciones no coincidían los nombres eran totalmente verdaderos.

- ella murió pero antes le trazó una segunda herida, de la que se formó una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Después de esto, Battosai se llamó únicamente Kenshin Himura y bagó por todo Japón ayudando a gente, recordando desde que se escapó de la casa de su maestro, del que le había salvado cuando niño... – suspiró – Seijuro Hiko.

- ¬¬** ahora entiendo porqué te gusta esa parte – la miró desafiante Okina – en fin, Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron viviendo juntos y más tarde, por diversos acontecimientos, se unieron al grupo Sanosuke Sagara y Yahiko Miyouhin.

- ¡¿No me digan que yo también estoy metido en todo esto?! – se quejó Yahiko enfadado, le costaba creerlo.

- lo siento... – agachó la cabeza Okina, ese era una planteamiento que temía bastante, de parte de cualquiera, después de todo, él los había involucrado – llegamos a la parte que más me interesa. De alguna manera, este grupo terminó involucrado con una mujer que pedía auxilio, llamada Megumi Takani. Ella estaba bajo el dominio de un traficante de opio que necesitaba que la doctora lo fabricara, por eso la tenía prisionera, su nombre era Kanryu Takeda.

- _"Kanryu..." _– pensó Megumi abriendo grandes los ojos.

__

*~*~*~*~*~* Recuerdo _*~*~*~*~*~*_

Megumi salía del dojo bastante feliz, llevaba un paquete en sus manos y una sonrisa esculpida en su rostro.

- le daré una linda sorpresa – susurró para sí misma mientras se dejaba llevar por las calles hasta la casa de su actual pareja. Ese mismo día, cumplía cuatro meses de estar saliendo, y ella pensó en llevarle su regalo, perfectamente envuelto y como toque personal una bolsita en su mano. Y un pastel pare celebrar. Ella misma lo había hecho.

Llegó a la puerta de madera castaña y tocó varias veces, nadie atendió. La puerta estaba abierta y sólo fue cuestión de dejar el paquetito en la mesita de la sala de estar e investigar por la casa. ¿Dónde podría estar? Era bastante temprano, quizás aún dormía.

- _"mejor"_– pensó Kamiya con la intensión de sorprenderle.

Abrió la puerta de la alcoba lentamente por si el muchacho se estaba vistiendo. Sus ojos se agrandaron, su mirada se le nubló totalmente y comenzó a sentir las lágrimas acariciando sus pestañas, pero jamás cayeron. Se las enjugó rápidamente mientras iba en busca del pastel y se lo estampaba en la cara del dormido joven, despertando también a la que yacía a su lado.

Le miró con odio y salió de allí, llevándose también el regalo. ¡¡Él no merecía nada de ella!! Ya en las calles, las lágrimas pudieron caer despreocupadamente por sus mejillas.

__

*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del recuerdo _*~*~*~*~*~*_

- Kanryu había metido en todo este conflicto a integrantes del Onni, eran cinco y su líder y okashira que en ese momento era Aoshi Shinomori. La batalla terminó y Hannya y los demás murieron salvando a su jefe. Aoshi comenzó a vagar, casi convirtiéndose en un rurouni que sólo buscaba el título del más fuerte, intentando vencer a Kenshin quien le había quitado ese título. Así, pasó el tiempo, y fue momento de la aparición de Makoto Shishio... él... hizo que los encuentros se fueran llevando a cabo...

Okina comenzó a relatar entonces, cuando Kenshin se reencontró con Saito luego de años, la despedida que comenzó arrancando lágrimas a Kaoru y su novio tuvo que acercarse a abrazarla, susurrándole al oído que él nunca haría eso. Realmente el Himura de ahora, no tenía el peso de sus pecados sobre su cabeza ni la responsabilidad de velar por una era nueva. La aparición de Soujiro, totalmente desconocido para Misao. Cada una de las batallas... que habían dejado marcas profundas en el antiguo Kenshin, y que ahora... se sentía limpio, limpio por un amor.

Cuando llegaron al final de los echos, el cielo comenzaba a matizar rojizos y Okina acababa de explicar el regreso de Enishi en busca de venganza.

- luego de todo eso... ¿Paso algo más? – preguntó Megumi asimilando lo que esa historia intentaba decirles. ¡¡Ella era una reencarnación!! Ni más ni menos...

- sí, la batalla para los ninjas en Kyoto comenzó y Aoshi y Misao, finalmente estaban juntos. Creo que no explicaré cómo lo lograron – los dos aludidos se sonrojaron – ellos salieron a proteger a la Onni y nos dejaron aquí. Escondidos, creo que fueron demasiados astutos, porque en ningún momento pudimos soltar las vendas que nos ataban. En fin, ellos murieron en la lucha. Y todo el Aoya estaba destrozado por lo que buscamos en Tokio a Kaoru Kamiya para informarle que su mejor amiga acababa de fallecer. Los años habían pasado... y nuestra sorpresa fue enterarnos que Kaoru y Kenshin estaban muertos y tenían un hijo, Kenji Himura...

Kaoru abrió grandes los ojos, ¿un niño? ¿De ella y Kenshin? Entonces su vida no sólo estaba unida a él por un pasado de siglos atrás, si no también por un hijo que debía, quizás, nacer en otra época.

- entonces, nos informaron que a las afueras de Kyoto vivía una bruja, jamás había escuchado algo así, pero... – Omasu se entristeció - ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer? ¡La vida había sido tan injusta con todos ustedes! Ella se ofreció a revivirlos, pero años muchos más tarde y a nosotros darnos la oportunidad de vivir hasta que ustedes volvieran.

- ¡¡Esto es increíble!! – gritó Misao enfurecida, viendo con cierta melancolía el cielo oscuro y amenazante a llover – Simplemente no puedo creer...

- lo sé – le dijo Okina – pero es la verdad. Ahora... el tiempo para nosotros comienza a correr de nuevo.

Un silencio se hizo material en la cocina donde todos continuaban reunidos, Misao sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro, se trataba de Aoshi. Obviamente sabía lo que él quería decirle. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó allí los dos cofres de recuerdos.

- no... – susurró okina temblando y miró los objetos. ¡Había buscando eso por tanto tiempo!

- La antigua Misao debe haber querido que lo tuvieras así como el cofre de Aoshi que ya estaba entre tus cosas. – explicó Misao besando la mejilla de su jiya y saliendo con rumbo desconocido. Seguida muy de cerca por Aoshi.

- voy a salir a caminar, esto ha sido mucho por hoy – dijo Megumi saliendo seguida de Sanosuke.

- ¿Kenshin? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kaoru viendo la cara de su novio.

- ¿vamos a caminar un poco? ¿Si?

Ellos tambien se marcharon. Tsubame y Yahiko salieron al patio a ver el cielo estrellado como años atrás lo habían hecho él y sus amigos desde el tejado del Aoya. Ayudó a la pequeña a subir por las tejas y se sentaron admirando las estrellas. Omasu preparó nuevamente té y se sentaron a conversar.

- después de todo... no ha sido tan malo – susurró Okon.

- creo que han entendido, y soy feliz por ello. – le respondió Okina – además, no nos reprocharon nada. Lamentablemente... aún queda una batalla...

- Utao...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaoru y Kenshin se sentaron en la banca de una plazoleta, la mirada violácea del joven estaba perdida y desconcertada aún por todo lo sucedido. Diablos, habían pasado tantas cosas en su pasado y él había sido, en su momento, culpable de muertes, sufrimiento a Kaoru que ahora ella compensaba, en un futuro, con un amor dulce e intenso. ¿Qué podía decir él de eso? No era justo. Ella le entregaba su corazón con facilidad, con el deseo de lo arrimara al suyo y se fundieran en un beso, pero su corazón, después de todo, su alma, estaba enrojecida con las sangres de muchos. ¡Las cosas no cambiaban a pesar de haber renacido!

- Kenshin – le habló la kendoka con voz suave.

- es tan raro, Kaoru. Pensé que el haberte conocido había sido un juego del destino y realmente lo fue... ¡¡y me parece maravilloso!! Aún así... hay personas que ahora son amigos míos y antes... fueron enemigos. O personas, como Tomoe-chan y Akira, que yo mismo maté – hizo una pausa - ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Maté a mi hermana! ¡¡Y a Akira!!

- ¿Porqué no puedes dejarlo en el pasado? Ahora ya no... eres Kenshin Himura y no me importa el pasado... – ella le había hablado como en los viejos tiempos y una sensación de dejavú invadió a ambos - ¿Puedes entenderme?

- Mi Kaoru-chan – le susurró Himura tomándola en brazos, acariciando su cabello sedoso que aún... olía a jazmines. – siempre has sido así y te amo por ello.

- también te amo, Ken. – sonrió.

Se besaron amorosamente, con la pasión que los caracterizaba. Ella undió sus manos en el corto cabello rojizo y abrió sus perlas azuladas para mirar lo violáceo profundo que tanto amaba. Su mano acarició tiernamente el lugar donde tiempo atrás se ubicaba la cicatriz en forma de cruz. Y aunque entonces ella amaba esa cicatriz sabía que no quería volver a verla, porque para Kenshin había significado sus pecados.

- Ken... – le llamó despegándose de su pecho.

- ¿mmm?

- sabes, yo recuerdo mi propia muerte.

- ¿nani? – la miró incrédulo, su actitud era dulce y pasiva.

- recuerdo tu llegada, y tu muerte cuando desapareció la cicatriz en forma de cruz – le acarició la mejilla – y luego la mía propia... a tu lado.

- Oh! Kaoru, no recuerdes eso – sonrió para sí mismo – vive el presente y no el pasado.

Ambos rieron antes de entregarse a nuevos besos y caricias. Para Kaoru representaban que había logrado ese cambioen Himura, que ya no sufriría por muertes que cometió, algunas, por equivocación, y otras, por una nueva era que todos los samurais pretendían construir en aquella época. Ella estaba segura, que en esa época, él debió de haber renunciado al Bushido, aceptándola como mujer, como esposa, haciéndola sentir la alegría de la maternidad. Y en el presente, él quizás lo haría, porque ya nada los separaría jamás.

Para Kenshin, significaba que podría olvidarse de lo que alguna vez lo rigió, de lo culpable que se sentía al no tener el suficiente valor como para cumplir con su honor y tomar con sus manos una kodachi y empuñarla, sintiendo como en el seppukku se perdonaban sus pecados. Pero no así tuvo que hacerlo en esa época, si no... que fue aquella mujercita de ojos azulados y cabellos negros envueltos en un aroma a jazmines quien le brindó la oportunidad de construir un nuevo castillo, una nueva vida, la misma jovencita que llenaba su actual existencia con la más pura aura y el más eterno amor...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi se sentó al lado de Misao, desde donde estaban podían ver toda la ciudad de Kyoto. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sintió atraía por el brazo firme de él, lentamente quedó recostada sobre su amado. ¡Había deseado tanto tiempo estar así! Pero las batallas que se avecinaban y el torrente de emociones les impedía totalmente hacer lo querido. Ella miró el cielo estrellado, la oscuridad era profunda y el silencio aterrador.

- todo estará bien – se dijo a sí misma lo que Shinomori escuchó.

- _"Aoshi Shinomori... ese es mi verdadero nombre... ¿porqué me siento tan bien de volver a poseerlo? Creo que es extraño pero creo que así me siento más cercano a Misao, ambos tenemos un pasado unido"_– pensaba Aoshi.

- ¿vuelves a meditar? – preguntó ella mirándolo.

- no, pensaba nada más. No volveré a ser como antes – más que para la joven era para sí esa afirmación, nunca más el ninja frío, renuente a que los demás descubrieran que tras esa barrera de hielo existía un hombre que soñaba, sentía, sufría, añoraba y lo más esencial, amaba. Nunca más...

Él le besó la frente con suavidad y se sumergió en los estanques esmeraldas, esperando una reacción ante esa mirada penetrante que había adquirido, pero ella sólo le miraba. ¿Qué aguardaba? La mano de la okashira se posó en su mejilla y luego se acercó para rozar sus labios con los de Himura... con los de Shinomori. Sí, su Aoshi Shinomori, su Aoshi-sama. Él correspondió los besos de la mujer que amaba y se entregó totalmente a ella, ya nada los volvería a alejar, ahora se sentía estúpido, al pensar que la meditación y la corrupción que sentía ante sus actos, le obligaban a alejarse cada vez más. Pero ya en esos momentos, extrañaba sus sonrisas cuando ella misma se apartaba de su lado, añoraba retenerla en sus brazos, por minutos... por horas... ¡¡Por años si era posible!! Si toda la eternidad confulaba para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, que hacia años, le habían arrebatado de las manos, como una cortada sangrante.

De pronto, una explosión los sacó de su momento. A lo lejos, en la total oscuridad se podía ver una columna de humo emerger de los edificios, y el rojizo intenso reflejarse por entre ellos. Misao se avalanzó fieramente montaña abajo y Aoshi la siguió preocupado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!! – preguntó Sagara llegando al Aoya agitado, su mirada se oscureció al ver a Seijuro allí y también a Saito. Ahora le recordaba y al mirarle le veía conocido también.

- uy, mira quién llegó el cabeza de pollo – dijo sarcásticamente el lobo de mibu.

- No, no, no comiencen a pelear – intentó detenerlo Megumi tomándolo del brazo, no era suficiente con Seijuro que ahora también aparecía Saito. Se aferró a su novio y lo condujo a la cocina del Aoya, esperando encontrar allí a Okina.

Entonces, Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron también. Ella fue directo a tomar su arma y a llamar a Yahiko que continuaba en el techo observando como la ciudad de kyoto se envolvía en llamas.

- deben ser los ninjas – explicó Okina saliendo de su cuarto - ¿Dónde está Misao?

- ¡¡¡Aquí estoy!!! – gritó entrando por sus kodachis, ella no perdería tiempo. Saito la vió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras comentaba algo de 'comadrejas desesperadas por defender Kyoto' y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.

La okashira tan veloz como entró salió corriendo sola porque Shinomori aún no encontraba las suyas, todos iban a pelear. Sanosuke besó a Megumi advirtiendo a Hiko que era sólo suya la mujer y también despidiéndose antes de correr al centro de la ciudad.

- ¡¡Vamos Yahiko!! – gritó Kaoru llevando dos envoltorios, los destapó suavemente y entregó al muchacho su nueva shinai mientras que ella sacaba una espada verdadera, solo que como la que Kenshin solía usar, tenía el filo invertido.

- ¡Kaoru! – se asombró el niño – eu, yo quiero una también.

- je, je, algún día mandaré a hacer una para ti.

Ambos salieron detrás de Himura y esperaron en una esquina a que Aoshi les alcanzara, su expresión era preocupada y por detrás de esos ojos azul hielo bastante suavizado se encontraba un hombre nuevo. No era el Aoshi de tiempo atrás, ahora finalmente el amor le había golpeado el pecho obligando al corazón a tomar el control.

- ¡¡¡Vamos!!!! – gritaron Omasu y Okon en unísono acomodándose sus trajes, llevaban sus armas. También Saito y Hiko las siguieron.

Sólo quedaron en el silencioso Aoya, las figuras de Okina, Tsubame y Megumi, observando con impotencia el no poder hacer nada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Misao distinguió entre la gente que huía desesperadamente, aclamando por que detuvieran el fuego de sus casas, el brillo de una espada, y a un hombre de traje de ninja embistiéndola contra las personas.

- "¡Maldito!" – pensó la okashira corriendo hacia el sujeto y avalanzándose con una barrida, le hizo trastabillar y quedar en el suelo, algo aturdido pero pronto estuvo de pie mirándole amenazadoramente.

__

- oye, ¿no eres Kamiya? – preguntó él sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras envainaba su espada cubierta en sangre.

- eso no te incumbe – susurró ella furiosamente – no te queda mucho tiempo como para aprovechar esa información.

El Kirokeshi desenvainó la katana y se colocó en posición de pelea esperando a la ninja. Ella se extraño de que un ninja usara una espada como si se tratara de un hitokiri o un espadachín común y corriente, pero no tuvo ocasión para pensar en ello, porque prontamente tuvo al onmitsu sobre ella.

La joven okashira tenía el punto débil de no haberse entrenado lo suficiente con la espada, y esa fue la razón para que minutos después sus kodachis cayeran a un costado. Y la katana del sujeto apuntara su garganta.

- ¿Qué decimos ahora? ¿mmm? – le pregunto con sarcasmo viendo en sus ojos reflejados el temor y la ira.

- callate maldita sea – masculló mirando hacia otro lado. Si ese sujeto la asesinaba, cuando acababa de descubrir que le habían otorgado una nueva vida, otra oportunidad, no quería verlo. No quería saber cuál era la expresión de su asesino.

- ¡¡Dejala!! – gritaron a sus espaldas y la espada tanto como el sujeto cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Misao se acercó a verle, estaba muerto.

- gracias... – susurró todavía sorprendida por la fiereza de Aoshi.

Él le alcanzó sus kodachis y entre los dos, siguieron observando el lugar. El líder, Utao, debía estar cerca y esta vez, Shinomori no intervendría en la batalla que era solamente de su Misao.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! – gritó una mujer asomándose a la ventana, intentando que el grupo de bomberos voluntarios le oyeran, ya que se encontraban bastante cerca.

- debemos ayudarla – dijo Yahiko entrando en el edificio.

- ¡¡Espera Yahiko!! – intentó en vano detenerlo su maestra en el kendo. El niño seguía siendo el mismo cabeza dura de siempre, pero ella no quería cambiarlo, quizás su fortaleza provenía de aquel carácter – vamos, Kenshin, dejemos que Yahiko se encargue.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- sí, vamos.

El humo dificultaba la respiración y también la visión del muchacho que subía las escaleras de piso en piso, casi despoblados a excepción de algunas personas que ayudó a bajar. El fuego convertía la edificación en un infierno, las paredes parecían temblar y había muchas de ellas que se habían caído. Yahiko subió su tercer piso y sintió un llanto infatil en un cuarto.

Entró dificultosamente, las vigas del techo habían caído sobre el tatami antiguo, que ya casi no se usaba en las viviendas y que se incendiaba arduamente, las cortinas se habían prendido fuego y la ventana estaba totalmente rota. Se adentró más en el departamento sintiendo los gritos en el pasillo del piso, finalmente, encontró en un cuarto pequeño a una niña escondida bajo la mesa. Temerosa se aferraba a un osito de felpa mientras escondía sus pies bajo un largo camisón azulado, el fuego casi la alcanzaba entre las cosas caídas de la habitación.

Se acercó a ella, apartando las cosas con sus piernas hasta que pudo lograr que ella se aferrara a su gi, el mismo que Kaoru le había regalado días atrás. Las manitos tocaron su piel suavemente, ella rozó sus mejillas y le susurró un muy dulce 'arigatô'. Luego, corrió del cuarto y de ese departamento, volviendo al pasillo del piso.

- mami saltó por la ventana, ¿Estará bien? – le preguntó la pequeña tomando su mano. Él titubeó antes de contestar, por eso el vidrio estaba quebrado. ¿Qué le podía decir? Era una niña... y aveces la verdad era demasiado dolorosa para su corazón infantil.

- no lo sé, no la he visto – quizás no fuera lo más apropiado – seguramente sí.

La niña sonrió y se dejó llevar por el siguiente piso, donde estaba la mujer asomada aún a la ventana, se ataba a ella ya que no podía caminar, su pie estaba amoratado.

- ¡¡Hanako!! – le gritó la señora a la niña.

- Espera aquí – le ordenó Yahiko a su joven acompañante y quitó los muebles que impedían el paso de la mujer, la alzó en brazos con cierta dificultad y finalmente los tres salieron hacia el exterior. Los siguientes pisos estaban ya vacíos, la gente se arrojaba sin soportar el fuego o se armaban de valor para bajar las escaleras y escapar de ese infierno. – ya me tengo que ir.

Hanako le miró confundida.

- ¿y yo que haré?

- Esta señora te cuidara, ¿no es así?

- no lo sé, yo... – titubeó mas la mirada de Yahiko le fue suficiente para aceptar y llevarse a la pequeña hacia el lugar donde estaban los refugiados. Un edificio bastante lejos del fuego, donde algunos bomberos vigilaban que el fuego no se acercase.

Yahiko las miró irse y salió corriendo, aún, el infierno, no terminaba...

****

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, ha sido todo un cap. repleto de acción, romance y en el próximo les prometo mucho más. Y una SORPRESOTA gigante y estupenda, no me pregunten de donde saqué la idea, pero ya verán que a todos les gustará. Ahora sí, paso a los reviews:

**__**

Gaby (hyatt):te explico que sólo quienes pudieron ver como la bruja los revivió, a algunos, recuerdan lo sucedido. A la llegada de Shougo y los demás, bastante próxima por cierto, se resolverán algunas dudas que todos deben tener, porque ellos explicarán cómo les llamaron y el resto de las cosas. Ok?

**__**

Kirara26:te cuento, amigaza, que tengo que prepararme bien con las calificaciones desde acá porque quiero estudiar Astronomia y Zoologia, ambas materias requerirán mi esfuerzo. Y la primera sobre todo, así que tengo que estudiar bien para tener buenas notas y que me admitan con un buen promedio en la facu. Uf... con solo decirlo me parece largo. Pero en fin, me gusta eso de tener una carrera y mi sueño está escrito en siglas: N.A.S.A. Pasando al tema de mi viajecito, pasame tu tel. por e-mail así te llamo cuando esté por ir para allá, o cuando haya llegado y nos vemos, sip? Además, te debo la info de Feng Shui, estoy pasando algunos datos a un doc. de word así te los puedo mandar, cuando termine te la paso. En cuanto al fic... bueno, Okina podrá despejarte algunas dudas y las que queden las despejarán los demás cuando lleguen.

**__**

Bizcochia U-u:sabes pola-chan, me volví loca con esa parte de Saito, ¡¡No sabía como hacerlo aparecer!! Pero luego leí un informe del Shinsengumi donde hablan del verdadero Hajime Saito, (que si existió, jeje), y cuentan que se casó con una mujer llamada Tokio Takagi (de ahí sacó las cosas Watsuki), pero su hijo real se llamó Tsutomu, que claro, si tuvieron en la serie pero el nombre del hijo de Saito que yo puse se llamó Enji (en realidad es Eiji y me confundí... bueh! Un error lo comete cualquiera, no?) porque es el niño que Saito rescató cuando él, Misao y Kenshin se encontraba en una aldea que estaba siendo castigada por un sirviente de Shishio. ¡¡No se si lo recuerdan!! Bien, te contaba ese detalle, no sabes la inspiración que me vino cuando leí ese informe, estaba muy bien planteado, además después llegó (sorpresivamente y en forma de cartelito en Yahoo), una información del código Bushido (para ser exacta el código Bushido en sí) y la dinastía Tokuwaba. ¡¡Me re inspiró todo eso!! En cuanto a Misao y Aoshi te tengo unas cuantas sopresas aún, a ver si te gustan... Eso es todo, nos vemos por MSN, sip?

**__**

M.S. Arashi Sumeragi:gracias por el review, amiga, ojalá te siga gustando hasta que termine, jeje, y espero que si te haya gustado este cap. Si no entendiste algo, sólo avísame, (igual minna-san!!)

**__**

Chi2:tanto tiempo amiga, hacía mucho que no aparecías eh? En fin, actualizo rápido porque ya tengo el cap. 19 hecho, sólo tengo que revisarlo y ya. Me alegro montones que te haya gustado y también volverte a ver por estos lados. Un beso, bye

Ahora...

¡¡¡Eso es todo amigos!!! :::^__^:::

Sumire-chan les deja besos

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	19. Capitulo 19 Batto

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 19: _"Ultima batalla... ¿¿Battosai??"_

Misao destajó a un cuarto sujeto, ¿Porqué Utao aún no aparecía? ¿Acaso se estaba ocultando? El maldito debía haber dejado sus ninjas al frente de la batalla mientras él se escondía.

__

- "desgraciado" - pensó corriendo hacia un callejón, no hacia ni cinco minutos que se había separado de Aoshi al verlo 'entretenido' con una batalla.

Una sombra corriendo por plena calle le llamó la atención y la siguió hábilmente, intentando que no se diera cuenta de su precencia, pero si se trataba de un ninja, seguramente descubriría que lo estaba siguiendo y la llevaría a una trampa, por lo menos eso haría ella.

La sombra se adentró más hacia el resto de la gente que corría y venía, quizás intentando perder de vista a Misao pero no lo logró, porque su viste seguía fija en él. Finalmente, se detuvo.

- ¡¿Porqué me sigues Kamiya?! - preguntó desdeñoso.

__

- "Utao.." - sonrió sarcástica - ¿Acaso te has quedado solo?

- ¿y qué si así fuera?

- Estás perdido

Él volteó a verla y frunció el ceño, llevaba ropas de ninja bastante raras y una rodela con puas. Se le acercó un poco y ella, por instinto, retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Me temes? - rió.

- ¡¡Jamás!! Pero... si vas a pelear es mejor que lo hagas ahora.

Y la lucha empezó, la técnica de Misao era bastante buena pero quizás, la de Utao era mejor, aunque cuando se separaron, él tenía algunos golpes en el rostro y se sostenía fuertemente un brazo que sangraba a causa de las kodachis de la okashira, de su boca corría un hilo de sangre. Ella, por su parte, solamente tenía una leve y pequeña abertura en su mejilla derecha, que escurría líquido rojo hacia su cuello. 

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó ella sin abandonar su sarcasmo.

- en la mejor forma de hacerte sufrir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi miró en todas las direcciones que pudo encontrar, no había rastro de Misao ni de algún otro ninja, luego pasó la vista del cuerpo inerte de un hombre de mucha edad a su brazo lastimado, le había dado un par de problemas.

- ¡¡Aoshi!! - exclamó la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó fríamente, Yahiko, Kaoru y dos sujetos más venían con él.

Uno era alto, el que había peleado con Sanosuke aquella tarde mientras que el otro de apariencia delgada y ojos dorados como los de un lobo.

- ¡¡Hajime!! - gritó una voz alterada en uno de los edificios - ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Salgan de aquí!!!

El de ojos ambarinos salió corriendo a toda prisa y se metió en el departamente desde donde le gritaban, poco después salió empuñando una espada con un estilo que el reconoció como el gatotsu, mientras que protegía a una mujer y dos niños, uno de ellos, se aferraba a una espada de madera, mientras que el otro a la falda de su madre.

- Tokio-dono, ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el antiguo Himura acercándose a ellos.

- sí, no se preocupe - se agachó a la altura del niño que no la soltaba - Tsutomu, hijo, papá está aquí, calmate, nene - él no dejaba de sollozar con sus ojitos cerrados negándose a mirarla - está bien, ya pasará.

- ¿Dónde está Misao? - le preguntó Kaoru a Aoshi.

- no lo sé, nos separamos.

Entonces, sintieron un grito ahogado y corrieron hacia unas calles más allá, donde encontraron la horrible visión. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- estoy preocupado por Misao-chan - comentó Okina para si tomando un sorbo de té de hiervas, estaba alterado desde que se habían marchado, Megumi estaba en el cuarto continuo, ateniendo a Sanosuke y a Okon que habían resultado heridos, mientras que Omasu descansaba un poco.

Entonces, una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro entró en la cocina presentándose con una reverencia.

- soy Tokio Takagi - dijo con voz dulce, y usando su apellido de su soltera, cosa que hacia mucho que no hacía - me ha mandado el capitán Hajime Saito.

Los ojos de Okina se fijaron en el sollozo de una criatura aferrada a la tela del vestido, mientras que otro estaba a su lado, sobreprotector, con un bokken en su espalda, enlazado con un cinto. Su mirada era penetrante, la había visto un par de veces.

- ¿me recuerda, Okina-san? - preguntó la mujer.

- Por supuesto, Tokio, la recuerdo. Siéntese, les traeré algo de comer a sus niños, deben tener hambre.

Regresó poco después, con un plato de galletas que Omasu había cocinado esa mañana.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas?

- trágicas, pero los ninjas se han retirado. Todos fueron a buscar a Misao ahora, que no ha aparecido todavía.

- ¿Qué? Oh rayos... - murmuró.

- Ella... ¿Ya lo sabe?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- lo de su pasado.

- sí, ya se ha enterado, pero ha sido hasta apenas unas horas - le confesó - y me preocupa que no se haya dado cuenta que tanto como sus amigos en Shimabara, son reencarnaciones. Lo que más lamento es que ella se sentirá defraudada.

- ¿defraudada? - preguntó confusa.

- ellos saben la verdad, y la han mantenido oculta durante todos estos años.

- Bueno, no se preocupe, todo estará bien. Miyarai vendrá en unos días, me imagino que para esas fechas, Shougo-san le haya comentado todo.

- ¿Miyarai? ¿Su hermana?

- si, me imagino que vendrá con Shougo-san y los demás, por lo que Misao podrá enfrentarse a ellos.

- va a hacer falta una buena reunión. Muy pronto se acerca el Obon, supongo que podremos juntarnos esa noche.

- oh sí, sería perfecto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Misao!! - exclamó Aoshi al ver a las dos figuras cerca, mirándose a centímetros del otro.

La okashira tenía su kodachi penetrada en el corazón de Utao mientras que el disco de punzantes de él, se incrustaba en su estómago, la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el metal pero ella ni se movió de su posición, sí undió un poco más la espada corta, ocasionando que él gimiera suavemente. La sangre se escapó de sus labios en una tos grave y soltó finalmente la rodela, que cayó al suelo junto a él.

En un intento por apartarla del sujeto patió el arma y se sentó lentamente un poco lejos, el asesino le provocaba repulsión y no deseaba tener contacto con él.

- ¡hermanita! - exclamó Kaoru preocupada, esas eran una de las razones por la que odiaba el puesto que ella ocupaba en los Onniwabanshu.

- estoy bien, Kaoru-chan, no armes tanto escándalo - protestó ella volviendo a ponerse de pie y sosteniéndose con una mano la abertura que ya manchaba su piel con rojo fuego.

- Megumi debe ver esa herida - le recomendó Kenshin viendo como su hermano mayor la tomaba por los hombros, la diferencia de altura ya no se notaba tanto, como quizás lo hacía en otras épocas, cuando él era un hombre de edad y ella, una niña. Aún así, como en aquellos tiempos, el sentimiento prevalecía, el amor era intenso.

- ven aquí - habló Saito con voz gruesa y masculina tomando al sujeto moribundo por la camisa, pero este no le dejo terminar de levantarlo, si no que sacó un cuchillo de la nada y se destajó la garganta. - ahou - susurró lanzando el cuerpo inerte al piso que rebotó un poco - ahora tendré que enviar a mis hombres por ti.

- Saito - lo llamó Kenshin.

- ¿Qué quieres Battosai?

- ya no me tienes que llamar así.

- ¿y porqué no? - pasó a su lado para emprender el camino al Aoya a donde había mandado a su mujer con los niños - Una vez hitokiri, siempre hitokiri.

Kenshin le miró abstraído, con los ojos casi en blanco y el cuerpo entumecido. ¿seria que el pasado volvía a jugarle una mala broma?O que su destino no era la felicidad. Quizás, después de todo, el haber cumplido con su código de honor marchándose a ayudar a la gente, vagando por 10 años había sellado su relación con Kaoru.

- Kenshin - le habló Kaoru viendo que todos volvían, incluso ese sujeto que siempre peleaba con Sano, también su hermana y Aoshi, a excepción de él. Yahiko los miró, debían hablar, él no iba a quedarse a molestar (por primera vez en sus dos vidas).- oi, Ken, ¿qué pasa? ¡¡Kenshin!!

- ¿uh? - la miró confundido - ¿Pasa algo Kaoru-dono?

- oh, no, baka Kenshin - dijo golpeándolo tenuemente con la empuñadura de su sakabatou - no vuelvas atrás.

- ¿por qué?

- ¡¡¡Porque seria una locura!!! - exclamó furiosa - no, no, no me hagas esto, por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- Kenshin, dime, dime la verdad, ¿me amas?

El pelirrojo la miró con confusión, ¿porqué le preguntaba eso?

- sí, con toda el alma, Kaoru. - ella suspiró aliviada al no escuchar el -dono.

- entonces, vive solamente el presente y no dejes que te atormente el pasado, aún cuando ahora lo recuerdes. Ya deja tus pecados, que en otra vida cometiste y que en ella misma te fueron redimidos - le tomo una mano con suavidad - ya puedes vivir tranquilamente, conmigo, y hacer un futuro juntos, como siempre lo quisimos.

- Kaoru...

- ¿mmm?

- por eso te amo tanto - sonrió, y ella pudo ver, tras esos ojos violáceos, toda la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar a su lado - por eso lo hice siempre.

- ahora vamos, ¿si Ken?

- vamos, Kaoru.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Megumi casi pegó un grito al ver a su hermanita menor en ese estado pero ella con patadas y berrinches logró quitársela de encima y que, por fin, le curara la dichosa herida. Rato más tarde, a pesar de todos los peros que la doctora Kamiya había puesto para que no se levantara de la cama, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. Como muchas veces en su otra vida. Algo la hacía sentir nuevamente tranquila, la guerra había terminado al momento en que su kunai se clavó en el hombro de Utao haciéndolo gemir y dejar caer su rodela, momento que aprevecharon ambos para atacar, él también, ya que al verla avalanzarse sobre él, tomó nuevamente su arma. Así, la situación se volvió a su contra, porque él estaba mucho más herido que ella.

- Misao-chan, debo decirte algo - confesó Okina temeroso, la conversación con Tokio el había abierto puertas.

- oh no, ¿Mas? - rió con alegría - dime, jiya, yo aguanto todo.

- a excepción, claro, de la comida de Kaoru - bromeó Sano ligándose un coscorrón de parte de la joven Kamiya.

- ¬¬;; y aún así te la comes.

- u_u soy un joven necesitado.

- oh, sí, claro.

- ¡¡Shhh!! ¡¡¡YA callénse los dos!! Habla Okina-san - gritó Megumi harta de las peleas de su novio con su hermana menor.

- Hay algo que no saben. - todos le miraron con cara de "¿qué mas?", él asintió levemente y prosiguió - La hermana de Tokio, que ustedes conocen como Miyarai, vendrá dentro de unos días a Kyoto.

- ¿¿Miyarai?? - preguntó Kaoru sorprendida.

- sí, ella es la hermana menor de la esposa de Saito-san. En otra vida, no tuvo nada que ver con ustedes, ya que ella es de la época actual, sin embargo, según lo que Tokio me dijo ella ha quedado emparentada con Shougo-san que sí es de su vida pasada.

- ya me temía yo eso... - suspiró Misao - ¿Shougo sabe verdad? Soujiro y Sayo también.

- oi, ¿y como sabes tu eso? - preguntó Okon asombrada, entrometiéndose en la conversación. 

- lo suponía - le contestó - bueno, espero poder verles pronto, mientras tanto, ha sido una noche agitada, necesito dormir.

Eso dio por terminada la conversación y la junta en el Aoya, Saito y su familia fueron conducidos a una habitación, ya que su casa, como las demás, había terminado en ruinas. Seijuro, por su parte, volvería a la montaña, no quería pasar más horas en ese restaurante, donde no le tenían confianza, a excepción de su ex baka deshi que aún intentaba abrazarlo y de Kaoru.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡estoy seguro!! - exclamó un hombre de aspecto cansado, tenía ojeras bajo sus granes ojos azulados.

- está bien, Okita, como tu quieras, pero esta noche... 

- y si fallamos...

- ¡¡Callate Itou!! - gritó Okita enfadado - si fallamos el seppukku será nuestra opción, somos ninjas, no nos regirá el código Bushido como a los samurais, pero tengo honor, ya no habrá otra opción.

- de acuerdo, adelante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Misao se despertó bruscamente, había estado soñando con el día en que Aoshi, Sanosuke y Himura regresaron de la batalla contra Shishio, ahora comprendía esas pesadillas que aveces se tornaban absurdas. Un ruido diferente a los que siempre se escuchaban en el Aoya, la sacó de su ensimismo, se sacó la yukata que llevaba y se puso su traje ninja, aunque no se tratara de nada especial, ella ya no volvería a dormir.

Sacó de debajo de una madera floja en el piso un pergamino (el dichoso plano), lo escondió entre sus ropas, tomó una hilera de kunais de una pequeña mesita pegada a la ventana y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Caminó por el pasillo a oscuras, había algo diferente, un olor raro. Una mano la atrapó de la nada y al atrajo hacia un cuarto. Se trataba de Aoshi.

- Oye, no deberías asustarme así, ¿Sabes? - advirtió Misao ocultando sus kunais.

- lo siento, Misao - abrió la puerta sigilosamente - hay alguien en el Aoya.

- lo sé - susurró asomándose un poco - por eso, tengo que ir.

- es peligroso y estás herida aún.

- ¡Escuchame Shinomori! - de pronto se sintió bien al pronunciar el apellido del ser que amaba - primero, tengo que proteger a mi gente. Segundo, soy una onmitsu, debo recuperarme con facilidad. Y tercero, soy la okashira. Es de MI deber.

Sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada más, ella salió del cuarto, por supuesto, que con Aoshi a sus espaldas. Se acercó a las escaleras y vió una sombra subir peldaño por peldaño sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, su aura le era desconocida. Rápidamente, sin darle tiempo, salto sobre ella rodeándole el cuello y tirándola al piso. El extraño sujeto murmuró algo incoherente al sentirse derrumbado, se deshizo de su agarre y la pateó con fuerza, pero ella esquivó el golpe.

- ¡oh kamiya! - exclamó él - que bueno verte, porque ahora podrás darme el plano.

- callate, Kirokeshi - gruñó - jamás te lo entregaré, esta bajo mi protección.

- por poco tiempo.

El sujeto prácticamente se manejaba con el kempo. Aoshi se iba acercando por si Misao necesitaba ayuda cuando algo le golpeó la nuca, y sintió que todo le daba vueltas y no se sentía en sí.

- ¡¡Aoshi!! - exclamó Misao y dejó al sujeto, prendió una luz cercana y corrió hacia él.

Shinomori no estaba mal, sólo inconsciente, pero aún así la furia encegueció a Misao, sentía la sangre fluir por sus venas y su mirada se concentró en tres sujetos que habían aparecido bajo la luz. Ni siquiera vió cuando Aoshi abrió los ojos o cuando el resto de los durmientes aparecieron en la escalera.

- les mataré - gruñó con rabia.

- ja,ja, ja, - rió uno de ellos - ¿sólo porque Itou dejó algo inconsciente a tu novio?

- ¡¡Callate!!

- Misao... estoy bien, calmate - le habló Aoshi en vano, ella no le escuchaba.

- morirás, maldito - volvió a gruñir totalmente ciega de lo que hacía, desenvainó sus kodachis de su espalda y todos las vieron brillar intensamente. Su mirada ya no era un matiz verde, si no que se aguaba cada vez más hasta llegar a un blanquecino tan solo comparado al de un demonio.

__

- "¿Battosai?" - pensó Kenshin en como se sentía cuando su furia llegaba a esos extremos.

De pronto, y de la nada, el rostro siempre sonriente de Miyarai apareció en la cocina del Aoya, le habían mandado desde la comisaria donde trabajaba Saito hacia el restaurante. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ya Shougo le había contado todo pero no esperaba una situación así. El mismo, se sorprendió al ver a la joven Misao mirando sedienta de sangre a los ninjas.

- ja, ja, ¿Está enojada, señorita Kamiya? - preguntó Okita con sarcasmo - no tiene porqué estarlo, ja, ja.

- ¡¡¡¡Callate maldito seas!!!! Te mataré y luego desearás no haberme conocido jamas.

Por una vez en su vida, los ninjas temieron...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

¿Quién lo habría dicho de Misao no? Pero bueno, ella es nuestro Battosai de la era actual, jaja. Ya verán como actúa el resto al respecto y como nuestro fic, adorado ;_; snif... dentro de poco termina. Ya vendrán otros, no se preocupen.

No sé qué pasará en el siguiente cap. todo depende de cómo avancen los reviews, a la hora de subirlo, claro. Y en cuanto al contenido... veré como se va desarrollando la trama.

Ahora paso a los reviews:

****

Gaby (hyatt): ¿porqué lo de Sano? A ver si me aclaras.... y yo te explico. Bueno, gracias por tus mensajes, todos y también en el fic 'La isla' que ya acabé. 

****

Bizcochia U-u: que bueno que te gusto y que el error no fue tan trágico, la verdad, era solo cuestión de corregirlo. Y sí... muchos personajes existieron, te cuento algunas cositas interesantes: por ejemplo Sanosuke era un miembro del Shinsengumi llamado Sanosuke Harada, que estaba en la décima division y según mi opinión en él se inspiró Watsuki-sama porque también Harada hacia las cosas como quería y tenía mucho temperamento. Saito, como sabes, era el jefe de la tercera división, pero no usaba el gatotsu, eso fue invento de Watsuki-sama. Y en cuanto a Soujiro, que era el mejor del Shinsengumi (Es ese que aparece en algún opening o ending junto a Saito, de pelo corto y una cinta en la frente, siempre sonriendo y que parece mujer) y se llamaba Okita Souji, era el más joven del Shinsen y Watsuki-sama dejó su arma, que era la Kikuichi Norimune, bastante larga la espada, además que era muy veloz al usarla. Bueno, él era el mejor y mi favorito del Shinsen, jijijiji. Anunque también me gusta un poco Sanosuke, pero no tanto... como mi Aoshi o mi Ken y mi Sou-chan son los mejores, jejeje. Ya me fui... además, Kenshin también existió, en realidad estaba basado en un asesino llamado Hitokiri Kawakani Gensai, este era el más despiadado y por eso el gobierno Meiji lo mandó a ejecutar, esto fue después de finales del Bakumatsu, cuando la guerra terminó. Es muy triste, no? El también peleaba por ideales similares a los de Ken-san. Como verás, me quedó larguísima la respuesta, me fui contándote cosas, gomen nasai. Para terminar, te cuento que estoy triste porque ví el Seisouhen, y me largué a llorar viendo las dos partes, no me podía detener, además... porque no estoy pasando un buen momento que digamos (tengo unos cuantos problemitas familiares, de salud) así que el próximo cap. va a tardar.

****

Blue Ningyo: antes que nada, gracias por tu review en mi fic 'La isla', me encantó y espero que a ti te haya gustado la resolución. Y después... ya te perdono, ok? En cuanto a tus preguntas las contesto por orde. 1) es posible que termine el fic cuando acabe todo, o sea... dentro de muy poco, aunque aún faltan cosas que resolver. 2) sip, pasaron muchos años desde la era meiji, es decir... desde que Kenshin y Kaoru murieron (siento si alguien que no sabe esto se está enterando). 3) Saito y Tokio tuvieron esa conseción como el resto, lo explicaré un poco más detallado en el próximo cap. Como ves aparece Mirayai en este y todos querrán saber, ¿qué tiene que ver Shougo y Sayo en todo eso? También Soujiro. Eso se resolverá... ya verás. Eso es todo. Besos.

****

M. S. Arashi Sumeragi: ojalá te guste este capítulo. Lo de Tomoe ya lo sabía, quizás me expresé mal en contarlo, pero sí tenía entendido que estaban a un mes de casarce cuando Kenshin interceptó a Akira y al sujeto que lo acompañaba, este era su objetivo y Kiyosato era su guardaespaldas, por eso lo mató. Luego, encontró a Tomoe borracha, justo cuando acababa de matar a otro sujeto, la manchó con sangre y ella le dijo algo como 'tu verdaderamente haces llover sangre' y luego se desmayó la muy borracha. ¬¬ En fín, me cae mal ella. Aunque acepto que era bonita y amaba a Kenshin, se escapó de él y por eso murió, además era muy fría la muy... ups, ya me fui de vuelta. Un beso enooooorme Arashi. Y suerte.

¡Eso es todo amigos! ^__^

Sayounara.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	20. Capitulo 20

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 20: _"Una esencia que no encuentra descanso"_

- Misao, estoy bien, ¿me escuchas? - intentó en vano Aoshi nuevamente.

La joven okashira se puso de pie empuñando sus kunais entre sus dedos blancos, resaltaban los brillos de los filos a pesar de que la luz ya estaba prendida. Se acercó a una de ellos, lo barrió rápido y se avalanzó contra él. Los otros dos estuvieron a punto de ayudarlo pero Aoshi y Kenshin, más rápidos que de costumbre, se acercaron a dejarlos imposibilitados. Quizás el miedo los hizo más débiles porque cayeron fácilmente y Saito se apresuró a esposarlos. (jamás dejaba sus esposas)

- ¡¡Háblenle!! - gritó el pelirrojo en un estado totalmente extraño.

- pero... ¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó Miyarai. Entonces todos captaron su presencia, excepto Misao que ya acercaba su kunai al cuello del sujeto, totalmente enceguecida.

- canalla... - gruñó - eres un desgraciado, pero ahora pagarás lo que hiciste. Por traidor y demente.

- no,no, no, ¿Qué te pasa niña?

- ¡¡¡Niña cualquier ramera!!! ¡¿Me escuchas imbécil?!

Kenshin miró con cierto horror, le recordaba a él, sólo que ella hablaba con ellos, les hería en su orgullo antes de matarlos. Era una buena táctica para que no intentaran nada más, porque estaban asustados.

- ¡¡Díganle algo por favor!! - exclamó nuevamente entre la angustia y la desesperación, no quería que ella fuera como él, que sintiera el olor de la sangre impregnado en su piel y que luego tuviera que decidir si su vida era importante, si era realmente capaz de amar o por lo menos, si lo merecía. - ¡¡Vamos Misao!! ¡¡NO hagas esto!! ¡¿De verdad deseas matarlo?!

- ¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Tu no entiendes!!

- Sí, si entiendo. Recuerda... yo ya fui Battosai.

- ¡¿Y qué con eso?!

- que no vale la pena - bajó el rostro - arruinarás tu vida, y la de los seres que te aman - volteó a ver a Aoshi.

Shinomori, su verdadero apellido, se acercó lentamente a Misao, hasta ver de cerca sus ojos esmeraldas, convertidos en dorados en ese estado casi inconsciente. Pero si tenía suerte, quizás la verdadera 'Misao' aún estaba allí. Tomó la mano del kunai y la alejó, ella se dejaba mover con tranquilidad, observando quieta al sujeto. Él tomó el rostro de su mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa clara como el agua, especial, justamente hacia ella.

- M-Misao... - susurró - yo te amo, no hagas esto. No cambies esa pureza que siempre, en las dos épocas hubo en ti. Siempre tan ingenua, tan delicada, tan especialmente rebelde, siempre... dejándote ser.

- ya no soy así - dijo esta en una voz muy queda, apenas oíble, ligeramente fría, seca.

- no, yo sé que hay aún una Misao dentro tuyo. La que yo amo, tu solo eres Battosai. Aunque... no me importa.

- ¿No te importa que yo sea una asesina?

- no, no si estás junto a mí y dejas de serlo. Yo te amo por ti... con tus defectos y virtudes. Battosai es solo algo más de ti.

Misao se puso de pie, sus ojos mostraban un leve verde entre lo dorado. Él también se levantó sin soltarle la mano.

- ¿virtud o defecto?

- no lo sé... que sea lo que tiempo requiera.

- es imposible, el amor no sobrevive a las ansias de sangre que el corazón lleva ocultas, y eso... no cambiará jamás, ni en décadas - pronunció Misao alejándose del sujeto y de Aoshi.

Se puso de pie velozmente y salió corriendo del Aoya, todos la miraron en un estado de confusión, hasta que las piernas de Shinomori volvieron a funcionar, y se sintió, ligeramente apto para salir en su búsqueda. Afuera, la calma reinaba, las nubes grises acompañaban a las suaves y minúsculas gotas que comenzaban a caer sobre él, todo estaba oscuro.

Sintió unos sollozos cercanos y se encontró a la joven Kamiya, Makimachi en otros tiempos, recostada en una pared, los kunais olvidados en el suelo asfaltado, ya húmedo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban como ríos por sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban opacados, aún dorados. ¿sería la primera vez que Battosai lloraba?

Él se acercó a ella, silencioso y muy lentamente, temiendo cualquier reacción.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó ella mirándolo - la gente no tiene que amar a un espíritu que desea sangre. Ore jamás cambiará.

- ¿Battosai? - quiso saber de manera inconsciente, recordaba, aunque con cierta dificultad, que en la era Meiji quien se refería a sí mismo con ore, es decir el 'yo' vulgar, impersonal era el mismisimo Hitokiri Battosai, por el contrario de Kenshin que hablaba con Sessha. - ¿Porqué haces esto?

- ¿es que no entiendes? Las preguntas están demás, hay verdad y hay mentira. Y todo esto es mentira.

- es cierto, no comprendo.

- Kenshin fue parte de mí y ore fue parte de él. Si el espíritu de Himura sobrevivió a las eras y llegó a la actual, ore también podía hacerlo. Lo logré, sí. Mas estoy confundido. En la época actual ya no hay porqué luchar, no hay sangre... hay... otras cosas.

- ¿otras cosas? - se sentía confundido, de pronto estaba hablando con un asesino y ¿su misao?

- para un Samurai, la era Meiji, o la Tokuwaba, eran perfectas, en aquellos tiempos siempre había para luchar, asesinar, sí... ser un hitokiri, cosa que ore es. En cambio, si en esta época no hay, ¿qué será de mí?

__

- "hasta un asesino puede estar confundido" - pensó Aoshi entendiendo la incertidumbre de Battosai. Se decía, según lo vago que recordaba, que los Samurais seguían su código de honor, es decir el Bushido, y que no había matices grises para ellos, que la lucha era imposible de escapar, pero en esa éra... donde la lucha casi no era necesaría. ¿Qué haría un asesino? Con sinceridad no había lugar para uno. El único escape a ello era... ¡¡Un momento!! Si la única solución para un Samurai sin dueño y sin lugar en la época, sin nada que lo atase a ella, o bien.. que había cometido algún acto indigno era el seppukku, es decir, el suicido... ¡¡Pero Battosai era solo una esencia!! Si lo que estaba pensando era cierto... 

Entonces, Kenshin y Kaoru salieron fuera, seguidos de los demás, que a duras penas entendían lo que sucedía. Misao caminó un poco y los miró desde sus ojos dorados, su mirada era muy triste, como nunca antes se había reflejado, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

- ya no queda espacio para ore en esta época - explicó - lo mejor será...

Y no dijo más, simplemente corrió, mientras la tormenta se hacia más intensa, Aoshi la vió de la misma manera que antes, sin poder hacer nada, corriendo lejos de él. Finalmente, sus piernas volvieron a responder y él también corrió, hacia ella, no le llevaba mucha ventaja, pues sus piernas eran bastante cortas comparadas a las suyas. Es decir, podría alcanzarla con tranquilidad.

Kenshin suspiró, lamentándose que todo ese problema, fuera, en última instancia, su culpa. Kaoru lo rodeó con los brazos y él se dejó caer al suelo bruscamente, soltando algunas lágrimas. ¡¡Maldita esencia!! ¡¿Porqué se le ocurrió aceptar esa propuesta cuando solo era un niño?! Si él no hubiera escapado de su Shishou esas cosas jamás habrían sucedido, pero... tampoco habría conocido a la mujer, en cuyo pecho se undía, sintiéndose acariciado por sus suaves manos, que bien se sentía. 

- ssshh... Kenshin, escucha, nada de esto es culpa tuya, deja de pensarlo. - le dijo sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía.

Himura levantó la cabeza muy lentamente, todos habían entrado a la casa, sin poder hacer nada, se fijó en Kamiya, los cabellos se apegaban a su rostro, algunos a sus hombros y a sus brazos que salían de una yukata tradicional, que solía usar ella para dormir, sus manos se deslizaron a su rostro, rozándolo, brindándole una calidez que contrastaba con la intensa frialdad de la lluvia torrencial. Miró a la lejanía por la que su hermano había desaparecido y luego volvió a Kaoru, ella le sonreía... a pesar de que su hermana era la que estaba a punto de...

- Una vez ya estuvimos así, solo que la lluvia era más bien una afloración hermosas de flores de cerezos. ¿recuerdas? - él asintió - Kenshin, ¿me amas?

- ¿Cómo me pregunta tal cosa Kaoru-dono? - preguntó confundido, antes de notar lo que decía, ella le golpéo suavemente la cabeza.

- baka Kenshin, no voy a repetirte nada respecto a ese maldito -dono, lo único que me falta es que comiences a escupir oros - pareció pensarlo - oh no, ni se te ocurra - rió un poco, contagiándolo - te amo mucho Kenshin Himura y sé... que en épocas pasadas te amé también, quizás menos... quizás más, no me interesa ahora realmente. Lo que sí es de importancia, es que tu recuerdes que nada de lo que ocurrió ha sido tu culpa, y que tu me debes algo.

- ¿qué cosa?

- amarme... y quedarte conmigo, prometiste volver... y claro, lo cumpliste pero me dejaste nuevamente y como fue cuestión de tiempo para que nos volviéramos a reunir, es hora ya que me cumplas la promesa de quedarte siempre.

- Kaoru, eres una mujer maravillosa - susurró antes de volver a undirse en su pecho, con pequeñas y tan simples palabras ella lograba que todo su mundo encontrase paz, era la única que podía lograrlo. - por eso te amo tanto. Voy a cumplir ahora, tu sabes que los Samurais no necesitamos prometer nada.

- lo sé y aunque tu ya no eres uno sé que llevas el alma de uno. Para mí, que lo digas es suficiente, seas o no un guerrero.

- gracias, Kaoru - había necesitado oír eso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Realmente no entiendo nada - dijo Miyarai recibiendo una tasa de té de parte de su hermana mayor. Shougo le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa antes de dejarla tomar la tasa.

Todos pensaron que ambas parejas podían arreglar perfectamente sus conflictos y que, a su vez, Aoshi era el único que podía ayudar a Misao, que a nadie más ella entendería tan bien como a él, porque muy dentro, lucharía contra Battosai y lograría volver a ser la jovencita alegre de siempre. Era solo cosa de que usaran todas sus fuerzas.

- Shougo ya me había explicado todo - prosiguió - pero yo no esperaba encontrarme con algo así. ¿Porqué Misao se ha convertido en Battosai y no Kenshin?

- debe haber sido una confusión con la esencia - le explicó Okina como buen sabio que era, aunque- ^o^ Oya, Miyarai ¡¡pero que bonita te has puesto!! - bastante pervertido también.

- O///O

- ¬¬ viejo lidibinoso - masculló Shougo.

- ¡¡Okina compórtate!! - exclamó Okon pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza y haciendo que el anciano comenzara a llorar como niño y los presentes rieran un poco, no les venía nada mal.

Entonces, Kaoru y Kenshin entraron, ambos estaban empapados y él parecía estar mucho mejor que antes, por lo menos, en su rostro ya se observaba esa sonrisita despreocupada y suave que solía tener cuando estaba junto a Kaoru.

- ¡¡Sugoi Jo-chan!! ¡Vienen justo para tomar el té! - exclamó Sanosuke intentando levantar un poco el ánimo. - además está delicioso, y no como el que sabes preparar tu.

- ¬¬ ¿Entonces porqué no te quejas?

- u_u Es mejor no protestar ó.ò a ver si te enojabas y luego no podía comer de la esquicita comida de mi novia.

- Aveces tengo ganas de matarte cabeza de pollo.

- Ah... no es bueno reprimir deseos - explicó cierto maestro de Kendo de gran porte, sonrisa inmensa y ego hasta por las nubes.

- ¿Usted cree?

- ¡¡Estoy seguro!! - exclamó viendo como Kamiya se avalanzaba al cuello de Sanosuke, mientras él gruñía cosas sobre tanukis locos que no sabían comportarse cuando había visitas, refiriéndose a Mirayai, mas esta solamente sonreía, estaba muy divertida.

- _"Todos están muy felices"_ - pensó Megumi sin intención de ayudar a su pareja - _"y así nadie se acuerda de Misao..."_ - sin duda ella era la más preocupada de todos por su pequeña hermanita y no era para menos, pues siempre la había protegido por demás, consintiéndola, ayudándola en el instituto, protegiéndola, siempre había actuado como si de su madre se tratara. Porque era su hermanita... su pequeña comadreja...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi corría con todas sus fuerzas, tropezó bruscamente con el barro que se había formado en esa zona boscosa a donde su Misao, ahora convertida en Battosai, había llegado. Sus piernas ya le flaqueaban un poco, ahora que la perdía de vista se sentía un inútil. Se abrió paso entre los árboles cuando vió el brillo que pertenecía indudablemente, al filo de algún objeto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Oya, ¿Y el señor Sonrisa? - preguntó Sanosuke mientras se sobaba el cuello, había sido esfuerzo monumental de Kenshin de separar a Kaoru de su nuca, mientras murmuraba millones de 'maa maa Kaoru' y ella le gritaba que la dejara que aún no acababa de matarlo.

- ¿Soujiro? Estaba aquí hace unos minutos - explicó Sayo intentando excusar a su novio - no sé... él... ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Aún faltan cosas para resolver, ya verán qué tiene que ver Sayo y Shougo en todo esto, y también Soujiro, ¿ok? Será emocionante, impactante, y además... ^^ el próximo cap. estará lleno de descubrimientos e hiper romance, no se preocupen. Ahora paso rápido a los mensajes:

****

Gaby (Hyatt): si, Misao se ha vuelto loca, o mejor dicho... se ha vuelto Battosai, ya verás cómo terminará esto. Y Lo de Sano... bueno, capaz fue un error mío a la hora de expresar las ideas.

****

Justary: mucho K+K, sip, aunque ahora estoy poniendo A+M, mas te prometo hacer espacio para el ex hitokiri y la kendoka, porque son, después de todo, una de mis parejas favoritas. Estoy hiper contenta de que sigas el fic, y además porque hace poco me compre el tomo 13 de RK, que salió aquí en Arg. Jijiji, estoy muy feliz. No veo la hora de buscar el 14... y los anteriores, porque hay algunos que me faltan.

****

Bizcochia U-u: Bajé los dos caps de tu fic y prometo que cuando los lea te dejo mensaje, sip? Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno... cuando necesites info me cuentas, también te digo que lo del beso no está muy lejos de la realidad que digamos, prometo que todo irá bien, besos.

Eso es todo, abrazos a todos y me siguen mandando reviews, que quiero llegar a los 100 ¿Sipi?

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

How do you prove that you exist...? Maybe, we don't exist...


	21. Capitulo 21

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 21: _"Recuerdos... explicaciones...amor intenso"_

Los ojos de Misao Makimachi observaron el rostro sonriente frente a ella, tenía una kodachi frente suya, y la otra estaba metros más allá, por su parte, Soujiro empuñaba su Kikuichimonji Norimune que había sobrevivido décadas para llegar hasta la actual. Y pensar que esa noche de invierno, en uno de sus típicos viajes sin rumbo determinado no esperaba encontrarse con aquella escena...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*

Una figura pequeña se abrazaba a sí misma, llovía, y las gotas frías se deslizaban por su rostro penetrando en la tela que se aferraba a su joven cuerpo, cobijado inútilmente bajo un pino un poco destartalado. Ella estaba llorando...

- Señorita, ¿qué le sucede? - preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Ella levantó la vista y él se internó en esos bellos ojos verdes, jamás había descubierto tamaña mirada, tan deslumbrante, e intensa. Llevaba días viajando y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle efecto, se tulló los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, mirándola indeciso. Era una muchachita muy bella, una jovencita que él conocía.

- ¡¡Seta!! - exclamó ella asustada, poniéndose en una guardia reconocida de Kempo.

- Disculpe, señorita Makimachi, ¿verdad? Yo no pensaba en encontrarla, ¿Cómo está usted?

Le miró incrédula, ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Se sintió un poco confundida pero mantuvo la compostura. ¡¡estaba hablando con toda una okashira!! Debía comportarse como tal, por eso mismo había escapado hacia ese bosque, cercano a la salida de Kyoto, para entrenar debidamente y demostrarle a Shinomori que ella era toda una mujer, digna de su confianza y quizás, de su amor. Pero él no lo veía así. Y al descubrirlo, se sintió fatigada, cayendo, bajo la repentina lluvia, en un llanto desconsolado.

- Señorita, ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Seta?! Vamos, habla.

- No quiero nada, señorita Makimachi...

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso quiere hacerme creer que pasaba por aquí nomás?

- No quiero hacerle creer nada, pero es precisamente así como sucedieron las cosas. Yo no espera encontrarla y para probarle que no quiero hacerle daño voy al voltearme, esta espada es lo único que me queda del señor Shishio, mas solo es eso, un recuerdo, no pienso utilizarla - la sacó de su cintura y la dejó cuidadosamente a un lado, ante la mirada supervisora de la okashira. - ¿Aún no me cree?

Ella se relajó, bajando su guardia con recelo y sentándose, finalmente, en la hierba húmeda.

- Le creeré - suspiró - mas si intenta algo fuera de lo común, sufrirá con el filo de mis kunais.

- No se preocupe ^_^ le juro que no intentaré nada raro.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí? Ahora dígame la verdad.

- Pues, aunque sé que sonará raro, le diré que estaba pasando por aquí. Hace ya todo un año que estoy vagando, pagando por mis pecados y buscando mis respuestas.

- Como Himura - susurró más para sí que para el sonriente joven.

- Así es, el señor Himura me sirvió de ejemplo. Es un hombre muy honorable. Y ahora dígame usted, señorita, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Estaba... llorando - concluyó.

Soujiro abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la confianza y sinceridad de la muchachita. A pesar de ello, sus cabellos negros cubrían su rostro, especialmente su mirada que se aguaba cada vez más.

- Supongo que debe tener una razón muy seria, puede contarme, soy bueno para escuchar.

La joven okashira suspiró antes de comenzar a contarle a Soujiro lo mal que lo pasaba en el aoya junto a ese ser tan frío y estoico, que no parecía contar con su presencia a su lado, siempre intentando arrancarle una sonrisa, aunque sea una muy pequeña. Misao realmente sufría junto a Aoshi. ¡¿Era muy difícil acaso darse cuenta de todo el amor que ella le profesaba?! Realmente no. 

- Señorita Misao, puede contar con todo mi apoyo. Yo le daré mis ánimos para que el señor Aoshi se de cuenta de lo que usted siente.

- ¿Pero...? ¿Porqué lo haría?

- Sería una forma de enmendar el daño que pude hacerle a Shinomori-sama reclutándolo para las tropas de mi Señor Shishio.

- ¿aún sigues llamándolo así? - preguntó ella con desconcierto.

- El señor Shishio no es sólo parte de mi pasado, si no también de mi alma y corazón, de lo que soy hoy y quizás de lo que fui en un tiempo.

- No entiendo realmente... mas... me parece bien que no te olvides de mí.

- Es usted una señorita muy linda, Makimachi. - Misao se sonrojó.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*

Días después, Misao estaba retando a Aoshi a un combate que él no pudo presenciar, partiendo hacia un nuevo viaje, volviendo recién cuando ellos ya no estaban con vida. Ese combate había sido crucial para la relación de pareja que habían intentado formar, pero que el gobierno y sus opositores habían derrumbado con esfuerzos insuperables. Soujiro se sintió mal por Makimachi encontrándola a su regreso fría como el rocío de la madrugada.

Con un rápido movimiento intentó acercarse a Misao, pero ella, siendo ahora una poseedora del alma de battosai era mucho más rápida que él. La batalla comenzó ante el impactado escrutinio de un joven de ojos azules.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Quiero que me expliquen algo - dijo Miyarai bebiendo un sorbo de té. Sólo quedaban ella, Shougo, Sayo y Yahiko en la sala. Este estaba haciendo figuras con algunos papeles que había hayado sin encontrar aún otra actividad mejor. Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en un cuarto exclusivo, ella tratando de controlar al nervioso Himura, y él simplemente demasiado alterado por Misao. Después de todo, aquella esencia una vez fue parte de él. 

Por otro lado, Megumi y Sanosuke sintieron que el aire les faltaba y salieron al techo del Aoya a observar la oscuridad, aguardando el regreso de ambos jóvenes. Tsubame, más alejada de todos, dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, ni Yahiko, ni ninguno de los demás, quería involucrarla en problemas como aquellos. Por último, el Onniwabanshu había salido a buscar a Misao, demasiados preocupados por ella.

- Vamos, habla Miyarai - dijo Shougo - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo llegaron a tener ustedes que ver en todo esto?

- No lo sabemos.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo morí en aquella época - explicó Sayo - tanto para mí, como para mi hermano fue un misterio que yo renaciera, pero supongo que fue un gran milagro de nuestro señor. ¿no les parece? ^^

- No es una gran explicación - se exasperó Miyarai sin poder entender.

- A mí me gusta creerlo así - aspetó la cristiana - además, hay cosas que aveces preferimos no saber. 

- ¿Y tu Shougo? ¿También moriste?

- Fallecí en un accidente en Alemania. Pero ya saben, yerba mala nunca muere. - él rió solo - ¿Dónde están ese tal Seijuro? ¿y ese que parece un lobo?

Miyarai se puso de pie observando al jardín. 

- Hajime se fue con mi hermana a la jefatura, tenían que buscar no sé que cosas, se llevaron a mi sobrino con ellos - suspiró - y ese tal Hiko... dijo que estaba harto de la poca diversión que había aquí, así que se marchaba a su casa.

- ¿Diversión? Vaya, que sujeto...

La joven pareja de Amakusa miró las estrellas que comenzaban a salir, hacia rato había dejado de llover, y el ambiente era mucho más calmo que antes. No así para los habitantes del Aoya, sede de los Onni, pues las cosas estaban lejos de calmarse. Ella suspiró varias veces, le costaba entender que Misao de pronto se convirtiera en un asesino de épocas pasadas, y a su vez, que había sido Himura. Por otro lado, que tanto Sayo como Shougo renacieran, quizás así lo quería Dios y era como decía la joven cristiana.

Volteó a ver a los hermanos tomar té, y a su lado Yahiko dormía sobre grullas de papel. Se acercó y entre Shougo lo llevaron a su cuarto, pobre niño. En ambas épocas había tenido que aguantar ser un pequeño infante y luchar con las armas que tenía siendo tal. A su vez, había encontrado el mismo romance dulce e inocente dos veces, eso debía ser agradable.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- creo que fue un gran error pedir que Himura no fuese nunca más Battosai... - dijo en voz alta Omasu, reflexionando - por eso estamos en este embrollo.

- ¡¿Qué ibamos a saber nosotros que si Kenshin no era Battosai otro tenía que serlo obligatoriamente?! - exlamó Okon, a su lado, mirando hacia todos lados - Ahora ya sabemos que la esencia tiene que permanecer sí o sí en un lado. No pudiendo ser parte de Kenshin tuvo que elegir al ser más frágil, Misao...

- ¡Esto es tan exasperante! ¿Dónde estará?

- No me lo preguntes, me gustaría saberlo. 

- Todos quedaron muy confundidos - murmuró Omasu agachándose y tocando la tierra, tratando de buscar huellas - No se explican porqué Misao de pronto es Battosai y porqué tanto Saito, como Shougo, como todos ellos nacieron de nuevo. 

- ¡No podemos decirles! 

- Lo sé, Okon, ya lo sé. ¿Crees que no escucho cuando hablamos? Ya sé, sería un shock muy grande. Aunque me gustaría ver la cara de Hiko al escuchar que lo mataron en otra época y que nosotras pedimos que los revivieran jajaja - ella rió como una loca desquiciada y su amiga la miró extrañada. - aún así, no podemos. 

- Y para agregarle, Saito nos mataría, fingiría que somos unas mentirosas.

- ¬¬ no tenemos forma de probarlo, seguramente ganaría.

- ¡¡Somos todos los Onnis contra el lobo!!

- ¡No! Ni lo menciones, es capaz de llevarnos presos.

Ambas rieron, manteniendo el secreto, muy oculto...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Kenshin... ¿Duermes? - susurró muy suave al pelirrojo que estaba tendido a su lado, ella acariciando su cabeza con ternura. - ¿Uhm?

- No, Kaoru, es imposible que me duerma. ¡Entiendes! ¡¡Ella...!! 

- lo sé, lo sé. Cálmate mi amor, ¿Qué no comprendes todavía?

- ¡No! ¡Tu no entiendes! Por favor, déjame.

- ¿Qué? Oh vamos Kenshin, ¿qué pasa? - ella frunció el ceño apartando su mano de las finas hebras rojas - Me cansaste, ¿sabes? Tu no tienes la culpa de que Battosai haya quedado atado al espíritu de Misao, fue culpa, en todo caso, del destino maldito que jugó con nosotros. 

- ¿Destino? ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Kaoru!! - se puso de pie de golpe - ¡¡Eres tu la que no entiendes ni sabes nada!! Okina... - suspiró - Okina me comentó que al pedir el renacimiento de nuestras almas, pidieron también que la esencia de Battosai no renaciera en que mi cuerpo, lo que no supieron es que renacería en alguien más. Eso no estaba en manos, lo sé, pero sí estaba en mis manos quedarme en casa cuando tú y mi hijo me necesitaban. ¡¡¿Crees que no lo recuerdo?!! Por favor, tengo buena memoria.

- Lo sé - susurró - pero eso ya sucedió - una lágrima se escapó de sus dulces ojos azules al recordar las noches sin Kenshin, las preguntas de su niño, el sufrimiento de no saberlo bien o mal, de sentirlo lejos - ¡¿Porqué sigues atándote al pasado?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que me atas a mí tambien?! Ya detente, deja de hacer eso. ¡¡Detente!!

Kenshin, sabiendo que había hablado de más, la aprisionó contra sus labios, sedientos de los de la mujer, la abrazó con locura, mientas le prometía en susurros que jamás volvería a quedar atado a un pasado. Esta vez, definitivamente. Sus caricias le llevaron al extremo rápidamente, se sintió tocando el cielo cuando las manos de Kaoru acariciaron su espalda y se despojó de su camisa, sintiendo que las telas les alejaban más, le quitaban calor al momento. Ella se dejó llevar por cada uno de los pequeños detalles de su Kenshin, que no solo sabía manejarla en lo íntimo si no que también era tan dulce que no dudaba en pedir permiso al avanzar.

Pronto, las telas estorbaron más de lo debido y se dejaron llevar por la pasión que los consumía, por satisfacer los deseos que palpitaban en ambos corazones. Ella se relajó entre los brazos de su amado, permitiéndole a él, olvidar todo lo que alguna vez hizo, todo su pasado. Se conocieron nuevamente, entre besos.

Cuando las caricias estremecían ambos cuerpos, él la sintió preparada para recibirlo. Y Kaoru... ella estaba dispuesta. ¡Cuánto lo amo! Pensaba mientras se entregaba totalmente a su Kenshin. Lo sentía dentro de ella, con placer, delirio, tantas cosas que se consumía en el acto de amor eterno. Llenándola de él, llenándose de ella, ambos llegaron al punto cúlmine, tocaron el cielo con las manos y guiados por sus sentimientos volvieron a la tierra a terminar enroscados en besos y caricias sublimes, muy lentas, disfrutando de cada detalle.

- Te amaré por siempre - dijo Kenshin seguido de un leve gemido.

- Yo también, mi Ken...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aoshi no supo en qué momento sus piernas volvieron a responderle, pero llegó justo para quitar la Tanto de las manos de Misao, esta no había alcanzado a tocar su pecho, hacia donde era dirigida por la okashira. Él sintió la espada pequeña cortar la piel de la palma de su mano y un suspiro relajante salió de sus labios.

- Misao, no me dejes - dijo antes de notar lo que hacia. - no importa quién seas en este momento, ámame.

En tanto, el joven de sonrisa eterna se sentía ajeno al momento, sabía perfectamente que Shinomori podía con la jovencita Makimachi y que él sólo arruinaría las cosas. Además su novia se estaría preguntando por él. Comenzó el regreso al Aoya.

Aoshi, no lo vió caminar, ni tampoco vió otra cosa parecida, sí se sintió profundamente feliz al reflejarse en unas fosas muy bellas, mezclas de dorados con Verdes intensos, que se volvían aguados.

- Repítelo, por favor.

- No me importa quién seas, ámame.

Eso es lo que necesitó una vez Battosai para ser feliz, eso era lo que le volvía a hacer falta, echaba de menos... 

Misao sintió su cuerpo muy pesado y sus ojos se cerraron a la par que caía en los brazos de Aoshi, incapaz de tocarla con sus manos manchadas de sangre. Sacó un pañuelo y sin rozarla aún, envolvió con el su mano. Luego, se sintió, limpio, para tomarla entre sus brazos y mecerla como si fuera su bebé, mas no era eso entonces, era... su Misao...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Ha sido un cap un tanto confuso, pero no se preocupen ya se resolverán todos los problemas, lo prometo. Cualquier duda, ya verán que se resolverá. Ya saben, seguramente, algunas importates. Y espero que se haya entendido. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis dos únicas y queridísimas reviewers, **_Gaby (hyatt)_**, miiillones de gracias, siempre estas ahí y eso es único. Si no entendiste sobre Batto, ya lo entenderás mejor después. **_Blue Ningyo_**, prometo un buen final, lo intentaré, algo tengo planeado, aunque estoy falta de inspiración voy a continuarlo. Se acerca el final, sólo faltan dos caps. UN beso enorme. 

Gracias a las dos, son geniales y por eso este cap. va para ustedes.

Ahora sí, ¡¡me voy!!

JA NE!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	22. Capitulo 22

****

ADVERTENCIA: _Cuidado... este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, es un lemon, así que si no tienen la suficiente madurez o consciencia como para leer algo así, no lo hagan no quiero que me acusen con ser una hentai o con pervertir a alguien; cosa que no quiero hacer, jejeje. Así que si van a leerlo háganlo bajo su propia responsabilidad._

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 22: _"Incertidumbres"_

Ya el cielo estaba despejado, pero aún con mezclas entre grisáceo y celeste pálido; no llovía y el calor comenzaba a llegar a los cuerpos en tierra. Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, y aunque no era momento, algunos comenzaban a despertar.

En el patio del Aoya, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, la mayor concentración de bullicio estaba en la cocina, donde los integrantes del Onniwabanshu y algunos del famoso Kenshin-gumi estaban desayunando recién. Mas, ese desayuno era como de costumbre, muy peculiar; Yahiko mordisqueaba la cabeza de Sanosuke mientras trataba en vano de arrebatarle un panecillo glaseado y este se quejaba gritando como el gallo que era; a su lado, Megumi sentía vergüenza ajena. Y todos, por supuesto, reían.

La incertidumbre y desazón que habían sentido con todos los acontecimientos habían desaparecido por completo. Llegado el momento, habían acordado dejar que el tiempo quemara esas heridas y las cicatrizara con su paciencia, porque después de todo, había cosas que preferían no saber, había cosas que habían sido como baldes de agua fríos en sus cabezas y esas les habían arañado el rostro.

- ¡Buenos días minna-san! - exclamó cierta Kendoka de cabellos negros entrando a la cocina con una amplia sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rojo y toda ella olía a jazmines, rápidamente al aroma inundó el cuarto.

- Vaya... Kaoru.. ¿A qué se debe ese buen humor? - preguntó Megumi con evidente malicia. Su hermana pareció atragantarse y la zorrita se ligó un golpe en la cabeza, que Sano bloqueó, recibiendo miradas ácidas y de agradecimiento respectivamente.

Rato más tarde, entró Kenshin con la misma sonrisa boba que tenía Kaoru, momento para el cual ella ya estaba sentada recatada desayunando junto a las antiguas ninjas del clan. Apuradas ellas pues tenían que abrir el restaurante.

- Anda, habla Kenshin, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo tu y jo-chan anoche que están tan felices hoy? - preguntó Sano, como siempre, fuera de lugar.

- ¡Sano! - musitó Kaoru ruborizada.

- ¿Qué?

Kaoru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Okina irrumpió a la cocina, su rostro estaba sombrío, alejado de la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no despierta?

- Aún no - murmuró arrugando entre sus manos un papel de carta, nadie lo notó, así que lo guardó silenciosamente en su bolsillo mientras abría la puerta que conducía al restaurante. Antes de salir volteó a decir - pero Aoshi está con ella, él sabe bien que hacer.

.........................

Finalizado el desayuno cada uno se fue a realizar sus tareas cotidianas, para las ninjas Onniwabanshu estaba realizar los quehaceres domésticos, limpieza de habitaciones y además atender en el restaurante, que habría sus puertas nuevamente. Kenshin se había ofrecido como cocinero así que él estaba ocupado en lo suyo; esto podría molestar a Kaoru pero ella había retomado las clases de Kendo con Yahiko así que no objetaba nada.

El joven aprendiz, a su vez, estaba feliz de que su maestra, en tiempos modernos y en tiempos antiguos no tuviera preocupaciones ajenas a su vida actual, el pasado finalmente no le perseguía, era momento de felicidad para ellos.

- ¿En qué piensas Yahiko? - le preguntó Tsubame viéndolo mirar el cielo celeste puro en uno de sus descansos. Kaoru estaba ayudando con la limpieza a Okon.

- Es rarísimo pensar que hemos pasado tantas cosas para que al fin podamos encontrar un poco de felicidad - dijo con aires de sabiduría - al menos, ya nada puede interferir.

Un grito llamó su atención, entonces una Kaoru hecha llamas de furia salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de armas, donde Okina estaba meditando. Abrió la puerta de par en par, ocasionando que los demás dejaran sus actividades y fueran a verle, incluso Kenshin molestado por Sano y Megumi quien había estado de paseo con Sayo y Miyarai, habían visitado a Saito y a Tokio. Aquel no perdía tiempo para volver a su antigua casa. Por su parte, quienes esperaban un nuevo ataque, es decir, Shougo y Soujiro, corrieron rápidamente al encuentro de Kamiya.

- ¡¿Me va a decir porqué no nos dijo nada?! - exclamó enojada - ¿Cuándo pensaba hablar? ¿Cuándo Misao estuviera a punto de meterse en un maldito avión?

La educación que Kaoru había recibido de niña había sido dura, ambas, sin duda; en la época Meiji su padre le había negado levantar la voz ante personas de avanzada edad, y por supuesto, Kojiro Kamiya no había sido mucho menos indulgente con la inquieta e hiperactiva Kaoru. Aunque dándole lugar a sus intereses por el Kenjutsu, el hombre amable y sabio sabía enseñarle a Kaoru el debido respeto que tenía que tener por las demás personas. Por esa misma razón, aunque la Kendoka estaba furiosa su conciencia le impedía levantar un poco más la voz, o incluso decir groserías.

- Cálmate Kaoru-chan que no ganas nada con ponerte mal.

- No gano nada es cierto, pero ya estoy muy agotada de todas sus mentiras, necesito que me diga ya toda la verdad, toda...

Okina suspiró, y volteó de reojo a ver a los demás, todos, incluidos quienes no tenían nada que ver con ello directamente estaban esperando su respuesta, pues era necesario que las cartas estuvieran sobre la mesa.

- Hoy llegó una carta desde Inglaterra, donde una de las sedes de los Onniwabanshu, o por lo menos una que fue durante un tiempo una sede del clan, está ejerciendo como fuerzas policiales. Mandaron a llamar a algunos Onnis. En realidad, antes de que sucediera todo eso, Misao había acordado ir ella misma y radicarse allá, terminar sus estudios y quizás tener una vida propia. Por eso el comandante de las fuerzas la manda a llamar... está en ella decidir lo que ahora se hará. Creo que lo mejor es que asista. Es una buena oportunidad para que Misao se desarrolle como ninja. Y como persona también.

- ¿y qué hay de mí? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados en un hielo que aterró a todos. ¿habría regresado el antiguo Shinomori? Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, suspiró. - Tiene razón, Okina. Lo mejor para el futuro de Misao es viajar, ella no debe ligarse a mí. Por lo tanto, esta misma noche regresaré a Tokio yo también. Misao no podrá negarse.

- P-pero...

- Ya he tomado esa decisión, espero que no se opine al respecto.

Kaoru se sintió afligida, tantas luchas para nada. Volteó a ver a Kenshin, este negó con la cabeza con resignación y se metió nuevamente en la cocina, ella le siguió; Dejando a Okina seguir con su meditación en la sala de armas.

Yahiko retomó los ejercicios pasados y Tsubame se dispuso a leer una revista que Megumi le había conseguido. Pese a los tiempos modernos que vivían, el Aoya se retraía a épocas pasadas en cuanto a costumbres; las camas continuaban siendo edredones, las comidas en familia, sentados alrededor de una mesa chica y los cubiertos: hashi.

.........................

- Aoshi está arruinando las cosas nuevamente - comentó Kaoru cortando unas verduras a pedido de Ken.

- Él tiene razón, no debemos meternos, Kaoru.

- ¡Pero Ken! ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Está tratando de arreglar la vida de Misao y la suya como si la opinión de mi hermana no importara. No es justo que suceda todo esto después de lo que hemos pasado y que él reaccione como si nada.

- Nada podemos hacer - murmuró tratando, así, de consolarse.

- ¡Ken reacciona por dios! Ponte en el lugar de Aoshi, ¿Harías tú lo mismo?

- No lo sé.

- Vamos trata, necesito saber. Quizás, es una de las tantas respuestas que necesito para seguir con esto.

- Kaoru tu sabes que te amo pero si tu felicidad tuviese que ver de esta forma con una decisión mía yo no duraría en dejarte ir.

- Ya veo... - susurró triste - entonces, tu te alejarías de mí.

- Pe... sí, creo que sí.

- ¡Oh Ken! Te amo tanto. - rió, abrazándose al pelirrojo - no pienses mal, Kenshin. Claro que dejarme ir no es una buena decisión pero aún así me parece una muestra de amor hermosa.

Kenshin rió, esa era su Kaoru... la mujer que había buscado para amar, la que le pertenecía pero así él también era de ella, y de nadie más. Porque nadie le había entregado un amor tan profundo. Decidió entonces, que nada podría separarlos y que también deseaba algo más para ellos...

.........................

Aoshi acarició la piel tersa, suave con dedos trémulos. Quitó algunos cabellos negros del rostro y suspiró.

- Aoshi... - susurró ella con los labios entreabiertos tentadoramente.

El muchacho se dio el placer de probarlos y saborearlos ávidamente, pues era esa su mujer, y su nombre, su voz, toda ella estaba grabada en su corazón. Si tenía que dejarla ir, lo haría, pues deseaba que Misao fuese feliz.

Finalmente, la ninja comenzó a moverse y despertar alegrando al joven, los ojos que veía eran verdes, como dos esmeraldas que brillaban en la noche, y no se comparaban con cualquier trozo de oro.

- ¿dónde estoy? - preguntó confusa.

- En el Aoya, anoche... ¿recuerdas algo?

Asintió, sin quitar el rostro de incertidumbre.

- Misao, con todo lo que pasó... bueno... yo...

- Shhh. Está bien. Ya sucedió. Espero que puedas perdonarme si llegué a dañarte, Aoshi, no quise realmente - le besó las manos sosteniéndolas contra su pecho - Lo que sucedió es que Battosai necesitaba lo que me dijiste anoche, ahora ya no creo que vuelva a irrumpir en nuestras vidas. Pero aún así Aoshi, dímelo... - sonrió amplia y sinceramente - quiero oírlo.

- No me importa quien seas - susurró al oído de su amada - no me importa que suceda, sólo ámame Misao, porque yo te regresaré siempre todo mi amor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confundida - Te sucede algo, Shinomori, estás...

- nada, no me pasa nada.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, selló sus labios con un beso intenso, apasionado, amándola con cada roce, pues sus manos no se quedaban quietas; si no que se deslizaban por entre la ropa y la piel de la joven, sintiéndola tersa, deseable, húmeda por él. Recorrió cada camino de su cuerpo, cubrió de besos su cuello, y sus hombros, bajando y subiendo; recargando su peso sobre ella, de manera que no la aplastara por completo.

Lamió la comisura de sus labios con deseo, sintiéndola gemir, repitiendo su nombre bajito y pasional, mientras él cubría con su mano uno de sus pechos. Tenía que ser suave, era su primer hombre, su primera mujer... Y era para los dos, la primera vez que se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, pues se amaban ante todo.

Nunca se sació de ella, la besó, la absorbió pensando que tal vez sería la primera y la última vez que lo hacía. Por ello, la hizo disfrutar extasiadamente, hasta culminar con el deseo máximo.

- No... te detengas... no me... dejes...

Ella repetía entre respiraciones esas y más palabras, mientras Aoshi se dedicaba a darle placer. Finalmente, se introdujo en ella, quería estar en su interior, saber que por un momento eran uno...

Pero al acabar, se sintió tan vacío que no evitó derramar algunas lágrimas, que al estar cansada, Misao no vió; pero sí se quedó dormida a su lado, buscando su calor, el calor que emanaba Shinomori. Delicioso.

Él, por su parte, la contempló dormida por largo rato hasta que finalmente, él también se durmió a su lado.

.........................

Era ya muy de noche y en la estación de trenes de Kyoto un hombre conocido esperaba entre la multitud de gente, pequeña, que había decidido también viajar esa fría noche. Su cuerpo estaba escepcionalmente sin calor, pues había abandonado otro cuerpo que le brindaba esa sensación de seguridad, de placer. Y se encontraba ahora, muy solo, demasiado vacío.

Pero era lo mejor, por su felicidad, y por la de él, quizás, también...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, quiero decirles que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero he podido finalmente subir el otro capítulo que hace tanto deseaba subir, jejeje. Estoy tardando más porque mis visitas a Internet se hacen cada vez más espaciadas y las promesas de Internet son también más insulsas y vanas, pero en fin, como no tengo deseos de quejarme les cuento que estoy algo agotada con tantos exámenes que tengo, agregando a ello las clases de Kung Fu. Muy pronto, tendremos un torneo que servirá como eliminatorias para el mundial en el 2005, de artes marciales, me refiero, ¿no? Así que voy a participar aunque no creo que vaya a quedar, jejeje. Haré, sin embargo, mi mayor esfuerzo.

Ese es un dato que le quiero contar.

Otro es que estoy averiguando para tomar clases de Kenjutsu y quizás sea posible, pero no sep. Ojalá pudiera.

En fin, no quiero aburrirles con la historia de mi vida, que ya es de por sí bastante rutinaria, hemos considido con un amigo que nuestra vida se vuelve cada vez más aburrida y rutinaria, por ello no dejo de repetirlo. No pregunten, jijiji. Así que paso directamente hacia los lindos reviews:

****

Gaby (Hyatt): Bueno, no harán nada, Battosai ha quedado en calma, pues ha escuchado lo que realmente quería oír, es decir, que alguien le quiere no por lo que es realmente. Aoshi quiere a Misao con todo, con Battosai inclusive; como una vez Kaoru quiso a Kenshin con el hitokiri dentro de él. Gracias por tu review, un besito.

****

Blue Ningyo: te felicito por lo del tomo 3, yo estoy esperando ansiosa el 14, porque parece que no va a aparecer jamás, y me pongo cada vez más insoportable, pero espero... que llegue pronto. Sabes, me alegra mucho tu review, y que te guste la historia; sin duda amé esa escena de Ken y Kaoru y en este cap. también la de Misao y Aoshi, como verás... nuevamente algo más interfiere.

****

Marie Shinomori: que bueno que te guste, Marie, se viene prontito el próximo capítulo, y espero, ante todo, que te guste muchiooooo, como sigue así, jeje. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo chapter.

Ahora sí, me voy, tengo que seguir con los otros fics y ver qué tareas tengo para mañana, aún no he hecho nada.

Bye bye, minna-san!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	23. Capitulo 23 Penultimo capi PRIMERA PARTE

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 23 A: _"la vida es lucha, luchar es vivir"_

Misao despertó muy temprano, el sol penetraba por la ventana dando de lleno en su rostro y ella se sintió, por minutos, inmensamente feliz; su mirada esmeralda estaba brillando. Miró hacia un lado del amplio futon y se encontró con una flor acompañada de un sobre. Los pétalos acariciaron su nariz arrancándole una risa mientras tomaba el sobre inmediatamente después, abriéndolo con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Sus movimientos habían cambiado, estaban mucho más suaves y gráciles.

****

"Mi Misao: Estoy más que seguro que me odiarás por esto. Pero lo que he decidido es por el bien de los dos y espero que puedas comprenderlo. Seguramente, cuando leas esto yo ya esté en Tokyo, preparando mi salida del Japón. Tengo proyectos en el exterior, así como tú, por eso mismo te pido que viajes a Inglaterra, como debe ser, y construyas esa vida que te hará muy feliz. Así como yo no puedo hacerlo.

Por favor, no me busques, ni intentes saber de mí; sé que eso sólo te haría más mal. Ante todo, debes saber que no quiero que sufras. Lo mejor es que quede para nosotros el recuerdo mutuo del maravilloso tiempo que vivimos juntos...

Jamás dejaré de ser tuyo..."

Aoshi Shinomori

El cuerpo de la ninja comenzó a temblar, su mirada verde se apagó y se volvió acuosa. Comenzó a llorar precipitadamente mientras se vestía con movimientos más torpes que los anteriores.

Kaoru, que estaba preparando algunas cosas de su equipaje para regresar a Tokyo en unos días siguientes, entró en el cuarto de su hermana menor para ver como estaba y la encontró sentada en la esquina del mismo, ya vestida, abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en la nada, observando un punto fijo que no existía realmente.

- M-Misao, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó abrazándola, notando que estaba llorando.

- Se fue... ¡Se fue Kaoru-chan!

- ¿Qué? Oh.. Misao, ya no llores así hermanita, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso su hermana estaba enloqueciendo? ¡¿Cómo pensaba que todo iba a estar bien?! El hombre de su vida se acababa de ir... la acababa de abandonar justo cuando ella se le entregaba, le daba todo, le regalaba su dote, su vida, su amor, y su alma. Ella ahora de él, ¿acaso la había despreciado?

¿Cómo supo del viaje a Inglaterra? Se preguntó cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía la carta. ¡Okina! Claro... maldijo por dentro. Se separó de Kaoru y salió al pasillo del Aoshi, enceguecida. Lo encontró, luego de un escrutinio al restaurante, en un saloncito, meditando en la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Porqué?! - exclamó causando que él abriera los ojos y le mirara sorprendido. Pensar que esa había sido su nieta - ¿Porqué tuviste que decirle?

Okina bajó el rostro.

- Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.-

- ¡Pero yo no te pedí que le dijeras!

- Se enteró por equivocación - intervino Kaoru - Okina-san y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre ello. Yo acababa de enterarme y no podía entender como me habían ocultado algo así. Fue entonces cuando Aoshi escuchó y declaró que se iría de Kyoto, por tu bien, de Japón.

- No me importa - susurró la menor de las hermanas Kamiya - yo no pensaba en ese viaje, no ahora. Sólo quería estar con él, bien. Luchamos tanto, fue difícil pero lo logramos. Pero ahora... ¡todo se ha ido al infierno! No valió la pena nada de lo que intentamos. Y todo porque quisieron meterse, y porque él, testarudo, así como es, quiso arreglar toda nuestra vida a su manera. ... Prepara todo Kaoru-chan, como Okashira, esta noche abandonamos Kyoto.

- P-pe... - musitó suavemente la kendoka, pero Misao no la escuchó, sólo se metió nuevamente en su cuarto.

La que era la mujer de Himura se quedó mirando afectadamente la puerta cerrada, sus ojos se entristecieron un poco.

- Sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

- Kaoru, debes cuidar la seguridad de Misao. Recuerda que si su rabia e ira sube los límites ella volverá a ser Battosai y eso causaría no sólo muchos problemas allá en Tokio sino también a la misma Misao. Las cosas con Aoshi aún no están cerradas, ese destino no es el que él eligió.

- En cuanto a Misao, yo me encargaré. Y con respecto a Aoshi, ojalá tengas razón, Okina-san.

Pero si no llegaba a ser así ella se las arreglaría para que Misao reaccionara. Abriría los ojos de Misao y se encargaría que todo fuese como tenía que ser, ella obligaría a Misao a que buscara a Aoshi, una vez más.

****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yahiko miró a Tsubame probarse un nuevo arreglo para el cabello. Era algo extraño per delicado y parecía hecho justo para ella. Claro, porque a ella todo le quedaba bien, y por lo menos eso pensaba él, que la miraba embobado, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la mano.

Tsubame y él estaban aprovechando sus últimos momentos en Kyoto, ya que Kaoru había dado la orden de partida, justo como Misao había dicho, esta no quería quedarse ni un segundo más en el Aoya.

- ¿Porqué el joven Aoshi no se quedó junto a Misao? - preguntó la muchachita cuando salían de la tienda. Él tomó su mano.

- Creo que él decidió por ellos dos.

- Eso no es justo.

- Lo sé. Y todos también, creo que hasta él lo sabe.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Yahiko... tu... ¿Harías lo mismo? Es decir, ¿me dejarías en una situación así?

- Jamás te dejaría Tsubame - la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó suavemente - Yo nunca podría abandonarte, si eso te ha preocupado alguna vez debiste decírmelo, pues eres todo para mí, Tsu, no sé que sería de mí sin ti.

- Tu también eres todo para mí, Yahiko.

Él rozó sus labios muy suaves contra los de él; el amor para ella era intenso, como miles de explosiones en su estómago, en su cerebro, en su corazón. Millones de colores que brillaban a su alrededor. Sólo síntomas de cuanto amaba a su Yahiko, él era especial, eso lo sabía... sí, lo sabía de épocas atrás... pero este Yahiko era distinto al de antes, estos ojos brillaban mucho más que los anteriores. La mirada del samurai de meiji estaba opacada por la tristeza de conservar una espada sin filo, como herencia de un sujeto que había abandonado a su mujer para vagar por el Japón, de un tipo que había elevado al nivel de héroe pero que había terminado ser un cobarde. Yahiko jamás perdonó eso a Kenshin. Por eso tampoco le importó mucho heredar la espada a Kenji. Claro, Ken había sido su amigo, su maestro de la vida, aunque eso no quitaba valor al daño que le había hecho a Kaoru y a Kenji.

- ¿estás bien Tsubame? - preguntó el muchachito al ver que caminaban pero ella no parecía escucharle.

- Si, estoy bien. ¿qué me decías?

- ¿Te gustaría ir a visitar un lugar importante para mí?

- Claro Yahiko - sonrió. Su novio... ella sabía de ese lugar, donde una vez, él se había batido en duelo con el primogénito de los Himura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese a la pelea que habían tenido, Misao se despidió con un beso de Okina y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos de parte de ambos. El autobús marchó entones a Tokyo, fue un viaje corto y sin mayores contratiempos, Sanosuke lo había armado todo, obviando la posibilidad de viajar en tren. ¡Quién lo diría! Un hombre como él con miedo a los trenes.

Cuando llegaron, la casa de las Kamiya se veía muy triste y vacía. Ya había anochecido.

- Me voy. Mañana vengo a las prácticas, busu. - anunció Yahiko con una gran sonrisa y echó a correr antes de que Kaoru se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Misao fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo de té mientras sus hermanas entraban los equipajes, los chicos se habían ido ya y Kaoru comenzaba a protestar de lo marchitas y secas que estaban sus plantas y flores, de la suciedad que había en la casa y la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer.

La okashira rió con tristeza bebiendo el claro líquido, Megumi acababa de marcharse a buscar a las pequeñas de la familia y sin duda, Kaoru seguiría protestando por un ratito más.

Entró en la salita y encontró a Kaoru sobre un sillón respirando agitadamente. Le alcanzó, servicial, una tasa de té.

- Uhm, Misao-chan, extrañaba tus tés.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte hermana - dijo con una frialdad inescrutable - mañana mismo arreglaré todo para mi viaje.

- ¡Pero...!

- Pero nada. El señor Aoshi tenía razón, lo mejor para mí es hacer ese viaje.

¿Señor Aoshi? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su hermana menor? Kaoru siguió a Misao que había dado por terminada la charla y se había metido en su cuarto, comenzando a reemplazar ropas en su maleta para su nuevo viaje.

- No he terminado Misao.

- Pero yo sí, Oneesan. Lástima, ¿no?

- No comiences con tus sarcasmos. Me vas a escuchar. Aoshi decidió sí, pero tú tienes que demostrarle lo que realmente quieres. Si lo amas lucha, lucha como has luchado siempre y como lo hiciste cuando eras Misao Makimachi, esa muchachita que no se daba por vencida.

La chica de trenza dejó la ropa y le miró consternada, sus ojos verdosos brillaban, ya no de furia, había algo más en ellos. Algo diferente.

- ¡Tú lo haces ver tan simple! Pero tu no entiendes, porque eres feliz, tienes a Kenshin, no eres okashira ni estás obligada a velar por la seguridad de un clan, seguir perfeccionándote porque en algún momento alguien tendrá que reemplazarte. El hombre que amas está contigo... ¡tu no comprendes!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso bromeas? Ken se fue de mi lado, me dijo adiós una vez, de la manera más dolorosa que pudiese escoger y sin embargo lo seguí, porque lo amaba y aún ahora lo amo tanto que lo seguiría a donde fuese. Kenshin y yo hemos luchado por todo esto, él murió en mis brazos en Meiji Misao... él me abandonó... Pero todo eso no me importa, yo quiero estar con él.

Kaoru sintió que había lágrimas en sus ojos, dolía recordar aquello.

- Misao si no luchas te quedará con la incertidumbre de saber que podría haber pasado. Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan.

- No es tan sencillo.

- Ya veo - murmuró Kamiya - realmente no amas a Aoshi, fue sólo un capricho y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con todo esto.

- ¡NO! ¿Porqué piensas eso? ¿Porqué me lastimas? Aoshi es lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado, en esta vida, en la otra. En el presente, todo confabuló para que él y yo estemos juntos, así como en el pasado todo estaba en nuestra contra. Quiero aprovechar el presente.

Kaoru soltó una risita animada. ¡Lo había logrado! Su hermana iba a ser feliz. Escuchó entonces, que tocaban la puerta y corrió a abrir mientras bostezaba, ¡qué sueño! ¿Quién sería tan tarde? Pensando que quizás serían Megumi y las niñas que habían olvidado las llaves se sorprendió al encontrar a Kenshin, su rostro estaba algo triste.

- Aoshi se marchó a Italia.

- ¿Qué? ¿A-A dónde?

- Tomoe le consiguió un lugar en la casa de una amiga de ella, donde suelen hospedar gente. Él sabe hablar el idioma y también le asignaron un empleo donde la amiga de mi hermana trabaja, creo que es una empresa como gerente o algo parecido.

- ¿En qué parte de Italia vive? ¡Kami es todo un país distinto! Misao está dispuesta a luchar, Kenshin, ella ama a Aoshi. Es el momento para que nosotros ayudemos un poquito. Mi hermana merece ser feliz, Ken. Ella necesita a tu hermano para serlo.

El pelirrojo la acercó a su cuerpo velozmente, hundiendo su rostro en ese mar negro azabache y embriagándose con su delicioso aroma.

- Tu hermana será feliz, lo prometo Kaoru - dijo Ken viéndola a los ojos. Le besó suave en los labios y volvió a abrazar - Aoshi está en Roma, te daré la dirección...

Kaoru escuchaba atenta, ansiosa. Su Kenshin... sin duda era único.

- Oh Kenshin, tengo que arreglar todo, Misao irá a Roma.

- Espera Kaoru, no puedes dejar ir así como así a tu hermana. Piénsalo bien, ella no sabe italiano, podría perderse, podría sucederle cualquier cosa.

Y ella cayó en cuenta de que su novio tenía razón, no podía mandar a su hermana a un país distinto totalmente sola. Sabría cuidarse sí, pero era un lugar que ella no conocía y eso cambiaba las cosas.

De pronto, la solución surcó espacios en su mente y llegó a la realidad.

- ¡Soujiro!

- ¿qué?

- ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao se estiró tranquila, envuelta en una bata violeta, suspiró mientras alisaba la carta que Aoshi le había dado antes de irse. Comenzó, entonces, a cepillarse los cabellos con mucha dedicación, las largas hebras caían sobre sus hombros como un mar negro noche, con formas onduladas debido a la trenza que usaba usualmente. Recordó también, la noche que pasó con Aoshi. El muy mal nacido la había hecho suya y luego la había abandonado. Había cosas difíciles de perdonar, pero ella no se dejaría enceguecer por esta, pues amaba a Shinomori, y lo había hecho por dos tiempos distintos.

Se puso de pie con los puños cerrados pensando en voz alta.

- ¡Cuándo lo vea le haré comer este papel! - arrugó nuevamente la carta - Y luego sí, me le tiraré a sus brazos. Voy a aprovechar para regañarlo por la bronca que me hizo pasar pero también le voy a dar un gran beso para poder hacerle entender cuando lo amo.

Se tiró de golpe a la cama y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

- Voy por ti, mi adorado y amadísimo Señor Aoshi, nadie va a detenerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se acurrucó más hacia el pecho de Himura, comenzaba a hacer frío.

- Déjame que te explique. Soujiro viaja a Italia una vez por año más o menos, pues tiene familia allá. El habla perfectamente el idioma y estoy segura que podrá acompañar a Misao. ¡Él la quiere tanto!

- Bueno, me alegro que encontrarás una solución - su voz bajó sensualmente de tono de sonrió con dulzura acercándola más a él. - Kaoru...

Deslizó su mano derecha al cuello de su mujer para retenerla junto a él, mientras que con la otra la asió de la cintura, el cuerpecito de esa preciosura bien pegado al suyo, así la besó con la pasión de un animal hambriento, sediento.

¡cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

Glup...

- ¡¡Kaoru-nee!! ¡¡Kaoru-nee!!

Himura agradeció que las hermanitas de su novia fuesen pequeñas e inocentes y que extrañaran demasiado a su hermana mayor, porque sino él tendría que comenzar a dar explicaciones confusas sobre la extraña postura en los que habían encontrado. Por lo menos Kaoru "aún" estaba vestida. Decir que la mujer le volvía loco era decir muy poco. Una risa suave se escapó de sus labios, húmedos, simplemente, esa mujer podía con él.

Glup... otra vez.

- Bueno Bueno. Vamos niñas, Kaoru-chan está, uhm... ocupada. Buenas noches, ken-san.

- Buenas noches, Megumi-san - hizo una reverencia. La zorrita le dedicó una mirada traviesa y junto a las niñas entró a la casa.

- ¿en qué estábamos? - preguntó la morena con una risita.

- Creo que mi memoria está fallando.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto?

- Uhm, creo que sí, tengo muchos planes para arreglar la situación. Déjame ver...

La tomó con velocidad y deseo, adueñándose de su boca, reclamando ansioso lo que era suyo. Ella acarició esas hebras rojizas con cariño, sintiéndolas suaves entre sus dedos. Luego rodeó su cuello y se acercó más a él, el calor que el cuerpo de Ken emitía era sólo para ella, pues era sólo ella también la causante del mismo. Se restregaba junto a él, intentando dominar sus besos, haciendo escasas distancias para tomar aire.

El pelirrojo se detuvo mirándola intensamente.

- Espera, necesito hablar de algo importante, ya no puedo más con esto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con voz tenue.

- Kaoru, tengo que decirte algo esencial para nuestra relación, para lo que yo necesito.

Los ojos azules se ensancharon...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿y bien? ¿Ya estás mejor comadreja?

- no me fastidies, oneesan... no tengo deseos de enojarme ahora. En todo caso, ¿Sano?

La doctora se encogió de hombros.

- En su casa, quizás me llame, pero es muy tarde ya.

- ¿pelearon? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Uh no, mira, es lo de Aoshi. El tori-atama está preocupado por él, es normal pues son como hermanos. No debió irse así... yo... lo siento, creo que no es bueno que hable de esto.

- No calles Megumi-nee, no voy a llorar ni amargarme.

Sonrió y a la zorrita le pareció tan falso ese gesto que se estremeció. De pronto, las piernas de Misao le fallaron y se desvaneció allí mismo, rompiendo un vaso de agua que sostenía en sus manos. Veloz, Megumi estuvo a su lado.

- ¡Misao! Reacciona...

Sin dejar que el shock la entorpeciera, buscó en los armarios cercanos el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Finalmente, lo encontró en la cocina en un estante alejado de los demás y logró untar alcohol en algodón y hacer reaccionar a Misao. Para cuando esta despertó, Kaoru iba entrando a casa. A Megumi le pareció raro, había estado llorando pues tenía los ojos brillosos y su expresión era ida.

Luego, Misao quiso irse a dormir. La doctora siguió extrañada e hizo una nota menta del sugerirle a Misao ir al médico antes de salir de viaje, hacerse unos chequeos que hacía mucho no se hacía, revisarse enterita y controlar que todo estuviese en orden.

Pasadas las dos tasas de leche caliente, algunas conversaciones, Megumi y Kaoru se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos también, había sido una gran noche y unas movidas vacaciones también. Al día siguiente, Kaoru tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soujiro llegó por el mediodía, con una maleta no muy grande y un atuendo tentador. Iba sólo, que era lo que más confundía, pero nadie preguntó el porqué no iba con Sayo, quien era su pareja.

- Esta es la dirección - dijo Kaoru cuando estaban tomando un café por la tarde. Estaban solos, Megumi había llevado a Misao al consultorio, luego a dar una visita "breve2 al tori-atama y finalmente pasarían a encargar los pasajes a la agencia.

- Conozco donde es.

- Perfecto. Soujiro, en verdad, muchas gracias por lo que haces.

- No hay porqué darlas, Kaoru-chan. Misao siempre ha sido muy especial para mí.

- De eso quiero hablarte - dijo suave.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Yo sé que para ti mi hermana fue siempre una mejor amiga. Claro, eso fue desde niños, siempre fueron inseparables pues tu te empeñabas en protegerla. Si mal no entiendo has hecho eso desde Meiji, incluso la ayudaste con Aoshi cuando él todavía no se animaba a estar con ella. Pero ¿ahora? ¿realmente piensas lo mismo? Vamos, yo sé que Sayo y tu... bueno, sé que ella te quiere y que fue un encuentro muy confuso en la noche de Tanabata, pero no me extrañaría que sintieras algo más por Misao. Sou-kun, puedes decirme, no diré nada, necesito saber la verdad.

- B-bueno. No puedo mentirte, Kaoru-chan. He estado enamorado de Misao desde Meiji mas sé perfectamente que Aoshi-sama es el hombre que ella eligió para amar. Yo no podría interferir entre ellos dos. Aunque te soy sincero, me produce mucha alegría saber que puedo a ayudar a Misao a ser feliz.

En cuanto a Sayo... yo pensé que podría enamorarme de ella, es una mujer muy especial y sin duda se merece lo mejor. Al parecer, me equivoqué...

- Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, ten en cuenta eso. Dime, tu sabes que este viaje es decisivo para la relación de Misao y Aoshi, ¿no? Ella está muy enamorada de él pero si tu no la ayudas todo se arruinará.

- Lo sé, Kaoru-chan. Yo me encargaré que Misao-chan y el señor Aoshi estén juntos y felices, por lo que fue alguna vez el honor de un espadachín.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y agradecida. Definitivamente, Misao era muy suertuda por tener a un hombre como Soujiro cerca, aunque fuese como amigo.

- Ahora hablemos de Sayo...

- ¡Ehm no! Prefería no hablar de eso.

Kaoru se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban amenazadores y, por una vez, Seta temió por su vida. Volteó hacia atrás por si había alguien más tras él (que le salvara la vida) y sus ojos se ensancharon ante lo que vió.

Yahiko soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se limpiaba el labio roto de la sangre que se chorreaba hacia su barbilla, se rascó a nuca y soltó la shinai, su arma favorita de la que no se separaba nunca, la misma que tenía su nombre grabado en kanjis y que su querida busu-sensei le había regalado el día en que pasó su primer examen... Esta hizo un ruido hueco al caer al suelo, partida en dos...

****

------- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 23 A-------

Bueno, el capítulo completito llenaba más de 10 páginas pero pensé que sería más emocionante dividir el penúltimo capítulo en dos y el último capítulo lo pasaría luego. No se preocupen, que el B de este capi ya está hecho, obviamente, y sólo tiene que ser pasado. Por lo cual, les pediré poquita paciencia... el fic, como ven, se extiende sólo un poco más. Yo sólo quería subir este cap. para que no se impacienten, ya que hace mucho que no tienen noticias mías.

Mientras tanto, les cuento mis últimas nuevas. En primer lugar, estoy a punto de comenzar a aprender japonés, sólo tengo que ir al lugar donde imparten las clases y anotarme. Espero poder hacerlo cuanto antes. En segundo lugar, estamos entrando a los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones de medio año, por lo cual ando mucho más atareada que nunca. Agregando a esto que no tengo inter en casa y cada vez que tengo la posibilidad de conectarme olvido el disquette o simplemente este no funciona o... no he tenido tiempo de pasar los caps en mi PC. Pero las promesas de Inter en casa persisten.

Les cuento también, que estoy tratando de seguir todos los fics que he leído sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia, especialmente a Kaory-chan Kamiya, gomen nasai on-na-tomodachi, hace tiempo debí dejarte review pero no hago tiempo. Ojalá en vacaciones todo se agilice...

Ahora sí, quiero pasar a los mensajes:

****

M. S. Arashi Sumeragi: digamos que somos dos... vamos, arriba esos ánimos Arashi-chan, no es justo sufrir por amor, lo mejor por amor es luchar, y pensar que las cosas que van mal tarde o temprano van a tener que ir bien. Todo mejora. Esas son el tipo de frases que me repito cuando estoy mal. Pues claro, todos tenemos nuestro problemas. Igual yo, pero la mejor forma de enfrentar es ponerle una sonrisa al mal tiempo, ¿entiendes? Ante todo, roguemos por un hombre como Aoshi-sama....

****

Blue Ningyo: bueno, mi querídisima amiga, estoy cansadísima. ¿puedes creerlo? ¡¡Aún no llega!! Y he estado ansiosa buscándolo en puesto de revistas, incluso llegué a ir a una biblioteca y a una librería, pero no hay caso. Habrá que esperar a las vacaciones para viajar a la capital de mi país, que es una ciudad mucho más grande donde vivo yo, y donde seguramente podré conseguir el tomo. En cuanto al fic, me alegro que te guste, y ya ves... este cap. fue más largo. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

****

Bizcochia U-u: graaacias, amigui... yo estoy ansiosa por el torneo... es el 10 de Julio, y acá en mi país estamos a 19 de Junio, ¡falta tanto! Pero habrá que esperar y yo lo haré gustosa. Lamentablemente, Aoshi se fue, el muuy malvado.... se ha portado tan mal... pero Misao irá a buscarlo... ¿crees que pueda? ¿y Soujiro? ¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad grave nuestra querida okashira?

Estoy adorando eso de sembrar el suspenso, jajajaja. Pero ahora no tengo mucho más para contarles mis queridos lectores sólo que estoy muy feliz y que por fin veo que todo por lo que he luchado en este tiempo, y todas las cosas que me rodean están saliendo bien, tal cual me gustaría que salieran. Estoy logrando ser lo que quiero ser y que los demás me acepten así. Eso está bien. Además de todo, he encontrado a una persona maravillosa... un chico divino... con el que compartir cosas especiales, y al que deseo conocer mejor. Quizás nunca lea esto, pero me gustaría que supiera que soy muy feliz de haberlo conocido.

También, para agregar, quiero contarles de mi reciente descubrimiento: cuando las cosas van peor y uno, en lugar de esperar que todo resulto aún peor, se pone a pensar que quizás saldrán bien, todo mejora. Me explico... a mal tiempo buena cara, como dije antes.

Ahora sí, me voy... espero dejarlos reflexionando. Como lo he estado haciendo yo estas últimas semanas.

Próxima actualización quizás el Martes 21 o más tardar Jueves 23 de Junio.

Sayounara!!!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	24. Capitulo 23 Penultimo capi SEGUNDA PARTE

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 23 B: _"la vida es lucha, luchar es vivir"_

Misao suspiró con cansancio mientras bebía tranquila de un vaso con agua, Megumi estaba encargando los pasajes por ella. Habían salido poco después que Soujiro llegara a la casa, su primer destino había sido la clínica donde Megumi la había sometido a unos tediosos análisis para saber el porqué de tantas descomposturas, pero para saberlo tendría que esperar hasta dos días después, cuando recién estarían los resultados. Luego, a ser parte de una visita al tori-atama a su nuevo empleo. "El chico gallina vendedor de hamburguesas" había bromeado al verlo con un cómico gorrito y un ridículo mameluco tan simpático que Megumi le proporcionó una buena cantidad de besos extros por usarlo. Misao, por su parte, había terminado lanzando las papas gritas en el baño.

- ¿Está todo listo? - preguntó cuando la zorrita regresó a su lado.

- Sí, ¿vamos?

- ¿Cuándo partimos?

- Pasado mañana. Tenían dos lugares justos libres en ese vuelo para nuestra suerte, porque si no tendríamos que esperar hasta el mes que viene.

- ¿tanto?

La doctora se encogió de hombros.

- Misao, ¿segura que estás bien? - preguntó cuando salían de la agencia de viajes.

- Sí, Oneesan, ¿acaso me veo mal?

- No, claro que no - aseguró soltando una risita. Lo cierto era que sí se veía mal, tenía manchas negras bajo los ojos, su rostro se encontraba mortalmente pálido y se notaba a lejos su debilidad. Aún así, Megumi no dijo nada y lo atribuyó, mentalmente, al hecho de que tenía que viajar a otro país a encontrarse con su amor, y estaba nerviosa.

Subieron al auto ocupando Makimachi el asiento del copiloto, abrió un poco la ventana de modo que una leve brisa rozara su rostro. No había querido decírselo a su hermana pero estaba nuevamente descompuesta, su estómago estaba revuelto y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, me siento bien. En serio, Megumi, ya no molestes.

- Maa, Maa, no te enfades, Imouto-chan. Dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando veas a Aoshi-san?

- No lo tengo pensando aún. No quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones.

- ¡Mou Misao! No seas pesimista. Debes hacerte la idea de que pronto estarás en sus brazos.

Misao sonrió inconscientemente, eso sería agradable. Sí, junto a su "Aoshi-sama". Adoraba esos brazos cálidos y fuertes, mezclados con dureza y ternura, que... ¡cómo acariciaban! Se sintió pronto, muuy bien, y su rostro enrojeció mientras recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos. ¡qué lindo se había sentido! Agradable sensaciones que él marcaba en ella.

- Tienes razón, Megumi, pronto estaré en los brazos de Aoshi y jamás volveré a separarme de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru evitaba mirar a los ojos de su estudiando y él, por su parte, no quita la vista de su shinai, que llevaba en sus manos todavía. Pobre Yahiko. ¿Quién le había hecho algo tan horrible? Su labio merecía puntos, así que sólo pudo curarlo y limpiar la sangre. Tenía, también moretones en todo su rostro.

- Listo, Yahiko - dijo con una sonrisa maternal, le palmeó la espalda y él se arqueó de dolor - ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

No dijo nada y entonces Kamiya le levantó la camisa que llevaba, no había notado, estaba manchada de sangre. Tenía marcas por toda la espalda y la piel estaba abierta en algunas zonas.

- Dios míos, Yahiko, ¡¿Q-qué pasó?!

Lo tomó de los hombros, forzándole a mirarle, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su shinai. Su arma... su canal a tierra. El objeto que le hacía sentir él, estaba roto. Acarició con los dedos el kanji de su nombre y suspiró, las lágrimas se abarrotaron en sus ojos almendrados.

- Yahiko, estas cosas pansan - explicó Kaoru con suavidad. Ella le comprendía, ella había llorado millones cuando su primer shinai se rompió - esta sólo será la primera de una colección de shinai que tendrás. ¡Aún así! Puedes conservarla, el estado de ella sólo comprueba lo mucho que luchaste. Necesito, sin embargo, saber qué sucedió.

- Venía hacia acá cuando se aparecieron unos niños de grado superior. Ellos querían la revancha por otra vez que yo había luchado con ellos y les había vencido. - explicó con calma - intenté ignorarlos pero eso les pareció petulante y me atacaron con algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cosas, no importa en realidad.

- ¡Yahiko, te he hecho una pregunta!

- Botellas, palos, ramas, no lo sé. Me golpeé la cabeza con una botella y por eso la sangre no me dejó ver. Tomaron mi shinai, no la supe defender. Corrí hacia ellos y les golpeé... pero no funcionó. La quebraron en dos frente a mi. Soy un cobarde.

Kaoru se vió golpeando a Yahiko en la cara, furiosa ¿Cobarde?

- Niño tonto, ellos podrían haberte matado. No eres un cobarde, pero tampoco eres inteligente. Deberías haber huído. Una pelea así no es una pelea, es un suicidio.

- Lo sé, ¿pero que prentendes que hiciera?

- ¡Huir! No te hace cobarde el huir de algo así. Ay, Yahiko, no tiene que probarles nada, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

Ella le acarició la cabeza vendada con dulzura, y él sonrió. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al mirar nuevamente su shinai. Su pobre arma.

- En cuanto a eso - dijo tomando los trozos de bambú - yo me encargaré. Ven, luego terminaré con tu espalda. Veo que si no arreglo esto, no podrás estar tranquilo, ¿Eh?

El niño no tenía idea de lo que Kaoru estaba por hacer. Lo condujo hasta un cuarto llevando la shinai consigo, sacó de un armario una tela marrón algo vieja y envolvió ambos trozos. Se la entregó.

- Debes guardarlos, fue tu primer shinai después de todo.

Después abrió otra puerta del armario y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar el estante más alto. Estuvo revolviendo durante un rato hasta que sacó un envoltorio largo y azul, atado con tres cintas en las dos puntas y una en el centro. También se la dio a Yahiko.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es un regalo adelantado, pensaba dártelo para año nuevo.

Con las manos temblorosas fue descubriendo el paquete, sus ojos marrones se volvieron acuosos y su boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Kaoru sabía que entre las armas que Yahiko había usado alguna vez, es decir, el bokken y la shinai, y quizás alguna katana que usaría en el fututo. Él prefería el shinai.

Además, si algo deseaba en ese momento era una shinai. Por eso, estuvo contemplándola durante largos minutos.

- Etô... Kaoru.

- No necesitas decirme nada, Yahiko. Voy por el botiquín, sácate esa camisa.

.........................

- ¡Aoshi! Buongiorno, Come stai?

- Bene, bene - contestó Shinomori subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto en la tranquila casa. Fatima, la amiga de Tomoe, era amable y también así su madre que cada vez que le veía llegar decía: ¡Aoshi! Buongiorno, Come stai?. Siempre en el mismo tono dulce.

- Che cosa sucede Aoshi?

Él no dijo nada.

- È tutto per quel'amore che c'è in Tokyo, no?

- He dejado muchas cosas en mi pais.

- Puoi parlare con mè si piace, ti può aiutare.

- No hay mucho de qué hablar, Fatima. Ella está allá y no volveré a verla.

- mmm... non sò. Tutto è possibili quando stiamo innamorati. Andiamo anche a fare una passegiata, Aoshi, ti aiutarà.

Shinomori no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, la mujer era tan expresiva como su Misao... Salió, entonces, en un estado inconsciente cuuando el recuerdo de su partida, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él era un ninja regresó a su mente.

.........................

Tsubame le sonrió a Soujiro y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Kaoru. ¿Qué hacía su novio allí? Y bueno, ¿esos pensamientos de dónde habían salido? Quizás tenía mucho que ver que comenzaba a entender cuanto amaba a Yahiko, un amor que llegaba desde épocas distintas. Pero no... su Yahiko la correspondía, él jamás la traicionaría ni la dejaría sola como Kenshin una vez a Kaoru, y como Aoshi dos veces a Misao, estaría por siempre con ella y nadie interferiría en ello.

Abrió la puerta, tocando suavemente y la carta que llevaba con ella se deslizó hasta el piso. En ella le hablaba al amor de su vida de todo el cariño que le tenía, de cuánto le amaba y de cuánto quería ser suya. Cosas que habían venido a su mente. Pero el amor de su vida estaba en la cama con otra mujer, con la busu sensei, y el torso desnudo. Ambos acostados mirando el techo, riendo. El estaba hablando, al parecer.

Las mejillas de Tsubame estallaron en rojo y el color de sus ojos se aguó. No recayó en el hecho del botiquín sobre la cama, ni la camisa ensangrentada de Yahiko a un lado, tampoco que acababa de llegar y ellos le estaban esperando realmente. Si Tsubame no hubiera tocado la puert, habría escuchado a Yahiko hablar de ella, contarde a Kaoru que su Tsubame era totalmente distinta a las demás, especial y suya.

Pero no, ella no reparó de nada, ni esperó, sólo salió corriendo de allí.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó Kaoru inocente viendo a Yahiko tomar la calta. Él se volteó, estaba sonrojado y reía. También rió - ve por ella.

- Er, ehm... Gracias, Busu.

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Corre por ella o limpiarás toda mi casa!

El chico recogió su nuevo shinai, acomodándola junto a la otra y salió corriendo tras la jovencita.

- No puedo creerlo, Tsubame celosa - rió Kaoru. Tomó el botiquín y lo dejó en el baño, luego bajó a preprar el té y esperar a que las niñas llegaran del colegio.

Misao y Megumi aún no llegaban y al parecer, Soujiro se habia marchado. Maldito tramposo... ¿Porqué no quería hablar de Sayo?

Cuando hubo preparado la merienda, también para sus hermanitas más pequeñas, Misao y Megumi regresaron.

- Hola - musitó la primera corriendo al baño.

- ¿qué le pasa?

Megumi se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

- Supongo que fue algo que comió.

Esa era la mentira más tonta que podía haber dicho. Misao tenía otra cosa, pero al pareceer no iba a decirlo a nadie.

.........................

Yahiko corrió sabiendo a donde ella iría. La encontró, finalmente, acurrucada en un rinconcito en la casita del árbol que ambos habían construido en el jardín de los Miyouhin. Claro, como no encontrarla, ese lugar era especial para ella, también para él.

- Tsubame - la llavó al entrar, dejando la shinai en la entrada. Adentro, había olor a flores silvestres.

- ¡Dejame! ¡Vete!

Ella no levantó la vista pero supo que él estaba sentado a su lado, con esa sonrisa... esa boba sonrisa que, simplemente, podía con ella.

- pero Tsubame, mírame. Bueno - rió - no me mires si no quieres. La busu, quiero decir, Busu-sensei sólo estaba curándome las heridas, ¿cómo puedes creer que ella y yo...?

El jovencito comenzó a reir y entonces sí Tsubame levantó la mirada encontrándose con una mejilla morada, casi azul, escuchando su risa. Él se agarraba el estómago con manos vendadas.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Lentamente, dejó de reír.

- Nada, son unos golpes tontos. Tsubame, ¿cuándo te ha quedado la duda de mi fidelidad para contigo? Demonios, te amo, ¿no vale nada para ti?

- ¡Claro que vale! ¿pero qué querías que creyera?

- Por supuesto que no eso. Kaoru es como una hermana para mí, una madre, pero jamás la vería como mujer - se sonrojó mientras sonreía ampliamente - quizás cuando niño estaba un poco embobado con ella pero entiende que era un crío y ella siempre estuvo junto a mí, por el Kendo o por lo que fuere. ¡Pero era un niño! No creo que deba disculparme por ello. Ahora la única mujer que me tiene embobado eres tu. Tontita, jamás te traicionaría.

Tsubame rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio; a veces Yahiko la hacia caer a tierra de una manera tan dulce que se mal acostumbraba. Sano tenía razón cuando la regañaba por atarde demasiado a su pareja. Pero es que él era mucho para ella. Lo besó. Mucho más ansiosa que otras veces. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda del niño y él se retorció.

- Uhm, ¿Qué sucede?

- Te menti, Tsu-chan, me peleé con Tetsuo, Shiro y Yamazaki. Mi shinai está destrozada, así como mi orgullo aún está muy herido.

- T-te peleaste, ¿porqué?

- Fue una especie de revancha. No es de preocuparse pero espera... quiero mostrarte algo.

Yahiko volvió a desenvolver la shinai y ambos se la quedaron mirando.

- Kaoru me la obsequeo, en reemplazo de la otra. Aunque creo que nada podrá reemplzarla, nunca.

- Significa mucho para ti, ¿no?

Asintió, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, el día en que la comisión que había llegado de Osaka para evaluarlo le aprobó, ¡qué feliz se había sentido! ¡Y que alegre había estado Kaoru! Incluso, la había visto llorar, pero claro, ella lo había negado Su Shinai... ese día no se había cansado de mirarla, mas con su nueva arma se abría una nueva etapa por descubrir, junto a Tsubame ahora, quizás aquella pelea no había sido tan tonta.

.........................

Finalmente, y después de apresurados contratiempos, de armas de maletas, de desmayos y gritos pasaron los dos días.

Era un mediodía de un día lluvioso, pero aún así el aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente que iba y venía, casi perdidos. Megumi, Kaoru, Tsubame y Yahiko estaban sentados frente a la pantalla de vuelos mientras que Sano daba vueltas algo inquieto. Soujiro estaba arreglando algunas cosas del vuelo y Misao, que tampoco llegaba, estaba retirando unos análisis junto a Kenshin Himura, quien había sido prácticamente obligado a acompañarla. Y él obviamente había accedido con esas sonrisas de pelirrojo dulce que derretían a cualquiera, especialmente a Kaoru.

Cuando el vuelto de Makimachi comenzó a dar la llamada, fue Megumi la primera en alterarse. Pero se tranquilizó rápido pues Misao llegó hasta ellos segundos después, seguida por Ken.

La zorrita que espera aislamiento entre Ken y la tanuki se sorprendió a verlos abrazados, ya se las vería con ella su hermana cuando llegaran a casa; lo importante en ese momento era Misao. La pobre estaba un poco pálida, pero ninguna de ellas, la había visto con ese brillo tan especial antes, sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca.

- Esto es para ti y para Aoshi. Ten fé en que lo encontrarás, como así yo también la tengo. Por eso, lee esto junto con él, sólo entonces - dijo Kaoru entregándole un sobre. Misao lo apretó contra su pecho.

- Lo encontraré, Kaoru-nee, prometo que lo haré.

- yo sé que sí.

Se abrazaron. Kenshin hizo lo mismo agregando con una voz suave y dulce.

- Es la segunda vez que corre tras él, que lucha, es fuerte Misao-dono.

- ¡Que no me digas Misao-dono, Himura!

- Maa, maa, Misao-san. Le deseo suerte, si una vez lo logró sé que ahora también lo hará.

- Dono, San, tu no cambias Himura.

Ken rió.

- Ya, Kenshin, déjame despedir a la comadreja.

- Oroooo - soltó al sentirse levantado por la ropa. Todos rieron.

- ¿Quién es comadreja? - preguntó Misao simulando estar enfadada.

- Tu, ¿quién más?

- ¡Viva la sinceridad! - comentó Yahiko.

- ¡te comportas Tori-atama! Qué gustos los de mi hermana.

- Una comadreja, siempre comadreja - agregó Yahiko no tan por lo bajo.

Megumi se arremangó las mangas y avanzó con paso firme hasta la bola de manos y pieras. Pálida o no pálida, Misao estaba enganchada del brazo del tori-atama, balanceándose con cara de demonio hasta su cara, mientras que el payaso de su novio trataba de quitarse a Yahiko de la cabeza. [mocoso, ¡¿Qué pensará Tsubame de eso que dices?! - ¡¡No se qué tiene que ver Tsubame en esto!!]

Kaoru, Ken y Tsubame, por su parte, estaban avergonzados, la gente se paraba a ver el espectáculo.

- Última llamada al vuelto 432, con destino a Roma, Italia, por favor abordar por la puerta número 10.

- ¡Misao! ¡Tu vuelo! - exclamó Kaoru con enojo - ¡Yahiko suelta al cabeza de pollo o te haré hacer 500 ejercicios! ¡Y tu Sano, baja el brazo que Misao no se puede bajar!

Kenshin miró con admiración a su mujer, que sabía que era, ya la quería ver manejando a sus hijos. Brrrr... hasta le daba miedo Kaoru embarazada y con todos esos cambios de humor. ¡Horror!

.........................

- ¡Sayounara Minna-san! Los quiero mucho a todos - fue lo último que se escuchó de Misao, cuando ella y Soujiro se subieron al avión.

Y así partió el vuelo, rumbo a Roma, rumbo a que una Okashira volviera a luchar por recuperar su amor. ¿Qué le destinaría ese viaje?

**__**

FIN DEL CAP. 23 B__

¡¡¡¡SUMIMASEN!!!! Sé bien que prometí adelantar antes este cap. pero he tenido algunos problemas. Quiero contarles que salí de vacaciones y ahora el final estará mucho antes. Además, ¡¡fui al torneo!! Salí cuarta en combate, snif... pero volví bastante conforme con ello, encima... llegó cierto amigo que todas las mujeres tenemos cada mes, ¡¡horror!! Así que me complicó el desempeño y no pude dar lo mejor de mí, aún así hice todo lo que pude. Pero no importa, ¡¡estoy muy contenta!! Me ha replanteado muchas cosas, entre ellas, entrenarme más, calcular mejor las fechas, jijiji, y dar todo lo mejor de mí para ser mejor, no para ganar, eso va más allá de lo que realmente quiero, si no saber, yo misma, que hice todo lo posible.

Nada cambiará el enfoque que esto ha dado a mí experiencia como artista marcial, eso es mucho.

Bueno, ahora no les aburro más, paso a los reviews:

****

Gaby (hyatt): último cap el siguiente y la visita a Italia. ¿qué crees? ¿se encontrarán Misao y Aoshi? Se viene una gran sorpresa K/K.

****

M. S. Arashi Sumeragi: bueno, jiji, me alegro que las cosas se hayan dado vuelta , al menos todo salió bien. Espero que tu también sepas como actuar, y no arruines las cosas. Hablando de amor... ¡en la competencia conocí a un chico divino! Y quedé prendada de él, pero quizás nunca lo vuelva a ver. ¡¿Quién sabe?! Igual, yo tengo a mi lado, mejor dicho... casi a mi lado, a un muchacho divino que quizás algún día les cuente de él. Jijiji. En fin, se acera el final... veremos a Aoshi... ¡¡super!! ¿no?

****

Blue Ningyo: desgraciada?? Bueh... espero que te haya gustado este cap. y me sigas dejando mensaje. ¡Se viene el final! Nos vemos.

****

Bizcochia U-u: ya conté un poco del torneo de artes marciales, y aunque perdí me sentí bien, me fue bastante bien, ya que ví muchas técnicas para acoplar, las mías para mejorar. Lo peor, fue que estuve indispuesta ese día, porque si no... mis energías habrían sido distintas. No importa, eso ya pasó y yo... realmente aprendí mucho. ¿y tu? Amigui, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ahora estoy de vacaciones, charlaremos más por MSN, lo prometo. Besos.

****

HADA: gracias, me alegro que te guste y lamento la tardanza, sumimasen, no pensé que iba a tardar tanto, pero ya terminé el cole y como todo salió bien (mi madre anda con mi libreta de calificaciones mostrándosela a todo el mundo TT y eso que no estudio...) tengo permitido visitar internet más frecuentemente. ¡Es genial! Así que espera el cap. final muuuuy pronto. BESOS.

****

Marie Shinomori: ¡Okaerinasai! Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí... bueno, no me amenaces, ya me diculpe.... ¡¡gomen gomen!! ¬¬ que cobarde, jajajaja. Mi consciencia dice discúlpate y mi otro lado dice... ¡Deja que se embromen por mandar pocos reviews! Pero yo pienso: ¡¡Oh vamos son tan lindos que seguiré actualizando y no me demoraré!! Besos, Marie.

Aquel tipo de confrontaciones son parte de la psicología que en el año 2006 comenzaré a estudiar. ¿Alguien sabía que pienso estudiar Psicología y Astrofísica? Pues se los cuento ahora...

Sin más que decir, me despido...

¡¡¡Sayounara minna-san!! Muchos besos.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	25. FINAL

****

Siempre tú y yo

Por Sumire-chan

Capítulo 24: _"Siempre... Siempre..."_

Era temprano por la mañana, Misao estaba ya instalada en un hermoso hotel de Roma, de buena categoría y al parecer, con buenas referencias. Donde conocían a Soujiro, él no quería ir con su familia, por una razón que ella desconocía y de la que hablaron mucho después. Ambos estaban desayunando.

- Mis padres decidieron tomar en cuenta una antigua tradición de Japón y conseguirme una mujer, porque ya estoy en edad de casarme según ellos. Y me comprometieron con una muchacha italiana de buena familia, que es muy inteligente y llena de virtudes que yo no conozco. Que tampoco tengo. Cuando les expliqué que mi corazón y yo mismo estaba comprometido con otra mujer quisieron conocerla, pero no pudimos viajar y sólo pudimos mandar fotografías y contarles nuestra historia. La parte actual por cierto.

- ¿y ellos que dijeron? - preguntó Misao con voraz apetito, comiendo su octava factura, deliciosa.

- No la quieren. Pero a mí no me importa, por eso Sayo no quiso venir al viaje... B-bueno, por otras cosas también. Quiso que yo viniera solito, quizás antes de irme, haga una visita a mis padres, pero no tengo muchos deseos.

- Me parecería bien que los visitaras, ante todo son tus padres y creo que tu hermana querría verte.

- ¡Yumi solo quiere que la lleve de compras! Siempre hace lo mismo - sonrió - pero yo sí quiero verla.

- Mmm... esto está delicioso.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta hambre? El desayuno del vuelo fue bien cargado.

- Uh sí, pero no importa - otra dona más.

Una gruesa gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Tekken. Luego, salieron a recorrer Roma. Era una ciudad muy bonita, llena de fuentes y con museos encantadores. Misao sufrió un desmayo antes de pedir un deseo en la fuente de David, y Soujiro tuvo que llevarla a comer algo antes de ir a la pensión donde estaba Aoshi.

Pobre Sou, Misao le hizo pagar.

- Oye, Misao-chan, no lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿segura que quieres cometerte todo eso?

Próximamente, Soujiro aprenderia a callar. Se sobó el golpe que ella le dio y rato más tarde emprendieron el camino a la casa de Shinomori.

--------------------------------------

Aoshi y Fatima estaban saliendo de la casita, ella le comentaba, en Italiano, por supuesto, que ella adoraba Japón, porque cuando fue allá todos le trataron muy bien. Además, había conocido gente muy interesante. De pronto, Aoshi se quedó con la mirada perdida... pensando, seguramente, en japón, pero más precisamente, en su Misao.

- Aoshi, yo pienso que... Come si dice? que tu amor es muy grande, per questo tu estás tan triste. Scusa mi japonés, no soy muy buena.

- No te preocupes, Fatima, sé que lo intentas. ¡Misao era mi mujer! Pero yo hice lo mejor, ella debe ser feliz ahora.

Fatima rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del musculoso Shinomori y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Io me siento tan triste per ti, perche... sò che tu ami molto a quella ragazza. Mà... Perchè no luchaste per lei?

- Porque... sentí que lo mejor era dejarla - susurró.

- ¡Aoshi!

Él soltó a Fatima y volteó encontrándose con unos ojos esmeraldas aguados, una mueca que no esperaba ver, tan triste, llena de sentimientos que traspasaban por las aguas verdosas y, a su lado Soujiro le había gritado y le miraba con resentimiento.

- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó Misao corriendo.

- ¡Misao espera! - gritó Soujiro. Aoshi corrió rápido hacia él y Tekken le entregó un papel de golpe - es la dirección del hotel, estaremos allí. Creo que hay cosas que debes enfrentar, pero también tienes que saber que ella luchó mucho por ti.

El muchacho de cortos cabellos castaños se alejó corriendo rápido.

- era lei?? Quella ragazza?

- Sí, era Misao. - miró directo a los ojos de Fatima y ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Aoshi subió hasta su cuarto, preparó un bolso, y se despidió de ellas con tranquilidad, pues iba camino a reunirse con su amada. El hotel no quedaba muy lejos, pero tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que haría. ¿porqué todo había resultado tan mal? Él suponía que su próximo encuentro con Misao sería doloroso, pero no contaba con algo así.

Llegó a las puertas del hotel, todo estaba lujosamente limpio y se sintió, horriblemente, sucio.

------------------------------------

- ¡¿Porqué no dejaste que te explicara?!

- ¡Por favor! - exclamó astiada - ¡Se estaba abrazando con una chica! ¿Acaso pretendes que me quedara a ver como se besaban? Es obvio que él se ha olvidado de mí, tiene otra vida.

- Misao...

De pronto, ella se mareó y se sentó en la cama, de fondo, sonó el teléfono. Soujiro fue a antender, asintió y se disculpó con la muchacha.

- Voy a atender unas cosas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Llamaré el servicio al cuarto, ¿puedo?

Gota...

- Tengo hambre, ¿Qué?

- No quiero ganarme otro golpe, ya vuelvo.

Misao suspiró mientras metía la mano entre sus cosas, sacó una bolsa de caramelos y comió uno, quizás se le había bajado la azucar, el dolor de cabeza era intenso y seguramente estaba pálido. Entonces, recordó que tenía los análisis.

La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse.

- ¡Qué rápido vuelves! - exclamó sin voltear - Me siento mal, creo que tengo una baja de azúcar, pero para confirmar tengo los análisis. Me acompañas, no creo que sea nada...

- Misao.

Los ojos de Makimachi se clavaron en la figura que estaba en la puerta. Y los sucesos vividos llegaron golpeando su pecho. ¿Por qué lo había encontrado tan pronto? ¿Por qué él estaba con esa chica? Sintió que algo pesaba mucho en sus hombros y estuvo a punto de caer, pero los reflejos de ninja de Aoshi, evitaron que lo hiciera. La tomó rápidamente en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama donde se acostó junto a ella.

- Misao - susurró a su oído - ¿Porqué te fuiste?

- No quería ver cómo te besabas con ella - explicó muy suavecito.

- pero yo no iba a hacer eso. Justo entonces, hablabámos de ti, mi amor. Te quiero, mi vida, y yo le decía a Fatima que jamás podría olvidar a mi mujer.

- Pero Aoshi... yo...

- Lo sé. Sé que pensaste otra cosa. ¡Pero no te olvides que te amo! No voy a traicionarte, jamás lo haría.

- Es que yo, Aoshi. ¿Porqué te fuiste? ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste que opinaba yo de aquel viaje! Yo jamás iba a hacerlo, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pues realmente no quería perderte.

- Misao... jamás volveré a irme de tu lado.

Bajó su rostro hacia ella y tomó sus labios posesivamente, ¡cuánto los había extrañado!!!! Se movió con delicadeza, acariciando su cuerpo con su mano, su mano se veía tan grande en ese cuerpo, notó que estaba un poco más gordita que antes y sonrió pues no iba a decírselo, ella sería capaz de matarle. Aún así se arriesgo...

- Misao, creo que tendrías que ver esos análisis. Sabes, estás un poco más gordita, no creo que estés anémica o algo así. Debe ser la azúcar.

- Aoshi... - gruñó - ¿Porqué me llamas gorda? Después de todo lo que hice para venir hasta acá, me dices gorda!!!

- Maa Maa - imitó la muletilla de su hermano pelirrojo.

- Uh, no... creo que no funciona, Himura utiliza un tono demasiado pacífico para ti, mi hermoso hombretote. Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo un sobre de Kaoru.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la carta y rompió rápidamente el sobre acercándose más a su hombre, a su querido Aoshi, su Shinomori y okashira de tiempos atrás. Aoshi-sama. No podía creer que ese maravilloso sujeto fuera ese Aoshi-sama frío de la era Meiji. Extrajo un papel azul y lo leyó.

- "Queridos Misao y Aoshi, sabemos que están juntos ahora leyendo esto, pues tanto Kenshin como yo confiamos en que se quieren lo suficiente como para estarlo. Quizás Italia sea una buena salida para ambos, para que pasen el tiempo allá y recuperen estos días separados. Les deseamos suerte. Pero también queremos invitarles a Tokio, el 7 de Julio, para la fecha de Tanabata, donde vamos a unirnos y rezar porque nuestro amor dure por siempre, y sin separaciones. Les esperamos y les queremos mucho. Por favor, escriban."

- hermana... - susurró Misao con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ellos merecían esta oportunidad.

- Sí, era hora.

Misao abrió entonces el sobre con los análisis, con la mirada perdida. Había olvidado el tipo de análisis que Megumi le había hecho hacer, pues estaba demasiado mareada en esos días, cuando sus ojos releyeron varias veces el papel, que fue siendo estrujado lentamente, comenzó a llorar. Aoshi la miró desde atrás, pero él no comprendía, la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿qué pasa? Cariño, ¿qué dice?

- Aoshi... yo... Yo me he sentido mal porque, pues yo... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, mi Aoshi-sama.

Él sufrió millones de encantamientos mientras se perdía en esa hermosa mirada esmeralda, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que se desvaneció entre la boca de su Misao. Mientras le desmotraba de la mejor manera cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba y había extrañado.

Ella sentía desvanecerse en sus labios, inquieta, y Aoshi besaba su vientre con amabilidad, sabiendo que allí se resguardaba una vida hecho por ambos. ¡eran tan felices!

- te amo, te amo...

Aoshi no dejaba de repetírselo por si la okashira llegaba a tener alguna duda, bajo los destellos de la luna que entraban por una ventana, el viento acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos, se prometieron intensos sentimientos, se desearon con locura y dijeron palabras al oído, mientras eran uno solo... mientras eran sólo ellos dos.

--------------------------------------------------

- Ken.

Su Ken... Ella se volteó a ver el rostro de Himura, tan pacífico. Como siempre había sido. Porque él había luchado mucho y protegido una era que había llegado a formar. Entonces, sólo quería la paz. Y ahora ya la había encontrado.

Kaoru se sentía tan tranquila entre sus brazos, undió el rostro en la cabellera rojiza, si hubiese pensando en otras épocas sentirse tan feliz habría desvanecido sus sueños al recordar que ellos dos no podían estar juntos. Que él la veía como su hermanita menor, y que había muchos peleando en contra de ellos.

Pero ahora, se sentía demasiado bien. Se acurrucó más cerca de él y besó su cuello, su mejilla. Tan limpia. Hermosamente limpia, demostrando que todos sus pecados habían sido borrados. Ya una vez la había visto así en Meiji, lamentablemente, no pudo verla por mucho tiempo pues ella también había muerto. Sin embargo, ahora la contemplaría eternamente, hasta los fines de sus días, y se regordearía observando sus ojos violetas, su cabello como fuego, sintiendo sus besos.

- Siempre Ken... eternamente estaremos juntos, porque te amo tanto... y porque se que jamás me dejarás.

- Jamás lo haré, mi señorita Kaoru - susurró el pelirrojo acercándola hacia su pecho.

Ella recordó la forma en que la llamaba en Meiji y soltó una risita.

- Siempre... siempre... - murmuró durmiéndose.

- Sí, siempre tu y yo.

Y besó sus labios, escuchando la llamada de esa voz que le envolvía en una tela y le llevaba al mundo de los sueños, que le conducía a los brazos de la Kaoru de su mente, para dormir, y soñar con los angelitos...

**__**

FIN

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! No querría que terminara, quizás el final fue algo extraño, pero yo queria que Kaoru reflexionara, después de todo, el fic estuvo dedicado a esta parejita. Ken, siempre siempre, estará con su Kaoru-dono o señorita Kaoru, en sueños y en la realidad. El amor así es algo intenso, eso es lo que quise expresar. Quizás podría haber mostrado a Sano-Meg y a Yahiko-Tsubame o quizás a los otros personajes, pero decidí que mejor terminarlo y mostrar a las parejas principales, después de todo, los demás ya arreglaron sus cosas en los otros caps.

Ahora sí, vamos a los reviews:

****

Hada: lamento la tardanza, pero ha acabado, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review. Nos veremos muy pronto, quizás, en otro fic, tengo planeado uno de RK llamado "El reinado de Fuego" que es del género fantástico y otro "Watashi wa Tanuki-chan desu" que es de corte romántico. Pero no estoy muy segura... ya veré cuando termine el otro fic "Hechiceros y demonios" cuando subirlos. Besos.

****

Gaby (hyatt: pues estaba con la italiana,pero ella no tenia nada que ver!! Misao reaccionó mal, aunque todo terminó bien, digamos que las embarazadas son peligrosas, jeje.

****

Blue Ningyo: No eran cinco, eramos siete, jejeje, pero al final, quede conforme con la competencia, amigui. Ya se ha resuelto todo y espero que te haya gustado, viste tenías razón con lo de Misao, jajaj, era de esperarse. Besos. Gracias por tu apoyo durante el fic.

****

M. S. Arashi Sumeragi: jajaja, yo estudio Italiano y con este fic me pude demostrar que algo sé, jajaja. Tampoco es que sea muy difícil. Que bueno lo del ninjitsu, debe ser emocionante, especialmente si uno se enfrenta a un ex, jajaa. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, nos vemos amiguis!!!!!!!

Ahora me despido, nos veremos pronto, o quizás no, pero ahora al fin he terminado este fic que ha durado tanto tiempo, me alegro haber recibido tan hermosos reviews y el apoyo de ustedes, me he superado durante el fic y aprendido muchas cosas. Ahora les dejo... espero que lean mis otros fics y bueh!!!!! Hasta la proximaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BESOS!!!!!!  
Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


End file.
